Extra Story 4-The return and destruction of nightmare
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Finally the time has come...Neo will face his greatest challenge ever. But before that. He winks death and humiliation another time


**EXTRA** **STORY** **4**

 **Η ΕΠΙΣΤΡΟΦΗ ΚΑΙ Η ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΟΦΗ ΤΟΥ ΕΦΙΑΛΤΗ**

Με τη Sailor Moon να έχει νικήσει την Sin, η ειρήνη είχε επιστρέψει και πάλι στον πλανήτη μας. Η ομάδα απολάμβανε όσο μπορούσε αυτήν την περίοδο ειρήνης μιας και δεν μπορούσε κανείς να ξέρει πότε θα παρουσιαζόταν ο επόμενος εχθρός. Σε κάθε περίπτωση πάντως οι δυνάμεις του κακού δεν τα παρατούσαν ποτέ και κρατούσαν απασχολημένους τους ήρωές μας.

Ωστόσο, όσο χρόνο κι αν τους έπαιρνε να αντιμετωπίσουν κάθε καινούρια απειλή, πάντα κατάφερναν να την εξουδετερώσουν και να αφιερωθούν στις μικρές λεπτομέρειες που έκαναν τη ζωή τους πιο όμορφη. Και για τον Νέο αυτή η λεπτομέρεια δεν ήταν άλλη από τη γυναίκα του φυσικά. Έχοντας κλείσει κάποια χρόνια μαζί της, συμπεριλαμβανομένων και αυτών που γνωρίστηκαν, ο έρωτάς τους φούντωνε μέρα με τη μέρα. Παρόλα αυτά η τελευταία καλοκαιρινή νύχτα κατά τη διάρκεια του ύπνου του, φανέρωσε μια καινούρια απειλή…Ή καλύτερα για να είμαστε πιο ακριβείς, μια προειδοποίηση από το παρελθόν του…

Ο ίδιος βρέθηκε ξαφνικά σε μια έρημο. Τίποτα δεν υπήρχε μπροστά του για πολλά χιλιόμετρα εκτός από την καυτή άμμο και τον ήλιο να καίει πάνω από το κεφάλι του. Ώσπου ξαφνικά από το πουθενά είδε μια τεράστια αψίδα να ορθώνεται μπροστά του¨

«Τι μέρος είναι αυτό…Και πώς βρέθηκα εδώ πέρα…» Αναρωτιόταν καθώς προχωρούσε χωρίς να ξέρει βέβαια προς ποια κατεύθυνση. Μέχρι που αντίκρισε κάτι πρωτόγνωρο κάτω από την αψίδα¨

-Γεια σου Neo…Με γνωρίζεις σωστά…; Του είπε τότε μια πολύ γνώριμη φωνή. Όταν αυτός γύρισε και είδε ποιος ήταν, τα έχασε μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει ότι έβλεπε τον εαυτό του καλυμμένο με μια κόκκινη αύρα. Δηλαδή την Full Power μορφή του.

-Αυτό είναι αδύνατον…!

-Είναι πολύ δυνατόν. Και είμαι πιο δυνατός από ποτέ. Έχεις το κουράγιο να με αντιμετωπίσεις;

-Τολμάς να με αποκαλείς δειλό;! Θα πεθάνεις γι αυτήν την προσβολή! Θύμωσε τότε ο Neo και πήρε θέση μάχης απέναντι στον αντίπαλό του.

Πρώτος επιτέθηκε ο Full Power με μανία αλλά ο Neo απέφευγε εύκολα τις γυριστές κλωτσιές του αντιπάλου του μένοντας πάντα σε θέση άμυνας μέχρι που αποφάσισε εκείνος να επιτεθεί κατά μέτωπο αλλά ο Full Power τον έπιασε και τον πέταξε από πίσω του. Αυτό όμως δεν τον πτόησε, σηκώθηκε αμέσως και πέρασε εκείνος στην επίθεση σκύβοντας χαμηλά και πετυχαίνοντας μια κλωτσιά σκούπα για να ρίξει τον αντίπαλό του κάτω, τώρα ήταν η δική του σειρά αλλά είχε να κάνει πάντα με τον εαυτό του κι έτσι οι επιθέσεις του δεν έβρισκαν στόχο με τον Full Power να αποφεύγει μαεστρικά τα χτυπήματα αλλά και τον Neo να κάνει το ίδιο σε περίπτωση που χρειαζόταν να αμυνθεί μέχρι που πλησίασαν πάρα πολύ και πιάστηκαν στα χέρια με τον Full Power να τον αρπάζει και να τον πετάει κάτω αλλά δεν μπορούσε να τον ξεφορτωθεί κι έτσι ο Neo τον πήρε μαζί του. Αυτό τον εξαγρίωσε ιδιαίτερα και χτύπησε τον Neo με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι για να τον ξαναρίξει κάτω. Όταν σηκώθηκε πάλι, του είπε:

-Αυτό μόνο μπορείς να κάνεις;!

Και του επιτέθηκε ξανά/ Αλλά τώρα ο πολεμιστής μας ήταν έτοιμος και τον απώθησε με ένα ισχυρό Shoryuken και τον έστειλε πάλι πίσω στην αρχική του θέση για να πει:

-Βλέπω ότι είσαι ακόμα πολύ ισχυρός. Θα είναι αρκετό όμωε;!

εμφανίστηκε πάλι ένας από τους εαυτούς του, πολύ μεγαλύτερος μάλιστα σε μέγεθος Και λέγοντας αυτά, χάθηκε από τα μάτια του αφήνοντας τον με την απορία έκδηλη στο πρόσωπό του:

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω τίποτα…Είπε τότε στον εαυτό του και χωρίς να το καταλάβει καλά-καλά, βρέθηκε από την έρημο σε ένα δάσος. Και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων και σε δύναμη. Δεν ήταν άλλος από την Απόλυτη μορφή του αυτή τη φορά:

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;! Ρώτησε τότε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Θα έπρεπε να ξέρεις καλύτερα από τον καθένα! Είμαι εσύ και κάποτε θα με έβρισκες απέναντί σου. Υπερασπίσου τον εαυτό σου Neo!\

-Όπως θες! Θα σε νικήσω ακόμα και στη βασική μου μορφή! Είπε τότε ο Neo αποφασιστικά και όρμησε καταπάνω του με το απόλυτο μισό του να κάνει το ίδιο. Οι κινήσεις τους ήταν πανομοιότυπες, αμφότεροι επιτίθενται με λύσα αλλά κανείς δεν μπορούσε να πετύχει τον άλλο, καμία κλωτσιά και καμιά γροθιά τους δε βρήκε στόχο όσο κι αν προσπαθούσαν μέχρι που ο Απόλυτος έσπρωξε βίαια τον Neo και τον πέταξε πίσω, στη συνέχεια εμφάνισε το σπαθί του Δικεφάλου και του επιτέθηκε ξανά. Ο Neo δεν ακολούθησε κι αρκέστηκε να αμύνεται αποφεύγοντας τα χτυπήματα αναγκάζοντας τον αντίπαλό του να βρίσκει τους κορμούς των δέντρων με τη λεπίδα του.

-Πες αντίο! Του φώναξε τότε ο Ultimate Neo κι εκτόξευσε εναντίον του Κόκκινες Αστραπές. Η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής και τον βρήκε στο στήθος για να τον σωριάσει κάτω. Ακόμα κι έτσι όμως δεν είχε την πρόθεση να εγκαταλείψει, σηκώθηκε πάνω κι επιτέθηκε αλλά ήταν εμφανές πως βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση έχοντας εξασθενήσει από την τελευταία επίθεση. Τότε ο Απόλυτος του είπε:

-Λοιπόν;! Παραδίνεσαι;!

-Ποτέ!

-Τότε σήκω πάνω και πολέμησέ με! Τον προκάλεσε και τον σήκωσε ξανά πάνω με το ζόρι πιάνοντάς τον από το λαιμό και κολλώντας τον σε ένα δέντρο λέγοντας:

-Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις όπως είσαι!

-Πας στοίχημα…;! Του είπε τότε ο Neo κι αφού πρώτα ελευθερώθηκε, πάτησε πάνω σε δύο δέντρα για να απογειωθεί και να τον χτυπήσει με μια δυνατή κλωτσιά τυφώνα ώστε να τον ρίξει κάτω, πράγμα που έγινε κιόλας. Τότε ο Ultimate Neo σηκώθηκε και του είπε:  
-Εντυπωσιακό. Για να δούμε αν θα σε βοηθήσει στην τελική σου δοκιμασία…

Αυτό είπε και χάθηκε από τα μάτια του κι αυτός με τον Neo να περιμένει αυτή τη διαβόητη τελική δοκιμασία.

Δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει και πολύ. Πάλι από τη μια στιγμή στην άλλη βρέθηκε ίσως στο πιο παράξενο μέρος. Και ποιος θα μπορούσε να διαφωνήσει αν έβλεπε γύρω του πεσμένος κολώνες από κάποιο αρχαίο ναό δωρικού ρυθμού και στη μοναδική κολώνα που στεκόταν ακόμα όρθια, να βρίσκεται καρφωμένο το στιλέτο του Δράκου σε οριζόντια θέση; Το όλο σκηνικό μπέρδεψε ακόμα περισσότερο τον Neo αλλά έπρεπε να κάνει στην άκρη τις σκέψεις του διότι η τελευταία και πιο δυνατή του μορφή μόλις είχε κάνει την εμφάνισή της:

-Πάει πολύς καιρός έτσι Neo;

-Ναι…Πολύς καιρός…Άσε με να μαντέψω…Θες να με πολεμήσεις σωστά; Τον ρώτησε τότε εκείνος παίρνοντας το στιλέτο στα χέρια του.

-Πολύ σωστά…Απάντησε τότε εκείνος και του επιτέθηκε αμέσως. Η διαφορά τους ήταν εμφανέστατη μιας και ο Infinite Νέο τον στρίμωξε αμέσως πιάνοντάς του τα χέρια και κλωτσώντας τον δυνατά στην πλάτη. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα όχι μόνο να τον κάνει να πέσει, αλλά και να χάσει το όπλο από τα χέρια του και να καταλήξει στα χέρια του αντιπάλου του ο οποίος όταν το έπιασε, έπαιξε τη γνωστή μελωδία με το στιλέτο να εξαπολύει την ενέργειά του και να χτυπά άσχημα τον Neo. Τότε αυτός εκμεταλλεύτηκε την ευκαιρία και τον έπιασε από το λαιμό αλλά είχε ξεχάσει πως ο Neo είχε ακόμα ελεύθερα τα χέρια του και με όσες δυνάμεις του είχαν μείνει, τον έφερε από πάνω του χαλαρώνοντας τη λαβή γύρω από το λαιμό του, αυτό εκνεύρισε τον Infinite και τον πέταξε με βίαιο τρόπο μακριά και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, πήρε στα χέρια του μια πεσμένη κολώνα και την πέταξε προς τον Neo. Εκείνος όμως δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του και με μια γροθιά ποτισμένη με Κόκκινες Αστραπές, την κομμάτιασε πριν του κάνει κάποια ζημιά.

Όμως αυτό τον είχε αποδυναμώσει αρκετά και δεν ήταν σε θέση να συνεχίσει. Τα¨οτε ο άλλος εαυτός του στάθηκε από πάνω του και του είπε:

-Ξέρεις πως είμαι ο πιο ισχυρός! Καλύτερα να παραδοθείς!  
-Εσύ ξέρεις πως δε θα το κάνω ποτέ;!  
-Τότε πιστεύω ότι τελείωσε…

-Τι εννοείς τελείωσε…;!

-Πέρασες το τεστ…Του είπε τότε ο Άπειρος εαυτός του και τον βοήθησε να σηκωθεί.

-Τι είναι αυτά που λες δεν καταλαβαίνω…

Τότε λοιπόν οι τρεις μορφές του συγκεντρώθηκαν μαζί και ο Full Power του είπε:

-Παλεύοντας μαζί μας, πάλεψες για τη ζωή σου…Θα έρθει η ώρα που η ίδια σου η ζωή θα εξαρτηθεί από αυτό…Θα μας χρειαστείς για να αντιμετωπίσεις το παρελθόν σου…

-Καλή τύχη Φαραώ…Του είπε στο τέλος και ο Απόλυτος εαυτός του κι ένας-ένας μπήκαν στο σώμα του έχοντας μεταμορφωθεί σε σφαίρες φωτός

Εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή, ο Neo ξυπνούσε αλλά ήταν προφανές ότι αυτό το όνειρο κάτι ήθελε να του πει. Ευτυχώς γι αυτόν είχε ήρεμο ξύπνημα αλλά είχε ιδρώσει τόσο λες και πάλευε στην πραγματικότητα, το ίδιο ίσχυε και με την κόπωση την οποία ένιωσε ξυπνώντας, κάτι που παρατήρησε η γυναίκα του:

-Είσαι εντάξει; Έχεις ιδρώσει πάρα πολύ…Έβλεπες κάποιο όνειρο; Φαίνεσαι σαν να πάλευες.

-Καλά είμαι μην ανησυχείς καλή μου…Απλά…

-Τι συνέβη…;

-Είδα πράγματι ένα όνειρο…Ένα πολύ ζωντανό όνειρο…Και για κάποιο λόγο νιώθω πολύ κουρασμένος…

-Κουρασμένος ε; Τι είδες ακριβώς;

-Τα έβαλα και με τις τρεις μορφές μου…Σωστός εφιάλτης…

-Και; Είχες ελπίδα ή σε νίκησαν;

-Αυτή είναι μια καλή ερώτηση…Όμως το θέμα δεν είναι αυτό. Νίκησα ή έχασα, πιστεύω ότι αυτό το όνειρο κάτι θέλει να μας πει…Μια προειδοποίηση…

-Τι είδους προειδοποίηση…;

-Δεν έχω ιδέα αλλά καλό θα ήταν να προσέχουμε. Όπως θα έχεις προσέξει μέχρι τώρα, τίποτα δεν είναι τυχαίο…

-Δεν έχεις άδικο…Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη και σηκώθηκαν και οι δύο από το κρεβάτι για να φροντίσουν τους εαυτούς τους.

Την ίδια στιγμή ακόμα ένα μέλος της ομάδας φαινόταν ανήσυχο. Μπορεί ο Neo να κοιμήθηκε έντονα αλλά από την άλλη η Rei δεν κοιμήθηκε καθόλου. Πέρασε όλη τη νύχτα της μπροστά από την ιερή φωτιά προσπαθώντας να εντοπίσει μια παράξενη σκιά η οποία έκανε αισθητή την παρουσία της. Γι αυτό το λόγο θεώρησε σωστό να ειδοποιήσει τον Neo. Όταν το έκανε, τον πέτυχε να επιστρέφει από τη δουλειά του:

-Ορίστε,

-Γεια Neo. Εδώ Rei. Είσαι απασχολημένος μήπως;

-Όχι, με πήρες πάνω στην ώρα, τώρα γυρίζω σπίτι.

-Θα σου ήταν εύκολο μήπως να έρθεις από εδώ; Έχω κάτι πολύ σημαντικό να σου δείξω…

-Εντάξει έρχομαι. Απάντησε αυτός κι αφού άφησε τα πράγματά του στο σπίτι και άλλαξε ρούχα, πήγε αμέσως στο ναό.

-Χαίρομαι που ήρθες. Έλα πέρασε/

Εκείνος μπήκε μέσα χωρίς καθυστέρηση και τη ρώτησε:

-Λοιπόν; Τι είναι αυτό το τόσο σημαντικό;

-Ακολούθησέ με. Του πρότεινε εκείνη και μπήκαν στην κύρια αίθουσα του ναού με την ιερή φωτιά να καίει μεν αλλά κάπως πλάγια, αυτό παραξένεψε τον Neo που δεν μπόρεσε να αντισταθεί στο να ρωτήσει το λόγο:

-Γιατί καίει έτσι η φωτιά;

-Γι αυτό σε κάλεσα. Πιστεύω ότι σύντομα θα επικρατήσει μια μεγάλη αναστάτωση εδώ.

-Τι είδους αναστάτωση; Ένιωσες κάποια σκοτεινή δύναμη μήπως;

-Μπορείς να το πεις κι έτσι. Μέσα από τις φλόγες ανακάλυψα μια μυστηριώδη φιγούρα που σέρνεται στις σκιές…Όμως αυτή η φιγούρα μεταφέρει μαζί της το θάνατο…

-Νεκρός δηλαδή;

-Δε θα το έλεγα. Θα τολμούσα να πω ότι ο θάνατος είναι σύμμαχος αυτού του προσώπου. Κι έρχεται για σένα…

-Για μένα είπες;! Αναφώνησε τότε ο Neo φανερά ταραγμένος.

-Λυπάμαι που σε τρόμαξα αλλά δεν μπορούσα να στο κρύψω. Πρέπει να προσέχεις πολύ…

-Θα μπορούσε το όραμά σου να έχει σχέση με το όνειρο που είδα σήμερα…;

-Τι είδες; Τον ρώτησε τότε κι ο Neo της διηγήθηκε το όνειρό του. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά σκέψης, η Rei είπε:  
-Πιθανόν να έχουμε κάποια σύνδεση…Οι μορφές σου ίσως να προσπαθούν να σε προειδοποιήσουν για κάτι, ή ίσως για το πρόσωπο που πλησιάζει.

-Πλησιάζει ή είναι ήδη εδώ…;

-Δεν μπορώ να το ξέρω αυτό δυστυχώς…Αυτό που μπορώ να σου πω με σιγουριά είναι ότι για ακόμα μία φορά θα πρέπει να παλέψεις.

-Ότι κι αν είναι θα το αντιμετωπίσω. Κι αν απλώσει χέρι πάνω σας θα το μετανιώσει πικρά…

-Περίμενα ότι θα το έλεγες αυτό. Του είπε τότε και τον αγκάλιασε φιλώντας τον στο μάγουλο.

-Διαβάζεις το μυαλό ε; Της είπε τότε εκείνος ανταποδίδοντας την αγκαλιά.

-Ποιος εγώ; Όχι στην τύχη το είπα. Του απάντησε γελώντας.

-Ναι ξέρω…Είπε τότε αυτός γελώντας επίσης αλλά μετά συνέχισε λέγοντας:

-Πρέπει να όμως να πηγαίνω τώρα.

-Κάτσε λίγο ακόμα δε θα σου πάρει κανείς τη γυναίκα σου μη φοβάσαι. Τον πείραξε τότε η Rei με εύθυμο τρόπο.

-Δεν είναι εδώ έτσι κι αλλιώς, έχει πολλή δουλειά στο μαγαζί σήμερα.

-Κάτσε τότε να φάμε μαζί να μου κάνεις και παρέα. Νιώθω πολύ μόνη σήμερα.

-Καλά να μη σου χαλάσω το χατίρι τότε. Απάντησε τότε εκείνος αποδεχόμενος την πρόσκληση και κάθισαν μαζί στην τραπεζαρία. Φέρνοντας το φαγητό, του είπε με κάποια συστολή:

-Ορίστε παρακαλώ. Δεν έχω το ταλέντο της Mako αλλά κάτι καταφέρνω κι εγώ.

-Έλα σε παρακαλώ κούκλα μου μη με κάνεις να νιώθω άσχημα τώρα…

-Συγγνώμη δεν ήθελα να σε φέρω σε δύσκολη θέση. Ας φάμε τώρα…Προσπάθησε να του απολογηθεί αλλά ο Neo δεν έδωσε συνέχεια μιας και κατάλαβε.

Τη στιγμή που γευμάτιζαν, έπαιζε και η τηλεόραση. Για την ακρίβεια μετέδιδε τον τελικό αγώνα για την επαγγελματική λίγκα στις τερατομονομαχίες. Επί μια δεκαετία, ένα νεαρό κορίτσι που το έλεγαν Cynthia, υπερασπιζόταν τον τίτλο τη παγκόσμιας πρωταθλήτριας. Την αποκαλούσαν παιδί-θαύμα κι όχι άδικα γιατί από πολύ μικρή ηλικία είχε κατορθώσει να πάρει τα σκήπτρα του παιχνιδιού και δεν είχε βρεθεί κανείς μέχρι τότε που να μπορεί να τα βάλει μαζί της. Μετά τη νίκη της λοιπόν στον τελικό, είχε έρθει η ώρα για την καθιερωμένη συνέντευξη τύπου. Ανάμεσα στις ερωτήσεις των δημοσιογράφων, ειπώθηκαν και τα παρακάτω:

-Για μία ακόμα σεζόν υπερασπίσατε τον παγκόσμιο τίτλο σας με εντυπωσιακό αγώνα δεσποινίς Cynthia. Ποιο είναι το μυστικό σας;

-Κοιτάξτε. Το να κερδίζω μονομαχίες είναι παιχνιδάκι για μένα Όταν έχεις τέτοια εφυία.

-Και τώρα; Ποια είναι τα σχέδιά σας;

-Τώρα; Δεν έχω κάτι ιδιαίτερο στο μυαλό μου. Αν και θα ήθελα να νικήσω σε μονομαχία το λεγόμενο Βασιλιά των Μονομάχων, τον Neo αν δεν κάνω λάθος. Δε νοείται να λένε όλοι ότι είναι ο καλύτερος όλων και να μην έχει δώσει ούτε έναν επίσημο αγώνα. Σίγουρα δεν αξίζει αυτόν τον τίτλο. Γι αυτό μιας και είναι εδώ ο τύπος, δράττομαι της ευκαιρίας και θέλω να το μεταδώσω να το ακούσουν όλοι. Αν με ακούς κι εσύ Neo. Σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία! Αν όντως είσαι ο Βασιλιάς των Μονομάχων, απόδειξέ το νικώντας εμένα. Την παγκόσμια πρωταθλήτρια! Σε δέκα μέρες από τώρα θα περιμένω την εμφάνισή σου στην πίστα της Suzuka. Διότι φυσικά η μονομαχία μας θα είναι turbo μονομαχία. Είμαι η καλύτερη, είμαι ανίκητη και για να το αποδείξω προκαλώ τον Neo εδώ και τώρα!

Η δήλωση αυτή απλώθηκε σαν πυρκαγιά σε όλα τα μήκη και τα πλάτη της χώρας και όχι μόνο. Όλες οι εφημερίδες κυκλοφορούσαν με την πρόκληση αυτή και ο κόσμος είδη δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει τον ενθουσιασμό του. Παρόλα αυτά μόνο ένας δε φαινόταν να το απολαμβάνει ιδιαίτερα…:  
-Δε μου φτάνουν όσα έχω…! Είπε ο Neo εκνευρισμένος χτυπώντας το χέρι του στο τραπέζι.

-Ηρέμησε. Παρ' το σαν μια απλή πρόκληση δεν έγινε και τίποτα

-Να ηρεμήσω; Μιλάς σοβαρά Rei; Έρχεται ένα κακομαθημένο από το πουθενά και αμφισβητεί την κυριαρχία μου και μου λες να ηρεμήσω;!

-Εμείς το ξέρουμε ότι είσαι ο κορυφαίος των κορυφαίων. Αυτή όμως δεν το ξέρει, αντιμετώπισέ την και δείξε της ποιος κάνει κουμάντο, απλά τα πράγματα.

-Λες ε;

-Μα φυσικά. Από τώρα ξέρουμε ότι θα την συντρίψεις.

-Μπορεί να έχεις δίκιο. Βέβαια θα χρειαστεί να τροποποιήσω τη μηχανή μου. Δεν είναι σχεδιασμένη για τέτοιου είδους μονομαχίες. Και ξέρω τον άνθρωπο που θα με βοηθήσει.

-Δηλαδή θα δεχτείς ε;

-Ναι θα δεχτώ. Δεν έχω και τίποτα καλύτερο να κάνω. Θα το ευχαριστηθώ να της κλείσω το στόμα.

-Έτσι σε θέλω. Αυτός είσαι. Εγώ θα φροντίσω να το πω και στα κορίτσια, αν και πιστεύω ότι θα το έχουν μάθει κιόλας.

-Έγινε. Απάντησε τότε ο Neo και έφυγε αμέσως για να αρχίσει τις προετοιμασίες.

Το πρώτο πράγμα που φρόντισε να κάνει ήταν να ενημερώσει ότι δέχεται την πρόκληση και να κανονίσει την ακριβή μέρα και ώρα της αναμέτρησης. Ορίστηκε για μετά από 10 μέρες στη πίστα της Suzuka και ώρα 8 τα βράδυ ώστε να μπορεί να κόσμος να έρθει χωρίς πρόβλημα. Όταν τελείωσε με τα βασικά, είχε φτάσει και η Mako έχοντας μάθει την είδηση-βόμβα:

-Καλώς το μου. Της είπε καθώς την είδε να μπαίνει στο γραφείο του.

-Γεια σου αγάπη μου. Είναι αλήθεια αυτό που έμαθα;

-Η Rei σού τοε είπε ή το έμαθες εσύ;

-Δεν πρόλαβε να μου το πει. Τέτοιες ειδήσεις διαδίδονται σαν ιός. Λοιπόν τι σκέφτεσαι να κάνεις;

-Το αυτονόητο αγάπη μου. Θα την αντιμετωπίσω αλλά θα πρέπει να ξέρεις ότι δε μου αρέσει καθόλου.

-Μα γιατί;

-Νομίζεις μάτια μου ότι έχω όρεξη να τα βάζω με το κάθε κακομαθημένο ψώνιο που νομίζει ότι μπορεί έτσι απλά να λέει ότι θέλει; Τέλος πάντων θα της δώσω ένα καλό μάθημα.

-Εντάξει ηρέμησε λίγο αγάπη μου. Πες μου πώς πέρασες στη Rei;

-Πολύ καλά. Αν και με αναστάτωσε λίγο.

-Τι σου είπε και σε αναστάτωσε;

-Φαίνεται πως θα έχουμε πάλι δουλειά μπροστά μας.

-Άσε κατάλαβα μη συνεχίζεις. Του είπε μπουκωμένη στα γέλια. Και συνέχισε λέγοντας:

-Τι θα έλεγες να πάμε μια βόλτα να ηρεμήσουμε;

-Να μια ωραία ιδέα…Να πάω να αλλάξω και φύγαμε. Της είπε τότε ο Neo και πήγε να ντυθεί, μερικά λεπτά αργότερα ήταν έτοιμος.

Μετά από σκέψη αποφάσισαν να πάνε για καφέ κι εκεί συνέχισαν την κουβέντα τους:

-Ώστε λοιπόν σε προκάλεσε σε turbo μονομαχία ε; Όμως η μηχανή σου δεν είναι για τέτοια.

-Μην ανησυχείς. Θα γίνει μόλις την πάω στο σωστό άτομο.

-Και ποιος είναι αυτός;

-Ένας μηχανικός που δεν υπάρχει άλλος σαν αυτόν. Yusei Fudo τον λένε. Τον ξέρεις;

-Ναι ακουστά τον έχω. Είναι και πολύ καλός μονομάχος επίσης.

-Σωστά.

-Όμως πόσο θα του πάρει να σου τροποποιήσει τη μηχανή;

-Δεν ξέρω μάτια μου….Αυτός ξέρει.

-Τότε ας πηγαίνουμε. Θα πρέπει να κοιμηθείς γιατί αύριο θα έχεις αρκετή δουλειά. Του είπε τότε κλείνοντάς του το μάτι. Εκείνος συμφώνησε κι έφυγαν αμέσως.

Γυρίζοντας στο σπίτι άλλαξαν ρούχα και πέσανε για ύπνο μιας και η ώρα είχε περάσει.

Την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα ο Neo πήρε τη μοτοσικλέτα του και κατευθύνθηκε προς την τοποθεσία όπου βρισκόταν ο Yusei. Μετά από μια ομολογουμένως μεγάλη διαδρομή κατάφερε να φτάσει στο σπίτι του και τον βρήκε έξω να επισκευάζει τη δική του μηχανή. Όταν τον είδε, δεν του πήρε και πολύ να τον αναγνωρίσει.

-Γεια σου Yusei, είμαι ο…

-Μη μου πεις…Ξέρω ποιος είσαι. Και ποιος δεν ξέρει…

-Αυτό με τιμά ιδιαιτέρως ξέρεις. Θα ήθελα τη βοήθειά σου.

-Βέβαια. Τι μπορώ να κάνω για σένα;

-Η μηχανή μου από εδώ χρειάζεται τα έμπειρα χέρια σου για turbo μονομαχία.

-Για να δω…Είπε τότε ο Yusei και πλησίασε μπροστά από τη μηχανή του Neo και την εξέτασε προσεκτικά, έπειτα είπε:

-Ωραίο κομμάτι. Ιδιαίτερα αυτά τα σχήματα του καρχαρία. Μπορώ να τη δοκιμάσω;

-Ναι φυσικά. Απάντησε ο Neo και του έδωσε το κλειδί. Ο Yusei το πήρε κι ανέβηκε στη μηχανή, έβαλε μπροστά και χάθηκε σαν τον άνεμο. Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα εμφανίστηκε πάλι μπροστά στον Neo λέγοντας:

-Είναι από τις πιο γρήγορες μηχανές που έχω οδηγήσει. Θα γίνει ακόμα καλύτερη για τέτοιες μονομαχίες.

-Θα προλάβεις να την τελειώσεις σε 10 μέρες;

-Εύκολα. Κι όταν το κάνω θα τη δοκιμάσουμε.

-Πολύ καλά, θα το αφήσω πάνω σου τότε.

-Μείνε ήσυχος. Του είπε τότε ο Yusei και τότε ο Neo εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά του για να επιστρέψει στο σπίτι. Στο μεσοδιάστημα αυτό φρόντισε να ετοιμάσει την τράπουλα που θα χρησιμοποιούσε για τη μονομαχία του. Όσο ετοιμαζόταν, η γυναίκα του φρόντιζε να απουσιάζει ώστε να μην τον ενοχλεί.

Η προετοιμασία του κράτησε έξι μέρες. Μη γνωρίζοντας τι τράπουλα έχει η αντίπαλός του, φρόντισε να είναι έτοιμος για το οτιδήποτε. Όμως δεν μπορούσε να επαναπαυθεί. Επόμενη δουλειά του ήταν να πάει στην πίστα για να εξοικειωθεί, φυσικά πριν από αυτό πήγε να πάρει πίσω τη μηχανή του:

-Λοιπόν εδώ είμαι. Είναι έτοιμη;

-Πιο έτοιμη δε γίνεται. Έλα μαζί μου. Του πρότεινε ο Yusei και τον οδήγησε στο γκαράζ όπου την είχε αφήσει.

-Δε βλέπω κάτι διαφορετικό. Παρατήρησε ο Neo με μια πρώτη ματιά.

-Κατάφερα να εγκαταστήσω ένα ηλεκτρονικό σύστημα στη μηχανή και μπορείς να το ενεργοποιήσεις με το πάτημα αυτού του κουμπιού, κάνοντάς το θα εμφανίζεται ο δίσκος μονομαχίας και η μηχανή θα μπαίνει στον αυτόματο πιλότο, έτσι θα μπορείς να μονομαχήσεις με τα χέρια σου ελεύθερα. Δοκίμασέ την όμως τι λες;

-Καλή ιδέα αλλά λέω να το κάνω αύριο στην πίστα. Θέλεις να έρθεις μαζί μου να με επιβλέπεις;

-Γιατί όχι.

-Πάμε αμέσως λοιπόν, έχω κλείσει ραντεβού.

Τότε καβάλησαν και οι δύο τις μηχανές τους κι έφτασαν μετά από αρκετή ώρα στην πίστα.

Η πίστα της Suzuka ήταν γνωστή για τους αγώνες της formula 1 που γίνονταν κάθε χρόνο σε αυτή. Είχε μήκος 5.807 χιλιόμετρα και ήταν η έδρα της Honda και πραγματοποιούσε τις δοκιμές των οχημάτων της. Σε αυτήν την πίστα θα έδινε τον αγώνα για την υπεράσπιση του τίτλου του ο Neo με το ρεκόρ πίστας να είναι 1:31.540

Η φήμη που ακολουθούσε την πίστα αυτή δεν ήταν καθόλου ψέματα. Με τόσες πολλές στροφές δεν μπορούσε κανείς να αναπτύξει μεγάλη ταχύτητα αλλά αυτό δε θα εμπόδιζε τον Neo. Πήρε θέση στην ευθεία εκκίνησης-τερματισμού και ο Yusei ξεκίνησε το χρονόμετρο.

Στην αρχή ο Neo έκανε μερικούς αναγνωριστικούς γύρους για να μάθει τα μυστικά της πίστας και μετά από πέντε γύρους ξεκίνησε η επίσημη χρονομέτρηση. Συνολικά ο Neo έκανε είκοσι γύρους οι οποίοι μετρήθηκαν ως εξής:

 **1\. 1:33.458**

 **2\. 1:32.214**

 **3\. 1:32.089**

 **4\. 1:33.132**

 **5\. 1:32.340**

 **6\. 1:32.948**

 **7\. 1:31.990**

 **8\. 1:32.367**

 **9\. 1:31.879**

 **10\. 1:33.412**

 **11\. 1:32.857**

 **12\. 1:31.786**

 **13\. 1:33.213**

 **14\. 1:31.713**

 **15\. 1:32.354**

 **16\. 1:31.654**

 **17\. 1:31.901**

 **18\. 1:32.309**

 **19\. 1:32.123**

 **20\. 1:31.014**

Μετά το πέρας και του τελευταίου γύρου, ο Neo είχε τελειώσει και κατέβαινε από τη μηχανή του, πλησίασε το φίλο του και τον ρώτησε:

-Πώς τα πήγα;

-Πολύ καλά. Πιστεύω ότι είσαι έτοιμος να μονομαχήσεις. Ειδικά στον τελευταίο σου γύρο κατάφερες να κάνεις και ρεκόρ πίστας ξέρεις.

-Σοβαρά έκανα ρεκόρ πίστας; Αυτό σημαίνει ότι πάω γρήγορα ε;

-Και πολύ μάλιστα.

-Χωρίς εσένα δε θα τα κατάφερνα. Του είπε τότε ο Neo δίνοντας το χέρι του.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Σου εύχομαι να κερδίσεις τη μονομαχία σου και μάλιστα θα έρθω να σε δω. Πότε είναι;

-Σε δύο μέρες και είμαι έτοιμος γι αυτό.

-Ωραία λοιπόν. Θα είμαι εδώ σε δύο μέρες.

-Θα σε περιμένω λοιπόν. Του είπε ο Neo κι εξαφανίστηκε σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων.

Δύο μέρες μετά όλα ήταν έτοιμα, τα κορίτσια είχαν πάει από πολύ νωρίς να πάρουν τις θέσεις τους αλλά ο Neo περίμενε να περάσει η ώρα και προτίμησε να εμφανιστεί μιάμιση ώρα πριν την έναρξη του αγώνα. Φυσικά είχε πάει τη μηχανή του από την προηγούμενη μέρα σους υπεύθυνους της πίστας για να την περιποιηθούν ώστε να είναι έτοιμη. Ο ίδιος φρόντισε να πάει στα pit ώστε να φροντίσει κάποιες τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες. Εκεί είχε τη φόρμα της αγαπημένης του ομάδας και το κράνος τα οποία θα φορούσε. Όταν τα φόρεσε πήρε την τράπουλα στα χέρια του και την άπλωσε στο τραπέζι. Αφού της έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά, την έβαλε στη θήκη της και κάθισε αναπαυτικά περιμένοντας την ώρα της έναρξης.

Όσο για τους θεατές στο στάδιο, είχαν χωριστεί στα δύο. Συγκεκριμένα με την πίστα να χωρά 100.000 θεατές, οι μισοί ήταν με το μέρος του Neo και οι άλλοι μισοί με τη Cynthia και φώναζαν με όλη τους τη δύναμη για τα είδωλά τους. Τα κορίτσια με τη σειρά τους είχαν πάρει ήδη θέση και συζητούσαν μεταξύ τους:  
-Πότε θα εμφανιστούν Δε βλέπω την ώρα. Είπε η Kurai.

-Κάνε υπομονή θα εμφανιστούν κι ο Neo θα την κάνει σκόνη. Της απάντησε η Makoto.

-Λέτε να πάμε να τον δούμε λίγο; Πρότεινε η Usagi.

-Ας πάει η Angie. Είπε με πονηρό ύφος η Minako.

-Και γιατί να πάει η Angie; Ρώτησε τότε εκείνη σε εύθυμο τόνο.

-Και ποιος να πάει; Ρώτησε πάλι η Minako στον ίδιο τόνο πάντα.

-Ε δεν ξέρω…Όλο και κάποια θα πάει…Ας πάει η Usagi.

-Και γιατί; Έλα τώρα Angie εσύ είσαι η κολλητή του. Της ξανάπε τότε η Minako με την Angie να έχει κοκκινίσει από τη ντροπή της.

-Τι θα γίνει κορίτσια; Την κολοκυθιά θα παίξουμε τώρα…; Μπήκε στη μέση η Usagi γελώντας.

-Η Minako άρχισε…Απάντησε τότε η Angie γελώντας αλλά χωρίς να έχει φύγει το κοκκίνισμα.

-Τι να σου κάνω που μου το βγάζεις να σε πειράζω. Της είπε χαμογελώντας η Minako περνώντας το χέρι της γύρω από τον ώμο της.

-Πού θα πάει…Πρέπει να το συνηθίσω από όλους σας αυτό…Τι να σας κάνω που με βρήκατε μικρή και με πειράζετε. Τους είπε μη μπορώντας να κρατηθεί από τα γέλια και πήγε στα pit όπου ο Neo περίμενε υπομονετικά, μισή ώρα πριν την έναρξη:

Έτσι λοιπόν χτύπησε την πόρτα και μπήκε με τον Neo να την περιμένει:  
-Καλώς ήρθες. Πήρατε τις θέσεις σας;

-Εεε…Ναι. Είμαστε έτοιμες. Του απάντησε.

-Ωραία. Ελπίζω να σας αποζημιώσει η παράστασή μου. Τι έχεις όμως; Δείχνεις πολύ αμήχανη.

-Όχι…Δεν είναι τίποτα. Απλά…Τα κορίτσια μού πρότειναν να έρθω να σε δω λίγο…

-Ότι εσύ δεν ήθελες δηλαδή…Της είπε τότε ο Neo χαμογελώντας πονηρά.

-Όχι δεν είναι αυτό…

-Έλα σε πειράζω. Της είπε τότε και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του.

-Θα ήθελα μια χάρη να μου κάνεις αν μπορείς…

-Αν μπορώ φυσικά.

-Έχω ακούσει τι κάνεις στους αντιπάλους σου όταν τους νικάς σε μονομαχία…Σε παρακαλώ μην κάνεις το ίδιο και σε αυτήν…

-Δεν είχα σκοπό…Αυτό που κάνω ισχύει μόνο για τους κακούς ανθρώπους ξέρεις…

-Ευτυχώς…Γιατί μέσα στον εκνευρισμό σου δεν ξέρω τι μπορεί να σκέφτηκες…

-Μπορείς να είσαι ήσυχη…Απλά θα την συντρίψω στη μονομαχία, τίποτε παραπάνω. Τώρα πήγαινε στη θέση σου καλή μου, πρέπει να ετοιμαστώ.

-Εντάξει…Του απάντησε εκείνη και αποχώρησε με τον Neo να παίρνει το κράνος του και να κατευθύνεται προς το μέρος όπου είχαν οι μηχανικοί το όχημά του. Το έβαλε μπροστά και ήτα έτοιμος να βγει στην πίστα με την ανακοίνωση. Μπορούσε ωστόσο να ακούσει το πλήθος που παραληρούσε από ενθουσιασμό περιμένοντας την άφιξη των δύο διαγωνιζόμενων. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του σχολιαστή:

-Κυρίες και κύριοι! Καλώς ορίσατε σε αυτό το ιστορικό γεγονός. Η σημερινή μονομαχία θα μείνει στην ιστορία για πολλούς λόγους αλλά ο σημαντικότερος είναι μόνο ένας! Υπάρχει σοβαρή πιθανότητα ο τίτλος του Βασιλιά των Μονομάχων να αλλάξει χέρια!

Καθώς ο σχολιαστής μιλούσε, το στάδιο σειόταν από τις ιαχές των ονομάτων των δύο μονομάχων με το σχολιαστή να συνεχίζει:

-Αρκετά όμως σας κράτησα σε αγωνία! Ήρθε η στιγμή να παρουσιάσουμε τους διαγωνιζόμενούς μας! Θα ξεκινήσουμε με την νεαρή που κυβερνά το παιχνίδι για μία ολόκληρη δεκαετία! Θεωρήθηκε παιδί-θαύμα και έκτοτε δεν έχει χάσει ποτέ σε επίσημη μονομαχία! Και τώρα διεκδικεί με αξιώσεις τον υπέρτατο τίτλο του Βασιλιά των Μονομάχων! Και το όνομα αυτής: Cynthia Blight!

Με την ανακοίνωση του ονόματος, εμφανίστηκε μπροστά στο ξέφρενο κοινό της πάνω σε μία μαύρη μηχανή με μωβ και κόκκινες λεπτομέρειες. Κάνοντας το γύρο της πίστας, στάθηκε στη δεύτερη σειρά της γραμμής εκκίνησης περιμένοντας τον Neo με τους οπαδούς της να φωνάζουν ρυθμικά το όνομά της.

-Και τώρα κυρίες και κύριοι, οι στιγμή που όλοι περιμένατε! Υποδεχτείτε θερμά αυτόν που νίκησε το θρυλικό Yugi Mutou και κατέχει αυτή τη στιγμή το βασιλικό σκήπτρο των τερατομονομαχιών! Υποδεχτείτε τον Neo! Την Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

Σε αυτό το σημείο ο ήρωάς μας εμφανίστηκε μπροστά σε ένα τρελό από ζητωκραυγές πλήθος και έφτασε σηκώνοντας σούζα τη μηχανή του για να φτάσει στη δική του θέση εκκίνησης: Όταν έφτασε, σταύρωσε τα χέρια του και περίμενε. Η συνέχεια τον έκανε να τα χάσει κάπως αλλά δεν έδειξε τα συναισθήματά του. Κάθησε και περίμενε καθώς η αντίπαλός του έβγαζε λόγο μπροστά στους οπαδούς της:

-Σε λίγο θα υπάρχει καινούριος Βασιλιάς των Μονομάχων. Κι αυτή θα είμαι εγώ! Σε πόσους γύρους πιστεύετε ότι θα τον νικήσω;!

Το πλήθος φώναζε με μια φωνή ότι η νίκη θα ερχόταν σε δύο γύρους με τον Neo να κοιτάζει αδιάφορα. Τότε η Cynthia συνέχισε:

-Να η απάντησή σας! Τρεις γύροι αρκούν! Γύρος πρώτος! Θα είναι δικός μου όταν ανέβει η αυλαία! Γύρος δεύτερος! Ο αντίπαλός μου θα χρησιμοποιήσει την καλύτερή του απόδοση! Γύρος τρίτος! Θα τον ξεπεράσω και θα δείξω σε όλους τη τεράστια διαφορά που έχει η δυναμική μας!

Έτσι τελείωσε το λόγο της η Cynthia. Κι ο Neo που τόση ώρα δε μιλούσε, αποφάσισε να το κάνει τώρα:

-Τελείωσες…; Ώστε πιστεύεις ότι θα με νικήσεις σε τρεις γύρους ε; Είσαι πραγματικά μεγάλο πανηγύρι μικρή…Αυτό μου δίνει ένα ακόμα λόγο να σε διαλύσω! Ας αρχίσουμε όμως! Βαρέθηκα όλη αυτήν την επίδειξη!

Χωρίς πολλά λόγια λοιπόν όλα ήταν έτοιμα γι αυτή την ιστορική αναμέτρηση. Η κάρτα αρένας Επιταχυνόμενη Διασταύρωση ορίστηκε για όλο το μήκος και το πλάτος της πίστας και τα κόκκινα φώτα άναψαν με τα οχήματα να μπαίνουν στον αυτόματο πιλότο.

5…..4…..3…..2…..1…..ΦΥΓΑΜΕ!

Τα πράσινα φώτα έδωσαν τη θέση τους στα κόκκινα και οι δύο μονομάχοι ξεχύθηκαν γκαζώνοντας με τη μάχη να αρχίζει. Αυτός που θα έπαιρνε πρώτο τη στροφή, θα έκανε και την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Δε θα παίξεις πρώτος! Του είπε σε έντονο ύφος και καθώς περνούσε δίπλα του, τον χτύπησε πλάγια με τη μηχανή Αυτό τον ανάγκασε να χάσει έδαφος προσπαθώντας να ξαναμπεί σε πορεία μιας και το χτύπημα τον έκανε να μαρσάρει για αρκετή ώρα. Ευτυχώς όμως με σωστούς χειρισμούς κρατήθηκε στο δρόμο και η μονομαχία θα συνεχιζόταν, ωστόσο είχε χάσει τη δυνατότητα να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:  
-Ξεκινάω! Καλώ τον Κόκκινο Δρομέα σε θέση επίθεσης! (1700) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα συντονιστικό τέρας επιπέδου 3 και κάτω από το χέρι μου! Και διαλέγω το Κόκκινο Αντηχείο! (600) Τώρα θα συντονίσω τα τέρατά μου για ένα συγχρονισμένο κάλεσμα! Εμφανίσου Κάκιωνε Έφηβε Δράκε! (2400) Τέλος θα βάλω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Σειρά σου! Για να δούμε τι μπορείς να κάνεις!

-Θα σου δείξω τι μπορώ να κάνω τώρα! Σειρά μου! Θα ξεκινήσω με το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου! Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες! Και τώρα θα στήσω την Εκκρεμή Ζυγαριά με αυτά τα δυο τέρατα! Τον Ισορροπημένο Δράκο (1200/2400) και το Μυ Ισορροπημένο Δράκο! (1200/600)

Αυτές οι κάρτες τοποθετήθηκαν στις άκρες του δίσκου μονομαχίας για το συγκεκριμένο τύπο καλέσματος. Δύο στήλες φωτός σχηματίστηκαν δεξιά κι αριστερά του Neo με καθένα από τα δύο τέρατα να παίρνουν θέση σε κάθε στήλη. Τότε ο Neo ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:  
-Με αυτό μπορώ να καλέσω τέρατα από το χέρι μου αρκεί να έχουν επίπεδο από 2 μέχρι 11! Εκκρεμές Κάλεσμα! Ελάτε σε μένα τέρατά μου! Υλικέ Δράκε! (200/0) Δράκε Δαίμονα! (1600/1300) Οπλισμένε Δράκε! (1600/1200) Και τέλος Μυστική Sailor Jupiter! (2500/2000)

-Πώς το έκανες αυτό;! 4 τέρατα μαζί;! Είναι αδύνατον!

-Για μια παγκόσμια πρωταθλήτρια ρωτάς πάρα πολλά! Τώρα κάνε πίσω για να συνεχίσω την κίνησή μου! Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Υλικού Δράκου! Μπορώ να τον χρησιμοποιήσω σαν υλικό για ένωση! Επιλέγω να τον ενώσω με τη Μυστική Sailor Jupiter! Εμπρός! Ενωθείτε για να σχηματίσετε τον πανίσχυρο Μυστικό Δράκο του Δία! (3000) Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Επικαλύπτω τα τέρατα που μου απέμειναν! XYZ Κάλεσμα! Παρουσιάσου Κολασμένε Δράκε! (2500)

-Επιδή έχεις δύο τέρατα ή παραπάνω στην αρένα με μεγαλύτερη επίθεση από αυτή του δράκου μου, ενεργοποιείται η ειδική του ικανότητα! Το τέρας με τη μεγαλύτερη επίθεση καταστρέφεται! Αντίο Μυστικέ Δράκε του Δία!

-Δε θα γίνει αυτό! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι ανέπτυξε ταχύτητα, μόλις είχε δει μια μαγική κάρτα δράσης κι έτρεξε να την αρπάξει με τις φλόγες του δράκου να πλησιάζουν και να απειλούν να καταστρέψουν το τέρας του. Τελικά την πήρε και την ενεργοποίησε αμέσως:

-Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική μου κάρτα! Το Φράγμα του Καθρέφτη! Με αυτό η καταστροφή του δράκου μου ακυρώνεται!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Οι φλόγες δεν άγγιξαν ποτέ το δράκο του ο οποίος προστατεύτηκε από το γυάλινο πράγμα ολόγυρά του. Έπειτα συνέχισε την επίθεσή του:

-Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Κολασμένου Δράκου! Βγάζοντας ένα XYZ υλικό, κόβω στη μέση την επιθετική δύναμη ενός αντίπαλου τέρατος και την προσθέτω στο δικό μου! Διαλέγω να τα χρησιμοποιήσω και τα δύο! Έτσι ο δράκος σου πέφτει στους 600 πόντους και ο δικός μου κερδίζει ότι έχασες φτάνοντας στους 4300! Τώρα δράκε μου επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε τον Κόκκινο Έφηβο Δράκο τώρα!

Ωστόσο ο Neo δεν είχε προσέξει ότι και η Cynthia μόλις είχε αρπάξει μια μαγική κάρτα δράσης κι έτσι έδωσε τη διαταγή με το δράκο του να επιτίθεται αφήνοντας την καυτή του αναπνοή να ξεχυθεί εναντίον της. Η επίθεση πέτυχε και την έριξε με τη μία στους 300 πόντους και του έμενε ακόμα μία επίθεση:  
-Μυστικέ Δράκε του Δία ήρθε η σειρά σου! Αποτελείωσέ την με τη επίθεση αστραπής!

Ακριβώς εκείνη τη στιγμή, αποφάσισε να ενεργοποιήσει τη μαγική κάρτα. Η επίθεση έφτασε αι τη χτύπησε αλλά μερικά δευτερόλεπτα εκνευριστικής σιγής, βγήκε ανέπαφη μέσα από τον καπνό:

-Πίστεψες ότι θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο; Ενεργοποίησα κι εγώ μια μαγική κάρτα! Την αποφυγή του Κάτω Κόσμου και κάλεσα ένα Σύμβολο Αποφυγής του Κάτω Κόσμου! Μια φορά στο γύρο, το σύμβολό μου ακυρώνει μια επίθεση!

-Δυστυχώς για σένα ο δράκος μου μπορεί να επιτεθεί τόσες φορές όσο ήταν και το επίπεδο του τέρατος που χρησιμοποίησα για να τον φτιάξω. Μι αφού ο Υλικός Δράκος είναι επιπέδου 2, μπορεί να επιτεθεί ξανά! Πήγαινε!

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Αναγέννηση Απόρριψης! Έτσι ακυρώνω την επίθεσή σου και η μάχη τελειώνει εδώ! Εκτός αυτού, όλα τα τέρατά μου καταστρέφονται και καλώ τόσα τέρατα όσες και οι επιθέσεις που ακυρώθηκαν στο γύρο μου! Κι αφού ακύρωσα δύο επιθέσεις σου, μπορώ να καλέσω δύο τέρατα! Επιστρέψτε λοιπόν Κόκκινο Αντηχείο και Κόκκινε Έφηβε Δράκε! Κι όταν το αντηχείο μου καλείται με ειδικό τρόπο, κερδίζω Πόντους Ζωής ίσους με την επίθεση ενός συγχρονισμένου τέρατος! Κι αφού έχω το δράκο μου, θα κερδίσω 2400 πόντους!

-Πολύ καλά! Τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα κι ο δράκος μου επιστρέφει στην κανονική του επίθεση!

-Ήρθε το τέλος σου! Ετοιμάσουν να παραδώσεις τα σκήπτρα σου σε μένα! Θα σε εκθρονίσω και θα γίνω εγώ η Βασίλισσα των Αγώνων!

-Αν θες τα σκήπτρα μου, έλα να τα πάρεις! Αλλά σε βεβαιώνω πως όχι μόνο θα σε νικήσω, αλλά θα φροντίσω να γελοιοποιηθείς! Βλέπεις η ήττα είναι ακόμα πιο ταπεινωτική όταν πιστεύεις ότι νίκησες! Εμπρός λοιπόν κάνε την κίνησή σου! Είμαι έτοιμος!

-Όπως θες! Είναι ώρα για ακόμα ένα συγχρονισμένο κάλεσμα! Τέρατά μου συντονιστείτε και δώστε τη θέση σας στο πιο δυνατό μου θηρίο! Αποκαλύψου Δράκε Περιφρονητή! (3000)

Ο δράκος αυτός ήταν πολύ πιο ισχυρός και το στεφάνι φωτιάς που τον περικύκλωνε, έδινε την εντύπωση ότι ήταν ακόμα πιο δυνατός, αυτό όμως ουδόλως απασχολούσε τον Neo. Η ανάποδη κάρτα του ήταν το κλειδί για τη νίκη του, κάτι που η Cynthia δε γνώριζε:

-Μια φορά στο γύρο ο δράκος μου καταστρέφει όλα τα τέρατα που κλήθηκαν με ειδικό τρόπο κι έχουν επίθεση μικρότερη από τη δική του! Επιπλέον χάνεις 500 Πόντος Ζωής για το καθένα!

Το πύρινο στεφάνι του δράκου απλώθηκε σε μεγαλύτερη ακτίνα και κατέστρεψε τους δύο δράκους του Neo κάνοντάς τον να χάσει 1000 πόντους συνολικά αλλά αυτός δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί καθόλου. Ούτε ακόμα και με την κατευθείαν επίθεση:

-Εμπρός! Αποτελείωσέ τον! Επίθεση τώρα! Γονάτισε μπροστά στη βασίλισσά σου!

Τώρα είχε έρθει η ώρα…:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Φυλακή Διάστασης!

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

-Ο δράκος σου θα μας αφήσει για κάποια άλλη διάσταση! Με λίγα λόγια βγαίνει από το παιχνίδι!

-ΟΧΙ! ΟΧΙ ΟΧΙ!

-Αρκετά! Είναι η σειρά μου! Το τέλος έφτασε! Βρισκόμαστε στον τέταρτο γύρο και είμαι ακόμα εδώ! Έπρεπε να με αποτελειώσεις όταν είχες την ευκαιρία και τώρα θα τα πληρώσεις! Τράβηξα τη μαγική κάρτα Κοσμική Έκρηξη! Τώρα μπορώ να καλέσω μέχρι δύο δράκους από το χέρι μου! Θα διαλέξω αυτούς! Το σκοτεινό συντονιστικό τέρας που λέγεται Σκοτεινός Δράκος της Αβύσσου! (0/0) και το Δράκο του Ανεμοστρόβιλου! (1000/1000) Θα συντονίσω σκοτεινά τα δύο μου τέρατα! Μεγάλη πολεμίστρια του Δια! Άνοιξε τις πύλες του σκότους και κάλυψε το φως με τις πανίσχυρες σκιές σου! Υψώσου κι εξαφάνισε το φως! **DARK** **SYNCHRO** **!** **ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ! ΠΡΙΓΚΙΠΙΣΣΑ** **SAILOR** **JUPITER** **!** (Lv: -9 ATK/DEF: 2700/2200)

Τα αστέρια για το συντονισμό μετατράπηκαν σε σκοτεινά αστέρια και μπήκαν μέσα στους δράκους, στη συνέχεια οι δράκοι παραμέρισαν μέσα στις σκιές κι έδωσαν τη θέση τους σε ένα πανίσχυρο πλάσμα των σκιών το οποίο εμφανίστηκε μέσα από συνεχόμενους κεραυνούς γελώντας μοχθηρά…

-Η ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ! ΠΡΙΓΚΙΠΙΣΣΑ SAILOR JUPITER ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!

Οι κεραυνοί έφυγαν και ισοπέδωσαν τη Cynthia η οποία έχασε όλους τους Πόντους Ζωής της σε αυτή και μόνο την επίθεση…Κι όχι μόνο αυτό, η δύναμη των κεραυνών ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που την έκαναν να χάσει τον έλεγχο του οχήματος και να πέσει από αυτό χωρίς να πάθει ευτυχώς τίποτα αλλά η μηχανή της προσέκρουσε στις μπαριέρες και τυλίχτηκε στις φλόγες.

Ο Neo είχε κερδίσει και τώρα ήταν δικαιολογημένα η δική του σειρά να πανηγυρίσει τη νίκη του. Έτσι φρόντισε να κάνει το γύρο του θριάμβου και φτάνοντας στην ευθεία εκκίνησης-τερματισμού, σήκωσε σούζα τη μηχανή με όλο το στάδιο αυτή τη φορά να φωνάζει το όνομά του ρυθμικά και τα κορίτσια ειδικά να το γιορτάζουν με την ψυχή τους,

Με την αναμέτρηση να έχει ολοκληρωθεί, ο Neo κατέβηκε από τη μηχανή του αλλά ενοχλημένος από την απαράδεκτη συμπεριφορά της αντιπάλου του αυτό το δεκαήμερο, δεν πήγε να τη συγχαρεί αλλά κατευθύνθηκε προς την κερκίδα όπου βρίσκονταν τα κορίτσια ώστε να τον συγχαρούν εκείνα προσωπικά γι αυτή τη μεγάλη νίκη.

Αυτό βέβαια που δεν ήξερε, ήταν ότι ακόμα μία γνώριμη φιγούρα παρακολούθησε τη μονομαχία και μέσω αυτής είχε καταστρώσει τα σχέδιά του για τη μεγάλη του επιστροφή. Μια επιστροφή που θα έκανε την ομάδα να χάσει τον ύπνο της…

Η αναστάτωση θα ξεκινούσε δύο εβδομάδες μετά το θρίαμβο του Neo και την επιτυχή υπεράσπιση του στέμματός του. Για την ακρίβεια τη στιγμή όπου εκπαιδευόταν στη βελτίωση των τεχνικών του, ήρθε σε αυτόν ένα μήνυμα στην επικοινωνία και μάλιστα σε πολύ ασυνήθιστη συχνότητα:

-Εμπρός; Ποιος είναι;

-Neo; Είσαι εσύ;

-Ναι εγώ είμαι, εσύ ποια είσαι…

-Είμαι η Aisha Campbell. Με θυμάσαι;

-Α ναι. Τώρα θυμάμαι. Τι συμβαίνει;

-Πρέπει να σου μιλήσω επειγόντως.

-Τώρα αμέσως…;

-Έλα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείς. Λυπάμαι που σε ξεσηκώνω αλλά δεν μπορεί κανείς άλλος να λύσει αυτό το πρόβλημα στην ομάδα…

-Εντάξει. Θα δω τι μπορώ να κάνω.

-Ευχαριστώ…Του είπε εκείνη τελειώνοντας και η επικοινωνία έληξε.

Το κορίτσι με το οποίο επικοινώνησε ο ήρωάς μας μόλις τώρα ήταν η εν ενεργεία Κίτρινη Ranger. Η προηγούμενη που άκουγε στο όνομα Trini Kwan δυστυχώς είχε άσχημο τέλος...Σκοτώθηκε πριν από μερικά χρόνια σε τροχαίο δυστύχημα, γεγονός που βύθισε τον Neo σε βαθιά θλίψη. Για πολλά χρόνια κράτησε εκείνος τον Power Morpher αμφιταλαντευόμενος για το αν θα έπρεπε να αντικαταστήσει το χαμένο μέλος. Τελικά μετά από πολλή σκέψη κατέληξε στην απόφαση να προχωρήσει στην αντικατάσταση βάζοντας την Aisha Campbell και δε μετάνιωσε γι αυτή του την επιλογή.

Μετά το τέρας της εξάσκησης, ο Neo επέστρεψε στο σπίτι έχοντας πολλές σκέψεις να στριφογυρίζουν στο μυαλό του. Το μήνυμα που έλαβε, ήταν πραγματικά μυστήριο και δυσκολευόταν να το αποδώσει σωστά…Τι πρόβλημα υπήρχε στην ομάδα του…; Μόνο αν πήγαινε εκεί θα το έβρισκε. Πριν όμως προβεί σε οποιαδήποτε ενέργεια, θέλησε να το συζητήσει με τη γυναίκα του η οποία διάβασε σχεδόν αμέσως τον προβληματισμό του:

-Τι έπαθες εσύ; Πέσανε τα καράβια σου έξω; Τον ρώτησε έχοντας διάθεση για χιούμορ.

-Όχι…Δεν είναι τίποτε…Προσπάθησε εκείνος να αλλάξει θέμα ξεχνώντας ότι δεν μπορεί να ξεφύγει.

-Ναι ξέρω. Του απάντησε τότε πάντα με χιούμορ.

-Ως συνήθως δεν μπορώ να σου ξεφύγω…Ε λοιπόν υπάρχει ένα πρόβλημα. Όσο ήμουν έξω πήρα ένα παράξενο μήνυμα.

-Ένα μήνυμα ε; Και τι είδους μήνυμα ήταν αυτό;

-Με κάλεσε η Κίτρινη Ranger, το νεότερο μέλος της ομάδας μου. Μου είπε ότι έχουν κάποιο πρόβλημα αλλά δε μου είπε κάτι παραπάνω.

-Γιατί δε δοκιμάζεις να επικοινώνησες μαζί τους;

-Δεν ξέρω αν είναι καλή ιδέα αυτή. Για να με καλέσει εκείνη μόνο ίσως να μη θέλει οι άλλοι να ανακατευτούν, επιπλέον ήταν δική μου ιδέα να μπει στην ομάδα από τότε που χάσαμε την προηγούμενη…

-Ναι σωστά θυμάμαι…Ήσουν στεναχωρημένος για πολύ καιρό.

-Σκέφτομαι να πάω εκεί να το ελέγξω…Μα έχω ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα.

-Να πας αλλά θα πρότεινα να ενημερωθείς καλύτερα ώστε να μη βαδίζεις στα τυφλά.

-Θα μου πει λεπτομερώς τι γίνεται όταν έρθουμε σε επαφή.

-Ωραία. Μάθε αυτά που πρέπει να μάθεις και θα δεις και μόνος σου αν θα χρειαστεί να πας.

-Λες ε;

-Ε βέβαια.

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε σε αυτό, απλά κούνησε συγκαταβατικά το κεφάλι του και τότε η γυναίκα του, του είπε:

-Ηρέμησε βρε…Ότι κι αν είναι, ξέρω ότι μπορείς να το αντιμετωπίσεις. Του είπε και τον φίλησε στο μάγουλο με εκείνον να εκμεταλλεύεται την ευκαιρία και να την αγκαλιάζει τρυφερά. Έπειτα είπε:  
-Ξέρεις…Κάπου πάει το μυαλό μου…Και δεν είναι καθόλου ευχάριστο…

-Δηλαδή;

-Εδώ και καιρό είχα θέματα με τον Πράσινο και μετέπειτα Λευκό Ranger. Επιβουλεύεται την αρχηγεία της ομάδας μου.

-Μάλιστα…Ας μην πάει όμως το μυαλό σου στο κακό. Ίσως κάνεις λάθος.

-Μακάρι να κάνω λάθος…Αλλά ο Tommy έχει δώσει δείγματα και στο παρελθόν. Είναι κρίμα ένας τόσο καλός πολεμιστής να φέρεται έτσι.

-Ακόμα κι αν είναι αυτό που φοβάσαι και λοιπό;! Λες και μπορεί να σε νικήσει.

-Δεν μπορεί. Όμως δεν ανέχομαι τέτοιες συμπεριφορές…Το ξέρεις μάτια μου.

-Φυσικά και το ξέρω καρδιά μου, γι αυτό άλλωστε θα πας εκεί. Για να το κανονίσεις.

-Θα έπρεπε να τον σκοτώσω γι αυτό…Αν ισχύει φυσικά…Είπε ο Neo ελαφρά εκνευρισμένος.

-Σε παρακαλώ μην το παίρνεις τόσο βαριά. Κακό στον εαυτό του κάνει, εσύ δεν έχεις λόγο να συγχύζεσαι.

-Ίσως έχεις δίκιο Mako μου. Πάντως το ταξίδι δεν το γλιτώνω…Μόνο αυτό μου έλειπε τώρα...Τέλος πάντων…

-Έλα μη μου είσαι έτσι. Θα πας, θα κάνεις το ταξίδι αναψυχής σου, θα τον απολύσεις και θα έρθεις χαλαρά!

-Θα τον απολύσω και χωρίς αποζημίωση μάλιστα. Είπε τότε ο Neo μη μπορώντας να συγκρατηθεί από τα γέλια.

-Ε πώς; Αυτό έλειπε.

Μη έχοντας να κάνει κάτι άλλο μέσα στην ημέρα, κάθισε στον υπολογιστή του και πέρασε κάπως την ώρα του χαζεύοντας ειδήσεις στο διαδίκτυο, όταν τελείωσε πήρε τη γυναίκα του στην αγκαλιά του και βγήκαν στο μπαλκόνι κοιτώντας μαζί το ηλιοβασίλεμα. Μαγεμένοι από την ομορφιά του ήλιου που έδυε, αφέθηκαν στην ομορφιά του τοπίου μέχρι που βράδιασε και πήγαν να κοιμηθούν. Πάντα αγκαλιασμένοι…

Την επόμενη μέρα ο Neo πήγε κανονικά στη δουλειά του μη μπορώντας να βγάλει από το μυαλό του την τελευταία εξέλιξη. Γυρίζοντας κάθισε να ξεκουραστεί πίνοντας τον καφέ του κι έχοντας πάντα κοντά του την αγαπημένη του. Παρόλα αυτά αυτή η τρυφερή στιγμή έμελε να διακοπεί με ακόμα ένα μήνυμα:

-Σε ακούω Aisha.

-Θα πρέπει να έρθεις τελικά. Δεν μπορούμε να αντιμετωπίσουμε το πρόβλημα μόνοι μας.

-Εντάξει θα έρθω, φαίνεται πως δεν έχω επιλογή. Πού θα σε βρω;

-Να συναντηθούμε στο πάρκο. Φρόντισα να μην το μάθουν οι άλλοι.

-Εντάξει. Έρχομαι μέχρι να το καταλάβεις καλά-καλά. Είπε κι έκλεισε. Έπειτα είπε στη Makoto:

-Άκουσες ε;

-Αν άκουσα λέει;

-Τελικά δεν τη γλίτωσα…Θα πρέπει να φύγω αγάπη μου. Ελπίζω να μη μου πάρει πολύ.

-Να προσέχεις καλέ μου. Δεν ξέρεις τι μπορεί να συμβεί εκεί πέρα.

-Μην ανησυχείς. Θα σας ενημερώνω για το πώς πάει. Της είπε κι αφού τη φίλησε, εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά της. Φτάνοντας στον προορισμό του, έριξε μια γρήγορη ματιά στον περιβάλλοντα χώρο και είπε:

-Δεν άλλαξαν και πολλά εδώ πέρα από την τελευταία φορά…

Λέγοντας αυτά έκανε μια βόλτα στην πόλη για να καταλήξει στο κέντρο νεότητας. Για καλή του τύχη δεν ήταν εκεί κανείς από τους Rangers. Επιδή διψούσε, φρόντισε να πιεί κάτι δροσερό για να σβήσει τη δίψα του. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, ξεκίνησε για το πάρκο όπου είχε κανονίσει να βρεθεί με την Aisha. Είχε φτάσει πρώτος και περίμενε. Όσο περίμενε, το γύρισε όλο για καταλήξει στη λίμνη του πάρκου. Εκεί κοιτάχτηκε λίγο στα πεντακάθαρα νερά της φτιάχνοντας λίγο τα μαλλιά του κι όταν σηκώθηκε πάλι όρθιος, η Aisha είχε φτάσει επίσης ευρισκόμενη πίσω του:

-Χαίρομαι που ήρθες. Του είπε στεκόμενη πίσω του.

-Και τώρα; Θα μου πεις τι συμβαίνει;

-Ναι…Θα σου πω… Πριν σου πω όμως οτιδήποτε, θα ήθελα να μου πεις εσύ κάτι. Είσαι καλά; Την τελευταία φορά που ειδωθήκαμε δε φαινόσουν τόσο καλά… Είσαι ακόμα στεναχωρημένος;

-Συγγνώμη αλλά δε θέλω να μιλήσω γι αυτό το θέμα…

-Λυπάμαι που σε έφερα σε δύσκολη θέση…

-Δεν πειράζει…Ξέρεις άλλωστε τι ένιωθα για εκείνη…Η απώλειά της ήταν ένα μεγάλο σοκ για μένα και μου πήρε πολύ χρόνο να το ξεπεράσω…

-Από εκεί που βρίσκεται σίγουρα θα σε παρακολουθεί…Και θα είναι περήφανη για σένα…Όσο είμαι εγώ ευγνώμων σε σένα.

-Ας τα αφήσουμε αυτά τώρα. Πες μου τι πρόβλημα έχετε.

-Ναι σωστά. Ο Tommy τώρα τελευταία φέρεται πολύ παράξενα.

-Δηλαδή; Τι λέει ή τι κάνει;

-Μερικές μέρες πριν μας συγκέντρωσε όλους και μας έλεγε ότι η ομάδα χρειάζεται έναν πραγματικό αρχηγό.

-Γιατί εγώ δε σας κάνω; Πρέπει να σου πω σε αυτό το σημείο ότι εκείνος με πρότεινε να ηγηθώ της ομάδας.

-Ναι αλλά τώρα μας είπε ότι θα διεκδικήσει την αρχηγεία από σένα.

-Και με τι προσόντα; Δεν μπορεί να τα βάλει μαζί μου. Δεν έχει μάθει ότι τώρα είμαι πιο δυνατός από ποτέ;

-Αυτό δεν ξέρω αν το γνωρίζει.

-Οι άλλοι τι λένε;

-Προτίμησαν να μην πάρουν θέση ώστε να μην ξεσπάσει εμφύλια διαμάχη. Και τώρα που βρίσκομαι μαζί σου, είναι κρυφό από τους άλλους.

-Έχω όμως μια απορία, αφού οι άλλοι προτίμησαν να μείνουν ουδέτεροι, εσύ γιατί δεν ακολούθησες τη στάση τους;

-Πώς θα μπορούσα…; Είμαι στην ομάδα χάρη σε σένα. Οφείλω στον εαυτό μου να σε προειδοποιήσω, νιώθω υποχρεωμένη απέναντί σου ξέρεις.

-Μπορώ να πω ότι με τιμά αυτό που λες. Αυτό όμως που δε με τιμά καθόλου είναι η στάση αυτού του προδότη.

-Μην τον αποκαλείς έτσι, είναι βαρύ.

-Και λίγο είναι. Μισώ τους προδότες όσο τίποτε άλλο στη ζωή μου, ειδικά όταν αυτοί με κοροϊδεύουν μπροστά στα μούτρα μου. Ο Tommy θα πληρώσει!

-Θα τον αντιμετωπίσεις;

-Να είσαι σίγουρη γι αυτό. Αρκεί να μάθω πού βρίσκεται τώρα.

-Αυτή τη στιγμή δεν ξέρω που είναι.

-Μην αγχώνεσαι. Και να μην ξέρω που είναι, μπορώ να τον νιώσω, δε θα είναι και τόσο μακριά.

-Σε ευχαριστώ. Το ήξερα ότι θα μας βοηθήσεις! Του είπε τότε η Aisha και τον αγκάλιασε έχοντας την άδειά του.

Δυστυχώς όμως αναγκάστηκε να κάνει απότομα πίσω όταν η παρουσία του Tommy έγνε αισθητή με το αιχμηρό του σχόλιο να τους διαπερνά σαν καρφί:  
-Πώς είναι η αγκαλιά του; Θερμή;!

Τότε ο Neo γύρισε προς το μέρος του και του είπε αγριεμένος:  
-Βουλωσ' το προδότη!

-Αλλιώς τι φιλαράκι;

-Θα το μετανιώσεις να τι!

-Τότε ας τελειώνουμε! Είναι καιρός η ηγεσία της ομάδας να περάσει σε κάποιον που να μπορεί να τη χειριστεί και να μην απουσιάζει συνέχεια!

-Κάθε τι που λες λειτουργεί σε βάρος σου Tommy Oliver! Όμως δε θα αναμετρηθούμε εδώ! Οι αθώοι άνθρωποι δε φταίνε σε τίποτα! Διάλεξε το μέρος κι εκεί θα γίνει ο τάφος σου!

-Ακολούθησέ με! Του πρότεινε τότε ο Tommy και τότε ο Neo πήρε την Aisha μαζί του και τον ακολούθησαν για να φτάσουν σε μια άγονη βραχώδη τοποθεσία μακριά από το Angel Grove και χωρίς πληθυσμό. Φτάνοντας ο Neo της είπε:  
-Φρόντισε να καλυφθείς.

-Εντάξει. Του απάντησε και κρύφτηκε πίσω από τους βράχους σε απόσταση ασφαλείας. Στη συνέχεια ο Neo γύρισε προς τον αντίπαλό του:

-Και τώρα μείναμε εσύ κι εγώ…Προδότη…!  
-Ναι…! Μόνο οι δυο μας! Του είπε ο Tommy και εμφάνισε τον Morpher του. Προς μεγάλη έκπληξη του Neo, μεταμορφώθηκε σε πράσινο Ranger και μια πράσινη αύρα τον τύλιξε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω μπροστά στα μάτια του Neo o οποίος δεν έδειχνε να φοβάται και πολύ, γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε δεν άλλαξε μορφή και προτίμησε να τον αντιμετωπίσει όπως ήταν αρχικά.

Όταν η μεταμόρφωση τελείωσε, είχε ανοίξει μια τρύπα μπροστά του. Τότε ο Tommy του είπε:

-Τι συμβαίνει; Δείχνεις φοβισμένος.

-Ανόητε! Εσένα φοβάμαι;! Πες μου όμως πώς είναι δυνατόν να είσαι ξανά μέσα στην πράσινη στολή! Οι δυνάμεις αυτές είχαν χαθεί!

-Ένας θρυλικός Ranger δε χάνεται τόσο εύκολα ξέρεις. Βέβαια δεν μπορώ να πω το ίδιο και για σένα, θα έπρεπε να αλλάξεις μορφή για να με πολεμήσεις αλλά φαίνεται πως εσύ χάθηκες τελικά Κόκκινε Ranger…

-Η πραγματικότητα είναι σκληρή για σένα Tommy. Δεν ξέρεις τίποτα για μένα! Δε χρειάζομαι την κόκκινη δύναμη για να σε διαλύσω! Δεν ξέρεις ποιος είμαι!

-Και βέβαια ξέρω! Τα λόγια σου είναι απίστευτα διασκεδαστικά.

-Η πραγματική διασκέδαση δεν άρχισε ακόμα! Θέλω να δω αν θα διασκεδάζεις το ίδιο μόλις σε καταστρέψω!

-Αυτό είναι το πνεύμα. Θα το απολαύσω να σε νικήσω!

-Δεν έχεις ιδέα με ποιον τα έχεις βάλει! ΕΠΙΤΡΕΨΕ ΜΟΥ ΛΟΙΠΟΝ ΝΑ ΣΟΥ ΣΥΣΤΗΘΩ!

Και λέγοντας αυτά έσφιξε τις γροθιές του αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή με το έδαφος να διαβρώνεται γύρω του με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και τον αντίπαλό του να μην κινείται μεν αλλά να σπρώχνεται προς τα πίσω από τα δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα που δημιουργούσε η μεταμόρφωση. Οι πέτρες που υψώνονταν στον αέρα θρυμματίζονταν σε μικρά κομμάτια και την αλλαγή ολοκλήρωσε μια μεγάλη έκρηξη με το τέλος να είναι τόσο φωτεινό όσο και η κόκκινη αύρα η οποία κάλυψε τον Neo από πάνω ως κάτω και δίνοντάς του την Full Power μορφή του. Τότε του είπε:  
-ΟΤΙ ΗΞΕΡΕΣ ΚΑΛΥΤΕΡΑ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΞΕΧΑΣΕΙΣ! ΕΙΜΑΙ Ο NEO! H ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ! ΟΣΟ ΓΙΑ ΣΕΝΑ…ΕΧΕΙΣ ΞΩΦΛΗΣΕΙ…!

-Είμαι εντυπωσιασμένος Neo…Ποτέ δεν ήξερα ότι έχεις αυτή τη δύναμη…Στοιχηματίζω πως θα μείνω ικανοποιημένος…Ήτα τα πρώτα λόγια του Πράσινου Ranger έχοντας συνέλθει από το αρχικό σοκ.

-Μη βασίζεσαι σε αυτό! Θα χρησιμοποιήσω αυτή τη δύναμη για να σε εξαφανίσω! Τον έκοψε τότε ο Neo καθώς η δύναμή του αυξανόταν ακόμα.

-Και τι σε σταματά τότε;!  
-ΤΙΠΟΤΑ! Του φώναξε κι άπλωσε μπροστά το δεξί του χέρι. Σε αυτό άρχισαν να συγκεντρώνονται Κόκκινες Αστραπές με απίστευτη ταχύτητα και ισχύ την οποία άφησε να φύγει μαζί με μια ακόμα δυνατότερη κραυγή. Ο Tommy προσπάθησε να αμυνθεί αλλά μάταια, το χτύπημα ήταν εξαιρετικά ισχυρό για να το σταματήσει και τον παρέσυρε μακριά ισοπεδώνοντας τη γύρω περιοχή και την Aisha να μην πιστεύει στα μάτια της γι αυτό το τρομερό μανιφέστο δύναμη που μόλις αντίκρισε.

Του Tommy του πήρε μερικά λεπτά να σηκωθεί αλλά δεν περίμενε ότι ο Neo ερχόταν πάλι καταπάνω του. Όταν τον πλησίασε παραμέρισε επίτηδες και πριν καταλάβει τι είχε συμβεί, ο Neo επανήλθε και τον πέτυχε στην πλάτη με μια δυνατή γυριστή κλωτσιά απωθώντας τον βίαια. Στη συνέχεια δοκίμασε ξανά το ίδιο κόλπο αλλά ο Tommyξέφυγε αυτή τη φορά μη μπορώντας ωστόσο να περάσει στην αντεπίθεση διότι ο Neo τον σφυροκοπούσε ανελέητα και όντας πολύ πιο γρήγορος, κατάφερε να τον ξαναχτυπήσει στην πλάτη με τον ίδιο ακριβώς τρόπο. Παρόλα αυτά ο Πράσινος Ranger δεν πτοήθηκε κι άφησε από τα χέρια του να φύγει μια πράσινη σφαίρα ενέργειας με στόχο τον Neo, αυτός όμως όχι μόνο δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του, αλλά με μια κίνηση μόνο χαστούκισε την ενεργειακή σφαίρα και την έστειλε μακριά από το πεδίο της μάχης.

Εκμεταλλευόμενος αυτήν την ευκαιρία, ο Tommy πέρασε εκείνος τώρα στην επίθεση και όρμησε κατά μέτωπο σπρώχνοντας τον Neo αλλά αυτός κατάφερε να ξεφύγει με τον πράσινο να τον ακολουθεί ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα και τον Neo τελικά να τον βρίσκει στο πρόσωπο με ένα καλοζυγισμένο δεξί κροσέ και πριν ακόμα συνέλθει, δέχτηκε και δεύτερη επίθεση από πίσω με Shoryuken ώστε να πέσει κάτω αυτή τη φορά.

Όταν σηκώθηκε πάλι, ο Neo του είπε:  
-Πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι είσαι πιο δυνατός απ' ότι φανταζόμουν αλλά μη σου μπαίνουν ιδέες!

-Δεν είδες τίποτα ακόμα! Τώρα που οι δυνάμεις μου επανήλθαν, είμαι πιο ισχυρός από ποτέ!

-Εγώ στη θέση σου θα το σκεφτόμουν καλύτερα! Είσαι ακόμα αδύναμος! Δεν μπορείς να ηγηθείς της ομάδας έτσι όπως είσαι και είμαι σίγουρος ότι οι άλλοι Rangers το ξέρουν. Αν θες να τελειώσουμε χωρίς να πάθεις κακό, σου προτείνω να παραδοθείς!

-Να παραδοθώ; Ούτε να το σκέφτεσαι! Έχεις πολλά ακόμα να μάθεις Neo! Του απάντησε τότε ο Tommy και έβαλε μπροστά τα χέρια του σε θέση επίθεσης. Σκοπός του ήταν να συγκεντρώσει τη μέγιστη ποσότητα ενέργειας ώστε να είναι σε θέση να τον χτυπήσει κάνοντάς του μια σεβαστή ζημιά που θα του επιτρέψει να τρέφει ελπίδες για τη νίκη. Όσο για τον Neo, πήρε θέση και περίμενε υπομονετικά για την επόμενη κίνηση του αντιπάλου του.

Μερικά λεπτά μετά, είχε συγκεντρώσει αρκετή και την εξαπέλυσε εναντίον του. Όμως απώτερος σκοπός του δεν ήταν να τον χτυπήσει. Η επίθεση έσκασε μπροστά του με τον Neo να αλλάζει θέση προληπτικά αλλά προς έκπληξή του ο Tommy βρέθηκε πίσω του και τον άρπαξε με δύναμη από τους ώμους λέγοντας:

-Τώρα σε κρατάω…! Δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις!

Και άφησε πάνω του μια ακόμα ενεργειακή σφαίρα που είχε το μέγεθος μιας μπάλας ποδοσφαίρου. Επιδή ήταν πολύ κοντά, ο Neo την ένιωσε και ο πόνος ήταν φανερός από τους μορφασμούς του προσώπου του. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, τον έσφιγγε όσο μπορούσε για να τον εξασθενήσει περισσότερο.

-Δεν έχει νόημα να αντιστέκεσαι! Παραδόσου όσο ακόμα μπορείς!

Τότε ο Neo χαμογέλασε μοχθηρά και του είπε:  
-Αυτό ήταν όλο…;

Κι αμέσως τον κουτούλησε καταφέρνοντας να ελευθερωθεί με τον Tommy να πιάνει το κεφάλι του από την ομολογουμένως δυνατή κουτουλιά. Μετά ο Neo sστάθηκε όρθιος και πιο εκνευρισμένος από ποτέ:  
-ΘΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΝΩ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΜΕΤΑΝΙΩΣΕΙΣ…!

-Είσαι εξασθενημένος Neo! Δέξου το! Ο χρόνος σου τελείωσε!

-Αρκετά! Απόλαυσες το μικρό σου παιχνίδι! Τώρα θα σε καταστρέψω όπως είχα πει στην αρχή. Η μικρή σου επίθεση δε μου έκανε τίποτα! Είσαι αδύναμος Tommy Oliver! Κι αυτό με προσβάλει! Θα σε καταστρέψω το κατάλαβες;!

-Ποτέ! Δε θα με νικήσεις! Είπε τότε ο Tommy και όρμησε με μανία καταπάνω του αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε να κάνει ήταν την πρώτη φορά να πέσει πάνω στο δεξί χέρι του Neo η γροθιά του και στο αριστερό του η κλωτσιά του κι ακόμα χειρότερα γι αυτόν, ο αγκώνας του Neo καρφώθηκε στο κεφάλι του ρίχνοντάς τον άτσαλα στο έδαφος.

-Να πάρει…! Είπε στον εαυτό του προσπαθώντας να σηκωθεί με τον Neo να πλησιάζει προς το μέρος του. Όταν πλησίασε αρκετά, του είπε:

-Δεν έπρεπε να με προκαλέσεις.

Και τον κλώτσησε με δύναμη τινάζοντάς τον ψηλά και να ξαναπέσει μπρούμυτα κάτω:

-Πώς γίνεται…Πώς γίνεται να είναι τόσο δυνατός…;! Προσπαθούσε να πει καθώς σηκωνόταν πάλι αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι τώρα πια το παιχνίδι πλησίαζε στο τέλος του, o Νέο κινήθηκε ξανά προς το μέρος του και τότε ο Πράσινος Ranger σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθειά να κλέψει τη νίκη, φόρτισε στα δυο του χέρια όση ενέργεια του είχε απομείνει αυξάνοντας το επίπεδό του με τον Neo να πλησιάζει όλο και πιο κοντά. Με το οστικό κύμα να τον αφήνει αδιάφορο, προχωρούσε καθώς ο Tommy ετοίμαζε την τελική του επίθεση.

Ολοκληρώνοντας την άφησε να φύγει. Ο Neo δε σταμάτησε να κινείται ακόμα κι αν η ριπή πήγαινε κατευθείαν επάνω του. Τελικά τον πέτυχε αλλά δε φαινόταν τίποτα από τον πολύ καπνό, ο Tommy πίστεψε ότι τα κατάφερε τώρα και κατέβασε τα χέρια περιμένοντας.

Ούτε τώρα όμως το αποτέλεσμα ήταν θετικό. Με τρόμο είδε τον Neo να στέκεται από πάνω του στον αέρα και σιγά-σιγά να κατεβαίνει και να πατάει στη γη με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια του και με ένα μοχθηρό χαμόγελο σαν να υπονοούσε ότι το τέλος ήρθε…

Όταν στάθηκε στο έδαφος, του είπε:

-Τελείωσες…;

Ο Tommy δεν μπορούσε να πει λέξη. Ο τρόμος τον είχε κυριέψει με αποτέλεσμα να μείνει να κοιτάζει τρομοκρατημένος καθώς ο Neo έκανε μερικά βήματα μπροστά και του είπε:

-Δεν μπορείς να με σταματήσεις Tommy! Είναι ανώφελο να μου αντιστέκεσαι! Η υπομονή μου έχει εξαντληθεί πλέον. Το ίδιο και η δική σου ζωή!

Λέγοντας αυτά τον πλησίασε ακόμα περισσότερο κι εντελώς απροειδοποίητα τον χτύπησε στο μάγουλο με μια δυνατή γροθιά ξαπλώνοντάς τον κάτω, στη συνέχεια τον άρπαξε από το λαιμό και τον σήκωσε ψηλά με το δεξί χέρι λέγοντας:

-Τελείωσε….Συνάντησε το Δημιουργό σου…Tommy Oliver…

Και τότε οι ουρανοί σκοτείνιασαν με τις Κόκκινες Αστραπές να τον φωτίζουν μόνο, οι τρομεροί κεραυνοί διαπέρασαν το σώμα του Tommy επανειλημμένα κάνοντάς του σοβαρή ζημιά μέχρι που έχασε τις αισθήσεις του χωρίς ευτυχώς γι αυτόν να σκοτωθεί.

Η μάχη είχε τελειώσει. Ο Neo είχε κερδίσει και μη έχοντας να κάνει κάτι παραπάνω, πέταξε το αναίσθητο σώμα του Πράσινου Ranger στο έδαφος. Στο σημείο αυτό έπαψε να είναι Ranger παίρνοντας την κανονική του μορφή κι ο Neo έσκυψε από πάνω του και του πήρε τον Power Morpher, έπειτα έκανε νόημα στην Aisha να βγει από την κρυψώνα της, εκείνη βγήκε κατάπληκτη από αυτό που μόλις είδε κι έφτασε κοντά του λέγοντας:  
-Δεν θα τολμούσα να φανταστώ ότι θα ήσουν τόσο δυνατός…Εσύ θα πρέπει να είσαι ο αρχηγός μας…Όμως τι θα γίνει με τον Tommy; Είναι νεκρός;

-Όχι δεν είναι, απλά πήρε αυτό που του άξιζε. Μην ανησυχείς θα είναι εντάξει σε λίγες μέρες αλλά φρόντισα να τον απαλλάξω από ένα περιττό βάρος. Της απάντησε εκείνος και της έδειξε τη συσκευή μεταμόρφωσης.

-Δηλαδή εννοείς ότι…

-Ακριβώς. Από αυτή τη στιγμή παύει να είναι μέλος της ομάδας. Τον τιμωρώ με ισόβια αποβολή από την ομάδα και χωρίς τη δυνατότητα επιστροφής σε αυτήν.

-Δεν είναι λίγο υπερβολικό…;

-Εσύ στη θέση μου τι θα έκανες; Ειδικά αν δεν υπήρχε κάποιος σοβαρός λόγος;

-Τώρα που το λες…

-Λοιπόν νομίζω ότι το πρόβλημα λύθηκε. Τώρα θα ήθελα να συγκεντρώσεις τους άλλους Rangers, θέλω να τους μιλήσω. Και πάρε αυτόν από εδώ.

Η Aisha εκτέλεσε την εντολή του αμέσως και μέσα σε μερικά λεπτά τους μάζεψε στο κέντρο νεότητας, έπειτα ενημέρωσε τον Neo ότι τον περίμεναν κι εκείνος εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους:

-Rangers, έχω να σας κάνω μια σημαντική ανακοίνωση, από εδώ και στο εξής τα μέλη της ομάδας θα είναι πέντε. Ο Tommy Oliver έπαψε δω και μερικά λεπτά να είναι μέλος, τον καθαίρεσα για το αδίκημα της προδοσίας και να η απόδειξη.

Για να αποδείξει τα λεγόμενά του, έδειξε μπροστά τους τον Power Morpher με το νόμισμα πάνω του, αυτό προκάλεσε συζήτηση μεταξύ τους και ο Adam πήρε το θάρρος να μιλήσει:

-Neo; Μπορώ να σε ρωτήσω κάτι αν μου το επιτρέπεις φυσικά.

-Σε ακούω. Του απάντησε με σταθερή φωνή.

-Μήπως ήσουν λίγο υπερβολικός; Εντάξει μπορεί να μη σε άκουγε πια αλλά δεν αξίζει μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία; Είναι καλός πολεμιστής και πάντα βοηθούσε όταν η ομάδα τον χρειαζόταν.

-Λυπάμαι αλλά η απόφασή μου είναι οριστική. Συμφωνώ στο ότι είναι μεγάλος πολεμιστής. Συνήθιζε να είναι έντιμος επίσης, αυτός ήταν που με πρότεινε να πάρω τη θέση του Jason όταν αυτός αποχώρησε αλλά η μοίρα φαίνεται να είχε άλλα σχέδια. Κατά τη διάρκεια της απουσίας μου, ήταν τα μάτια και τα αυτιά μου αλλά τον τελευταίο καιρό κάποιος του φούσκωσε τα μυαλά, δεν είναι του χαρακτήρα του να φέρεται έτσι αλλά κι εγώ δεν μπορώ να ανεχτώ κανενός είδους προδοσία, αν δεν κόψουμε το κακό από τη ρίζα του, τότε αυτό θα μεγαλώσει και μετά θα είναι πολύ αργά.

-Νομίζω ότι πρέπει να τον ακούσουμε παιδία Είδα τη μάχη με τα μάτια μου και σας πληροφορώ ότι ο Neo δεν αστειεύεται καθόλου, τον νίκησε σαν να μην υπήρχε σε σημείο που θα μπορούσε να καταστρέψει μόνος του όλους τους εχθρούς μας. Τόνισε και η Aisha όντας μάρτυρας της αναμέτρησης.

-Αλήθεια λέει; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Kimberly

-Ναι. Ήταν εκεί και τα είδε όλα, χρόνια τώρα παλεύω με δαίμονες και θεότητες και γι αυτό είχα το πάνω χέρι από την αρχή. Ξέρω τα αισθήματα που τρέφεις γι αυτόν αλλά πίστεψέ με δεν έχουν να κάνουν με τις διαφορές μας.

-Καταλαβαίνω…Είπε τότε εκείνη

-Ίσως στο μέλλον να του δώσω μια ευκαιρία αλλά προς το παρόν η προδοσία του θα τιμωρηθεί, αν δω ότι πραγματικά αναγνώρισε το λάθος του, θα τον δεχτώ πίσω γιατί ξέρω την αξία του.

Τα τελευταία του λόγια άφησαν τους Rangers ικανοποιημένους και τώρα ο Νέο μπορούσε να φύγει, όχι όμως για την Ιαπωνία, είχε μερικές εκκρεμότητες ακόμα

Πρώτη του δουλειά ήταν να επισκεφτεί μια παλιά του γνώριμη, χωρίς να χάσει λοιπόν καιρό και ξέροντας που έμενε, έφτασε έξω από την πόρτα και χτύπησε το κουδούνι, μη περιμένοντας τη συνέχεια, το κορίτσι πήγε να ανοίξει κι όταν το έκανε δεν πίστευε στα μάτια της:

-Δεν το πιστεύω…! Neo είσαι στα αλήθεια εσύ; Τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη!. Του είπε τότε χαρούμενη κι έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του.

-Δεν το περίμενες ε Loren; Της απάντησε εκείνος και ανταπέδωσε την αγκαλιά.

-Έλα μέσα μη στέκεσαι εδώ. Του πρότεινε τότε ατή κι έτσι έγινε.

-Πάει τόσες καιρός…Δεν έχεις αλλάξει καθόλου, Είσαι πάντα το ίδιο όμορφη όπως τότε. Παρατήρησε ο Neo κοιτώντας την από πάνω μέχρι κάτω.

-Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ. Του απάντησε εκείνη κοκκινίζοντας ελαφρά. Θα πάρεις κάτι;

-Έναν χυμό θα ήθελα…Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Αμέσως. Απάντησε και πήγε στην κουζίνα να τον φέρει τη στιγμή που ο Neo χάζευε το σπίτι της. Σε κάποια στιγμή το μάτι του έπεσε σε μια σειρά από τρόπαια που ήταν βαλμένα το ένα δίπλα στο άλλο στο πιο πάνω ράφι της βιβλιοθήκης, έχοντας κυριευθεί από περιέργεια, σηκώθηκε πάνω κι έπιασε στα χέρια του το μεγαλύτερο από αυτά, όταν διάβασε τα γράμματα στη βάση του τροπαίου δεν το πίστευε, ήταν τρόπαια από νίκες σε περιφερειακά πρωταθλήματα κι επίσης είχε ανακηρυχτεί τέσσερις φορές πρωταθλήτρια Αμερικής. Όταν τελικά επέστρεψε σε αυτόν, της είπε:

-Πολύ ωραίο το σπίτι σου.

-Ναι, δικής μου έμπνευσης. Λοιπόν; Τι σε έφερε εδώ; Δεν περίμενα με τίποτα να σε ξαναδώ από τότε.

-Είχα μια δουλειά εδώ πέρα.

-Και έγινε;

-Φυσικά. Και με το παραπάνω. Εσύ πώς τα πας; Συνεχίζεις την αποστολή που μας ανατέθηκε;

-Εννοείται. Εκπαιδεύομαι όσο πιο σκληρά μπορώ, η συναναστροφή μου μαζί σας, μου έμαθε πάρα πολλά κι από τότε βάζω τα δυνατά μου για να γίνω καλύτερη.

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω. Ο Αετός μας επέλεξε και τους δύο γι αυτό πρέπει να είμαστε συνεπείς στα καθήκοντά μας, έχουμε τεράστια ευθύνη ξέρεις ακόμα κι αν ξέρουμε ότι δεν έχουμε να βγάλουμε κάτι.

-Το ξέρω…Με σένα τι γίνεται; Τι κάνει η γυναίκα σου; Τα κορίτσια όλα καλά;

-Ναι είναι πολύ καλά όλες. Η γυναίκα μου όσο πάει ανθίζει.

-Είσαι πολύ τυχερός, έχετε τώρα κανέναν εχθρό που αντιμετωπίζετε ή βρίσκεστε σε περίοδο ειρήνης;

-Βασικά…Αυτό δεν μπορώ να στο πω σίγουρα, γι αυτό βρίσκομαι εδώ, είχα κάποια προβλήματα με τη δική μου ομάδα γιατί κάποιος φούσκωσε τα μυαλά ενός μέλους της κι αναγκάστηκα να τον πολεμήσω για να διαφυλάξω την εξουσία μου…

-Κακό αυτό….Να υποθέσω ότι τον νίκησες ε;

-Ναι τον νίκησα αλλά δεν είναι αυτό το θέμα…Δε μου αρέσει η διχόνοια μεταξύ μας, ούτε τέτοιες καταστάσεις. Και το ότι αποφάσισα να τον καθαιρέσω ήταν πολύ σκληρό για μένα αλλά δεν είχα επιλογή, ίσως στο μέλλον να τον ξαναδεχτώ αλλά θα πρέπει πρώτα να με πείσει ότι αξίζει, δεν δείχνω κανένα μα κανένα έλεος στους προδότες ξέρεις.

-Μπορώ να το καταλάβω αυτό, όταν διαπράττεις προδοσία μια φορά, είναι πολύ εύκολο να το επαναλάβεις, μην ανησυχείς, πιστεύω ότι έκανες το σωστό. Αν θελήσεις να τον ξαναδεχτείς θα πρέπει όπως είπες να πειστείς πρώτα

-Έτσι είναι. Α δε σου είπα, έχουμε ένα νέο μέλος στις Πολεμίστριες Sailor.

-Σοβαρά; Ποια είναι;

-Δε θα το πιστέψεις. Είναι μια παλιά μου φίλη, είχε έρθει για να ολοκληρώσει τις σπουδές της και ο κόσμος μας, της χτύπησε την πόρτα

-Τι μου λες…Πάω στοίχημα ότι θα είναι και πολύ όμορφη.

-Μάγος είσαι…;

-Είδες που το βρήκα, Όλοι ξέρουν ότι αυτή η ομάδα δεν είναι μόνο πολύ ισχυρή αλλά και επικίνδυνα όμορφη, για πες μου πώς είναι.

-Από πού να αρχίσω…Έχει καστανά πολύ μακριά μαλλιά, ίσως τα πιο μακριά που έχω δει, δυο υπέροχα πράσινα μάτια, μέτριο ανάστημα και πολύ ωραίο σώμα.

-Ακούγεται πολύ όμορφη. Πώς τη λένε;

-Angie. Και είναι γνωστή ως Sailor Earth, έχει απίστευτη δύναμη και κρύβει πολλές ικανότητες.

-Ενδιαφέρον, αν ξανάρθω από εκεί θα ήθελα να μου τη γνωρίσεις αν δε σε πειράζει.

-Φυσικά.

-Λοιπόν έχω μια ιδέα. Τι θα έλεγες να μείνεις εδώ για σήμερα; Θα είναι χαρά μου να σε φιλοξενήσω.

-Δεν είναι κι άσχημη ιδέα αυτή αλλά ξέρεις ήρθα όπως είμαι.

-Δεν είναι πρόβλημα αυτό, για το τη νύχτα θα μείνεις εδώ αλλά μέχρι να έρθει αυτή η νύχτα τι θα έλεγες να βγούμε έξω μαζί σήμερα;

-Μου αρέσει αυτό αλλά να πάμε κάπου όχι και τότε επίσημα γιατί δεν είμαι ντυμένος καλά.

-Μην αγχώνεσαι. Τον διαβεβαίωσε εκείνη.

-Ξέχασα να σε ρωτήσω κάτι. Είδα αυτά τα κύπελλα εκεί κι όταν κατάλαβα τι ήταν δεν πίστευα στα μάτια μου, γιατί δε μου είπες ποτέ ότι είσαι μονομάχος;

-Συγγνώμη…Απλά δεν έτυχε, δεν είχα σκοπό να στο κρύψω. Του απάντησε εκείνη αμήχανα

-Κι όχι μόνο, αλλά βλέπω ότι είσαι πολύ καλή, κυριαρχείς στη ήπειρό σου.

-Κάνω ότι μπορώ, δεν κατάφερα όμως να βγω ακόμα παγκόσμια πρωταθλήτρια, έχω αγωνιστεί δύο φορές στον τελικό κι έχασα και τις δύο

-Ποιος σε νίκησε;

-Η τωρινή πρωταθλήτρια, αυτή που υπερασπίζεται τον τίτλο της για χρόνια, είναι αυτή που νίκησες πριν από λίγο καιρό.

-Α την ξέρεις βλέπω….Ώστε αυτή σε νίκησε.

-Ναι αυτή. Και δεν ξέρεις πόσο χάρηκα όταν σε είδα να την συντρίβεις. Η μονομαχία μεταδόθηκε σε όλο τον κόσμο και ήσουν πρωτοσέλιδα για αρκετό καιρό, ξέρεις η Cynthia δεν είναι και τόσο συμπαθής εδώ…

-Την ξέρεις προσωπικά; ΤΙ άνθρωπος είναι; Σε ρωτάω γιατί δε μου άφησε και τις καλύτερες εντυπώσεις

-Δεν παραξενεύομαι…Είναι αλαζονική, πομπώδης και της αρέσει πολύ η επίδειξη, το μόνο που ενδιαφέρει είναι η προσωπική της προβολή κι αυτό φάνηκε όταν μονομαχήσατε.

-Ναι. Μέχρι να έρθει εκείνη η στιγμή δυναμίτιζε το κλίμα και προσπα8ούσε να δημιουργήσει ατμόσφαιρα…

-Γι αυτό χαρήκαμε σχεδόν όλοι όταν την νίκησες, αλλά εγώ προσωπικά σε ευχαριστώ που πήρες εκδίκηση για μένα κι ας μην το ήξερες.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Αυτό που θέλω τώρα είναι πριν φύγω αύριο να δοκιμάσω τις δυνάμεις σου αν θέλεις.

-Και βέβαια θέλω, θα είναι τιμή μου να δοκιμάσω τις ικανότητές μου κόντρα στο βασιλιά των μονομάχων, σε ξέρω πολύ καλά όπως βλέπεις. Του είπε κλείνοντάς του το μάτι.

Με το βράδυ να πλησιάζει, η πρώτη δουλειά που έκαναν οι δυο τους ήταν να πάνε στα μαγαζιά για να ψωνίσει ο Neo τα ρούχα που χρειαζόταν για την έξοδό τους, όταν έγινε αυτό επέστρεψαν στο σπίτι της κι αυτός άλλαξε φορώντας ένα μαύρο τζιν παντελόνι με μαύρη ζώνη που είχε πάνω μικρά καρφιά και κούμπωνε με ένα ασημί σύμβολο της αστραπής κι από πάνω είχε ένα άσπρο κολλητό κοντομάνικο με γκρίζες ρίγες στους ώμους, φυσικά δεν έλειπε ο ζελές από τα μαλλιά κα8ώς και το μαύρο γυαλί κι ας ήταν βράδυ, η Loren από την πλευρά της φόρεσε ένα λευκό μακρύ φόρεμα το οποίο είχε χρυσές λεπτομέρειες πάνω του. Όλο αυτό το ντύσιμο αποσκοπούσε στο δείπνο για το οποίο θα πήγαιναν εκείνη τη νύχτα.

Έτσι κι έγινε, έχοντας πολλά να πουν ακόμα μιας και είχαν καιρό να ειδωθούν, οι δυο τους είχαν μια εξαιρετική νύχτα, όταν επέστρεψαν, η νεαρή πολεμίστρια ετοίμασε το μέρος που θα κοιμόταν ο φιλοξενούμενός της και μετά έπεσαν και οι δύο για ύπνο έχοντας κουραστεί.

Την επόμενη μέρα κιόλας, όταν ξύπνησαν, άρχισαν τις προετοιμασίες για την αναμέτρησή τους, η προπόνηση κράτησε ως το μεσημέρι και στις 3 ήταν έτοιμοι. Η μάχη θα δινόταν στο πάρκο της γειτονιάς που έμενε η Loren δίνοντας έτσι την ευκαιρία σε όποιον ήθελε να παρακολουθήσει.

Οι δυο αντίπαλοι πήραν θέση και ο καθένας φόρεσε το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο χέρι του με τη Loren να του λέει:

-Ωραίο σχέδιο έχει ο δικός σου.

-Ξέρω, μου τον έκανε δώρο η Mako στα γενέθλιά μου.

-Είσαι έτοιμος;

-Πανέτοιμος, ας δούμε τη δύναμη της Πρωταθλήτριας Αμερικής

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δυο κι αγώνας άρχιζε με τον Neo να ξεκινά και τον κόσμο να συγκεντρώνεται σιγά-σιγά:

-Αρχίζω! Καλώ το Χρυσό Δράκο σε θέση άμυνας! (500) Και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Θα αναλάβω εγώ τώρα! Ετοιμάσου να δεις κάτι που σίγουρα θα σου αρέσει!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν. Δείξε μου την τράπουλα που τρέμει όλη η ήπειρος!

-Λοιπόν καλώ τον Ώρο! Το δράκο της Μαύρης Φλόγας Επιπέδου 4 σε θέση επίθεσης! (1600) Μετά ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Επίπεδο Πάνω! Αυτό μου δίνει τη δυνατότητα να στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο το δράκο μου για να καλέσω μια πιο εξελιγμένη μορφή του! Υποδέξου τον Ώρο το Δράκο της Μαύρης Φλόγας επιπέδου 6! (2300) Επίθεση τώρα! Μαύρη Φλόγα!

Αυτή η επίθεση κατέστρεψε το δράκο του Neo αλλά δεν έχασε πόντους μιας και ήταν σε άμυνα. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Χρυσού Δράκου! Όταν καταστρέφεται αφήνει δύο άλλους δράκους σε άμυνα! Τν Αργυρό Δράκο (500) και τα Χάλκινο Δράκο (200)

-Τότε θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Τώρα που τελειώνει ο γύρος μου, ενεργοποιώ κι εγώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Ώρου! Αφού κατέστρεψε ένα τέρας, μπορώ να τον φτάσω στην τελική του μορφή! Έλα σε μένα! Ώρε Δράκε της Μαύρης Φλόγας Επιπέδου 8! (3000)

Ο δράκος αυτός ήταν ο πιο δυνατός από τους τρεις και ξεπηδώντας μέσα από τις μαύρες φλόγες, έμοιαζε απίστευτα σε εμφάνιση με τον Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα, γεγονός που παρατήρησε ο Neo μη μπορώντας να κρύψει τη έκστασή του.

-Τι θηρίο…Είπε τότε ο Neo χαμογελώντας ικανοποιημένος

-Κι ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα. Περίμενε να δεις την κρυμμένη του δύναμη.

-Ανυπομονώ. Απάντησε τότε εκείνος. Όμως τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Βιβλίο της Χιλιετίας! Μου επιτρέπει να πάρω μια μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα και να την προσθέσω στο χέρι μου!

-Έπεσες στην παγίδα μου! Αυτή τη στιγμή ενεργοποιείται η δύναμη του Ώρου! Όσο ο δράκος μου είναι στο παιχνίδι, οι μαγικές σου κάρτες είναι άχρηστες!

-Δεν μπορεί! Όμως έχω ακόμα μια ιδέα! Καλώ την Θαματουργή Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon (900) Αυτή η μικρούλα μπορεί να σου επιτεθεί κατευθείαν! Πήγαινε!

Έτσι κι έγινε, η Loren έχασε 900 Πόντους Ζωής χάρη σε αυτή την επίθεση και τώρα ήταν σειρά της:  
-Σειρά μου…! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Στοπ Άμυνα! Θα αναγκάσω το Χάλκινο Δράκο να περάσει σε θέση επίθεσης! Επίθεση με Μεγάλη Μαύρη Φλόγα!

-Δε νομίζω! Άνοιξε κάρτα παγίδα! Ακύρωση επίθεσης! Ο δράκος σου θα πρέπει να περιμένει τον άλλο γύρο για να μου επιτεθεί!

-Έξυπνη κίνηση Neo, αλλά δυστυχώς όχι τόσο έξυπνη. Έχω κι εγώ μια κάρτα παγίδα! ΤΟ Βασιλικό Διάταγμα! Όσο μένει στην αρένα, κάθε άλλη παγίδα ακυρώνεται, έτσι ο δράκος μου θα καταστρέψει το δικό σου!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ο Χάλκινος Δράκος καταστράφηκε κι ο Neo έχασε 2400 Πόντους Ζωής λόγω της χαμηλής επίθεσης του δράκου του, 600 για την ακρίβεια αλλά ο ίδιος δε φαινόταν να ανησυχεί παρά τη δυσκολία στην οποία βρισκόταν.

-Εντυπωσιακό. Ξέρεις πραγματικά να κάνεις καλές κινήσεις, μου αχρήστεψες σχεδόν όλη την τράπουλα αλλά ξέρω κι εγώ μερικά κόλπα.

-Είμαι σίγουρη γι αυτό. Τώρα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Σχηματισμός Σφραγιστή! Με αυτήν μπορώ να προς8έσω από το Νεκροταφείο μια κάρτα σφραγίδας στο χέρι μου δίνοντας σε αντάλλαγμα το να τραβήξω στην αρχή του γύρου μου! Έτσι όπως καταλαβαίνεις θα φέρω το Στοπ Άμυνας στο χέρι μου και η νίκη θα είναι δική μου!

-Το πιστεύω, αλλά δε θέλω να σε απογοητεύσω γλυκιά μου, δε θα προλάβεις να το κάνεις αυτό, η τράπουλά μου δε με έχει εγκαταλείψει ποτέ κι έτσι θα μπορέσω να χειριστώ αυτή τη δύσκολη κατάσταση

-Πώς θα το κάνεις αυτό;

-Θα σου δείξω αμέσως! Είναι η σειρά μου! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα, μερικά δευτερόλεπτα τράβηξε και η κάρτα που πήρε ήταν ότι χρειαζόταν.

-Λοιπόν; Ποιο είναι το σχέδιό σου;

-Κοίτα! Καθώς θυσιάζω τα δύο τέρατά μου για να καλέσω αυτό! Εμφανίσου σε μένα Sailor Jupiter! (4000)

-Δεν το πιστεύω…! Τελικά είναι αλήθεια…Αυτό είναι το αγαπημένο σου τέρας και με αυτό νικάς κάθε αντίπαλο…

-Τελικά με ξέρεις όντως πολύ καλά. Με αυτό θα καταστρέψω το δράκο σου! Επίθεση με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού!

Ο δράκος της ψήθηκε από τους κεραυνούς και διαλύθηκε κάνοντας τη Loren να χάσει 1000 πόντους και τώρα είχε πέσει στους 2100 αλλά ο Neo δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Η κίνησή μου δεν τελείωσε! Τώρα που οι μαγικές μου κάρτες είναι ελεύθερες, παίζω αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα! Ενεργειακή Τρύπα Ένωσης! Βγάζοντας από το παιχνίδι τέρατα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα συνδυασμένο τέρας! Διαλέγω τη Sailor Jupiter από την αρένα και τον εαυτό μου από το χέρι μου για να καλέσω ένα από τα πιο δυνατά πλάσματα! Neo-Red Sailor Jupiter! (?/?)

-Αυτό θα πει να είστε ένα! Παρατήρησε η Loren βλέποντας το τέλος να έρχεται χωρίς να αγωνιά γι αυτό

-Ακριβώς! Αυτό το τέρας είναι η ένωση μας! Και θα μας χαρίσει τη νίκη! Επίθεση με το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας!

Αυτή η επίθεση έφερε τη νίκη στον Neo κι ας έχασε 300 πόντους. Με το συγκεντρωμένο πλήθος να παραληρεί από ενθουσιασμό, η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει. Η νίκη ήταν πάλι δική του, όταν τελείωσε, πλησίασε τη φίλη του και της έδωσε το χέρι λέγοντας:

-Σε ευχαριστώ. Ήταν φοβερός αγώνας

-Όχι εγώ σε ευχαριστώ που μου επέτρεψες να παίξω μαζί σου. Θα δουλέψω ακόμα πιο σκληρά για να φτάσω στην κορυφή.

-Σου το εύχομαι, εύχομαι να στεφθείς παγκόσμια πρωταθλήτρια κάποτε και να μονομαχήσουμε ξανά

-Κάποια στιγμή…Στο υπόσχομαι…

-Ξέρεις πριν φύγω θα ήθελα να σου πω κάτι τελευταίο

-Τι είναι;

-Θέλω να σε συμβουλέψω να μείνεις πιστή στην αποστολή σου, να μην εγκαταλείψεις ποτέ και να προστατεύεις τη γη από κάθε επιβουλή.

-Σου δίνω το λόγο μου. Θα βάλω όλες μου τις δυνάμεις. Δε θα σας απογοητεύσω, αν χρειαστεί θα δώσω και τη ζωή μου ακόμα!

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω.

-Θα φύγεις αμέσως τώρα;

-Όχι ακόμα…Έχω να κάνω κάτι τελευταίο…πρέπει να πάω στην Καλιφόρνια…Εκεί αναπαύεται μια παλιά μου φίλη, πρώην μέλος της ομάδας μου…Της απάντησε εκείνος με κάπως σπασμένη φωνή.

-Αναπαύεται είπες…; Εννοείς ότι…

-Δυστυχώς ναι…Έφυγε πριν από μερικά χρόνια σε τροχαίο ατύχημα…Είναι άδικο…πραγματικά άδικο…

-Καταλαβαίνω πώς αισθάνεσαι…Μην κατηγορείς όμως τον εαυτό σου γι αυτό. Πήγαινε να την χαιρετήσεις, είμαι σίγουρη πως από εκεί ψηλά θα σε βλέπει και θα σε προσέχει.

-Ναι…Αυτό είχα σκοπό να κάνω. Θα προσευχηθώ για να αναπαυθεί εν ειρήνη, είναι το λιγότερο που μπορώ να κάνω γι αυτήν.

Κι έτσι η δουλειά του Neo στην Αμερική δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα, απαλλαγμένος από κάθε βάρος πια, είχε ακόμα ένα καθήκον να ολοκληρώσει. πριν επιστρέψει στη βάση του. Έτσι λοιπόν ξεκίνησε για την Καλιφόρνια και συγκεκριμένα για το Rose Hills Memorial Park όπου βρισκόταν η τελευταία κατοικία της καλής του φίλης. Δεν του πήρε και πολλή ώρα να βρει που βρισκόταν. Όταν το βρήκε τελικά στάθηκε για λίγα λεπτά συγκινημένος κι έκανε το Σταυρό του προσευχόμενος για την ανάπαυση της ψυχής της.

Μη μπορώντας να αντέξει το συναισθηματικό βέρος, αποχώρησε δακρυσμένος έχοντας εκπληρώσει την αποστολή του.

Χάρη στην τηλεμεταφορά έφτασε στη βάση του και κάθισε να ξεκουραστεί από τη μάχη. Δεν ήταν κανείς στο σπίτι εκείνη τη στιγμή, γι αυτό φρόντισε να κάνει το μπάνιο του και ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι απλώνοντας το σώμα του σε όλο το μήκος του κρεβατιού, δεν πρόλαβε όμως να κάτσει πολύ γατί χτύπησε η πόρτα, σηκώθηκε λοιπόν και πήγε να ανοίξει. Πίσω από την πόρτα ήταν η κολλητή του:

-Καλώς το μου. Της είπε χαμογελώντας και την πέρασε μέσα.

-Που εξαφανίστηκες εσύ; Τον ρώτησε τότε πειράζοντάς τον.

-Δεν ήξερες; Είχα πάει στην Αμερική να κανονίσω μια προσωπική υπόθεση.

-Α ναι κάτι έφτασε στα αυτιά μου. Δε ρωτάω αν τα κατάφερες γιατί σίγουρα τα κατάφερες. Είπε η Angie γελώντας.

-Έτσι είναι. Κανόνισα τον Πράσινο Ranger για τα καλά.

-Τον κακομοίρη…Είπε τότε μπουκωμένη στα γέλια.

-Ε όχι και κακομοίρης. Ένας προδότης ήταν αλλά τον νίκησα σε μάχη και κέρδισα δικαιωματικά την εξουσία.

-Ήμουν σίγουρη γι αυτό.

-Μιας και ήρθες να με δεις, θα ήθελα να συζητήσουμε για κάτι.

-Ό, τι θέλεις.

-Μου έχει καρφωθεί ότι αυτά τα δύο γεγονότα δεν είναι τυχαία, έχουν κάποια σχέση μεταξύ τους.

-Δηλαδή; Πιστεύεις ότι ήταν σκηνοθετημένα;

-Δε θα έλεγα αυτό ακριβώς. Αυτό που σκέφτομαι είναι ότι κάποιος κρύβεται πίσω από όλα αυτά. Για σκέψου λίγο. Πρώτα η μονομαχία για τον παγκόσμιο τίτλο, μετά η αναμέτρησή μου με τον Tommy…Δε νομίζεις ότι αυτά τα δύο συνδέονται; Ο στόχος ήμουν αποκλειστικά εγώ με εσάς να είστε έξω από το παιχνίδι.

Η Angie σκέφτηκε για λίγο και μετά από ένα λεπτό του είπε:

-Τώρα που το λες…Αλλά ποιος θα μπορούσε να σε έχει στο στόχαστρο; Όλοι μας οι εχθροί έχουν νικηθεί. Δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ κάποιον.

-Αυτό δεν μπορώ ούτε εγώ να το ξέρω…Αλλά στα σίγουρα δεν πρόκειται για μεμονωμένα περιστατικά, αν καταφέρουμε να βρούμε τη σύνδεση μεταξύ τους, θα ανακαλύψουμε και το νέο μας εχθρό.

Όσο μιλούσαν, ο Neo την είχε στην αγκαλιά του και της χάιδευε τα μαλλιά με την ώρα να περνάει γρήγορα χωρίς να το καταλάβουν. Τελικά αποφάσισε να την «αφήσει ελεύθερη» να καθίσει δίπλα του και να του πει:

-Νομίζω πως πρέπει να φύγω τώρα. Θα ήθελα να καθόμασταν κι άλλο μαζί αλλά έχω κι εγώ δουλειές όπως κι εσύ.

-Καταλαβαίνω. Άφησε με να σε συνοδέψω…Της ζήτησε τότε ε μαζί της. κείνος και την πήγε μέχρι το σπίτι της προσπαθώντας να κερδίσει όσο περισσότερο χρόνο μπορούσε μαζί της.

Τελειώνοντας μαζί της, γύρισε κι αυτός για να βρει τη γυναίκα του να τον περιμένει και να του λέει:

-Επιτέλους γύρισες μωράκι μου.

Κι έτρεξε στην αγκαλιά του. Κι αυτός χωρίς να χάσει καιρό την έκλεισε σφιχτά στα χέρια του.

-Πώς είσαι αγάπη μου; Όλα εντάξει όσο έλειπα;

-Όχι όλα εντάξει, εσύ πώς τα πήγες; Τον νίκησες να υποθέσω ε;

-Όχι θα τον άφηνα. Από την αρχή η μάχη ήταν άνιση, ο Tommy τα βρήκε σκούρα από την πρώτη στιγμή.

-Δε φαντάζομαι να τον σκότωσες έτσι;

-Όσο κι αν τα ήθελα, τελικά όχι, είναι ζωντανός. Ελπίζω να πήρε το μάθημά του.

-Το ήξερα. Είμαι περήφανη για σένα. Του είπε περνώντας τα χέρια της γύρω από το κεφάλι του και φιλώντας τον στο στόμα. Έπειτα του είπε:

-Θα είσαι κουρασμένος όμως, κάθισε να σου βάλω να φας τίποτε.

-Σε ευχαριστώ καλή μου αλλά πιο κουρασμένος είμαι από το πήγαινε-έλα παρά η ίδια η μάχη αλλά ξέρεις το αδύναμο σημείο μου, ξέρεις ότι μου αρέσει να με περιποιείσαι.

-Έτσι είναι. Του είπε γελώντας. Περίμενε κι έφτασα. Του είπε κλείνοντάς του το μάτι πονηρά.

-Ότι θέλει το κοριτσάκι μου. Είπε τότε αυτός και κάθισε στο σαλόνι περιμένοντας.

Τελειώνοντας τον φώναξε να έρθει κι κείνος κάθισε ξεκινώντας να τρώει με τη γυναίκα του να του κάνει παρέα:  
-Λοιπόν; Πες μου με λεπτομέρειες. Δυσκολεύτηκε καθόλου;

-Δε θα το έλεγα, ήταν σχετικά εύκολο.

-Αυτό είναι το αγόρι μου. Του είπε χαμογελώντας.

-Ναι αυτό είναι. Απάντησε κι εκείνος στο ίδιο ύφος.

-Με την Angie πώς τα περάσατε; Τα είπατε; Είχαμε λίγο καιρό να τη δούμε.

-Ήρθε να με δει μόλις γύρισα μη χάσει. Απάντησε γελώντας. Ζήτησα τη γνώμη της για κάτι.

-Τι ήταν αυτό;

-Κάτι που με έβαλε σε σκέψεις από τη στιγμή που ήρθα. Αυτά τα δύο γεγονότα, όπως είπα και σε εκείνη, πιστεύω ότι συνδέονται μεταξύ τους. Δεν μπορεί από τη μια στιγμή στην άλλη να πρέπει να μονομαχήσω τη μια για τον τίτλο μου και την άλλη για την αρχηγεία της ομάδας μου, κάποιος τους έβαλε λόγια είμαι σίγουρος.

-Ποιος όμως; Σίγουρα θα σε ρώτησε ποιος.

-Ναι με ρώτησε αλλά δεν έχω την απάντηση…Έτσι και τον βρω όμως αλίμονό του!

-Μην εκνευρίζεσαι αγάπη μου θα τη βρούμε την άκρη, προσπάθησε να μείνεις ήρεμος. Του είπε χαιδεύοντάς του τρυφερά τα μαλλιά.

-Συγγνώμη μάτια μου για τις φωνές αλλά δεν πάει άλλο. Θα πρέπει πάντα να έχω κάτι να με απασχολεί; Θέλω να αφιερώνω χρόνο για σένα και δεν μπορώ επειδή υπάρχει ο κάθε ηλίθιος.

-Σε καταλαβαίνω μη μου δικαιολογείσαι. Φτάνει που είσαι μαζί μου.

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε παρά σηκώθηκε όρθιος και την πήρε στα χέρια του, εκείνη εκμεταλλευόμενη την ευκαιρία πέρασε τα δικά της γύρω από το λαιμό του και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια. ΤΙ μπορούσε όμως να κάνει το δικό της κοίταγμα…; Εκείνος ήξερε ότι αν την κοίταζε στα μάτια θα έχανε το παιχνίδι πριν ακόμα αρχίσει, παρόλα αυτά έκανε το «λάθος» και την κοίταξε στα μάτια κι αναπόφευκτα ένιωσε τα πόδια του να λυγίζουν όπως την κρατούσε και παραλίγο να του πέσει. Όμως συνηλθε και πήγαν μαζί στην κρεβατοκάμαρα να καθίσουν εκεί μαζί.

Την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα συγκέντρωσε τα κορίτσια και του ανέλυσε το σκεπτικό του, όλες σχεδόν συμφώνησαν με την άποψή του και του πρότειναν να περιμένει την επόμενη κίνηση του υποτιθέμενου εχθρού κι εκείνος ακολούθησε τη γνώμη τους αποφασίζοντας να περιμένει.

Φυσικά δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει και πολύ. Γυρίζοντας από τη συγκέντρωση, βρήκε στην πόρτα του σπιτιού του ένα μήνυμα:  
-Τι είναι αυτό πάλι…; Αναρωτήθηκε..

-Άνοιξέ το να δούμε τι λέει. Του πρότεινε η Mako κι αυτός το ξεδίπλωσε για να το διαβάσει: 

**«Σταμάτησέ τα όλα κι έλα αμέσως στα νότια προάστια της πόλης. Προέκυψε σοβαρό πρόβλημα με την εμφάνιση μυστηριωδών πλασμάτων. Μόνο εσύ μπορείς να το σταματήσεις»**

-Άλλο και τούτο…Είπε τότε ο Neo τελειώνοντας την ανάγνωση

-Τι θα κάνεις; Θα πας; Τον ρώτησε τότε η γυναίκα του.

-Μου μυρίζει απάτη εδώ πέρα.. Όμως δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή. Θα πάω κι αν είναι απάτη, αλλοίμονο σε αυτόν που την έστησε. Όμως πρώτα θα πρέπει να πάρω κάτι μαζί μιυ. Εϊπε τότε ο Neo και πήγε στο γραφείο του να πάρει το πιστόλι του. Όταν το πήρε, ξαναβγήκε έξω όπου τον περίμενε η Mako.

-Λοιπόν όλα εντάξει. Αν τυχόν είναι απάτη, α γεμίσω με λέιζερ αυτόν που την έστησε.

-Να προσέχεις μωρό μου. Του είπε τότε κι αφού τον φίλησε στο μάγουλο, μπήκε μέσα με τον Neo να τηλεμεταφέρεται στο μέρος που έγραφε το σημείωμα.

Φτάνοντας δεν είδε τίποτα το ύποπτο να γίνεται, περίμενε για μερικά λεπτά ώσπου είπε:

-Όπως το υποψιαζόμουν. Ήταν όλα στημένα, δε βλέπω τίποτα το ύποπτο εδώ πέρα…

Μπορεί να είχε αυτήν την πεποίθηση αλλά τα δάχτυλα του δεξιού του χεριού έπαιζαν πάνω από τη λαβή του όπλου του, έτοιμα για το παραμικρό. Τελικά την εκνευριστική αυτή ησυχία, διέκοψε μια γνωστή φωνή:  
-Βλέπω πως ήρθες τελικά. Δεν μπόρεσες να αντισταθείς στον πειρασμό…

Στη συνέχεια εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του ένας παλιός του γνώριμος, πράγμα που τον έκανε έξω φρενών…

-ΕΣΥ! Τολμάς να εμφανίζεσαι ξανά μπροστά μου! Έχεις πολύ μεγάλο θράσος τελικά…Kenji…!  
-Είμαι ευτυχής που με θυμάσαι ακόμα. Αυτό θα κάνει την εκδίκησή μου ακόμα πιο γλυκιά.

-Την εκδίκησή σου είπε;! Τώρα καταλαβαίνω…! Ήταν δικό σου σχέδιο η μονομαχία και η αναμέτρησή μου με τον Πράσινο Ranger σωστά;! Αλλά τι λέω…Είμαι σίγουρος όσο σε βλέπω…Είσαι απλά αξιολύπητος…Με μαύρη συνείδηση όπως κι άσος μπαστούνι…Όμως έχασες κι όποιος χάνει πρέπει να πληρώνει!

-Πολύ σωστά. Όμως και οι δύο αποδείχτηκαν ανίκανοι. Θα πρέπει να σε αναλάβω μόνος μου κατά πώς φαίνεται.

-Δεν πρόκειται να κάνεις τίποτα! Δεν έχεις ιδέα πόσο άλλαξα με τα χρόνια.

-Δεν ξέρω αν άλλαξες αλλά βλέπω ότι δε σταμάτησες τις ανόητες μπλόφες. Ξέχασες κιόλας ότι εκείνη την εποχή πήρα τα πάντα από σένα; Δε σου είχε μείνει τίποτα

-Αυτά ανήκουν στο παρελθόν! Κι αν μένεις κολλημένος σε αυτό δεν πρόκειται να με νικήσεις αυτή τη φορά! Εξαιτίας σου κατέστρεψα τον πλανήτη την τελευταία φορά που συναντηθήκαμε αλλά τώρα δε θα είναι το ίδιο.

-Φυσικά. Αυτή τη φορά μόνο ένας θα καταστραφεί. Εσύ!

-Αρκετά! Θα στο πω μόνο μία φορά! Χάσου από τα μάτια μου και μην τολμήσεις να ξαναεμφανιστείς μπροστά μου γιατί θα σε σκοτώσω κατάλαβες;!

-Κούφιες απειλές όπως πάντα Neo…Δεν μπορείς να με αγγίξεις με τέτοια.

-Τότε χρειάζεσαι μια επίδειξη! Είπε ο Neo και τράβηξε το πιστόλι του με το δεξί χέρι ενώ στο αριστερό κρατούσε ένα νόμισμα. Στη συνέχεια έβαλε ξανά το πιστόλι στη θήκη του.

-Τι σχεδιάζεις να κάνεις;! Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Kenji.

-Όταν το νόμισμα πέσει στο έδαφος, θα τραβήξεις. Και το καλό που σου θέλω να παίξεις τίμια γιατί αλλιώς θα σε σκοτώσω επιτόπου!

Έχοντας το δεξί χέρι πάνω από το όπλο του, ο Neo πέταξε ψηλά το νόμισμα με το αριστερό καθώς τα δάχτυλά του έπαιζαν. Η τροχιά του νομίσματος ήταν πολύ μεγάλη μιας και το είχε πετάξει αρκετά ψηλά και είχε καρφώσει τα μάτια του σε αυτό μόνο περιμένοντας τη στιγμή που θα άγγιζε ξανά το έδαφος.

Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μετά το νόμισμα έπεσε κάτω και τότε οι δύο μονομάχοι μπορούσαν να τραβήξουν. Πιο γρήγορος ήταν ο Neo ο οποίος τραβώντας, πυροβόλησε και τα λέιζερ πέτυχα τον Kenji στο χέρι αφαιρώντας του το όπλο κι αναγκάζοντάς τον να γονατίσει από τον πόνο. Τότε ο Neo τον σημάδεψε και του είπε:

-Ετοιμάσου…!

Και πατώντας τη σκανδάλη, άφησε τον πυροβολισμό να πέσει μπροστά του χωρίς να έχει πρόθεση να τον πετύχει. Έπειτα του είπε:

-Αυτή ήταν μόνο μια προειδοποίηση…An σε ξαναδώ…είσαι νεκρός…Του είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Φάνηκε πως η προειδοποίηση του Neo έπιασε τόπο αλλά ο ίδιος δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ήσυχος γνωρίζοντας με τι είχε να κάνει. Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν πρότεινε στην ομάδα να τον ψάξουν και να τον αποτελειώσουν πριν δημιουργήσει περισσότερα προβλήματα:

-Λοιπόν εδώ είμαστε. Είπε ο Neo.

-Ας χωριστούμε. Όποιος τον βρει πρώτος να τον κρατήσει εκεί και να τον πολεμήσει, αν χρειαστεί βοήθεια θα έρθουμε αμέσως. Διέταξε τότε η Sailor Moon και η ομάδα σκόρπισε στις τέσσερις γωνίες της πόλης ξεκινώντας την αναζήτηση.

Έχοντας περάσει 20 λεπτά από τότε, κανείς δεν κατάφερε τίποτα μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή. Συγκεκριμένα ι Kurai είπε:

-Δεν μπορεί να άνοιξε η γη να τον κατάπιε…Άραγε κρύβει την αύρα του; Διαφορετικά θα τον είχα νιώσει. Αν όμως τον ανακαλύψω δεν τον σώζει τίποτα.

Ξαφνικά μια έκρηξη συγκλόνισε όλη την πόλη φτάνοντας στα αυτιά όλων. Τότε αποκαλύφθηκε έστω και κατά λάθος η αύρα από την οποία προήλθε, πράγμα που έκανε όλους να την νιώσουν και να τρέξουν συμβατικά προς τον τόπο της έκρηξης.

Όμως όσο γρήγορα εμφανίστηκε αυτή η ενέργεια, άλλο τόσο γρήγορα χάθηκε αποπροσανατολίζοντας την ομάδα κι έτσι αποφάσισαν να συνεχίσουν την αναζήτηση με τον παραδοσιακό τρόπο. Γι αυτό λοιπόν αντί για τον καθένα ξεχωριστά, τώρα έγιναν από δύο χτενίζοντας όλα τα προάστια της πόλης.

-Ας δούμε εδώ αδερφή! Πρότεινε η Sailor Moon Dark στην αδερφή της κι απογειώθηκαν για να σταθούν σε μια πολυκατοικία με τη Sailor Moon να λέει:  
-Λοιπόν…Για να δούμε…Αν ήμουν στη θέση του, πού θα πήγαινα…;

Κι άρχισε να κοιτά με προσοχή μέχρι εκεί που μπορούσε να δει αλλά η υπομονή της λιγόστευε σιγά-σιγά…

Με όλη την ομάδα να ψάχνει, τελικά ο εχθρός εμφανίστηκε στο κέντρο της πόλης και μη αποκαλύπτοντας την αύρα του, ήταν σαν να ψάχνουν όλοι στα τυφλά, ούτε ο Neo όλη του την εμπειρία κατάφερνε να κάνει κάτι. Από την άλλη ο Kenji προχωρούσε κι αυτός στο εσωτερικό της πρωτεύουσας αγνοώντας τι συνέβαινε γύρω του κι όποιος τολμούσε να του πει το οτιδήποτε, κατέληγε κάτω ψημένος από τους κεραυνούς του. Ειδικά με έναν τελευταίο έχασε την ψυχραιμία του και τον κατέστρεψε τελείως. Αυτή η έκρηξη έφτασε στα αυτιά της Sailor Earth που ήταν πιο κοντά και χωρίς να χάσει καιρό κατευθύνθηκε προς τα εκεί για να γίνει μάρτυρας του αποτρόπαιου θεάματος.

Έχοντας δει μπροστά της μόλις τώρα, αρκετά καμένα σώματα και υλικές καταστροφές, γνώριζε ότι βρισκόταν πολύ κοντά

Κι εκείνη τη στιγμή από το πουθενά ένας κεραυνός έσκασε από πάνω της αλλά με μια επιδέξια κίνηση κατάφερε να ξεφύγει και τότε ο Kenji εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της με το δεξί χέρι να την στοχεύει:

-Εμένα ψάχνατε…;

-Καλά που το κατάλαβες…! Δεν πήρες στα σοβαρά την προειδοποίηση του Neo έτσι;! Καιρός να σου μάθω να φέρεσαι!

-Εσύ; Και πού είναι ο Neo για να το κάνει; Τώρα βάζει άλλους να παλεύουν γι αυτόν;

-Δεν έχει χρόνο να ασχολείται με τη χάρη σου! Γι αυτό θα σε αντιμετωπίσω εγώ. Δε θα πάρει και πολύ άλλωστε. Του είπε η Earth με την ενέργειά της να αυξάνεται.

Αυτή η αύξηση έκανε τους άλλους να την νιώσουν και να τρέξουν στο σημείο όπου η μάχη θα λάμβανε χώρα

Οι αντίπαλοι πήραν θέση μάχης με την Erath να τραβά το ξίφος της. Το ίδιο και ο Kenji. Έτοιμοι και οι δύο όρμησαν ένας εναντίον του άλλου αλλά όταν πλησίασαν αρκετά, μια κόκκινη αστραπή τους έκοψε τη φόρα με την Angie να λέει:

-Τώρα την έβαψες! Ο Neo μας βρήκε. Και θα χαρώ πολύ να τον δω να σφουγγαρίζει το πάτωμα με α μούτρα σου.

Κι έβαλε το σπαθί της στη θέση του καθώς ο Neo φάνηκε με τα κορίτσια πίσω του.

-Είσαι δικός μου τώρα…!

-Πώς με βρήκατε;! Δεν είναι λογικό!

-Αφού είσαι τόσο σκληρός, ανάγκασε μας να σου το πούμε! Τον προκάλεσε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Πολύ καλά! Απάντησε τότε αυτός και η ομάδα πήρε θέση μάχης.

Όσο γι αυτόν, έκανε μερικά βήματα προς το μέρος τους με την Angie να λέει στον Neo που ήταν δίπλα του:  
-Υπάρχουν πολλοί αθώοι άνθρωποι εδώ γύρω. Θα είναι επικίνδυνο να παλέψουμε εδώ! Πρέπει να τον οδηγήσουμε έξω από την πόλη!

-Ναι σωστά. Έχει πολύ κόσμο εδώ. Συμφωνώ. Πολλοί θα μπουν στο δρόμο μας. Θα φροντίσω να μη γίνει αυτό. Μπήκε στη μέση ο Kenji κι άπλωσε το δεξί του χέρι. Ευθύς αμέσως οι αστραπές του εκτοξεύτηκαν προς κάθε κατεύθυνση ισοπεδώνοντας τη γύρω περιοχή μετατρέποντάς την σε κρανίου τόπο και τυλίγοντας σχεδόν τα πάντα στις φλόγες μη υπολογίζοντας το κόστος σε ανθρώπινες ζωές. Η Sailor Moon, εξαγριωμένη από αυτό το χάος, όρμησε καταπάνω του κι αφήνοντας μια κραυγή τον χτύπησε με μια δυνατή γροθιά στο αριστερό μάγουλο αναγκάζοντάς τον να κάνει αρκετά βήματα πίσω και με εκείνη να μη μπορεί να συγκρατηθεί βλέποντας τη γύρω περιοχή να φλέγεται.

-Κάθαρμα! Είπε τότε σε μια δική της έκρηξη οργής η Sailor Mars αλλά δε φαινόταν αυτός να συγκινείται και πολύ από όλα αυτά, παρά αρκέστηκε στο να πει:

-Καθάρισα την πόλη από τους αθώους όπως ζητήσατε…Διαφωνείτε με τες μεθόδους μου μήπως;

-Άφησέ τους έξω από αυτό! Του είπε κι ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Τότε οδήγησέ μας εσύ όπου θέλεις…

-Ακολουθήστε με! Είπε τότε και πέταξε ψηλά με όλους τους άλλους να τον ακολουθούν, σε κάποια στιγμή επιτάχυνε ψάχνοντας να βρει την ιδανική τοποθεσία. Έχοντας περάσει πολλές πεδιάδες και απόκρημνα βουνά, αποφάσισε να κατεβούν σε αυτή την ερημική βραχώδη τοποθεσία:

-Εδώ είναι καλά. Κατεβείτε! Τους είπε κι όλοι προσγειώθηκαν ομαλά με τον Neo να λέει πάλι:  
-Εδώ θα σε πολεμήσω! Συγγνώμη Angie που θα σου χαλάσω τη διασκέδαση αλλά αυτό το κάθαρμα είναι δικό μου.

-Μην ανησυχείς καθόλου! Κανόνισέ τον με την ησυχία σου!

-Την άκουσες ηλίθιε. Δε θα φύγεις ζωντανός από εδώ! Δε με πήρες στα σοβαρά όταν σε προειδοποίησα και τώρα θα το μετανιώσεις.

-Μην υπερεκτιμάς τις δυνατότητές σου. Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια σε παρακολουθώ κι έχω μελετήσει τις κινήσεις σου! Κάθε μάχη σου έχει καταγραφεί από μένα κι έχει αναλυθεί με κάθε πιθανή λεπτομέρεια ώστε να είμαι έτοιμος να σε συντρίψω την κατάλληλη στιγμή. Και να που η ώρα έφτασε. Θυμάσαι την ιδιότητά μου έτσι;

-Φυσικά και τη θυμάμαι. Είσαι ο Ιππότης του Δία! Σε βεβαιώνω όμως ότι αυτό δε θα σε βοηθήσει! Οι υπολογισμοί σου είναι πέρα για πέρα λάθος! Δεν είσαι ούτε ένα εκατοστό κοντά! Πρόβλεψαν οι υπολογισμοί σου αυτό που θα δεις αμέσως τώρα;!

-Και τι θα δω ακριβώς

Τότε ο Neo έσφιξε τις γροθιές του, το σώμα του φούσκωσε λίγο κι αμέσως η κόκκινη αύρα τον κάλυψε από πάνω ως κάτω αφήνοντας μια πολύ δυνατή κραυγή ανεβάζοντας κατακόρυφα την ενέργειά του¨

-Κορίτσια μείνετε έξω από αυτό! Είναι δικός μου και μόνο! Τους είπε καθώς η κόκκινη λάμψη που τον περιστοίχιζε, μεγάλωσε σηκώνοντας ένα πυκνό σύννεφο σκόνης.

Μετά τη μεταμόρφωσή του, ο Neo δεν πήρε θέση μάχης, σταύρωσε τα χέρια και περίμενε τον Kenji να κινηθεί πρώτος. Κάτι που έγινε με αυτόν να ορμάει μετωπικά κατά του Neo και να προτάσσει μια δεξιά γροθιά η οποία όμως αποκρούστηκε με ευκολία. Στη συνέχεια του επιτέθηκε ξανά με μεγαλύτερη ταχύτητα αλλά όλες οι γροθιές του σταματούσαν στη σκληρή άμυνα του Neo, ούτε η κλωτσιά του βρήκε το στόχο της κι ακόμα χειρότερα η δεύτερη που επιχείρησε σταμάτησε στο αριστερό του χέρι. Εκμεταλλευόμενος την ευκαιρία αυτή, ο Neo δοκίμασε ένα δεξί ντιρέκτ αλλά ο Kenji έσκυψε και το απέφυγε για να αντεπιτεθεί χτυπώντας τον στο στομάχι όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε με τον Neo να νιώθει τον πόνο αλλά να μην επηρεάζεται σημαντικά παρά μόνο έκανε μερικά βήματα πίσω.

Εκνευρισμένος από αυτή την εξέλιξη, του έπιασε και τα δύο χέρια κι αφού ελευθερώθηκε, τον πέταξε πίσω με ανάποδο ψαλίδι που τον βρήκε στο σαγόνι.

-Αυτό ήταν όλο;! Είπε τότε ο Neo φανερά απογοητευμένος.

Τότε ο Kenji δοκίμασε αντί για μετωπική επίθεση, κάτι πιο απομακρυσμένο. Για την ακρίβεια τις αστραπές του ξεχνώντας ότι κι ο αντίπαλός του είχε την ίδια επίθεση.

-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ NEO! Του φώναξε εκτοξεύοντας την επίθεσή του αλλά δεν έφτασε ούτε στη μέση με τον Neo να έχει εκτελέσει κι αυτός τη δική του κόκκινη αστραπή και τις δύο ριπές να συγκρούονται στη μέση της αρένας. Ήταν όμως φανερό ότι ο Neo είχε πλεονέκτημα. Μετά την εκπαίδευσή του στο δωμάτιο του Χρόνου, δεν υπήρχε αντίπαλος που να μπορεί να σταθεί εύκολα απέναντί του. Έτσι λοιπόν οι κόκκινες αστραπές επικράτησαν κι έριξαν κάτω τον Kenji που με το ζόρι κατάφερε να σταθεί ξανά όρθιος:

-Δεν τελειώσαμε…!

-Όπως το πρόβλεψα…Είσαι αδύναμος! Παραδόσου τώρα και σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα σε αποτελειώσω γρήγορα!

-…Ποτέ…!

-ΟΠΩΣ ΘΕΣ! Του φώναξε τότε ο Neo και με απίστευτη ταχύτητα βρέθηκε μπροστά του χτυπώντας τον στο στομάχι με απίστευτη δύναμη. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, τον χτύπησε και στο κεφάλι πετώντας τον μακριά για να τον αρπάξει ξανά και να τον κλωτσήσει ψηλά σαν να ήταν μπάλα ποδοσφαίρου κι όπως τον είχε απογειώσει, απογειώθηκε κι αυτός, βρέθηκε από πάνω του και χτυπώντας τον στο κεφάλι και με τα δύο χέρια, τον ξαναπέταξε κάτω για να τον αρπάξει από το λαιμό πριν πέσει στο έδαφος:

-Εδώ…Θα γίνει ο τάφος σου…!

Κι άρχισε να τον σφίγγει με κίνδυνο να τον πνίξει ενώ με το άλλο χέρι ετοίμασε μια μπάλα κόκκινων κεραυνών για να τον καταστρέψει.

Ο Kenji δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί σε αυτήν την κτηνώδη δύναμη αλλά δεν τα παρατούσε. Με όσες δυνάμεις του είχαν απομείνει, κατάφερε αρχικά να ελευθερωθεί και στη συνέχεια φώναξε:

-ΔΕ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΑΦΗΣΩ ΝΑ ΜΕ ΤΑΠΕΙΝΩΣΕΙΣ!

Κι αμέσως μια αύρα όμοια με αυτήν του Neo, σκέπασε το σώμα του αλλά είχε πράσινο χρώμα κι αύξησε τη δύναμή του ανοίγοντας έναν μικρό κρατήρα στην επιφάνεια από κάτω του. Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο επιτέθηκε αλλά αυτή τη φορά η κατάσταση είχε αλλάξει. Ο Neo όχι μόνο έπρεπε να αμυνθεί αλλά σπρωχνόταν προς τα πίσω από τη λυσσασμένη επίθεση του αντιπάλου του μέχρι που κατάφερε να ξεμπλοκάρει την άμυνά του, αλλά αυτό ήταν που ήθελε ο Kenji και τον απογείωσε με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά προς τα πάνω. Και πριν καταλάβει καλά-καλά τι είχε συμβεί, βρέθηκε πάλι κάτω από ένα χτύπημα στο κεφάλι όπως το είχε εκτελέσει κι εκείνος. Όταν σηκώθηκε τον περίμεναν διαδοχικές επιθέσεις αστραπών που τώρα έμοιαζαν με σκάγια από πυροβόλο όπλο και τον είχαν περικυκλώσει, έτοιμες να τον καταβροχθίσουν. Όμως δεν πτοήθηκε. Με μια κίνηση του χεριού του, τις απώθησε όλες με αποτέλεσμα να εκραγούν όσο ήταν ακόμα στον αέρα με τον Kenji να κατεβαίνει και να του επιτίθεται κατά μέτωπο επιστρατεύοντας την πιο δυνατή του γροθιά με σκοπό να τελειώσει τον αγώνα αλλά το παιχνίδι είχε τελειώσει κι ο Neo την σταμάτησε εύκολα πριν τον πετύχει στο κεφάλι και του προκαλέσει σοβαρή ζημιά. Τότε του είπε:

-Αρκετά έπαιξες…Του είπε και εν ριπή οφθαλμού ανέβηκε στη Ultimate μορφή του μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του αντιπάλου του. Και πριν προλάβει να το συνειδητοποιήσει…:

-Αντίο για πάντα…Ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του πριν σωριαστεί αναίσθητος από τη θανατηφόρα μπουνιά που δέχτηκε από τον Neo. Όταν αυτός τελείωσε, ξαναπήρε την κανονική του μορφή και προσχώρησε προς το μέρος της ομάδας ικανοποιημένος.

Δεν ειπώθηκε κάτι μετά τη λήξη της μάχης, παρά αποχώρησαν από εκεί αφήνοντας τον Kenji αναίσθητο στη θέση που βρισκόταν για αρκετή ώρα.

Όταν σηκώθηκε, είχε καταπονηθεί σε απίστευτο σημείο αλλά δεν είχε μάθει ακόμα το μάθημά του. Ήθελε απεγνωσμένα να καταστρέψει τον ήρωά μας κι αυτό αποτυπωνόταν στα λόγια του καθώς σερνόταν στο έδαφος:

-Δεν μπορεί να τελειώσει έτσι…Και δε θα τελειώσει έτσι…Χρειάζομαι δύναμη…Κι άλλη δύναμη για να κερδίσω…

Με τα χίλια χόρια κατάφερε να φτάσει κοντά σε μια μικρή λίμνη εκεί κοντά και να ρίξει νερό στο πρόσωπό του μήπως και συνέλθει, έκτοτε πέρασαν πολλές μέρες χωρίς να ακουστεί κάτι γι αυτόν.

Παρά τη νίκη τους όμως, η Kurai δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ήσυχη. Μέρες τώρα τη βασάνιζε η ύπαρξη αυτού του ατόμου. Της είχε καρφωθεί η ιδέα ότι ακόμα η περιπέτειά τους δεν είχε τελειώσει. Γι αυτό το λόγο αποφάσισε μόνη της και χωρίς οι άλλοι να ξέρουν το παραμικρό, να τον αντιμετωπίσει σε μονομαχία και να τελειώσει ότι άρχισε με επιτυχία ο Neo.

Έτσι λοιπόν πήρε το δίσκο μονομαχία της και ξεχώθηκε να τον βρει για να τελειώσει τη δουλειά. Και μάλιστα τη νύχτα ώστε κανείς να μην ανακατευτεί.

Μετά τη συντριβή του από τον Neo, ο Kenji δεν μπορούσε πια να κρύβει την αύρα του κι έτσι η Kurai δε δυσκολεύτηκε καθόλου να τον ανακαλύψει. Είχε επιστρέψει ξανά αναζητώντας μεγάλες πηγές δύναμης κι αυτό τον εξέθεσε, έχοντας λοιπόν το σπαθί της στο χέρι, η Sailor Moon Dark κατάφερε να τον βρει στην κορυφή του πύργου της τηλεόρασης. Όταν τον βρήκε λοιπόν του είπε:  
-Ώστε εδώ μου κρύβεσαι…! Ξέρεις ήταν πολύ καλύτερα όταν ήσουν με τη μούρη στο χώμα!

-Είσαι μόνη σου βλέπω. Πιστεύεις ότι μπορείς να με νικήσεις σε μονομαχία;

-Να είσαι σίγουρος!

-Ίσως γιατί θέλω να κρατήσω μια δική μου υπόσχεση.

-Πολύ συγκινητικό. Όμως ξεχνάς την πραγματική σου πλευρά. Μπορώ να δω γιατί προτίθεσαι να τα βάλεις μαζί μου ολομόναχη.

-Αρκετά! Νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να δηλητηριάζεις το μυαλό μου;! Είσαι γελασμένος αν το πιστεύεις!

-Είτε σου αρέσει είτε όχι, εμείς οι δύο είμαστε περισσότερο όμοιοι απ' ότι μπορείς να παραδεχτείς!  
-Δεν είμαστε καθόλου όμοιοι! Δεν έχω τίποτα κοινό με σένα!

-Γνωρίζω το σκοτεινό σου παρελθόν! Ξέρω ότι υπήρξες κάποτε εκτελεστικό όργανο του Φωτός της Καταστροφής! Η δίψα σου για δύναμη σε έφερε εδώ και δυστυχώς για σένα ο Neo απέβαλε το φως αυτό από μέσα σου. Είμαστε το ίδιο και το ξέρεις!

-ΟΧΙ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΜΑΣΤΕ! Αυτό το σκοτεινό κεφάλαιο της ζωής μου έκλεισε για πάντα! Θα σε κάνω να το μετανιώσεις που το ξανάβγαλες στην επιφάνεια! Ετοιμάσου! Γιατί όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου, δε θα είναι μόνο η μούρη σου πάνω στο χώμα, αλλά κάτω από αυτό!

-Δέχομαι την πρόκλησή σου! Δώσε μου τη μονομαχία που θέλω!

-Αφού θες μονομαχία θα σου δώσω μία που δε θα την ξεχάσεις ποτέ! Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα το μετανιώσεις! Είπε η Kurai με αποφασιστικότητα κι ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο της. Το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δύο και ο αγώνας ξεκινούσε με τον Kenji να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Θα αρχίσω εγώ! Πρώτα παίζω τον Πολυμερισμό! Θα ενώσω τον Ακέφαλο Ιππότη (1450/1700) και τον Κόμη του Αφανισμού (2000/700) για να δημιουργήσω το Δούκα του Αφανισμού! (2000) Έτσι θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

-Το πτώμα σου είναι χαμένο από χέρι! Σειρά μου! Καλώ τον Επιδρομέα Vorse σε θέση επίθεσης! (1900)

-Το τέρας σου είναι αδύναμο!  
-Σου είπε κανείς ότι τελείωσα;! Συνεχίζω με αυτό! Είναι η μαγική κάρτα Συρρίκνωση που κόβει στη μέση τους πόντους επίθεσης του πτώματός σου!

Έτσι ο δούκας έχασε 1000 πόντους επίθεσης και το μισό του μέγεθος, όντας εύκολη λεία για τον Επιδρομέα:

-Επιδρομέα Vorse, Επίθεση τώρα! Διέταξε η Kurai και το τέρας της επιτέθηκε. Μπορεί να μη κατέστρεψε το δούκα αλλά η δουλειά έγινε κάνοντάς τον να χάσει 900 Πόντους Ζωής:

-Μπορεί να μην κατέστρεψα το τέρας σου, αλλά βλέπω ότι έχασες 900 πόντους.

-Ένα μικρό τίμημα…

-Μικρό ε; Δε θα το έλεγα. Θα χάσεις ακόμα 500 χάρη στο φίλο σου το Δούκα του Αφανισμού. Τώρα είναι ακόμα μικρό το τίμημα για σένα;!

-Όχι γιατί έχω κάτι πολύ χειρότερο για σένα! Πρώτα θα θυσιάσω το Δούκα για να καλέσω τον Πυρήνα Diabound! (1800) Μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω μια μαγική κάρτα που λέγεται Ψευδαίσθηση Πνεύματος! Η οποία δημιουργεί αυτό που λέγεται σωσίας, ένα ακριβές αντίγραφο του τέρατός μου με όλη τη δύναμη του πρωτότυπου! Και τώρα ενεργοποιώ την ειδική του ικανότητα! Όποτε χτυπά, το τέρας σου χάνει πόντους ίσους με την επίθεση του σωσία! Αυτό αφήνει τον Επιδρομέα Vorse σε πολύ δύσκολη θέση. Τώρα Πυρήνα Diabound, επίθεση!

Με 100 πόντους μόνο, το τέρας της Kurai ήταν αδύνατον να επιβιώσει και καταστράφηκε από τις φλόγες κι εκείνη έχασε 1700 Πόντους Ζωής, γεγονός που την έκανε έξαλλη. Πριν όμως ο Kenji τελείωσε την κίνησή του ρίχνοντας μια κάρτα ανάποδα:  
-Τέρμα οι ευγένειες! Παίζω αυτό! Άρχοντας τον Δράκων! (1200) Όσο ο άρχοντάς μου είναι στην αρένα, κάθε δράκος που παίζω δεν αγγίζεται! Μετά ενεργοποιώ το Φλάουτο Καλέσματος Δράκων που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω δύο δράκους από την τράπουλά μου! Όμως τώρα που το σκέφτομαι χρειάζομαι μόνο έναν! ΤΟΝ ΑΣΠΡΟ ΔΡΑΚΟ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΜΠΛΕ ΜΑΤΙΑ! (3000)

-Ακριβώς…Όλα πάνε σύμφωνα με το σχέδιο…

-Άσπρε Δράκε! Επίθεση! Λευκή Αστραπή!

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Ενεργοποιώ την Πνευματική Ασπίδα! Είπε τότε ο Kenji ανοίγοντας την παγίδα του και η επίθεση σταμάτησε πριν καταστρέψει τον Diabound. Τότε αυτός ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Όσο η ασπίδα μου παραμένει, καμία επίθεσή σου δε θα φτάνει στο στόχο της. ΤΟ μόνο που χρειάζεται είναι να βγάζω από το παιχνίδι ένα τέρας στο Νεκροταφείο! Κι όσο έχω αρκετά πλάσματα να το τροφοδοτούν, οι επιθέσεις σου είναι άχρηστες.

-Δε θα κρατήσει όμως να ξέρεις! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω κι εγώ το γύρο μου!

-Πολύ καλά! Σειρά μου τώρα! Αρχίζω με το Βάζο της Απληστίας! Τώρα θα τραβήξω δύο κάρτες και η μία εξ αυτών θα είναι η μαγική κάρτα Πλάκα της Θλίψης!

Η ενεργοποίησή της έφερε μια πέτρινη πλάκα η οποία σφράγισε στην επιφάνειά της τον Άρχοντα των Δράκων με την Kurai να αδυνατεί να καταλάβει:

-Τι έκανες στο τέρας μου ε;!

-Ο Άρχοντας των Δράκων μαζί με όλες του τις δυνάμεις σφραγίστηκε στην πέτρινη πλάκα. Και υπάρχει μόνο ένας τρόπος να τον ελευθερώσεις, πρέπει να σπάσεις αυτήν την πλάκα αλλά θα σου κοστίσει 500 Πόντους Ζωής. Και τώρα σωσία μου αδυνάτισε το δράκο του!

Ο Άσπρος Δράκος έχασε κι αυτός 1800 πόντους και τώρα κινδύνευε σοβαρά:

-Diabound επάνω του!

Όμως ήταν η σειρά της Kurai να αποκαλύψει το μυστικό της:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Πανοπλία Οδήγησης Επίθεσης!

Κι έτσι η επίθεση αντί για τον Άσπρο Δράκο χτύπησε τον Άρχοντα των Δράκων καταστρέφοντάς τον κι αφαιρώντας 1100 πόντου; Της. 500 για την καταστροφή της Πλάκας της Θλίψης και 600 από τη μάχη για να τη ρίξει στους 1200.

-Θα τελειώσω με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Όλα θα τελειώσουν για σένα! Ήρθε η στιγμή να γυρίσω τη μονομαχία παίζοντας την Κάρτα Αφανισμού Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω μέχρι να έχω 5 κάρτες αλλά σε 5 γύρους το χέρι μου πάει στο Νεκροταφείο! Μετά ενεργοποιώ την Απελευθέρωση των ψυχών! Με αυτό μπορώ να διαλέξω κάρτες και να τις βγάλω από το παιχνίδι! Και μάντεψε! Θα βγάλω πέντε τέρατα από το Νεκροταφείο σου και χωρίς αυτά η Πνευματική σου Ασπίδα καταστρέφεται! Μετά θα παίξω τη Σιωπηλή Καταστροφή για να φέρω πίσω ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας και διαλέγω τον Επιδρομέα Vorse! Τώρα θα θυσιάσω τα τέρατά μου! ΑΣΠΡΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΜΕ ΜΠΛΕ ΜΑΤΙΑ ΓΥΡΙΣΕ ΣΕ ΜΕΝΑ!

Αυτή ήταν η μεγαλόπρεπη επιστροφή του θρυλικού δράκου έχοντας όλη του τη δύναμη ξανά αλλά η Kurai δεν γνώριζε το πανούργο σχέδιο του αντιπάλου της το οποίο δεν περιλάμβανε μόνο την καταστροφή του δράκου:

-Και λοιπόν;! Θα πρέπει να τρέξω να σωθώ τώρα;!

-Θα το κάνεις όταν επιτεθεί στο φιδάνθρωπό σου με Άσπρη Αστραπή!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ο Diabound καταστράφηκε από τη σαρωτική επίθεση του Άσπρου Δράκου και ο Kenji έπεσε στους 1400 πόντους.

-Καλή κίνηση αλλά δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Ενεργοποιώ και τις δύο ανάποδες κάρτες μου! Πρώτα την Πλάκα Καθρέφτη! Και μετά την Πλάκα Αναγέννησης! Υποδέξου ξανά τον Diabound! Τον έφερα πίσω χάρη στην Πλάκα Αναγέννησης η οποία ενεργοποιήθηκε τη στιγμή που το τέρας μου καταστράφηκε. Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Όταν θυσίασες τον πρώτο Άσπρο Δράκο σου, η Πλάκα Καθρέφτης απορρόφησε τη μισή του δύναμη κα τη δώρισε ευγενικά στον Diabound και τον έκανε το πιο δυνατό πλάσμα στην αρένα! Αποχαιρέτα τον Άσπρο Δράκο σου! Diabound, κατάστρεψέ τον τώρα!

Αυτή τη φορά δυστυχώς δεν υπήρχε διαφυγή. Ο Άσπρος Δράκος χάθηκε και η Sailor Moon Dark βυθίστηκε στους 900 πόντους αλλά αυτό ήταν το λιγότερο, ο Kenji είχε καταφέρει να πάρει όλη του τη δύναμη καταστρέφοντάς τον, πράγμα που η Kurai δεν γνώριζε…Ωστόσο συνέχισε τη μάχη:

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω αλλά δε θα νικήσεις! Ενεργοποιώ την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος! Ο Άσπρος Δράκος μου επέστρεψε!

-Αν ήξερες τι έγινε μόλις τώρα…Της είπε με έντονο σαρκασμό. Και στη συνέχεια πρόσθεσε:  
-Αρκετά κράτησε η παράσταση. Βαρέθηκα να παίζω μαζί σου, έσω κι άλλες πιο σοβαρές δουλειές α κάνω:

-Με δουλεύεις;! Φεύγεις στη μέση της μονομαχίας;!

-Πίστεψέ με πέτυχα το σκοπό μου! Αυτή η μονομαχία ήταν καθαρά για να κερδίσω κάτι από εσένα, όχι εσένα.

-Τι θα πει αυτό;!

-Θα μάθεις σύντομα. Όμως στείλε στο φίλο σου τον Neo ένα μήνυμα από μένα! Θα γυρίσω γι αυτόν και αυτή τη φορά αυτός θα υποφέρει όπως ποτέ άλλοτε!

Αυτά είπε και χάθηκε μέσα σε μια συστάδα κεραυνών με την Kurai να έχει μείνει στη θέση της και να σκέφτεται την έννοια του μηνύματος ατού:

«Τι ήθελε να πει τώρα…;! Το κάθαρμα μου ξέφυγε…! Όμως δε θα τον αφήσω να κάνει άλλο κακό σε κανέναν! Το υπόσχομαι…!»

Αναπόφευκτα η μονομαχία θα έφτανε στα αυτιά του Neo, πράγμα που έγινε. Ο ίδιος δεν μπόρεσε να μην κρύψει τη δυσφορία του για τη δειλή δραπέτευση του Kenji αλλά ταυτόχρονα δεν παρέλειψε να θαυμάσει την Kurai για την τόλμη της. Ωστόσο το γεγονός ότι δεν ολοκλήρωσε τη μάχη αλλά έφυγε μετά την καταστροφή του Άσπρου Δράκου, το έβαλε σε χιλιάδες σκέψεις. Και πώς να μη μπει σε σκέψεις όταν οι απειλές του περιλάμβαναν κι εκείνον…

Και φυσικά δε χρειάστηκε ούτε τώρα να περιμένει…Όλα γίνονταν τόσο γρήγορα…Μετά από τρεις μέρες βρήκε μια κενή κάρτα η οποία έγραφε ένα σημείωμα-προειδοποίηση:

 **«Σου είχα πει ότι τα πράγματα θα αλλάξουν. Μπορεί να με νίκησες την πρώτη φορά αλλά τώρα είναι η σειρά μου να σε γελοιοποιήσω στο ίδιο σου το παιχνίδι. Αν πιστεύεις ότι έχεις το κουράγιο να με αντιμετωπίσεις ξανά, σε περιμένω στην Κοιλάδα του Θανάτου να ζωντανέψουμε το ένδοξο παρελθόν σου. Έχεις τρεις μέρες καιρό για να το σκεφτείς αλλά ξέρω ότι θα έρθεις…»**

Αυτή η πρόκληση ήταν η αφορμή για τον ήρωά μας να τελειώσει τη δουλειά και να τον στείλει στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Στο άκουσμα όμως της τοποθεσίας όπου θα διεξαγόταν η μονομαχία, του κόπηκαν τα γόνατα. Οι λόγοι; Προφανέστατοι, είχε πολύ άσχημες εμπειρίες εκεί, το ίδιο και η Sailor Moon την οποία έπιασε δυνατό ρίγος όταν το ανακοίνωσε…Γι αυτό το λόγο τα κορίτσια συγκεντρώθηκαν να συζητήσουν το θέμα στο σπίτι της Usagi. Πρώτη άρχισε η Kurai έχοντας ακόμα φανερή τη δυσαρέσκειά της για την αδυναμία της να τον αποτελειώσει:  
-Πώς το έχασα αυτό…! Έπρεπε να τον είχα αποτελειώσει…Τώρα ανησυχώ!

-Έχει σοβαρό πρόβλημα αυτός ο τύπος. Τι στην ευχή θέλει τέλος πάντων; Μια χαρά είμαστε μέχρι τώρα. Αν με άφηνε να τον κανόνιζα… Είπε η Angie έχοντας μια μικρή δόση παράπονου στα λόγια της.

-Επίτρεψέ μου να σου πω εγώ τι έχει παίξει με αυτόν. Εσείς καρότσια το ξέρετε, τώρα όμως πρέπει να τα ακούσει η Angie. Είπε τότε η Makoto και όλες έδωσαν προσοχή αν και ήξεραν:

-Όλα άρχισαν πριν από πολλά χρόνια. Πριν ο Neo κι εγώ γνωριστούμε. Ο Kenji κι εγώ είχαμε προσπαθήσει να γίνουμε ζευγάρι αλλά χωρίς επιτυχία καθώς αυτός εξαφανίστηκε μυστηριωδώς. Εμφανίστηκε ξανά όταν είχα ήδη οικογένεια προσπαθώντας να επανενωθούμε. Φυσικά αυτό ήταν αδύνατον κι από εκείνη τη στιγμή θέλησε να καταστρέψει αυτό που εμπόδιζε τα σχέδιά του. Ο Neo είχε γίνει έξαλλος με αυτή τη στάση του κι αποφάσισε να τον πολεμήσει ότι κι αν σήμαινε αυτό, στην αναμέτρησή τους αυτή στοιχημάτισε τα πάντα αλλά δυστυχώς ηττήθηκε. Έχασε τις δυνάμεις του…Έχασε και εμένα καθώς ήμουν αναγκασμένη μετά την ήττα του να τον ακολουθήσω. Όμως αυτό δεν του ήταν αρκετό, τα έβαλε και μαζί μας παγιδεύοντας τους ανθρώπους της πόλης σε μια άλλη διάσταση κι απαίτησε και τις δικές μας δυνάμεις για να τους ελευθερώσει. Γι αυτό το λόγο ζητήσαμε τη βοήθεια του Neo, εκείνος δέχτηκε και ρισκάροντας τη ζωή του, όχι μόνο κατάφερε να μας βοηθήσει αλλά και οι δυνάμεις του επέστρεψαν με τρόπο που μόνο στα παλιά anime συμβαίνει. Μετά από αυτό τίποτα δεν τον σταματούσε από το να τον αντιμετωπίσει σε μια μάχη μέχρι θανάτου. Ωστόσο κατάφερε να του ξεφύγει και σε εκείνο το σημείο ο Neo έχασε ξανά τον έλεγχο…Κατέστρεψε τη γη σε μια έκρηξη οργής κι έκτοτε δεν τον ξαναείδε…

-Αυτό ήταν θεότρελο…Είπε η Usagi φέρνοντας στο μυαλό της ότι είχε συμβεί τότε.

-Και τώρα τι θέλει; Rematch; ρώτησε η Angie μη μπορώντας να χωνέψει ότι είχε μόλις ακούσει.

-Προφανώς…Όμως…Δε σας κρύβω ότι φοβάμαι κορίτσια…Και πολύ μάλιστα…

-Τι φοβάσαι; Τη ρώτησε η Minako.

-Δε θυμάστε τι είχε γίνει εκεί την τελευταία φορά εκεί; Ειδικά εσύ Usagi.

-…Θυμάμαι…Απάντησε τότε εκείνη με βαριά φωνή.

-Δεν μπορούμε να τον αφήσουμε…Η οργή τον έχει τυφλώσει…Αν χάσει ξανά…Είπε ξανά η Mako δακρύζοντας.

-Μη στεναχωριέσαι. Όλα θα πάνε καλά θα δεις. Τον ξέρουμε ποιος είναι. Προσπάθησε να την εμψυχώσει η Angie και της χάιδεψε απαλά την πλάτη.

-Δεν μπορώ να τον αφήσω…Την πρώτη φορά τη γλίτωσε αλλά τώρα…; Μπορεί να σκοτωθεί…

-Σε παρακαλώ ηρέμησε…Η αρνητική ενέργεια δε βοηθάει σε τέτοιες περιπτώσεις…Της είπε και η Rei που είχε κι αυτή ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα γι αυτή τη μονομαχία αλλά δεν ήθελε να προκαλέσει μεγαλύτερη ανησυχία.

-Πρέπει να του μιλήσουμε. Και θα το αναλάβω εγώ.

-Πιστεύουμε ότι δε υπάρχει κάποιος καλύτερος από σένα να το κάνεις. Πήγαινε να τον βρεις τώρα αμέσως, δεν υπάρχει πολύς χρόνος. Της πρότεινε η Kurai κι εκείνη την άκουσε φεύγοντας αμέσως.

Ευτυχώς γι αυτήν είχε προλάβει. Ο Neo μοιραζόταν κι αυτός το φόβο της μιας και το περιστατικό πριν από χρόνια ακόμα τον στοιχειώνει αλλά τώρα πίστευε ότι η κατάσταση έχει αλλάξει και πως θα τα κατάφερνε. Έχοντας αυτό στο μυαλό του, αποφάσισε να δεχτεί την πρόκληση και γι αυτό το λόγο είχε αρχίσει την προετοιμασία του. Έχοντας τελειώσει, βγήκε στο μπαλκόνι του σπιτιού του και κοίταζε στο άπειρο με την τράπουλα και το δίσκο μονομαχίας να βρίσκονται δίπλα του..

-Ευτυχώς…Είσαι εδώ…Ακούστηκε τότε η φωνή της γυναίκας του φανερά λαχανιασμένη να μιλάει από πίσω του.

-Ναι αγάπη μου εδώ είμαι. Γιατί λαχανιασμένη; Έτρεχες;

-Ναι, ήθελα να προλάβω…

-Δεν έχω να πάω κάπου…Τουλάχιστον για τώρα. ΤΙ με θέλεις;

-Θα μπω κατευθείαν στο θέμα! Έχει να κάνει με τη μονομαχία.

-Σε ακούω.

-Δεν θέλω να δεχτείς! Έχω ένα πολύ κακό προαίσθημα…Μη δεχτείς αυτή τη μονομαχία σε παρακαλώ πολύ αγάπη μου. Δε χρειάζεται να ασχοληθούμε ξανά μαζί του…Θυμάσαι τι είχε γίνει την προηγούμενη φορά…Δε θέλω να το ξαναζήσω αυτό…Κανένας μας…

Τότε ο Neo την αγκάλιασε και της είπε:  
-Σ καταλαβαίνω καλή μου. Όμως αν δεν το τελειώσω τώρα, δε θα απαλλαγούμε ποτέ από αυτόν. Φυσικά και θυμάμαι…Πώς μπορώ να το ξεχάσω…Σκέψου όμως τι μας έχει κάνει μέχρι τώρα…Εξαιτίας του έχασα τα πάντα, έχασα τις δυνάμεις μου…Έχασα…εσένα…Είπε έχοντας έναν κόμπο στο λαιμό στην τελευταία πρόταση. Έπειτα συνέχισε λέγοντας:

-Δεν μπορώ να ρισκάρω μια δεύτερη καταστροφή…Πρέπει να πάω.

-Αυτό δε σημαίνει πως θα τον ακολουθήσω αν δεν αναμετρηθείς μαζί του. Σε παρακαλώ άκουσε με…Ας μη δώσουμε συνέχεια.

-Λυπάμαι μάτια μου…Έτσι πρέπει να γίνει…

-Μα γιατί…;

-…Αυτή είναι η μοίρα μου…Είναι γραφτό μου να μάχομαι για χάρη σου από την πρώτη στιγμή που σε είδα…Αυτό με κάνει να ξαναγυρίζω…Θα τον νικήσω και θα θάψουμε για πάντα το παρελθόν. Δε θα τον αφήσω να σε αγγίξει ξανά.

-Δεν μπορώ να πάω εγώ και να τον βάλω στη θέση του; Δεν τον θέλω, το μόνο που πρέπει να κάνω είναι να ξεκαθαρίσω τη θέση μου για να σταματήσει να με ενοχλεί! Δεν είναι ανάγκη να μονομαχήσεις.

-Τα λόγια δεν είναι αρκετά αγάπη μου…Ξέρεις το ίδιο καλά με μένα ότι σε κάποιους οι λέξεις δε φτάνουν ποτέ σε αυτούς, όμως αυτή τη φορά δε θα μιλήσω εγώ, θα μιλήσουν οι κάρτες μου…Και για τους δυο μας…Στο υπόσχομαι.

-Σε παρακαλώ…Μην το κάνεις αυτό…Προσπάθησε ακόμα μια φορά να τον μεταπείσει έχοντας βουρκώσει.

Εκείνος έμεινε σιωπηλός για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα κι όταν ξαναβρήκε το κουράγιο να μιλήσει, της είπε:

-Μπορώ να νιώσω το φόβο σου. Η κοιλάδα του θανάτου δεν ήταν ποτέ φιλόξενη σε μένα…Όπως πίστεψέ με, έχουν αλλάξει πολλά από τότε, αν δεν έχω τη δική σου πίστη, δεν είμαι σε θέση να κάνω το παραμικρό…

-Συγγνώμη αγάπη μου…Όμως φοβάμαι…Δε θέλω να το κάνεις αυτό…

-Συγχώρεσέ με καλή μου…Αυτή είναι η μοίρα μου…Ότι κι αν συμβεί, θα γυρίσω. Της απάντησε εκείνος έχοντάς την πάντα στην αγκαλιά του.

-Γιατί έπρεπε να γίνει αυτό…Γιατί τώρα…Είπε αναστενάζοντας βαριά.

-Δεν ξέρω…Όμως ξέρω κάτι άλλο. Θα τον τελειώσω γρήγορα για να γυρίσω κοντά σου.

-Εε…Εντάξει…ξέρω πως μπορείς να πετύχεις, σε εμπιστεύομαι. Υποσχέσου μου όμως ότι θα προσέχεις…

-Έχεις το λόγο μου. Της απάντησε εκείνης και την έσφιξε πιο πολύ στα χέρια του, αυτή έκλεισε τα μάτια αφήνοντας τον εαυτό της στη δική φροντίδα για να νιώσει τα χείλη του να κολλάνε στα δικά της φιλώντας την με το πάθος που απαιτείται για τη στιγμή ατή.

Η επόμενη μέρα είχε φτάσει! Ο Neo ήταν πανέτοιμος για τη μονομαχία του. Δεν μπορούσε να αρνηθεί ότι στο μυαλό στριφογύριζαν οι σκέψεις όλης της ομάδας για την έκβασή της-όχι πως ο ίδιος δεν είχε ενδοιασμούς-αλλά η αφοσίωση στην επιτυχία της αποστολής του, τον έκανε να αποστρέφει κάθε αρνητικό παράγοντα που μπορεί να τον έκανε πίσω. Με το χρόνο να κυλά αργά και βασανιστικά, η νύχτα έπεσε πυκνή πάνω από τη χώρα κι όταν χτύπησαν μεσάνυχτα, φόρεσε το δίσκο μονομαχίας και πήγε πάνω από τη γυναίκα του η οποία προσπαθούσε να κοιμηθεί:

-Ώστε φεύγεις λοιπόν…Σε παρακαλώ να προσέχεις πολύ…Του είπε και πέρασε τα χέρια της γύρω από το λαιμό του.

-Μην ανησυχείς…Θα γυρίσω…Της απάντησε εκείνος φυλώντας την τρυφερά στο στόμα. Έπειτα εξαφανίστηκε. Δεύτερη και τελευταία στάση του ήταν η κολλητή του, έχοντας πέσει κι αυτή για ύπνο, φάνηκε από πάνω της χωρίς όμως να την ξυπνήσει, αρκέστηκε να της χαϊδέψει τρυφερά τα μαλλιά κι επειδή κοιμόταν από τη μία πλευρά, τη φίλησε στο μάγουλο λέγοντας¨

-Θα τα ξαναπούμε σύντομα κοριτσάκι μου…

Κι έφυγε για το πεδίο της μάχης. Εκεί περίμενε ο Kenji τρεις μέρες τώρα χωρίς να κουνιέται από τη θέση του κι έχοντας στο μυαλό του μόνο τη νίκη.

Τελικά ο Neo έφτασε και τον είδε από ένα ψηλό λόφο, με ένα άλμα κατάφερε να φτάσει στη γέφυρα που ένωνε τις πλαγιές και διασχίζοντάς την έφτασε πιο κοντά στον αντίπαλό του. Εκείνος τον είδε και το θαύμασε λέγοντας:  
-Ήρθες λοιπόν, τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη!

-Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα το ευχάριστο σε αυτό!

-Είσαι ανόητος! Του είπε τότε ο Kenji και του πέταξε μια σφαίρα λευκής αστραπής αλλά ο Neo την απέφυγε σκύβοντας.

-Ανόητος είσαι εσύ που τα βάζεις μαζί μου! Τώρα βλέπω γιατί παράτησες τη μονομαχία με την Kurai. Του απάντησε καθώς τον πλησίαζε.

-Είσαι χαμένος! Του ξανάπε δοκιμάζοντας το ίδιο κόλπο με την ίδια όμως κατάληξη.

-Παραδόσου! Του είπε τότε ο Neo πλησιάζοντας κι άλλο.

-Ποτέ σε σένα! Του απάντησε ο Kenji νευριασμένα και δοκίμασε ξανά και ξανά τη λευκή αστραπή. Τρεις φορές το επιχείρησε, η πρώτη ήταν άστοχη, η δεύτερη αποκρούστηκε από τον Neo και η τρίτη τον πέτυχε χωρίς να του κάνει σοβαρή ζημιά, το μόνο που έκανε βασικά ήταν να τον εξαγριώσει ακόμα περισσότερο, χτύπησε νευριασμένα τις γροθιές του και είπε:

-Αρκετά! Ας μονομαχήσαμε! Δεν έχω άλλο χρόνο για τις βλακείες σου!

Κι ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο μονομαχίας του με τον Kenji να κάνει το ίδιο.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Φώναξαν και οι δύο με τον αγώνα να ξεκινά και τον Kenji να παίζει πρώτος:

-Θα αρχίσω εγώ! Και ξεκινά παίζοντας τη μαγική κάρτα Θησαυρός του Φύλακα. Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες αρκεί να πετάξω τις πέντε που κρατάω και στο εξής σε κάθε γύρο μπορώ να τραβάω δύο κάρτες αντί για μία! Καλώ ένα τέρας σε άμυνα και ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Έτσι τελειώνει ο γύρος μου. Για να δούμε τι μπορείς να κάνεις! Σου έδωσα ένα εύκολο ξεκίνημα, πρέπει να είσαι ευχαριστημένος!  
-Θα είμαι μόνο όταν σε νικήσω! Σειρά μου! Θα παίξω τον Πολυμερισμό και θα ενώσω δύο δράκους στο χέρι μου για να δημιουργήσω το Δράκο Ένωσης! (2100) Επίθεση τώρα! Το αμυντικό σου τέρας ξόφλησε!

Ο Δράκος επιτέθηκε αλλά οι φλόγες του βρέθηκαν μπροστά σε μια έκπληξη:  
-Τι έλεγες για το αμυντικό μου τέρας; Ο Εφεδρικός Gardna έχει 2200 πόντους άμυνας κι έτσι εσύ έχεις το πρόβλημα.

Και δυστυχώς είχε δίκιο. Το τέρας του Neo είχε μικρότερη επίθεση από την άμυνα του αντίπαλου τέρατος κι αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα ο Neo να χάσει 100 πόντους ζωής.

-Σειρά μου τώρα. Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Τσεκούρι Βαρύτητας! Που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα παντοδύναμο τέρας! Το Φύλακα Grarl! (2500) Κι αν τώρα είναι ισχυρός, προσθέτοντας το Τσεκούρι Βαρύτητας θα ανέβει η δύναμή του κατά 500 πόντους! Τώρα Φύλακα Grarl, επίθεση στο Δράκο Ένωσης!

Το τσεκούρι του φύλακα έκοψε στα δύο το δράκο κι έριξε τους πόντους του Neo στους 3000

-Μπορεί το τέρας μου να χάθηκε, αλλά υπάρχει ακόμα η ειδική του ικανότητα! Εμφανίσου Κατάρα του Δράκου! (2000/1500)

-Και λοιπόν; Το τέρας σου είναι και πάλι αδύναμο!

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο πολύ να με κρίνεις! Και τώρα θέλω απαντήσεις! Γιατί με κουβάλησες εδώ;! Νομίζεις ότι είμαι υποχρεωμένος να παίζω συνέχεια το μικρό σου παιχνίδι;!

-Νομίζεις ότι σου αφήνω επιλογή;! Εδώ και πολλά χρόνια σε παρακολουθώ! Έχω μάθει τι έγινε σε αυτήν την τοποθεσία και σκέφτηκα ότι θα είναι το ιδανικό μέρος για να τελειώσω μαζί σου. Θυμάσαι τη συνάντησή μας έτσι;! Στο τέλος τα έχασες όλα, ακόμα και το πιο πολύτιμο πράγμα για σένα. Τη γυναίκα σου! Ήταν κάτι που θα ήθελα πολύ να ξαναγίνει ξέρεις. Να σε δω να ταπεινώνεσαι κι εγώ να τα κερδίζω όλα όπως τότε

-ΒΟΥΛΩΣΕ ΤΟ! Αυτά ανήκουν στο παρελθόν! Φαίνεται ότι δε με παρακολουθούσες και με πολλή προσοχή! Αν το έκανες δε θα σερνόσουν στα πόδια μου προηγουμένως σαν το σκουλήκι! Θα σε νικήσω σε αυτή τη μονομαχία κι όταν το κάνω, θα σε σκοτώσω! Και να είσαι σίγουρος πως αυτή τη φορά δε θα μου ξεφύγεις! Εξαιτίας σου είχα χάσει ότι αγαπούσα αλλά τώρα θα σου ξεπληρώσω το χρέος και με το παραπάνω! ΣΕΙΡΑ ΜΟΥ! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Θυσία 5 Αστεριών! Επιδή η Κατάρα του Δράκου είναι τέρας 5 αστεριών, μπορώ να τη θυσιάσω για να καλέσω μια ανώτερη και ισχυρή δύναμη! Υποδέξου τa5 σύμβολα της Μικρής Super Sailor Jupiter! (300)

-Είναι κάποιο αστείο αυτό τώρα;!

-Θα σου δείξω εγώ το αστείο! Σύμβολά μου, ενωθείτε για να σχηματίσετε τη Μικρή Super Sailor Jupiter! (1500) Μετά παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Μεταλλική Δύναμη που διπλασιάζει την επίθεση του τέρατός μου για ένα γύρο! Εμπρός! Επίθεση στο φύλακά του!

-Δε νομίζω! Σωτήρα από τον Τάφο ενεργοποιήσου!

Αυτό ήταν το σχέδιό του από την αρχή. Η μαγική του κάρτα ακύρωσε την επίθεση μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του Neo:

-Δεν μπορείς να παίξεις μια κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο!  
-Μόλις το έκανα! Αυτή η ισχυρή μαγική κάρτα ενεργοποιείται μόνο όταν βρίσκεται στο Νεκροταφείο μου! Και το καλύτερο είναι ότι μόλις ακύρωσε την επίθεσή σου!

-Τώρα κατάλαβα τι σκαρώνεις…! Γι αυτό πέταξες όλα σου τις κάρτες προηγουμένως!

-Πολύ σωστά! Και τώρα είναι πάλι η σειρά μου! Ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα! Μετά παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου! Όσο η μαγική μου κάρτα μένει ενεργή, χάνεις 100 πόντους κάθε γύρο για κάθε τέρας στο Νεκροταφείο σου. Κι όσο το δικό μου παραμένει άδειο, η μαγική μου κάρτα θα συνεχίζει να ενεργεί!

Αυτό τάραξε κάπως τον Neo που είπε στον εαυτό του:

«Πρέπει να στείλω οπωσδήποτε ένα τέρας του στο Νεκροταφείο! Αλλιώς την έχω πολύ άσχημα!»

Ωστόσο προσπάθησε να μη δείξει την ταραχή του παρότι ομολογουμένως βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση εκείνη τη στιγμή. Μέχρι που τα λόγια του Kenji τον έκοψαν από τις σκέψεις του:

-Υπάρχει και κάτι ακόμα που πρέπει να ξέρεις! Η μονομαχία μας κρύβει μια έκπληξη κι όταν χάσεις, θα το έχεις κάνει μόνος σου! Τώρα πίσω στη δράση! Ο Φύλακάς μου είναι έτοιμος να σε αποτελειώσει! Επίθεση με το Τσεκούρι της Βαρύτητας!

Αν αυτή η επίθεση πετύχαινε, ο Neo θα είχε σοβαρό πρόβλημα. Με το τσεκούρι κα κατεβαίνει, μια έκπληξη περίμενε το φύλακα:  
-Σύμβολα αμυνθείτε! Διέταξε τότε ο Neo και τα σύμβολά του δημιούργησαν μαζί ένα φράγμα από κεραυνούς μπλοκάροντας την επίθεση την ύστατη ώρα:

-Δεν μπορεί! Με σταμάτησαν αυτά εδώ;!

-Σε είχα προειδοποιήσει! Δε θα νικηθώ τόσο εύκολα!

-Θα το ρισκάρω. Με τη μικρή σου φίλη μόνο δεν έχεις ελπίδες να νικήσεις!

-Σειρά μου!

-Μην ξεχνάς τη μαγική κάρτα Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου! Χάνεις 300 πόντους! Δε σε βλέπω πολύ καλά.

-Το Βάζο της Απληστίας μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες! Η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε ακόμα! Πρώτα όμως θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα των συμβόλων μου για να τα ενώσω ξανά στη Μικρή Super Sailor Jupiter! Μετά θυσιάζω το Καινούριο μου τέρας για καλέσω κάτι δυνατότερο! Υποδέξου τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα! (2000) και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Ετοιμάσου για ένα δράκο με μοναδική δύναμη! Το Δράκο-Υλικό Ένωσης! (0) Και να η ειδική του ικανότητα! Στέλνοντας αυτόν μαζί με ένα μάγο ή πολεμιστή στο Νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα συνδυασμένο τέρας χωρίς Πολυμερισμό! Υποδέξου θερμά το καινούριο μου τέρας! Τον Δρακοδαμαστή! (2600) Η μονομαχία τώρα είναι δική μου! Πήγαινε τέρας μου!

-Δεν μπορείς Ο δράκος σου είναι πιο αδύναμος.

-Ναι είναι! Όμως δεν ξέρεις την ειδική του δύναμη! Ρίχνοντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, μπορώ να καταστρέψω το τέρας σου αμέσως! Επάνω του!

Το στόμα του δράκου άνοιξε και η ενέργειά του κατέστρεψε το Φύλακα Grarl…Ή έτσι νόμισε ο Neo.

-Ήσουν τυχερός…!  
-Ναι σίγουρα ήμουν! Το τέρας σου δεν υπάρχει πια!

-Θα το δούμε αυτό! Ενεργοποιώ την Προσωπική Θυσία!

Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα δεν ήταν σαν τις άλλες. Προσφέροντας τη δική του ενέργεια, κατάφερε να φέρει πίσω το τέρας του με όλη τη δύναμη που είχε πριν καταστραφεί, κάτι που παραξένεψε τον Neo και τον έκανε να πει:

-Τι έκανες τώρα;!

-Έδωσα 1000 πόντους ζωής για να σώσω το τέρας μου…! Παραξενεύτηκες; Βλέπεις δεν είμαστε το ίδιο! Εσύ είσαι ψεύτης! Είσαι κακός μέσα σου και το ξέρεις! Το ίδιο ισχύει και για τις κάρτες σου! Αν σου πέσει μια καλύτερη, αφήνεις πίσω τις παλιές!

-Έχεις πραγματικά μεγάλο θράσος! Τίποτα απ' ότι είπες δεν ισχύει! Είσαι εκτός τόπου και χρόνου!

-Κατάλαβέ το! Αυτός ήσουν! Αυτός είσαι και αυτός θα είσαι για πάντα. Έμαθα για σένα όλα αυτά τα χρόνια κι έτσι δε θα εκπλαγώ με ότι σε δω να κάνεις!

-Αρκετά! Ας μονομαχήσουμε…! Δεν ξέρω τι σου είπαν για μένα αλλά ξέρω ότι θα σε διαλύσω! Τα ψέματά σου θα τελειώσουν μαζί με σένα! Το κατάλαβες;!

-Και τότε τι είσαι;! Χρησιμοποιείς τη σκοτεινή δύναμη των Σκιών για να φυλακίζεις όσους νικάς σε μάχη δεν έχω δίκιο; Αυτή σου η πράξη τα αποδεικνύει όλα! Αν με νικήσεις θα κάνεις το ίδιο και με μένα έτσι δεν είναι;!

-Να είσαι σίγουρος!

-Τότε τα λόγια μου είναι αληθινά! Είσαι απλά μια άβυσσος που την καλύπτει το σκοτάδι!

-Αρκετά άκουσα! Βαρέθηκα να σε ακούω να δικαιολογείς τις βλακείες σου!

-Θα δεις τι εννοώ! Είναι η σειρά μου! Πρώτα θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική κάρτα Ανταλλαγή!

-Τι σχεδιάζεις;!

-Κανονικά ο ένας θα έπρεπε να πάρει μια κάρτα από το χέρι του άλλου, όμως τώρα που έχουμε μόνο μία στα χέρια μας, θα τις ανταλλάξουμε!

-Τότε ας το κάνουμε! Είπε ο Neo και κινήθηκε στη μέση της αρένας. Το ίδιο έκανε κι ο Kenji. Όταν πλησίασαν, έδειξαν ο ένας την κάρτα του στον άλλο. Παίρνοντας την κάρτα ο Neo, γύρισε στη θέση του κι όταν είδε, το αίμα του πάγωσε στις φλέβες του:

-Η Σφραγίδα του Σκοταδιού;! Τι σημαίνει αυτό;!

-Το ήξερα ότι θα ευχαριστηθείς. Ήμουν βέβαιος ότι δεν έκανα λάθος. Θα δούμε λοιπόν πόσο καλός είσαι πραγματικά…

-Δεν μπορεί…Είπε τότε ο Neo νιώθοντας μια αναταραχή στο σώμα του.

-Είδες; Μπορώ να το δω από τώρα! Ξέρεις να ξεγελάς την αγαπημένη σου.

-Σκάσε…! Του είπε αλλά η αναταραχή όλο και μεγάλωνε…Οι σκιές μέσα στο σώμα του έβραζαν…

-Θυμήσου ότι χάνεις ακόμα 500 πόντους χάρη στην Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου!

-Λοιπόν Δρακοδαμαστή επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε ξανά το φύλακά του!

Ούτε τώρα όμως η επίθεση θα πετύχαινε. Για την ακρίβεια δεν έφτασε καν στο τέρας. Ο Kenji είχε αντίθετη γνώμη γι αυτό:  
-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Κρυστάλλινη Σφραγίδα!

Τώρα ο δράκος του Neo είχε σφραγιστεί σε μια φυλακή φτιαγμένη από κρυστάλλους. Έτσι έχασε ακόμα μια ευκαιρία, όμως αυτό ήταν το λιγότερο…:

-Το τέρας σου κλείστηκε σε μια κρυστάλλινη φυλακή όπως μπορείς να δεις…Και υπάρχει μόνο ένας τρόπος να τον ελευθερώσεις. Έχεις το κουράγιο να την ενεργοποιήσεις;

Αυτά τα παιχνίδια του μυαλού εξόργιζαν τον Neo αλλά όσο υπέκυπτε σε αυτά, η σκέψη του θόλωνε και τα πάντα μπορούσαν να συμβούν. Η μαγική κάρτα που κρατούσε στο χέρι του ήταν κάτι που δεν είχε ξαναδεί, όμως στη θέση που βρισκόταν δεν φαινόταν να έχει και πολλές επιλογές, παρόλα αυτά προσπάθησε να μείνει ψύχραιμος και κάλεσε ένα τέρας ανάποδα σε άμυνα και τελείωσε το γύρο του.

-Είναι η σειρά μου! Παίζω το Σκήπτρο της Σιωπής! Αυξάνει την άμυνα του Εφεδρικού Gardna κατά 400! Μου επιτρέπει επίσης να καλέσω τη Φύλακα Kay'est! (1000) Φύλακα Grarl κατάστρεψε το ανάποδο τέρας του τώρα!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η άμυνά του δεν ήταν αρκετή και τώρα ήταν ανυπεράσπιστος:

-Φύλακα Kay'est σειρά σου! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του! Έτσι έχασε άλλους 1000 πόντους για να πέσει στους 1200 τώρα.

-Όχι…! Είπε έχοντας καταπονηθεί κάπως

-Στον επόμενο γύρο η μονομαχία τελειώνει. Η Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου θα σο αφαιρέσει ακόμα 600 πόντους.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε! Παίζω την κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μας!

Όμως αυτό δεν τον βοήθησε και πολύ…Οι επιλογές του λιγόστευαν…Δεν ήξερε τι απόφαση να πάρει…:  
«Αν παίξω αυτή τη σφραγίδα…Ήδη νιώθω να καίγομαι από τις σκιές μου…Τι μπορώ να κάνω…Δεν έχω πολλές επιλογές…Πρέπει να παλέψω…Θα το ρισκάρω και θα την ενεργοποιήσω…Οι Θεοί να με συγχωρέσουν γι αυτό…» Σκεφτόταν ξανά και ξανά αλλά δεν μπορούσε να κάνει αλλιώς, έτσι λοιπόν πήρε τη μεγάλη απόφαση παίρνοντας μαζί και όλο το βάρος πάνω του για ότι επακολουθούσε:

-Το τέλος σου έφτασε! Ενεργοποιώ τη Σφραγίδα του Σκοταδιού!

Μόλις η κάρτα μπήκε στη θέση της, ο δίσκος του καλύφθηκε από ένα σκοτεινό πέπλο, με την ίδια αυτή αύρα καλύφθηκε κι εκείνος από πάνω ως κάτω με έναν μωβ κύκλο να τους περιτριγυρίζει γεμάτος σκοτάδι…Αυτός ο κύκλος θύμιζε άσχημες εμπειρίες με το Βασίλειο των σκιών να κυριεύει τον Neo…Οι σκιές στο σώμα του είχαν ξυπνήσει, η σκοτεινή του δύναμη αφυπνίστηκε και τον έκαιγε ολόκληρο κάνοντάς τον να κραυγάζει όσο αυτή αυξανόταν. Το σώμα του κυριολεκτικά έβραζε ολόκληρο και στο τέλος τα μάτια του έγιναν ξανά κόκκινα θυμίζοντας τραγικά γεγονότα του παρελθόντος…Το σκοτάδι…είχε επιστρέψει…

Αυτή η απότομη αλλαγή δεν μπορούσε να μη γίνει αντιληπτή από την ομάδα. Ειδικά η Rei είδε από το πουθενά την ιερή φωτιά να φουντώνει επικίνδυνα και τότε κατάλαβε…:

«Όχι…Δε γίνεται….Η πρόβλεψή μου βγήκε…Τι θα γίνει τώρα…Σε παρακαλώ Neo….Μην κάνεις καμιά τρέλα…»

Πίσω στη μονομαχία τώρα. Ήταν η σειρά του Neo αλλά τώρα δεν μπορούσε κανείς να προβλέψει τι θα γινόταν. Το σκοτάδι μέσα του είχε επιστρέψει…Όλοι πίστευαν ότι η σκοτεινή του πλευρά είχε χαθεί. Το σώμα ναι…Αλλά το πνεύμα είναι μια άλλη ιστορία…:

-Τώρα τα τέρατά μου κερδίζουν 500 πόντους και ο δράκος μου μπορεί επιτέλους να ελευθερωθεί!

Τα κρύσταλλα κομματιάστηκαν αλλά το αποτέλεσμα δεν ήταν αυτό που επιθυμούσε. Ο δράκος αυτός ήταν του ίδιου τύπου με το Δικέφαλο Αετό και δεν άντεχε τέτοιου είδους κάρτες, σαν αποτέλεσμα ο δράκος αυτοκαταστράφηκε με τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα να μένει μόνη και τον Neo να τα χάνει:  
-Μα πώς! Τι έγινε τώρα;!

-Φαίνεται πως δεν ξέρεις καλά τα ίδια σου τα τέρατα! Δεν πειράζει όμως. Τα λεγόμενά μου αποδείχθηκαν μόλις τώρα. Πώς αισθάνεσαι….;

Σε μια έκρηξη οργής, ο Neo σκόρπισε τη δύναμη των σκιών σε όλη την αρένα και του είπε:  
-Αυτό ήταν το μεγαλύτερο και τελευταίο σου λάθος…! Μόλις τελειώσω μαζί σου, θα σε εξορίσω στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών! Τώρα ενεργοποιώ τον Έλεγχο του Χεριού! Αρκεί να μαντέψω μια κάρτα στο χέρι σου και μπορώ να την ενεργοποιήσω! Κι αφού μου πήρες πριν τη Μαύρη Τρύπα των Ονείρων, σίγουρα την έχεις ακόμα! Χάρη στη Μαύρη Τρύπα μπορώ να φέρω τέσσερα τέρατα από το νεκροταφείο μου! Ελάτε σε μένα! Sailor Earth! Κατάρα του Δράκου! Φτερωτέ Δράκε Φύλακα του Κάστρου και Μικρή Super Sailor Jupiter! Μετά θυσιάζω τους δράκους μου για να καλέσω τον Seiyaryu! (2500) Μετά χωρίζω τη Μικρή Sailor Jupiter στα πέντε της σύμβολα! Τώρα τέρατά μου νιώστε τη σκοτεινή μου δύναμη!

Η κατάσταση είχε ξεφύγει. Όλα του τα τέρατα κέρδισαν 500 πόντους επίθεσης αλλά τώρα πια ήταν ύπουλα πλάσματα των σκιών και πέρα για πέρα αληθινά. Στη συνέχεια ένωσε και πάλι τα σύμβολά του και τώρα η Μικρή Sailor Jupiter είχε 4500 πόντους επίθεσης και τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τη σταματήσει. Γ αυτό επιτέθηκε και κατέστρεψε το Φύλακα Grarl ρίχνοντας τον Kenji στους 1500 πόντους ζωής και η Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου έπαψε να ενεργεί. Και πάλι όμως δεν είχε τελειώσει:

-Seiyaryu! Κάνε τον να υποφέρει! Επίθεση!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα!

Κι ενεργοποίησε τη μαγική του κάρτα.

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

-Είναι μια μαγική κάρτα που λέγεται Βοήθεια στους Χαμένους! Σταματά την επίθεσή σου αρκεί να ρίξω δυο κάρτες από το χέρι μου! Λοιπόν; Γα πες μου πώς νιώθεις τώρα που έμαθες ότι τους ξεγελούσες όλους τόσο καιρό ε;! Το σκοτάδι είναι ο μόνος σου φίλος!

-Κόψε τα παιχνιδάκια του μυαλού! Είσαι αδύναμος απέναντί μου και το ξέρεις! Τώρα παίζε!

-Πολύ καλά. Μπορεί να χάθηκε ο φύλακάς μου αλλά θα γυρίσει! Ενεργοποιώ τη Μετενσάρκωση του Τέρατος! Με αυτό μπορώ να φέρω ένα τέρας από το νεκροταφείο στο χέρι μου πετώντας μία κάρτα και διαλέγω το Φύλακα Grarl! Μετά θα παίξω τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός! Ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι;!

-Με εμπόδισες να επιτεθώ για τρεις γύρους αλλά αυτό δε μου λέει τίποτα! Μπορώ ακόμα να σε κάνω να υποφέρεις! Καλώ το κανόνι Laser (1000) θυσιάζοντας τη Sailor Earth! Και θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική του ικανότητα η οποία είναι η εξής! Θυσιάζοντας ένα τέρας μου, μπορώ να σου κάνω ζημιά ίση με τους μισούς πόντος ζωής του τέρατος αυτού!

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Θυσία Ορίου! Τώρα δε θα μπορούμε να κάνουμε πάνω από μία θυσία στο γύρο μας!

-Καλώς! Έτσι θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

-Τότε παίζω εγώ! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Εφιαλτικά Δεσμά!

Αυτά τα δεσμά αλυσόδεσαν τη Μικρή Sailor Jupiter με τον Kenji να εξηγεί:

-Χάρη σε αυτές τις αλυσίδες τα τέρας σου μόλις έχασε 800 πόντους τους οποίους κερδίζω εγώ σαν πόντους ζωής. Επιπλέον η μικρή σου δεν μπορεί να θυσιαστεί!

-Εντάξει! Λοιπόν Seiyaryu, είσαι πρώτος! Κανόνι πυρ!

Έτσι ο Kenji έχασε 1500 πόντους ζωής κι έπεσε στους 800 χάρη στην βολή του κανονιού. Και με αυτό ο Neo τελείωσε το γύρο του.

Η τελευταία επίθεση έκανε τον Kenji να γονατίσει, φαινόταν ότι ο Neo θα κέρδιζε αν πραγματοποιούσε ένα ακόμα τέτοιο χτύπημα, γι αυτό ο αντίπαλός του αρκέστηκε να παίξει μια κάρτα ανάποδα και να ολοκληρώσει το γύρο του.

-Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα είναι η σειρά σου! ΠΥΡ!

Ήταν σίγουρος πως θα κέρδιζε αλλά…:

-Ενεργοποιώ την κάρτα Συρρίκνωση!

Με αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα η Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα έχασε τη μισή της επίθεση κι έτσι ο Kenji σώθηκε από την ήττα μένοντας όμως μόνο με 100 πόντους και μεγαλύτερη καταπόνηση.

-Ήταν πολύ καλό αυτό αλλά στον επόμενο γύρο θα έρθει το τέλος σου! Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών σε περιμένει…

-Δε θα υπάρξει επόμενος γύρος! Ήρθε ή ώρα εγώ να σε αποτελειώσω! Πες αντίο για πάντα Neo! Η κίνησή μου! Η αρχή της τελικής σου καταστροφής! Τράβηξα και παίζω την κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Θα τραβήξουμε μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες! Μετά θα ρίξω μία ανάποδα και θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Προμήθειες Ανάγκης! Θα κερδίσω 1000 πόντους ζωής για κάθε κάρτα που θυσιάζω και διαλέγω τη Θυσία Ορίου! Μετά θα παίξω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος για να φέρω την Κατάρα του Δράκου από το Νεκροταφείο. Όλα έχουν στηθεί για την πτώση σου!

-Τι εννοείς!

-Παίζω το Νανούρισμα της Υπακοής! Δίνοντας 1000 πόντους μπορώ να πάρω ένα τέρας από την τράπουλά σου! Γι αυτό δώσε μου αμέσως την Sailor Jupiter!

-Τι;! Ποτέ!

-Δεν έχεις επιλογή! Δως' τη μου!

Εκνευρισμένος ο Neo τον πλησίασε και του την έδωσε. Στη συνέχεια ο Kenji έπαιξε μια τελευταία μαγική κάρτα, το Raigeki και κατέστρεψε όλα τα τέρατα του Neo. Τώρα δεν μπορούσε να σωθεί:

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Θυσιάζω τα δυο μου τέρατα! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ! SAILOR JUPITER! (4000)

-ΟΧΙ! ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΔΥΝΑΤΟΝ! ΕΙΣΑΙ ΑΡΡΩΣΤΟΣ!

-Η αγαπημένη σου τώρα μάχεται για μένα! Δε σου είναι τόσο ευχάριστο αυτό ε;! Αυτά κάνει η προδοσία! Και τώρα θα πληρώσεις ξανά! Sailor Jupiter επίθεση!

Την ίδια στιγμή η Mako βρισκόταν μαζί με την Angie και ξαφνικά ένιωσε ένα δυνατό τσίμπημα στην καρδιά αναγκάζοντάς την να γονατίσει κάτω.

-Mako! Είσαι καλά; Τι έπαθες; Τη ρώτησε έντρομη καθώς τη βοηθούσε να ξανασηκωθεί.

-Κάτι δεν πάει καλά….Μπορώ να το νιώσω! O Neo!

-Μείνε εδώ εσύ! Πάω εγώ να δω τι γίνεται! Μην κουνηθείς! Της είπε τότε και τηλεμεταφέρθηκε αμέσως στην κοιλάδα του θανάτου με τη μονομαχία να πλησιάζει στο τέλος της:

-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις;!

-Για να δούμε…Σε κερδίζω! Και μάλιστα με την αγαπημένο σου κάρτα! Sailor Jupiter κατάστρεψέ τον με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού!

Μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή, η επίθεση έγινε. Οι κεραυνοί πλησίαζαν όλο και περισσότερο στο στόχο τους κι όταν έφτασαν σε αυτόν, άρχισαν να τον σφυροκοπούν ανελέητα προκαλώντας του πέρα για πέρα αληθινή ζημιά μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της Angie που δεν πίστευε αυτό που έβλεπε. Ο Neo μόλις είχε χάσει με τον πλέον ταπεινωτικό τρόπο και τα τελευταία του λόγια ήταν μια απίστευτα δυνατή κραυγή του ονόματος της συζύγου του. Παρόλα αυτά η επίθεση σχεδόν τον είχε αποτεφρώσει και κατάφερε να τον σωριάσει στο έδαφος σχεδόν αναίσθητο και χωρίς καμία εγγύηση για το αν ήταν ακόμα ζωντανός ή όχι.

Μέσα σε παραλήρημα η Angie έτρεξε προς το μέρος του. Ο Kenji είχε εξαφανιστεί έχοντας πετύχει το σκοπό του με εκείνη να προσπαθεί να τον συνεφέρει:

-Neo! Neo με ακούς! Neo! Όχι δεν κινείται!

Μάταια προσπαθούσε να τον κάνει να συνέλθει κι ακόμα χειρότερα πάθαινε ηλεκτροσόκ κάθε φορά που τον ακουμπούσε αλλά τελικά κατάφερε να τον πιάσει και να τον γυρίσει ανάσκελα. Μόλις που χτυπούσε η καρδιά του και είχε καταφέρει να ανοίξει τα μάτια του και να την δει να στέκεται από πάνω του. Τότε του είπε:

-Είσαι ζωντανός! Κρατήσου θα σε θεραπεύσω αμέσως!

-Όχι…Είναι…αργά πια για μένα…Όχι όμως και για σας…Πάρτε…εκδίκηση…για μένα…Και μην φοβάσαι…Θα γυρίσω…

Αυτά μόνο πρόλαβε να πει και να της χαρίσει ένα τελευταίο χαμόγελο πριν αφήσει την τελευταία του πνοή στα χέρια της. Δευτερόλεπτα μετά το σώμα του εξαφανίστηκε αφήνοντάς την μόνη και δάκρυα να έχουν πλημμυρίσει το πρόσωπό της ενώ ταυτόχρονα η οργή και το μίσος είχαν αρχίσει να φωλιάζουν στη δική της καρδιά…

-Καταραμένε…! Αυτό που έκανες…Δε θα γλυτώσεις…! ΜΕ ΑΚΟΥΣ;! ΜΕΤΡΑ ΤΙΣ ΜΕΡΕΣ ΣΟΥ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΩ!

Αυτά τα λόγια φώναξε σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές της με το επίπεδο της δύναμής της να μεγαλώνει δραστικά, αυτό όμως ήταν το λιγότερο. Σε αντίδραση αυτής της αναστάτωσης, ο πλανήτης αντέδρασε επίσης με ακραία καιρικά φαινόμενα. Ενώ ήταν μεσημέρι οι ουρανοί σκοτείνιασαν και δυνατοί κεραυνοί μαστίγωναν άγρια το έδαφος, η θάλασσα έδειχνε την οργή της με τεράστια κύματα σεισμικού τύπου που σάρωναν τις παραλίες, ο άνεμος από την άλλη είχε τρελαθεί και παρέσυρε τα πάντα στο πέρασμά του. Και το χειρότερο όλων; Η γη άνοιξε με διάπυρο υλικό να ξεπηδά από τα σπλάχνα της και να καίει ότι αγγίζει…Εκτός από την ίδια την Sailor Earth. Η καυτή λάβα που έπεφτε πάνω στη στολή της, δεν της προκαλούσε τρομακτικά εγκαύματα όπως θα περίμενε κάποιος αλλά απορροφούταν χωρίς να την πειράξει καθόλου. .Κι όχι μόνο. Όλα τα στοιχεία της γης, και τα τέσσερα σχημάτισαν μια ενεργειακή σφαίρα καλύπτοντάς την ολόκληρη από πάνω μέχρι κάτω αλλάζοντας σταδιακά την εμφάνισή της. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να εκδηλωθεί μια απίστευτη αλλαγή και στην εξωτερική της εμφάνιση αλλά κυρίως στη δύναμή της που άγγιζε το θεϊκό. Με την αλλαγή αυτή, η εμφάνισή της είχε μετατραπεί σε μια αδιαπέραστη πανοπλία η οποία την έκανε να μοιάζει με ιππότη. Για φινάλε το ξίφος το οποίο κρατούσε πάντα, σχηματίστηκε ξανά μέσα από τα σπλάχνα της γης και συγκεκριμένα την καυτή λάβα που εγειρόταν από πάνω της. Η Sailor Earth μόλις είχε ανέβει στο επόμενο επίπεδο…Και το όνομα αυτής: Terra Gaia.

Όμως ήταν η πρώτη φορά και φυσιολογικά την εξάντλησε κάνοντάς την να γονατίσει και να πάρει ξανά την ανθρώπινη μορφή της. Όταν σηκώθηκε όμως, φρόντισε να πει:

-Δεν ξέρω τι μου συνέβη ακριβώς τώρα…Όμως ξέρω σίγουρα πως θα κερδίσω την εκδίκησή σου! Το ορκίζομαι!

Τώρα όμως είχε ένα θλιβερό καθήκον μπροστά της…Έπρεπε να βρει το κουράγιο να ανακοινώσει στη Mako αυτό το δυσάρεστο γεγονός. Δίσταζε στην αρχή αλλά τελικά έπεισε τον εαυτό της να το κάνει εκείνη όσο σκληρό κι αν ήταν…

Μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή λοιπόν, αποχώρησε από την κοιλάδα πηγαίνοντας κατευθείαν στο σπίτι του Neo με τη Mako να περιμένει στην πόρτα. Αισθανόταν τι θα άκουγε αλλά δεν ήθελε να το πιστέψει…Μέχρι που η Angie εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της:

-Λοιπόν; Τη ρώτησε με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο αγωνία. Η Angie δεν απάντησε αμέσως, ήταν εμφανές ότι δίσταζε ακόμα. Όμως τελικά έσφιξε τα δόντια κι αποφάσισε να μιλήσει:  
-Ξέρεις…Αυτό που θα σου πω…Δεν είναι εύκολο…Της είπε κι έσκυψε το κεφάλι.

-Λοιπόν; Θα μου πεις…; Τι συνέβη…;

-Ο Neo…

-Συνέχισε λοιπόν…

-Δυστυχώς…Δεν τα κατάφερε…Και…σκοτώθηκε από την τελευταία επίθεση…Λυπάμαι…

Δεν ήταν σε θέση να πει κάτι άλλο….Κι εκείνη ένιωθε ένα μεγάλο βάρος…Όσο για τη Makoto, δεν αντέδρασε αρχικά αλλά δάκρυα σχηματίστηκαν στα μάτια της καθώς είχε παγώσει στη θέση της. Ωστόσο δεν μπορούσε να μείνει έτσι κι άφησε τον πόνο της να ξεχυθεί σαν χείμαρρος:

-ΟΧΙ! ΟΧΙ ΔΕ ΓΙΝΕΤΑΙ! ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΔΙΚΟ! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε μέσα στα δάκρυά της με την Angie να προσπαθεί να τη συνεφέρει αλλά μάταια, γι αυτό την άφησε να ξεσπάσει ώστε να βγάλει ότι την βασάνιζε, όταν έγινε κι αυτό, την πήρε στην αγκαλιά της και της είπε:  
-Κάνε κουράγιο σε παρακαλώ…Είμαι σίγουρη ότι δεν τελείωσαν όλα…Δεν μπορεί να τον χάσαμε έτσι απλά. Πριν φύγει μου είπε κάτι που δεν το κατάλαβα…

-Τι σου είπε δηλαδή…; Τη ρώτησε τότε μέσα στα δάκρυά της.

-Μου είπε ότι…Θα γυρίσει…Τι εννοούσε άραγε με αυτό; Μήπως ξέρεις;

-Δεν…Δεν ξέρω…Δεν είμαι σε θέση να ξέρω…Της απάντησε τότε εκείνη προσποιούμενη ότι δε γνωρίζει. Πέρα από αυτό όμως, ο πόνος ήταν αβάσταχτος και θλίψη κυρίεψε όλη την ομάδα για αρκετές μέρες…

Την τρίτη μέρα ωστόσο η Angie παρατήρησε ότι τα κορίτσια ήταν απίστευτα ψύχραιμα. Δεν έδειχναν πλέον τόσο ανοιχτά τη θλίψη τους, κάτι που αδυνατούσε να το καταλάβει:

«Μα δεν το καταλαβαίνω…Γιατί είναι τόσο ψύχραιμες…; Δε θέλω να πιστεύω ότι τον ξέχασαν κιόλας…Κάτι άλλο θα συμβαίνει…» Σκεφτόταν με τα τελευταία λόγια του Neo να στριφογυρίζουν ακόμα στο μυαλό της.

Τελικά μια εβδομάδα μετά από αυτή τη μονομαχία, όπως το περίμεναν όλοι, ο Neo ήταν και πάλι ζωντανός χάρη στις δυνάμεις του. Εν τω μεταξύ βρισκόταν σε ένα γνώριμο μέρος γι αυτόν και συγκεκριμένα στο Κάστρο Suzaku από το οποίο είχε τόσες αναμνήσεις ξεκινώντας από την εκπαίδευσή του με τον Ryu και τις αναρίθμητες μάχες που έδωσε σε αυτή την τοποθεσία. Παρόλα αυτά δεν είχε ξυπνήσει ακόμα, βρισκόταν μπρούμυτα κοντά στο κάστρο και καταπονημένος από την απροσδόκητη εξέλιξη της μονομαχίας του.

Όταν άνοιξε αδύναμα στην αρχή τα μάτια του, το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε ήταν μια θολή εικόνα του τοπίου έχοντας ακόμα μερικές ζαλάδες, τελικά κατάφερε να γυρίσει ανάσκελα με τον ουρανό να «πέφτει» στο κεφάλι του και τα πρώτα του λόγια ήταν αναμενόμενα…:

-Θα εκδικηθώ…Ότι κι αν γίνει…Θα εκδικηθώ…έλεγε και ξανάλεγε έχοντας σφιξει τις γροθιές του…

Όταν τελικά κατάφερε να σηκώσει το σώμα του από το έδαφος χωρίς όμως να σηκωθεί όρθιος, αναρωτήθηκε:

-Μα…Πού βρίσκομαι…;

Όταν η όρασή του επανήλθε και του έφυγαν οι ζαλάδες, άρχισε να εξετάζει το τοπίο και τελικά είπε:

-Τώρα θυμάμαι…Είπε καθώς αντιλήφθηκε που βρισκόταν και είχε θυμηθεί τι του είχε συμβεί. Τελικά κατάφερε να σηκωθεί όρθιος αλλά η εξάντλησή ήταν εμφανής, πράγμα που φαινόταν στον τρόπο που περπατούσε. Κάνοντας μια μικρή διαδρομή κατάφερε να φτάσει κοντά στο ποτάμι, εκεί κάθισε μπροστά στο ποτάμι κι άπλωσε τα χέρια του στην κοίτη του ποταμού και πήρε όσο περισσότερο νερό μπορούσε σε αυτά, έπειτα το έριξε στο πρόσωπό του καταφέρνοντας να συνέλθει κάπως.

Μετά από αυτή του την ενέργεια κατάφερε να περπατήσει κάπως καλύτερα και να καθίσει στα σκαλιά του κάστρου κοιτώντας όσο μακριά μπορούσε να δει. Όμως ήταν ακόμα πολύ καταπονημένος:  
-Τώρα θυμάμαι τι είχε συμβεί…Αυτό το κάθαρμα με νίκησε στη μονομαχία αλλά δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα…! Θα πάρω την εκδίκησή μου! Όμως τώρα δεν είμαι ακόμα έτοιμος. Θα χρειαστώ προετοιμασία…Μακάρι να ήταν εδώ ο δάσκαλός μου να με συμβουλέψει…Δεν πειράζει όμως, θα τα καταφέρω ότι κι αν μπει στο δρόμο μου, ελπίζω μόνο τα κορίτσια να με νιώσουν ξανά.

Έχοντας τις παραπάνω σκέψεις στο μυαλό του, έμεινε εκεί μέχρι τη νύχτα. Εκεί τον πήρε ο ύπνος και την επόμενη μέρα ξύπνησε αναζητώντας κάτι να φάει για να ξαναβρεί τις δυνάμεις του.

Έτσι κύλισε η κατάσταση για μερικές ημέρες ακόμα. Ο Kenji δεν είχε δώσει σημεία ζωής έκτοτε αλλά όλες πίστευαν ότι δεν είχαν ακούσει τα τελευταία του, πόσο μάλλον ότι θα ερχόταν σε συμφωνία με μια καινούρια απειλή από ένα διαφορετικό σύμπαν, ίσως τη χειρότερη όλων. Γι αυτό το λόγο η ομάδα εξακολουθούσε να μένει σε επιφυλακή για τυχόν φασαρίες.

Συγκεκριμένα η Angie, τις μέρες αυτές ταλανιζόταν από μια περίεργη για εκείνη περίπτωση. Πίστευε ότι ένιωθε ξανά την αύρα του Neo αλλά δεν έδινε ιδιαίτερη σημασία νομίζοντας ότι το μυαλό της έπαιζε παιχνίδια επειδή τον σκεφτόταν έντονα. Όμως δεν ήταν η φαντασία της, εκείνος προσπαθούσε να έρθει σε επαφή μαζί της για να τη φέρει κοντά του και να την απαλλάξει από τη συναισθηματική φόρτιση.

Έχοντας ξαναβρεί τις δυνάμεις του, αποφάσισε τελικά να επικοινωνήσει μαζί της: Προτίμησε μάλιστα ένα πρωτότυπο τρόπο γι αυτό, φόρτισε στο χέρι του μια σφαίρα από κόκκινες αστραπές, έπειτα την πέταξε μακριά λέγοντας:

-Να πας γρήγορα να βρεις το στόχο σου!

Μερικά λεπτά η σφαίρα έφτασε στο στόχο της, συγκεκριμένα στο σπίτι της Angie όπου εκεί έσκασε κι άρχισε να μετασχηματίζεται στο μήνυμά του. Βλέποντας την έντονη λάμψη εκεί έξω, η Angie βγήκε και είδε το μήνυμα το οποίο είχαν σχηματίσει οι κεραυνοί, λιτό και χωρίς πολλά-πολλά:

 **«Έλα να με βρεις στο Κάστρο** **Suzaku** **, είναι κατεπείγον»**

Διαβάζοντάς το, χιλιάδες σκέψεις πέρασαν με ταχύτητα φωτός από το μυαλό της/ Αν ήταν ακόμα μία παγίδα…; Όλα περνούσαν:

«'Ίσως πρέπει να ειδοποιήσω τα κορίτσια…Μπορεί να είναι μια καινούρια παγίδα…Αλλά όχι! Δε θα αφήσω να ανακατευτεί άλλος…Θα τον κανονίσω μόνη μου…!» Είπε τότε στον εαυτό της. Τελικά ύστερα από κάμποση σκέψη, αποφάσισε να πάει στο κάστρο έχοντας μεταμορφωθεί και με το χέρι πάνω στη λαβή του σπαθιού της:

-Εδώ είμαι! Όποιος κι αν είσαι φανερώσου! Είπε σε έντονο ύφος. Δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει και πολύ όμως γιατί ο Neo εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της όχι και στην καλύτερή του φάση, η στολή του είχε σκιστεί ε πάρα πολλά σημεία και ο ίδιος ήταν ακόμα καταβεβλημένος. Όταν βγήκε μπροστά της, δεν είπε τίποτα περιμένοντας να μιλήσει εκείνη:

-N…Neo…Δεν μπορεί…Είναι αδύνατον αυτό…! Είπε προσπαθώντας να ξεπεράσει το αρχικό σοκ, της ήταν δύσκολο να πιστέψει ότι τον έβλεπε μπροστά της και γι αυτό δεν άφηνε το σπαθί από το χέρι της.

-Δε με περίμενες έ; Της είπε τότε εκείνος.

-Τι ύπουλο παιχνίδι παίζεις πάλι…! Αν νομίζεις ότι θα νικήσεις ποντάροντας στην ευαισθησία μου, είσαι πολύ γελασμένος! Του απάντησε στο ίδιο έντονο ύφος.

-Angie, τι κάθεσαι και μου λες; Τη ρώτησε τότε παραξενεμένος κι έκανε μερικά βήματα προς το μέρος της.

-Κάνε πίσω…! Του είπε κάνοντας κι αυτή ένα βήμα πίσω.

-Θα μου εξηγήσεις τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;!

-Δε γίνεται να είσαι ο αληθινός…! Είδα ολοκάθαρα τι έγινε!

-Τότε εμπρός! Αφού θέλεις να πειστείς ότι είμαι εγώ, ρώτησέ με ότι θέλεις! Μόνο ο αληθινός Neo θα μπορούσε να απαντήσει!

-Για πες μου λοιπόν ποια είναι η μεγαλύτερη επιθυμία μου;! Είμαι σίγουρη πως δεν την ξέρεις!

Τότε ο Neo στείρωσε τα χέρια κι εμφανώς ενοχλημένος, απάτησε:

-Να παίξεις σε μια μεγάλη ροκ μπάντα.

-Όταν είμαι μόνη μου, ακούω μουσική και δεν κοιτάει κανείς, τι κάνω;! Μόνο ο αληθινός θα το ξέρει! Ειδικά όταν με έχει πιάσει και μια φορά να το κάνω αυτό!

-Τραγουδάς… Απάντησε πάλι αυτός.

Η Angie δεν απάντησε αμέσως τώρα κι ο Neo βρήκε την ευκαιρία να πει:  
-Λοιπόν ακόμα δυσανασχετείς για μένα;!

Και προσχώρησε μερικά βήματα ακόμα…

-Μην πλησιάζεις άλλο…! Τον απείλησε έχοντας τραβήξει το όπλο της αλλά τώρα το χέρι της έτρεμε και ήταν αμφίβολο για το πόσο σωστά θα το χρησιμοποιούσε. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του να κάνει παιχνίδι:

-Βλέπω ότι πετάς εύκολα στα σκουπίδια το παρελθόν μας ε;! Μάλλον τελικά θα ήταν κάποιος άλλος που είχε ανέβει στο δέντρο να σε πάρει όταν ήσασταν μικρά. Πάνε τόσα χρόνια αλλά το θυμάμαι σαν τώρα…Αλλά τι λέω αφού δεν ήμουν εγώ, κάποιος άλλος θα ήταν…

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, δεν έτρεμαν μόνο τα χέρια της τώρα, αλλά ολόκληρο το σώμα της. Αν πριν οι σκέψεις της έτρεχαν με την ταχύτητα του φωτός, τώρα την είχαν ξεπεράσει για τα καλά, αυτό ήταν σίγουρα κάτι που δεν το ήξερε σχεδόν κανείς γι αυτό δάκρυα αυλάκωσαν τις άκρες των ματιών της. Έχοντας βουρκώσει, μόνο ένα πράγμα κατάφερε να πει:

-Δεν...Δεν μπορεί…

Με τον Neo να προχωράει κι άλλο προς το μέρος της, προσπαθούσε να πείσει τον εαυτό της αλλά και να συγκρατηθεί ταυτόχρονα. Τότε αυτός προχώρησε στην τελική του κίνηση:  
-Ο εφιάλτης σου τελείωσε…Μικρούλι μου.

Αυτό ήταν…Την τελευταία λέξη μόνο αυτός την έλεγε σε εκείνη. Δε χρειαζόταν τίποτε άλλο πια…Αφήνοντας τον εαυτό της ελεύθερο πλέον και με το σπαθί να της έχει πέσει από τα χέρια, έτρεξε προς το μέρος του και τον αγκάλιασε όσο πιο σφιχτά μπορούσε περνώντας τα χέρια της γύρω από τη μέση του και μη μπορώντας να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυά της:

-Λυπάμαι ειλικρινά που σε στεναχώρησε κοριτσάκι μου…Ζητώ ταπεινά συχώρεση από αυτά τα ματάκια που τα έκανα να δακρύσουν…Της είπε κι εκείνος κρατώντας την και κοιτάζοντας κατευθείαν στα μάτια της, εκείνη δεν είπε τίποτα στην αρχή κι αφέθηκε στην αγκαλιά του με τον Neo να της χαϊδεύει τρυφερά τα μαλλιά, ξαφνικά όμως έκανε λίγο πίσω και τον χαστούκισε απαλά και με χαριτωμένο τρόπο λέγοντάς του:

-Αυτό θα το θυμάμαι να ξέρεις…!

Και χώθηκε ξανά στην αγκαλιά του με αυτόν να τη φιλάει συνέχεια στα μάγουλα, δεν την άφηνε στιγμή από πάνω του. Τελικά όταν αποφάσισε να την αφήσει, κάθισαν κάτω και τον ρώτησε¨

-Εξήγησέ μου όμως…Πώς έγινε αυτό; Σε είδα να εξαφανίζεσαι μέσα από τα χέρια μου. Πώς μπορείς και είσαι ακόμα ζωντανός;

-Υπάρχουν πολλά ακόμα που δε γνωρίζεις. Όταν σκοτώνομαι, οι δυνάμεις μου μπορούν να με φέρουν πίσω στη ζωή, αυτό δεν μπορεί να γίνει όταν το σώμα μου καταστραφεί η πεθάνω από φυσικά αίτια. Μάλιστα η φορά αυτή είναι η όγδοη στη σειρά.

-Απίστευτο…Πραγματικά απίστευτο…

-Κι εσύ όμως…Βλέπω πάνω σου μια μεγάλη αλλαγή…Δείχνεις πιο λαμπερή…Πιο όμορφη…Εδώ και μέρες ένιωθα μια εκτόξευση της αύρας κάποιου και αναμφίβολα ήσουν εσύ. Μήπως μεταμορφώθηκες;

-Η αλήθεια είναι πως…όταν χάθηκες είχα μια μικρή έκρηξη δύναμης μπορώ να πω. Του απάντησε χαμογελώντας.

-Αστειεύεσαι; Μόνο μικρή δεν ήταν. Εδώ και μέρες την ένιωθα για τα καλά, η φύση φερόταν περίεργα τον τελευταίο καιρό και μόνο μία εξήγηση μπορούσα να δώσω. Πρέπει να τη δω οπωσδήποτε αυτή τη νέα μορφή. Της είπε τότε ο Neo εκστασιασμένος.

-Δεν είμαι σίγουρη αν μπορώ ακόμα να τη χειριστώ…Του απάντησε αμήχανα.

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο μου έλειψες…Όλες μου λείψατε…Της είπε ξανά και την ξαναπήρε στην αγκαλιά του, ήταν κάτι που δεν το βαριόταν ποτέ, βέβαια υπήρχε η γνωστή συστολή από την πλευρά της αλλά αυτό λίγο τους απασχολούσε και τους δύο κείνη τη στιγμή:

-Κι εσύ μου έλειψες πάρα πολύ…Νόμισα ότι σε έχασα για πάντα…

-Δε θα με ξεφορτωθείτε τόσο εύκολα. Της απάντησε εκείνος γελώντας.

-Μιας και το είπες τώρα, πάμε πίσω αμέσως! Η Mako είχε τρελαθεί, δεν είχα φύγει ως τώρα ούτε λεπτό από κοντά της! Έλα πάμε αμέσως! Του είπε τραβώντας του το χέρι.

-Δεν μπορώ να επιστρέψω ακόμα καλή μου…

-Μα γιατί…;

-Πρέπει να προετοιμάσω ξανά το σώμα και το πνεύμα μου γι αυτή την επιστροφή. Σύντομα θα είμαι έτοιμος και θα γυρίσω κοντά σας. Όμως έχω μια απορία, τα κορίτσια πώς και δε σου είπαν τίποτα…; Σίγουρα θα ξέρουν ότι είμαι ακόμα ζωντανός.

-Ωραίοι είστε όλοι σας! Εγώ να έχω πέσει σε πένθος κι εσείς να τα ξέρετε όλα. ΤΙ να πω ευχαριστώ πολύ! Του είπε με παράπονο αλλά φρόντισε φυσικά με τον τρόπο της να το κάνει χιουμοριστικό.

-Φαντάζομαι θα ήταν εκνευριστικά ψύχραιμες έτσι; Μετά από δυο-τρεις μέρες δηλαδή.

-Ναι, σαν μην είχε γίνει τίποτα, δεν πίστευα στα μάτια μου.

-Θα ήθελα να μου κάνεις μία χάρη αν μπορείς μάτια μου.

-Πες μου, αν και δε σου αξίζει μετά από τη λαχτάρα που μου προκάλεσες. Του είπε με εύθυμο τρόπο.

-Μπορείς αύριο να μου φέρεις μια άλλη στολή και λίγο φαγητό;

-Μείνε ήσυχος, θα το φροντίσω, να το πω και στις άλλες;

-Ναι πες τους το αν και θα το ξέρουν νομίζω. Προσέξτε όμως, θα πρέπει να συμπεριφέρεστε σαν να είμαι στα αλήθεια νεκρός. Έχω ένα σχέδιο που θα συνοδέψει την επιστροφή μου.

-Έγινε. Δηλαδή σαν να λέμε το σχέδιο «Λάζαρος» θα μπει σε εφαρμογή από σήμερα. Του είπε γελώντας αλλά κι ο Neo δεν μπόρεσε να κρατηθεί και ξέσπασε κι αυτός σε τρανταχτό γέλιο.

Κάνοντας μια τελευταία αγκαλιά, η Angie αποχώρησε και την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα φρόντισε να εκπληρώσει την επιθυμία του κολλητού της, με τη διαφορά όμως ότι δεν του πήγε εκείνη τα πράγματα που ζήτησε.

Ήταν μεσημέρι και ο Neo έκανε εξάσκηση στο χωμάτινο έδαφος μπροστά από την είσοδο του πύργου. Επειδή το πάνω μέρος της στολής του είχε φθαρεί πάρα πολύ, το είχε βγάλει για να είναι πιο άνετα. Όντας στη Full Power μορφή του, δοκίμαζε τις γροθιές και τις κλωτσιές του.

Εκεί τον βρήκε η Makoto ερχόμενη προς τα εκεί. Όταν τον είδε ξανά να στέκεται όρθιος, ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο ανακούφισης φάνηκε στο πρόσωπό της. Όμως δεν άργησε κι αυτός να τη δει, τότε πήρε την κανονική του μορφή ξανά κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος της με εκείνη να κάνει το ίδιο. Όταν πλησίασαν αρκετά, ο ένας έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του άλλου συνδυαζοντάς τις με ένα δυνατό φιλί:

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο ευτυχισμένη είμαι που σε ξαναβλέπω…Μπόρεσε να του πει τελικά φανερά συγκινημένη.

-Κι εγώ αγάπη μου…Σου ζητώ συγγνώμη που δεν κράτησα το λόγο μου…Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Δεν πειράζει…Μου φτάνει που είσαι εδώ…Του έλεγε και του ξανάλεγε φιλώντας τον αχόρταγα και σφίγγοντάς τον στην αγκαλιά της.

-Είσαι καλά τώρα μάτια μου…; Η Angie μού είπε ότι είχες ένα άγριο ξέσπασμα όταν σου είπε τα άσχημα νέα.

-Ναι είμαι εντάξει…Ήξερα ότι θα επέστρεφες αλλά…Έστω κι έτσι δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ ότι σε έχω χάσει…

-Το ξέρω αγάπη μου το ξέρω…Ούτε εγώ μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς εσένα…Όλο αυτό τον καιρό σε ντρεπόμουν για ότι έγινε. Όχι μόνο έχασα τη μονομαχία…Όχι μόνο σκοτώθηκα για όγδοη φορά…Αλλά τώρα θέλω να τον εκδικηθώ που σε χρησιμοποίησε…

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω…Τι εννοείς όταν λες ότι με χρησιμοποίησε…;

-Είναι πολύ σκληρό αυτό που θα σου πω καλή μου…Αλλά πρέπει να το ξέρεις…

-Πες μου γιατί διστάζεις Neo μου;

-Να…Όταν μου έδωσε το τελειωτικό χτύπημα…Μου έκλεψε την κάρτα σου και τη χρησιμοποίησε…

-ΠΩΣ;! Σοβαρά έκανε τέτοιο πράγμα…;!Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω! Αν είναι έτσι τα πράγματα, δεν πρέπει να ντρέπεσαι εσύ αλλά εγώ…Εγώ σε σκότωσα…Λυπάμαι αγάπη μου…λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ… Του είπε βουρκωμένη.

-Μη στεναχωριέσαι Mako μου. Αν κάποιος φταίει, σίγουρα δεν είσαι εσύ. Τώρα έχω ένα ακόμα κίνητρο για να τον καταστρέψω. Και θα το κάνουμε μαζί, θα δεις. Της είπε τότε εκείνος πιάνοντάς της τρυφερά το χέρι.

-Το ξέρω αγάπη μου. Εσύ δε χάνεις ποτέ δύο φορές από κάποιον. Και θα σε βοηθήσω με όλες μου τις δυνάμεις. Έγινε προσωπικό τώρα! Θα του δείξω εγώ!

-Αυτό είναι το κοριτσάκι μου! Θαύμασε τότε ο Neo και σηκώθηκαν μαζί. Τότε εκείνη του είπε:  
-Σου έφερα αυτά που ζήτησες, μου είπε η Angie ότι θα καθυστερήσεις γι αυτό σου έφτιαξα μπόλικο φαί. Όταν θα γυρίσεις είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα τους τσακίσουμε.

-Να είσαι παραπάνω από σίγουρη ματάκια μου. Θα γυρίσω και τότε όλοι την έχουν βάψει.

Λέγοντας αυτά, ο Neo άλλαξε ρούχα και τώρα ήταν σαν καινούριος. Τώρα μπορούσε να τον αγκαλιάσει χωρίς να υπάρχει πρόβλημα, έτσι το έκανε δίνοντάς του ένα ακόμα πιο παθιασμένο φιλί με αυτόν να υποκύπτει απλά και να ακολουθεί.

Τελειώνοντας του είπε:

-Πρέπει να φύγω αγάπη μου. Σε παρακαλώ να γυρίσεις γρήγορα εντάξει;

-Μην ανησυχείς. Θα γυρίσω το συντομότερο.

Αυτά είπαν κι εξαφανίστηκε με τον Neo να συνεχίζει την προετοιμασία του. Ήθελε κι αυτός να επιστρέψει όσο τίποτε άλλο, όμως γνώριζε πολύ καλά τον εαυτό του και στην κατάσταση που βρισκόταν εκείνη τη στιγμή, δεν ήταν ακόμα έτοιμος

Αυτό όμως που δε γνώριζε ήταν η πραγματική απειλή που πλησίαζα ολοταχώς από άλλο σύμπαν. Δύο μέρες μετά, ένιωσε μια αύρα να έρχεται από την ίδια την κόλαση και οι ουρανοί αντί για το γνωστό γαλάζιο τους χρώμα, έγιναν κόκκινοι στο χρώμα του αίματος. Ήταν σαν να έβραζε ο παράδεισος στη ζέστη της κόλασης. Το χειρότερο όμως δεν ήταν αυτό. Χιλιάδες δαίμονες της κόλασης εισέβαλαν στη γη από το πουθενά σκορπώντας τον τρόμο κι εξοντώνοντας κάθε ανθρώπινο ον που έβρισκαν στο δρόμο τους.

Προς υπεράσπιση του κόσμου, οι αδερφές Tsukino κλήθηκαν να επιβάλουν την τάξη έχοντας απέναντί τους μια ολόκληρη στρατιά. Δύο εναντίον όλων…

Την αρχή έκανε η Sailor Moon εξοντώνοντας δέκα με τη μεγάλη της δύναμη και στη συνέχεια η Kurai διαλύοντας άλλους τόσους με τον ίδιο τρόπο. Ξαφνικά ένας από τους υπόλοιπους όρμησε καταπάνω της να τη δαγκώσει αλλά η Sailor Moon Dark τον άρπαξε και τον πέταξε μακριά καταστρέφοντάς τον ταυτόχρονα, την ίδια μοίρα είχε ένας ακόμα που δοκίμασε να κάνει το ίδιο. Τότε η Kurai είδε με τρόμο τον αριθμό των δαιμόνων να αυξάνεται. Τότε τράβηξε το σπαθί της και περίμενε για να δοκιμάσει ένας δαίμονας να τη χτυπήσει από πίσω και να καρφωθεί στο κεφάλι του το όπλο της αδερφής της. Εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή πέρασε στην επίθεση και το ξίφος με τη λεπίδα του Ασημένιου Κρυστάλλου κομμάτιαζε κάθε δαιμονικό πλάσμα που τολμούσε να τα βάλει μαζί της. ΤΟ ίδιο έκανε και η Kurai κόβοντας στα δύο τα πλάσματα του σκοταδιού.

Κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης, ένα πλάσμα πήγε να δαγκώσει στο χέρι τη Sailor Moon αλλά απωθήθηκε βίαια για να σφαγιαστεί δευτερόλεπτα μετά, δεν είχε προσέξει όμως έναν ιπτάμενο δαίμονα που ερχόταν με φόρα καταπάνω της και την πέταξε πίσω, αλλά ούτε κι αυτός έζησε πολύ γιατί αποκεφαλίστηκε από την Sailor Moon Dark.Έπειτα της είπε καθώς σηκωνόταν ξανά:

-Είναι πάρα πολλοί! Μόνο εμείς δεν μπορούμε να τους σταματήσουμε!  
-Μην ανησυχείς! Θα έρθουν ενισχύσεις! Τις απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

Και πριν η αναμέτρηση προχωρήσει, μια βολή όμοια με αυτήν της Sailor Moon αλλά πιο σκούρου χρώματος, σκότωσε ένα δαίμονα και πέρασε ανάμεσα από τις δίδυμες, εκείνη την ώρα τα πλάσματα έκαναν χώρο για να φανεί μια γνώριμη σε όλους φιγούρα η οποία είπε:

-Οι πανίσχυρες Πολεμίστριες Sailor…

-Είναι κάποιο αστείο αυτό;! Είπε τότε σε έντονο ύφος η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν αστειεύομαι ποτέ…Μισώ τα αστεία έτσι κι αλλιώς! Επιστρέψτε μου να σας συστήσω στην ομάδα μου…

Και λέγοντας αυτά, χτύπησε τα δάχτυλά της και τα υπόλοιπα μέλη εμφανίστηκαν δίπλα της.

-Μα τι στην ευχή γίνεται εδώ πέρα! Είπε και η Kurai ενώ και τα υπόλοιπα κορίτσια έπαιρναν κι αυτά τη θέση τους. Ήταν εμφανές πως κάτι δεν φαινόταν σωστό…

-Απαιτώ εξηγήσεις τώρα! Ποια είσαι! Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά! Απαίτησε απαντήσεις η Sailor Moon και τότε η άλλη της εκδοχή ανέλαβε να τις διαφωτίσει:

-Εντάξει. Δικαιούστε να εκπληρωθεί η τελευταία σας επιθυμία πριν πεθάνετε! Ερχόμαστε από το έκτο σύμπαν. Εκεί ανήκουμε.

-Και τι είναι το έκτο σύμπαν;! Κάποια άλλη διάσταση;! Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Ολόκληρο το διάστημα χωρίζεται σε 12 σύμπαντα. Το καθένα έχει το δικό του αντίθετο σύμπαν! Για παράδειγμα το πρώτο, έχε σαν αντίθετό του, το δωδέκατο. Εσείς βρίσκεστε στο έβδομο σύμπαν κι εμείς ερχόμαστε από το έκτο, όμως εκεί δεν υπηρετούμε το καλό όπως εσείς, αλλά τις δυνάμεις του σκότους!

-Και πώς αποφασίσατε να έρθετε εδώ; Ποιος σας κάλεσε;! Ήταν η σειρά της Sailor Venus να ρωτήσει τώρα.

-Μας κάλεσε ένας άντρας! Μας συστήθηκε σαν Ιππότης του Δία! Μας είπε ότι αν σας νικήσουμε, ο πλανήτης θα γίνει δικός μας όπως ακριβώς στο δικό μας κόσμο! Τώρα που ο πιο δυνατός σας πολεμιστής δε βρίσκεται πια στη ζωή, δε θα είναι και τόσο δύσκολο. Θα σας σκοτώσουμε μία προς μία!  
-Αυτό δε θα γίνει! Μπορεί ο Neo να είναι νεκρός, αλλά δε θα σας αφήσουμε να πραγματοποιήσετε τα σχέδιά σας! Όσο κυλάει αίμα στις φλέβες μας, θα παλέψαμε! Έστω και μία από εμάς να μείνει, θα σας νικήσουμε! Της είπε η Sailor Earth αποφασιστικά.

-Εγώ στη θέση σου δε θα έλεγα μεγάλα λόγια! Είμαστε οι άρχοντες της γης στο έκτο σύμπαν! Το μόνο που επικρατεί είναι μια απέραντη έρημος γεμάτη χάος και καταστροφή, ειδικά η Sailor Earth πήρε πολύ προσωπικά την ανανέωση του δικού της πλανήτη και χρησιμοποίησε τα δικά του στοιχεία προς όφελός της για να τον ισοπεδώσει! Αυτά τα απόβλητα που ονομάζονται ανθρώπινα όντα, μόλυναν με τη θλιβερή τους παρουσία τον πλανήτη κι όσοι έμειναν, υποκλίνονται στη θέλησή μας αν θέλουν να διατηρήσουν μερικά ακόμα δευτερόλεπτα αναπνοής.

-Για σταθείτε όμως! Αν είστε τόσο δυνατές όσο λέτε, γιατί ακολουθήσατε αυτόν τον Ιππότη του Δία; Δεν αξίζει τίποτα μπροστά σας! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Και οι δικές του μέρες είναι μετρημένες! Όταν τελειώσουμε μαζί σας, θα ασχοληθούμε και με αυτόν!  
-Υπάρχει κάτι ακόμα! Αν είστε οι δικές μας μετενσαρκώσεις σε εκείνο το σύμπαν, τότε θα πρέπει να υπάρχει και ο Neo του έκτου σύμπαντος. Πού είναι;! Γιατί δεν εμφανίστηκε;!

-Υπάρχει κι έχει απίστευτη δύναμη! Όμως δεν ακολούθησε. Είναι ανυπόταχτος γενικά και δεν υπακούει στις διαταγές μου. Πολέμησε μαζί μας για την κατάκτηση της Γης αλλά στην πραγματικότητα είχε άλλα σχέδια. Μετά τη σταθεροποίηση της εξουσίας μου, έδειξε τις πραγματικές του προθέσεις. Συγκέντρωσε τις δυνάμεις του και ξέσπασε έας εμφύλιος πόλεμος που κράτησε για πολλά χρόνια. Σκοπός του ήταν να με ανατρέψει και να πάρει αυτός την εξουσία πραξικοπηματικά. Όμως η προσπάθειά του απέτυχε, από τότε αναζητά κάθε δυνατή ευκαιρία για να κάνει την κίνησή του! Όμως αρκετά με τα λόγια! Αν θέλετε ακόμα να δείτε τον πλανήτη σας όπως είναι κι όχι να επέλθει η κόλαση στην επιφάνειά του, ελάτε να μας συναντήσετε στη ματωμένη λίμνη! Εκεί θα ξεκαθαρίσουμε ποιος θα κυβερνήσει οριστικά. Το φως ή το σκοτάδι!

Αυτά είπε και χάθηκαν όλες μαζί. Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση λοιπόν είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει με τη μοίρα της γης να εξαρτάται από αυτή την αναμέτρηση. Στο τέλος θα μείνει μόνο μία ομάδα…

Η ματωμένη λίμνη θα ήταν η αρένα για τη σύγκρουση δύο κόσμων…Μια εβδομάδα μετά οι Πολεμίστριες είχαν εξασκηθεί σκληρά και ήταν έτοιμες για τη μεγάλη μάχη. Με την Έκτη Sailor Moon και τις δικές της να περιμένουν, έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους τελικά στην αρένα. Κατά τη διάρκεια των αναμετρήσεων, υπήρχε ένας και μόνο κανόνας: ΟΤΙ ΔΕΝ ΥΠΑΡΧΟΥΝ ΚΑΝΟΝΕΣ.

-Τελικά ήρθατε…Σοφή απόφαση θα τολμήσω να πω…Ή μήπως ανόητη… Είπε η 6th Sailor Moon Όμως λείπει κάποια. Φαίνεται ότι φοβήθηκε.

-Θα το θέλατε έτσι;! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή από το πουθενά και μέχρι να καταλάβουν ποιος μίλησε, είχε έρθει και η Earth κουβαλώντας και την ηλεκτρική κιθάρα της στην πλάτη. Μετά το αρχικό ομολογουμένως σοκ, η 6th είπε:

-Καιρός ήταν πια…

-Εντάξει. Χρησιμοποιείς τα στοιχεία της γης για τον εαυτό σου, καλή ιδέα δε λέω αλλά είσαι σαν το ποτάμι, πας όπου σε πάει το ρεύμα.

-Τι σαχλαμάρες είναι αυτές! Και πώς νομίζεις ότι ήρθες;! Πιστεύεις ότι παίζουμε εδώ πέρα;!

-Τι απογοητευτικό…Και θες να αποκαλείς τον εαυτός σου μετενσάρκωση δική μου…; Πολύ αστείο αυτό…Είναι καιρός να δεις πώς χειρίζεται πραγματικά κάποιος τα στοιχεία της Γης.

Και λέγοντας αυτά έβγαλε μπροστά την κιθάρα κι άρχισε να παίζει χτυπώντας παράλληλα το πόδι κάτω δίνοντας ρυθμό, αυτός ο ρυθμός μετατρεπόταν σταδιακά σε δονήσεις του εδάφους δημιουργώντας ηχώ στη γύρω περιοχή, τα πάντα κινούνταν στο ρυθμό αυτό και τα λουλούδια είχαν ανθίσει ανοιγοκλείνοντας τα πέταλά τους, από την άλλη η λίμνη είχε γίνει σιντριβάνι βγάζοντας εντυπωσιακούς κόκκινος πίδακες

Καθώς έπαιζε, άρχισε να τραγουδάει ενώ με το ελεύθερο χέρι έκανε νόημα στα κορίτσια να ακολουθήσουν στο ρυθμό με τις αντιπάλους τους να μην πιστεύουν στα μάτια τους.

Το όλο σκηνικό δεν μπορούσε να το χάσει ούτε και ο Neo από εκεί που βρισκόταν μιας και τα έβλεπε όλα μέσα από το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας και δεν μπόρεσε να κρατηθεί σχολιάζοντας με δυσκολία από τα γέλια:

-Τι κάνει πάλι η αθεόφοβη…Ακόμα και τώρα την έχει βαρέσει η ίδια τρέλα!

Με το τέλος της παράστασης, εξαφάνισε την κιθάρα της και την κοίταξε στα μάτια λέγοντας:

-κατάλαβες τώρα τι πάει να πει προσωπική χρήση!

Τώρα όμως τα πράγματα σοβάρεψαν και πάλι. Τράβηξε το ξίφος της και η 6th της είπε:

-Τελικά είσαι πιο ανόητη απ' ότι φανταζόμουν…

-Θα δούμε ποιος είναι ανόητος! Έχει γίνει προσωπικό το θέμα! Είπε τότε η Sailor Earth και η αντίπαλός της παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά της:

-Αυτός ο πλανήτης θα γευτεί τον τρόμο μόλις νικήσουμε!

-Κάνε όνειρα! Πρώτα θα ρέπει να περάσεις από μένα! Και θα έπρεπε να με ξέρεις καλύτερα! Είμαι η πολεμίστρια της αγάπης και της εξέλιξης;! Στρατιώτης με ναυτική στολή…Sailor Earth! Και στο όνομα της Γης θα σου σπάσω τα μούτρα!

Και πήρε θέση μάχης. Το ίδιο έκανε και η 6th. Με τη μάχη να ξεκινάει, οι δυο πολεμίστριες πλησίασαν η μία κοντά στην άλλη με την Earth να επιτίθεται ξαφνικά αλλά με την 6th Earth να αποκρούει την επίθεση με το δικό της ξίφος, όμως η Angie δεν σταματούσε, συνέχιζε να τη σφυροκοπά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα παρόλα αυτά, τότε δοκίμασε με ένα άλμα να βρεθεί από πίσω της για να την αιφνιδιάσει αλλά ούτε κι αυτή η κίνηση πέτυχε καθώς κι αυτό το χτύπημα προσέκρουσε πάνω σε κρύο ατσάλι.

Όλες αυτές οι επιθέσεις σήκωναν πολύ δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα επειδή η δυνάμεις και των δύο ήταν ίσες και καμία δεν έκανε πίσω. Τότε η 6th Earth είπε:

-Τελικά δεν είσαι και τόσο ανόητη, πάλι καλά

-Έννοια σου και θα φροντίσω να χορέψεις με το δικό μου ρυθμό!

-Τότε δοκίμασε αυτό! Της είπε κι αφού ελευθερώθηκε, τη χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα στο κεφάλι πετώντας την μακριά. Με την Earth να σηκώνεται, τώρα ήταν σειρά της αντιπάλου της να περάσει στην επίθεση αλλά ευτυχώς δε βρήκε στόχο. Τώρα όμως ήταν εκείνη σε άμυνα με την 6th Earth να την κυνηγά και να αναγκάζεται εκείνη τώρα να πρέπει να αποφύγει κάθε επίθεση. Και τα κατάφερε καλά, απέφυγε κάθε χτύπημα…σχεδόν, εκτός από το τελευταίο που την έφερε σε δύσκολη θέση και την ανάγκασε να πέσει στο έδαφος χάνοντας και το ξίφος από τα χέρια της.

Η 6th Earth σίγουρη για τη νίκη της, πλησίασε κοντά της και την έπιασε από το λαιμό σηκώνοντάς την ψηλά για να της πει:  
-Η παράσταση τελείωσε…! Τελικά δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο από μια μεγάλη πλάκα!

Έπειτα την πέταξε από πίσω της, έπειτα έκανε μερικά βήματα μπροστά της και σήκωσε το σπαθί της με σκοπό να της δώσει το τελειωτικό χτύπημα, λογάριαζε όμως χωρίς το πνεύμα της γης, με όσες δυνάμεις είχε, κατάφερε να ξαναπιάσει το όπλο της και να σταματήσει την κάθοδο της λεπίδας βάζοντας όλη της την ενέργεια:

-ΔΕΝ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΑΜΕ ΑΚΟΜΑ! Φώναξε με όλη της τη δύναμη. Η υπερπροσπάθεια αυτή άνοιγε τη γη κάτω από τα πόδια της με το καυτό διάπυρο υλικό να ξεπετάγεται και να πέφτει πάνω της χωρίς να την βλάπτει, όταν το μάγμα απορροφήθηκε από την υπάρχουσα στολή, η εξέλιξη είχε ολοκληρωθεί με την πανοπλία να την αντικαθιστά και το σπαθί να παίρνει κι αυτό νέα μορφή έχοντας μια ολοκαίνουρια λεπίδα από κρυστάλλους λάβας.

Με τη νέα δύναμη στις φλέβες της λοιπόν, η Terra Gaia επιτέθηκε αμέσως αλλά αυτή τη φορά τα χτυπήματα του όπλου της ήταν πιο δυνατά και πιο λυσσαλέα με την 6th Earth να δυσκολεύεται αφάνταστα να τα αντιμετωπίσει.

Καθώς συνέχιζε την επίθεσή της, η Terra Gaia μεταμορφώθηκε σε ένα δυνατό ανεμοστρόβιλο κι όπως παρέσυρε την αντίπαλό της, εκμεταλλεύτηκε τη στιγμή φορτίζοντας το σπαθί της και με ένα επιτόπιο άλμα το κατέβασε σημαδεύοντας μπροστά την 6th Earth και καταφέρνοντας ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα τραυματίζοντάς την σοβαρά και κάνοντάς την να γονατίσει.

Πραγματικά αυτό ήταν ένα καταλυτικό χτύπημα αλλά και η 6th Earth διέθετε θεραπευτική δύναμη την οποία χρησιμοποίησε και στη συνέχεια όρμησαν η μία πάνω στην άλλη με τη μάχη να ανάβει για τα καλά και τα ξίφη τους να σμίγουν με δυνατές κλαγγές με το τοπίο να διαμορφώνεται ξανά και ξανά από τη σύγκρουση αυτών των δύο δυνάμεων. Όμως αυτό δε θα κρατούσε και πολύ με την Terra Gaia να χωρίζεται και να την πετυχαίνει με το άλλο χέρι στο σαγόνι πετώντας την πίσω αλλά κι αυτή στην επιστροφή της, την κλώτσησε δυνατά στο στομάχι, με αυτόν τον τρόπο είχαν απομακρυνθεί αρκετά η μία από την άλλη. Τότε η Terra Gaia είπε:

-Αν συνεχίσουμε έτσι θα κρατήσει για πάντα! Ας τελειώνουμε λοιπόν! Αρκετά ντρόπιασε τη στολή που φοράς!

-Για μια φορά συμφωνούμε σε κάτι! Εμπρός! Είπε και τότε επιτέθηκαν μαζί η μία εναντίον της άλλης με τα ξίφη προτεταμένα, Έχοντας πλησιάσει πολύ, οι αιχμές τους συγκρούστηκαν και η Terra Gaia με μια έξυπνη κίνηση πέρασε τη ελπίδα της ξύνοντας αυτή της 6th Earth για να την πλησιάσει ακόμη περισσότερο κι όταν το έκανε, με το αριστερό χέρι άφησε πάνω της μια μπάλα φωτιάς καίγοντάς την και κάνοντάς την να τραβηχτεί.

Έχοντας χρησιμοποιήσει ήδη αρκετή ενέργεια, δεν μπορούσε τώρα να θεραπευτεί κι έτσι συνέχισε όπως ήταν τη μάχη με την Terra Gaia να πλεονεκτεί και να αποφεύγει αέρινα τις επιθέσεις του σπαθιού σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα γι αυτήν, αλλά η 6th Earth δεν είχε πει την τελευταία της λέξη και παίζοντας ύπουλα, την κλώτσησε χαμηλά για να χάσει την ισορροπία της όπως κι έγινε. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, η πτώση την έκανε να χάσει και το ξίφος. Παρόλα αυτά η πολεμίστρια της Γης είχε κάτι ακόμα να πει. Χτυπώντας τα δάχτυλα έφερε ένα μικρό ρεύμα αέρα το οποίο παρέσυρε το σπαθί και το έφερε στο χέρι της πάνω στην ώρα για να σταματήσει την κάθετη εφόρμηση της αντίπαλης λεπίδας. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά της να την κάνει να χάσει την ισορροπία της παράγοντας δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα τα οποία χρησιμοποίησε για την τελική της κίνηση. Τραβώντας απότομα το σώμα της προς τα πίσω, έσπασε το ξίφος της 6th Earth και τέλος με ανάποδο ψαλίδι την έβγαλε εκτός σπάζοντάς της το σαγόνι.

-Τελειώσαμε…! Τώρα θα σιγουρευτώ ότι δε θα απλώσεις τα ξερά σου στον πλανήτη μου!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, καθήλωσε τα πόδια της στο έδαφος και μετά εμφάνισε δύο τεράστια κομμάτια βράχων αριστερά και δεξιά της 6th Earth, κουνώντας τα χέρια της, κουνιόνταν και οι βράχοι απειλώντας να την συντρίψουν, πράγμα που έγινε όταν η Terra Gaia χτύπησε τις γροθιές της και οι βράχοι διέλυσαν την αντίπαλό της.

-Άψογη νίκη…Είπε τότε σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια με την ομάδα να πανηγυρίζει αλλά και τον Neo που είδε αυτό που επιθυμούσε ξεσπώντας κ αυτός σε έξαλλα πανηγύρια.

Με τον ίδιο ενθουσιασμό πανηγύρισε και η Terra Gaia αφήνοντας το διάπυρο υλικό να ξεπηδήσει από τη γη συνοδευόμενο από δικές τις χειρονομίες νίκης. Όμως η εξάντλησή της ήταν εμφανέστατη και δεν άντεξε άλλο με αποτέλεσμα να γονατίσει παίρνοντας μάλιστα την ανθρώπινη μορφή της. Αμέσως τα κορίτσια έτρεξαν κοντά της και την πήραν στα χέρια τους:  
-Είσαι εντάξει; Πονάς πουθενά μήπως; Τη ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Moon Dark.

-Καλά είμαι...Απλά έχω κουραστεί…Είναι η πρώτη φορά που χρησιμοποιώ αυτή τη μορφή…Απάντησε εκείνη καθησυχάζοντας τες.

-Και τι μορφή…Ακόμα το φυσάει και δεν κρυώνει η "Sailor Earth" είπε η Sailor Mars γελώντας.

-Κρίμα όμως που δεν ήταν εδώ ο Neo…Ήθελα τόσο πολύ να το δει αυτό…

-Και ποιος σου είπε ότι δεν το είδε; Της είπε τότε πονηρά η Sailor Moon.

-Όχι μόνο το είδε αλλά πάω στοίχημα ότι τώρα που μιλάμε, αυτός θα τρίβει τα χέρια του. Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Venus στο ίδιο ύφος. Στη συνέχεια έκαναν λίγο χώρο για να την κοιτάξει η Sailor Mercury, τελειώνοντας την εξέταση, τους είπε:

-Εντάξει δεν υπάρχει λόγος ανησυχίας, είναι μια εξάντληση μόνο, σε λίγες ώρες θα είσαι μια χαρά, απλά στις επόμενες μέρες θα πρέπει να αποφεύγεις ότι προκαλεί κόπωση και φυσικά να τρως καλά.

-Μάλιστα γιατρέ. Είπε τότε η Angie χαμογελώντας.

-Για σταθείτε…Η Mako πού είναι; Ρώτησε τότε παραξενεμένη η Sailor Mars.

-Είπε ότι πάει να πληρώσει ένα λογαριασμό. Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Moon.

Αυτός ο λογαριασμός δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο από τον ίδιο τον Kenji. Ενώ τα κορίτσια είχαν απορροφηθεί στη μάχη, η Sailor Jupiter την ευκαιρία να πάει μια βόλτα στο κάστρο του. Με το γνωστό της τρόπο μπήκε μέσα διαλύοντας την πόρτα με τους κεραυνούς της και με γρήγορα νευρικά βήματα κατευθύνθηκε προς την κεντρική αίθουσα του κάστρου όπου καθόταν εκείνος παρακολουθώντας τις μάχες, χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο προχώρησε προς το μέρος του κι αυτός είπε:

-Mako, Τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη…

ΑΠΛΑ ΒΟΥΛΩΣ' ΤΟ! Του είπε τότε και πριν αυτός προλάβει να τελειώσει αυτό που είπε γιατί δέχτηκε ένα ισχυρό uppercut για να πεταχτεί στον απέναντι τοίχο. Έπειτα του είπε:

-ΔΕΝ ΥΠΑΡΧΕΙ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΟ ΣΤΑ ΜΟΥΤΡΑ ΣΟΥ!

-Δε καταλαβαίνω πού το πας. Σου έδειξα την πραγματική πλευρά του κι έτσι μου το ανταποδίδεις; Θα σε προδώσει στην πρώτη ευκαιρία.

-ΚΛΕΙΣ' ΤΟ! Όταν μιλάς γι αυτόν καλύτερα να πλένεις το στόμα σου! Άλλη μια λέξη και θα σε σκοτώσω εγώ!

-Ώστε επέστρεψες σε αυτόν…Οι ανόητοι ακολουθούν ανόητους…. Είπε τότε εκείνος κι επιτέθηκε πρώτος με αυτήν να ακολουθεί και μετά τη σύγκρουση των γροθιών τους, έμειναν πιο πίσω ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα. Στην τελευταία της κίνηση, ο Kenji απέφυγε και στάθηκε πάνω στο δεξί της χέρι:

-Είσαι δική μου τώρα! Της είπε κι άφησε μια μπάλα ενέργειας να φύγει από το δικό του, ήταν τόσο κοντινή η απόσταση που πίστεψε ότι η μάχη τελείωσε κιόλας. Παρόλα αυτά, όταν ο καπνός, είδε με τρόμο ότι τίποτα δεν είχε συμβεί, πέρα από μερικά βήματα προς τα πίσω, η Sailor Jupiter δεν είχε υποστεί κάτι το φοβερό. Τότε με ένα αλαζονικό χαμόγελο του είπε:  
-Αυτό ήταν όλο…; Με αυτά τα πυροτεχνήματα περιμένεις να νικήσεις; ΑΝ το πιστεύεις τότε είσαι απλά γελοίος…

-Πάντα έτσι ήσουν…Όμως δε με πειράζει.

-Θα σε πειράξει μην ανησυχείς. Έλα και θα δεις. Θα σου αποδείξω ότι δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις, με τα χρόνια έγινα πολύ πιο δυνατή, αυτά που ήξερες να τα ξεχάσεις!

Όσο μιλούσε, αυτός κινούταν γύρω της ψάχνοντας ένα άνοιγμα για να επιτεθεί. Η Mako στεκόταν ακίνητη και περίμενε. Κι όταν τελικά απογειώθηκε επιχειρώντας μια δυνατή κλωτσιά με στόχο το κεφάλι της, εκείνη απλά τη σταμάτησε βάζοντας το δεξί χέρι.

-Πώς;! Αναφώνησε αυτός έκπληκτος και πριν καταλάβει τι έγινε, δέχτηκε με το άλλο χέρι μια δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι και προσγειώθηκε κάπως άτσαλα στο έδαφος.

-Δεν μπορεί να το έκανες αυτό! Ήταν καθαρή τύχη! Είπε τότε εκνευρισμένος και δοκίμασε για δεύτερη φορά να τη χτυπήσει αλλά κάθε του προσπάθεια έπεφτε στο κενό με τη Makoto να τις σταματάει όλες και τον ίδιο να μην μπορεί να συνειδητοποιήσει πώς μπορούσε να μη βρίσκει το στόχο του για να δεχτεί στο τέλος μια κλωτσιά στο σαγόνι και να κάνει πίσω.

-Ακόμα δεν καταλαβαίνεις; Ξέρω ήδη τι πας να κάνεις. Οι κινήσεις σου είναι προβλέψιμες…Παράτα τα πριν σε σκοτώσω.

Όμως εκείνος δεν τα παρατούσε, αυτή τη φορά άφησε το έδαφος και πέταξε μερικά μέτρα πάνω από αυτό, έπειτα άπλωσε μπροστά τα χέρια ετοιμάζοντας μια μεγάλη δόση δύναμης πιστεύοντας ότι τώρα θα τα κατάφερνε. Τότε ο Δίας έσφιξε τις γροθιές κι αφήνοντας μια κραυγή πήρε τη Full Power μορφή της η οποία περιλάμβανε μια γαλάζια αύρα να καλύπτει όλο της το σώμα περιμένοντας την κίνηση του αντιπάλου:

-Αυτό δε σημαίνει τίποτα! Σε λίγο θα συναντήσεις τον άντρα σου!

-Προσπάθησε λοιπόν…Τον προκάλεσε τότε εκείνη κι αυτός δοκίμασε να εκτοξεύσει την ενέργειά του. Πλησίασε πολύ αλλά δε βρήκε ποτέ στόχο γιατί ο Δίας απλά την έδιωξε μακριά με το δεξί χέρι ανοίγοντας μια τρύπα στο κάστρο, εξαγριωμένος από την αποτυχία του, δοκίμασε πολλές φορές διαδοχικά αλλά καμία δεν πέτυχε, όλες οι ενεργειακές μπάλες μπλοκαρίστηκαν και στάλθηκαν μακριά και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ήταν σειρά της να πετάξει τώρα, να φτάσει σε αυτόν, να τον αρπάξει και να τον πετάξει κάτω με δύναμη:

-Μη νομίζεις ότι τελείωσα με σένα! Του είπε κατεβαίνοντας κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος του, Το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνος κι όταν έφτασαν πολύ κοντά, αυτός πήδηξε και με μετωπική επίθεση επιχείρησε να την ακινητοποιήσει. Όμως βρήκε αέρα σε αυτήν την προσπάθεια και είδε με τρόμο το Δία να βρίσκεται από πάνω του και να επιχειρεί ανεπιτυχώς να τον τελειώσει με μια ισχυρή γροθιά κεραυνών μιας κι αυτός παραμέρισε την ύστατη στιγμή με τη Mako να χτυπάει το έδαφος, ευτυχώς γι αυτόν κατάφερε να αποφύγει και τη γυριστή κλωτσιά αλλά η περιπέτειά του δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα, η Sailor Jupiter κινήθηκε προς το μέρος του κι άρχισαν να ανταλλάσσουν χτυπήματα με το τελευταίο -μια γυριστή κλωτσιά- να τον βρίσκει στο κεφάλι και να τον πετάει πίσω. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, συνέχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με απανωτές γροθιές τις οποίες απέφευγε με μεγάλη δυσκολία μη μπορώντας να ανταποκριθεί στη μεγάλη ταχύτητα της πολεμίστριας κι έτσι υπέκυψε στα χτυπήματά της.

Έχοντας το πάνω χέρι, τον άρπαξε από το λαιμό κι άρχισε να τον χτυπά χωρίς έλεος στο στομάχι με όλη της τη δύναμη, έπειτα τον πέταξε προς τα πάνω για να τον ξαναπροσγειώσει με μια μπουνιά στον αυχένα έχοντας βρεθεί από πάνω του, όταν βρέθηκε πάλι κάτω, τον άρπαξε και τον χτύπησε ξανά στο στομάχι ακόμα πιο δυνατά και τον άφησε από τα χέρια της να πέσει μπρούμυτα και τον πάτησε στην πλάτη, μετά τον γύρισε ανάσκελα και στάθηκε από πάνω του:

-Είσαι αξιολύπητος κι αδύναμος…! Δε σε βοηθάει το να αντιστέκεσαι! Ξέρεις θα μπορούσα να σε σκοτώσω αυτή τη στιγμή αν θέλω! Αλλά ούτε για μια στιγμή δεν τελείωσα με σένα…!Του είπε και τον άρπαξε από τα μαλλιά για να τον ξαναχτυπήσει με το γόνατο στο στομάχι και να τον σωριάσει κάτω. Όμως ο θυμός της δεν είχε κοπάσει ούτε στο ελάχιστο…Κυριευμένη από μίσος και οργή τον άρπαξε από το λαιμό και του είπε νευριασμένα:  
 **-ΕΚΛΕΨΕΣ ΤΙΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ ΤΟΥ! ΕΚΛΕΨΕΣ ΕΜΕΝΑ! ΑΛΛΑ ΤΩΡΑ ΞΕΠΕΡΑΣΕΣ ΤΑ ΟΡΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΜΕ ΕΒΑΛΕΣ ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΣΚΟΤΩΣΩ ΡΙΧΝΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΟ ΒΑΡΟΣ ΣΕ ΕΚΕΙΝΟΝ! ΚΑΝΟΝΤΑΣ ΜΕ ΝΑ ΠΙΣΤΕΥΩ ΟΤΙ ΕΓΩ ΦΤΑΙΩ ΓΙ ΑΥΤΟ!**

Εκείνος πήγε κάτι να πει αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να αρθρώσει λέξη. Η Makoto τον χτύπησε ξανά στο σαγόνι ξαπλώνοντάς τον κάτω:

-ΒΟΥΛΩΣΕ ΤΟ ΕΙΠΑ! Τώρα τίποτα δε σε σώζει!

Και λέγοντας αυτά τον κλώτσησε όπως ήταν κάτω και μετά κάθισε από πάνω του περνώντας τα χέρια της γύρω από το λαιμό του με τον κλοιό να σφίγγει επικίνδυνα, θα τον έπνιγε οπωσδήποτε αν την τελευταία κυριολεκτικά στιγμή δεν το ξανασκεφτόταν και τον άφησε, πριν φύγει όμως τον βομβάρδισε με τους τρομερούς κεραυνούς της με τα τελευταία της λόγια να είναι:

-Αίμα για αίμα…! Το χρέος σου πληρώθηκε…! Κρίμα που δεν αξίζεις το θάνατο από το δικό μου χέρι! Ωστόσο θα το απολαύσω να δω τον Neo να σε στέλνει στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών…!

Αυτά του είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά του. Επιστρέφοντας βρήκε την Αφροδίτη να έχει πάρει θέση για την επόμενη σύγκρουση.

-Πώς πήγε; Την ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Πολύ καλά. Τα υπόλοιπα είναι καθήκον του Neo. Απάντησε εκείνη και μετά συγκεντρώθηκαν στη μονομαχία.

-Ώστε εσύ είσαι η εκδοχή μου από το έκτο σύμπαν, θα έλεγα ότι περίμενα αυτή τη στιγμή.

-Ακριβώς. Και τώρα τι;

-Πολύ απλό, τώρα θα σε καταστρέψω, από όλες τις μάχες που θα δώσουμε, η δική μου θα είναι η πιο εύκολη.

-Η πιο εύκολη ε; Θα πρέπει να τρέξω να σωθώ τώρα δηλαδή; Δε έχεις ιδέα τι αντιμετωπίζεις.

-Ξέρω πολύ καλά τι αντιμετωπίζω! Και πίστεψέ με…Δεν ανησυχώ…

-Λες πολύ ωραία και μεγάλα λόγια αλλά σε βεβαιώνω ότι δεν αξίζεις το χρόνο μου.

-Μάλλον δε με κατάλαβες καλά! Ξόφλησες! Της είπε τότε σε έντονο ύφος η Αφροδίτη και πήρε θέση μάχης.

-Επίτρεψέ μου να σου δώσω μια συμβουλή μικρή. Όταν υπερεκτιμάς τις ικανότητές σου, είσαι ο πρώτος που χάνεται.

-Α ναι;! Να σου δώσω κι εγώ μία! Χωρίς εκπαίδευση δεν κάνες τίποτα!

-Τι θα πει αυτό;!

-Θα πει αυτό που άκουσες! Το παρατήρησα καθώς έβλεπα τη μάχη της Sailor Earth. Βασίζεστε αποκλειστικά στις υπερδυνάμεις σας και σε τίποτε άλλο! Κι αυτό θα φέρει το χαμό σας. Η δύναμη δεν είναι τίποτα χωρίς ικανότητα αλλά φαίνεται ότι εσείς δεν το ξέρετε. Και γι αυτό θα χάσετε!

-Παλιο…! Θα έπρεπε να προσέχεις πώς μιλάς!

-Θα το θυμάμαι αυτό! Τώρα ας μονομαχήσουμε! Δεν έχω όλη τη μέρα! Θα σου δείξω πώς μάχεται μια πραγματική Πολεμίστρια Sailor!

Αυτά τα τελευταία λόγια της Αφροδίτης έκαναν την αντίπαλό της να ξεσπάσει σε τρανταχτό γέλιο μη προσέχοντας ότι η αίσθηση του αέρα άλλαζε μιας και η Sailor Venus είχε αρχίσει να αλλάζει στην Full Power μορφή της, όταν το αντιλήφθηκε, ήταν ήδη αργά, η μεταμόρφωση είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει με τη Minako να έχει σφίξει τις γροθιές και να αφήνει μια κραυγή καθώς το έδαφος διαμορφωνόταν πάλι από την ισχυρή δύναμη. Όταν η μεταμόρφωση τελείωσε με πολλά κομμάτια εδάφους ακόμα να αιωρούνται στον αέρα, την είχε καλύψει μια πορτοκαλί αύρα από πάνω ως κάτω μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της 6th Venus, από το φόβο της έκανε μερικά βήματα πίσω αλλά πέρα από αυτό, δοκίμασε να εξαπολύσει την ενάργειά της με τραγικά ανεπιτυχή αποτελέσματα μιας και η Αφροδίτη την απέκρουσε διώχνοντάς την απλά με το δεξί χέρι για να σκάσει σε τελείως άσχετο σημείο και να εκραγεί εκεί. Έπειτα της είπε:

-Ελπίζω να μην είναι αυτό το καλύτερό σου! Γιατί αν είναι, καλύτερα να τα παρατήσεις τώρα! Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις!

-Θα το δούμε αυτό! Φώναξε τότε η 6th και δοκίμασε το ίδιο κόλπο βάζοντας διπλάσια δύναμη. Αυτή τη φορά ζόρισε λίγο παραπάνω τη Sailor Venus η οποία κρατούσε μεν τη βολή αλλά αναγκαζόταν να κάνει πίσω μερικά μέτρα. Και πάλι όμως το αποτέλεσμα ήταν το ίδιο, η επίθεση αποκρούστηκε και εστάλη αυτή τη φορά ψηλά για να εκραγεί στη στρατόσφαιρα.

Όταν ο καπνός καθάρισε, η Minako είπε έχοντας πάντα το χαμόγελο στα χείλη:  
-Μου φαίνεται ότι σου τελείωσαν τα κόλπα! Όμως θα σου δώσω μια Τρίτη και τελευταία ευκαιρία να με χτυπήσεις με ότι έχεις, αν αποτύχεις και σε αυτό, τότε το παιχνίδι τελειώνει!

-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε! Είπε τότε η 6th Venus και απογειώθηκε σηκώνοντας ψηλά το δεξί χέρι, σε αυτό άρχισε να φορτίζει μια σφαίρα σκούρου πορτοκαλί χρώματος η οποία μεγάλωνε όλο και περισσότερο πλησιάζοντας το μέγεθος ενός δορυφόρου πλανήτη, παρόλα αυτά η Αφροδίτη δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση της ούτε φαινόταν να ανησυχεί καθόλου.

Όταν την άφησε να φύγει, η τεράστια σφαίρα ενέργειας κινήθηκε με μεγάλη ταχύτητα στο μέρος που βρισκόταν η Sailor Venus και την κάλυψε ολόκληρη στο εσωτερικό της βυθιζόμενη προς το κέντρο της γης με απειλή να την καταστρέψει.

Προς έκπληξη όλων όμως, αντί να βυθιστεί, η σφαίρα άρχισε να ανυψώνεται και μετά από λίγο φάνηκε και η Venus να την κρατάει στο ένα χέρι σαν να μην ήταν κάτι σημαντικό και να της λέει:

-Κάτι σου έπεσε…

Εκνευρισμένη η 6th Venus της πέταξε μια μικρή βολή αλλά ήταν αρκετή για να κάνει την τεράστια σφύρα να αποσυντεθεί και στο τέλος να εκραγεί με τη Minako να μη βρίσκεται πια στη θέση της, αυτό έκανε την αντίπαλό της να πει:  
-Αυτό ήταν! Έχασες! Δεν ήσουν τίποτα τελικά! Η δύναμη είναι το παν και τίποτε άλλο!

Δεν είχε προσέξει σε καμία περίπτωση ότι η Αφροδίτη βρισκόταν ψηλά σε ένα βράχο και μόλις μετά βίας απέφυγε την επίθεση Ημισελήνου που ερχόταν καταπάνω της, αλλά αυτό ήταν απλό δόλωμα για την τελική επίθεση κατά την οποία η Sailor Venus ερχόταν καταπάνω της έχοντας μεταμορφωθεί ολόκληρη σε μια φωτεινή σφαίρα και πέρασε από μέσα της ανοίγοντάς της μια μεγάλη τρύπα. Κι ότι είχε απομείνει μετά το κατέστρεψε χρησιμοποιώντας τις δυνάμεις της. Με την προσγείωσή της στο έδαφος, ήτα και τυπικά η νικήτρια της δεύτερης μάχης.

Δεν υπήρχε όμως χρόνος για πανηγύρια, η Amy θα ήταν η επόμενη στη σειρά για να μονομαχήσει, γι αυτό προχώρησε με σταθερά βήματα προς το κέντρο της αρένας.

Η μάχη άρχισε τελείως απροσδόκητα με την Sailor Mercury να βρίσκεται εντελώς ξαφνικά πίσω από την αντίπαλό της και να της ρίχνει μια δυνατή μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο πετώντας την πίσω με άτσαλο τρόπο αλλά στο τέλος εκείνη κατάφερε να κρατήσει την ισορροπία της

-Ώστε η σοφή Sailor Mercury πολεμάει βρώμικα…Ενδιαφέρον…

-Μιλάς για βρώμικο παιχνίδι εσύ; Πολύ αστείο αυτό. Μπορεί να μου μοιάζεις στην εμφάνιση αλλά δεν πιστεύω ότι είσαι και τόσο έξυπνη. Αν ήσουν, θα έκανες αυτό που είπε η Αφροδίτη, θα κάνατε όλες δηλαδή στοιχειώδη εκπαίδευση πριν έρθετε εδώ, αλλά από ότι μπορώ να δω μπορείτε να βάλετε μόνο να κατώτερους από εσάς χρησιμοποιώντας τις δυνάμεις σας. Και οι άνθρωποι της γης ήταν το τέλειο παράδειγμα. Θα κερδίσουμε για όσους σκοτώσατε εσείς. Θα δείτε!

-Και μπορώ να μάθω πώς θα με σκοτώσεις;

-Απλό. Έχουμε την ίδια δύναμη αλλά εγώ ξέρω να τη χειρίζομαι όπως πρέπει!

Και λέγοντας αυτά της επιτέθηκε με λύσα αναγκάζοντάς την από τώρα να μπει σε άμυνα και να σταματάει τα χτυπήματά της. Προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει, η 6th Mercury ανέβηκε πιο ψηλά με την Amy να την ακολουθεί και τη σύγκρουση να συνεχίζεται μέχρι να ξανακατέβουν και να πάρουν ξανά τις θέσεις τους.

Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα, άρχισαν να τρέχουν η μία εναντίον της άλλης κι όταν έφτασαν πολύ κοντά χτύπησαν τα κεφάλια τους σε μια ιστορική κουτουλιά αλλά η 6th Mercury τη χτύπησε με γροθιά στο κεφάλι και την έκανε πίσω για να δοκιμάσει και μια γυριστή κλωτσιά, προς έκπληξή της όμως η Sailor Mercury όχι μόνο της έπιασε το πόδι αλλά επίσης την στριφογύρισε δύο φορές στον αέρα και την έταξε κάτω με δύναμη.

Εκνευρισμένη από αυτήν την απρόσμενη εξέλιξη, η 6th Mercury απογειώθηκε με την Amy να την ακολουθεί στην ίδια ταχύτητα αλλά ξαφνικά έκοψε και πριν προλάβει και η Amy να σταματήσει, την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι, αυτό την έκανε έξω φρενών και τη χτύπησε με φόρα χρησιμοποιώντας πάλι το κεφάλι για να την κολλήσει στα βράχια. Αμέσως επιχείρησε να την αποτελειώσει αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε με την 6th Mercury να ξεφεύγει και να την αρπάζει από τη μέση λέγοντας:  
-Σε κρατάω καλά τώρα!

Έπειτα ήρθε από μπροστά της ετοιμάζοντας την παγωμένη της επίθεση για να τελειώσει τη μάχη αλλά πριν προλάβει να κάνει οτιδήποτε, δέχτηκε εκείνη χτύπημα το στομάχι με το γόνατο κι αναγκάστηκε να την αφήσει. Κι ακόμα χειρότερα, έφαγε ακόμα μία κλωτσιά για να προσγειωθεί ανώμαλα στο έδαφος.

-Τελείωσε! Παραδόσου! Αν δε θες να σε σκοτώσω πρέπει να παραδοθείς!

-Ποτέ! Δεν είπα ακόμα την τελευταία μου λέξη!

-ΤΟΤΕ ΘΑ ΣΟΥ ΞΕΡΙΖΩΣΩ ΤΟ ΚΕΦΑΛΙ!

Λέγοντας αυτά, όρμησαν κατά μέτωπο η μία στην άλλη, η Amy δοκίμασε να κλωτσήσει και πάλι αλλά τώρα αστόχησε και δέχτηκε χτύπημα με το γόνατο στο κεφάλι βρίσκοντας τελικά την ισορροπία της αλλά για δεχτεί και δεύτερο στο ίδιο σημείο και να πέσει κάτω.

-Ωραία στρατηγική Sailor Mercury…Έχεις άλλα κόλπα ή να τελειώνω με σένα; Τη ρώτησε τότε ειρωνικά

Δεν πήρε απάντηση κι έτσι πίστεψε ότι θα ήταν το τέλος, δεν πρόσεξε όμως ότι η Amy το έστησε κι έτσι όπως εφορμούσε, η Sailor Mercury γύρισε απότομα κι άφησε την ενέργειά της να φύγει και να την πετύχει στο πρόσωπο για να το εκμεταλλευτεί και να της επιτεθεί και να τη βάλει κάτω με μια δυνατή μπουνιά. Και για να σιγουρευτεί ότι τελείωσε, τη σήκωσε ψηλά και την ξαναπέταξε κάτω με μεγαλύτερη δύναμη:

-Τώρα τελείωσε…Θα παγώσεις μια και καλή…

Έτσι την άρπαξε και με την παγωμένη της επίθεση, την κατέψυξε και την άφησε να πέσει κάτω και να σπάσει σε μικρά κομματάκια σφραγίζοντας τη νίκη της.

Η δράση δε σταματούσε στιγμή. Τώρα είχε σειρά η Rei, έτσι στήθηκε στην αρένα με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια περιμένοντας την 6th εκδοχή της, η οποία πήρε θέση δείχνοντάς την με το δάχτυλο, τότε η Sailor Mars είπε:

-Είδα όλες σας τι μάχες μέχρι τώρα. Αν θέλω λοιπόν να σε διαλύσω, δεν έχω παρά να σε κάψω ζωντανή…

-Μην κολακεύεις τον εαυτό σου. Ξέρω όλες σου τις κινήσεις, είναι απλά θέμα χρόνου μέχρι να κερδίσω.

-Σοβαρά; Τότε γιατί τρελαθήκατε όταν η Angie και η Minako άλλαξαν κατά τη διάρκεια των μαχών τους; Θα σου πω εγώ γιατί, επειδή δεν έχετε μάθει να χρησιμοποιείτε σωστά τις δυνάμεις σας, πόσο μάλλον για κάποιο καλό σκοπό. Βασιζόμενες μόνο σε αυτές καταφέρατε να κατακτήσετε τη γη και τώρα έχετε βρει το δάσκαλό σας. Τρεις από εσάς καταστράφηκαν κι εσύ σε λίγο θα πας να τις βρεις. Όμως τώρα θα ήθελα να σε ρωτήσω κάτι. Εκεί στο έκτο σύμπαν, γνωρίζετε τι σημαίνει φόβος;!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, έσφιξε τις γροθιές φορτίζοντας την ενέργειά της, το έδαφος κάτω από τα πόδια της είχε ήδη αρχίσει να διαβρώνεται με την ίδια να σφίγγεται και το επίπεδό της να ανεβαίνει κάθε λεπτό. Τελικά μετά από λίγο και με έναν μικρό κρατήρα να έχει σχηματιστεί γύρω της, αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή εμφανίστηκε ένα κόκκινο ενεργειακό κάλυμμα και την κάλυψε ολόκληρη αναγκάζοντας την 6th Mars να κάνει πίσω κατάπληκτη. Αυτή ήταν η δική της Full Power μορφή…

-Γιατί τέτοια μούτρα; Κατάλαβες ότι δεν έχεις ελπίδες; Τη ρώτησε χαμογελώντας. Εκείνη δεν απάντησε μέσα στην τρομάρα της αν και προσπαθούσε να μη δείχνει το φόβο τηςκαι για να τα πετύχει καλύτερα, άφησε από τα χέρια της μια διπλή επίθεση φωτιάς, η επίθεση όμως αυτή όχι μόνο δεν πείραξε τη Rei όταν την άγγιξε, όχι μόνο δεν την κούνησε από τη θέση της, αλλά δεν της προκάλεσε την παραμικρή ζημιά, πιο πολύ θα έλεγε κανείς ότι τη γαργάλησε.

Τότε δοκίμασε να της επιτεθεί κατά μέτωπο χτυπώντας με το δεξί χέρι κατευθείαν στο κεφάλι αλλά ούτε και τώρα έγινε κάτι, απλά κατάφερε να την κάνει να γύρει το κεφάλι προς τα πίσω χωρίς να γίνει κάτι φοβερό, στη συνέχεια δοκίμαζε με διαδοχικές γροθιές να τη χτυπήσει αλλά η Sailor Mars απέφευγε με ευκολία κάθε προσπάθεια, ακόμα και τη τελευταία κουτουλιά δεν την ένιωσε έστω κι έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω:  
-Όπως το φανταζόμουν. Τίποτα δεν είσαι.

-Τι είπες;!

-Ανόητη! Νομίζεις ότι επειδή κυβερνάς στον κόσμο σου, εδώ θα είναι το ίδιο;! Ταο μυαλό σου μάλλον δε δουλεύει και πολύ καλά σήμερα αλλά δεν παραξενεύομαι, συμβαίνει αυτό όταν αλλάζεις περιβάλλον.

Χωρίς λοιπόν να χάσει καιρό, η Sailor Mars επιτέθηκε εκείνη τώρα και πρώτα την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι με το γόνατο χρησιμοποιώντας όλη της τη δύναμη και μετά της άλλαξε το πρόσωπο με τον αγκώνα για να ολοκληρώσει με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι και να την πετάξει κάτω και πίσω με μανία, έπειτα την πλησίασε και είπε:

-Για δες τι έχουμε εδώ…Ένα φτηνό μα πάρα πολύ φτηνό αντίγραφό μου…

Ξαφνικά τότε η 6th Mars σηκώθηκε ορμώντας καταπάνω της αλλά η Rei αντέδρασε αστραπιαία βάζοντας κάτω τα χέρια και σηκώνοντας ψηλά το σώμα, τη χτύπησε και με τα δύο πόδια απογειώνοντάς την για να την ακολουθήσει και να της πει:

-Λοιπόν; Ακόμα δεν τρόμαξες;

Κι άρχισαν να ανταλλάσσουν χτυπήματα με τη Rei να δίνει το τελευταίο με μια καλοζυγισμένη μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο, τότε η αντίπαλός της δοκίμασε πάλι φλογισμένη επίθεση αλλά όχι μόνο αστόχησε απελπιστικά αλλά δέχτηκε ακόμα μία μπουνιά και με τα δύο χέρια στον αυχένα για να προσγειωθεί στο έδαφος με ταχύτητα κι ανοίγοντας μια τεράστια τρύπα.

-Και να σκεφτείς ότι για ένα λεπτό ανησύχησα για σας…Είπε τότε η Rei κατεβαίνοντας. Τελικά μόνο με απλούς ανθρώπους τα βάζετε εσείς…

Όμως από το πουθενά η 6th Mars σηκώθηκε και γαντζώθηκε πάνω της ετοιμάζοντας παράλληλα την πιο δυνατή της επίθεση:

-Δεν μπορείς να μου ξεφύγεις τώρα! Μέσα σε λίγες στιγμές θα έχεις γίνει παρανάλωμα του πυρός! Μην αντιστέκεσαι δεν κερδίζεις τίποτα σε βεβαιώνω!

-Είσαι σίγουρη; Τη ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Mars και καταφέρνοντας να ελευθερώσει το σώμα της, κόλλησε τα πόδια πάνω στην 6th Mars προσπαθώντας να ελευθερώσει και τα χέρια:

-Καταφέρνεις και κρατάς ακόμα; Μπράβο με εντυπωσιάζεις. Αν και σε βλέπω λίγο πιεσμένη τελευταία, έπεσε πολλή δουλειά και δυσκολεύεσαι; Της είπε βάζοντας περισσότερη δύναμη στα πόδια.

-Δε θα….σε αφήσω….να φύγεις…! Προσπαθούσε να πει η 6th Mars προσπαθώντας όσο μπορούσε να την κρατήσει.

-Αν δεν με αφήσεις, θα σου βγάλω τα χέρια. Το Θέλεις αυτό;

-Εκείνη δε φαινόταν να την ακούει και προσπαθούσε ακόμα να την κρατήσει ώστε να την τελειώσει. Και το μοιραίο δεν άργησε να επέλθει, η Rei τραβήχτηκε ακόμα περισσότερο κι αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα ελευθερωθεί χωρίς ευτυχώς να της βγάλει τα χέρια. Τα¨οτε είπε:

-Τελικά ισχύει. Στον κόσμο σας ξέρετε τι πάει να πει φόβος.

Ωστόσο αυτή η προσπάθεια την είχε εξαντλήσει τόσο πολύ που δεν μπορούσε ούτε να αντεπιτεθεί, γι αυτό σκαρφάλωσε γρήγορα την τρύπα κι ανέβηκε πάνω τρέχοντας για να σωθεί.

Φυσικά η Sailor Mars δε θα την άφηνε να ξεφύγει τόσο εύκολα, αφού πέταξε ψηλά, φόρτισε τη δύναμή της για μία τελική επίθεση που θα της έδινε τη νίκη:

-Πες αντίο! Αυτό είναι το δωράκι αποχαιρετισμού από μένα! ΠΑΡ' ΤΟ! Της είπε γελώντας μοχθηρά.

Κι άπλωσε το χέρι, από αυτό βγήκε μια μεγάλη μπάλα φωτιάς η οποία έφυγε αμέσως έχοντας στόχο τη 6th Mars την οποία τύλιξε στις φλόγες και δευτερόλεπτα μετά την κατέστρεψε τελείως:

-Ελπίζω μόνο στο έκτο σύμπαν να επιτρέπεται η καύση των σωμάτων…Δε βαριέσαι…

Κι έτσι το έκτο σύμπαν μετρούσε τέσσερις ήττες μέχρι τώρα Φαίνεται ότι η προσπάθεια κατάκτησης της γης δεν πήγαινε και τόσο καλά. Και τα καλύτερα δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμα με τους πιο ισχυρούς μαχητές του πλανήτη να μη έχουν παλέψει ακόμα…

Όπως είναι εύκολο να παρατηρήσει κανείς, οι αναμετρήσεις διεξάγονταν σε μορφή τουρνουά με τη διαφορά ότι όλα επιτρέπονταν αυτή τη φορά. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά της Kurai να παλέψει και γι αυτό πήρε τη θέση της με ένα μεγάλο άλμα τραβώντας το σπαθί της.

-Τόσο δύσκολο είναι για σένα να με αντιμετωπίσεις στα ίσα; Τη ρώτησε η Kurai βλέποντάς την μπροστά της.

-Τι εννοείς;

-Δύο ξίφη βλέπω. Θέλεις να έχεις πλεονέκτημα ε; Καθόλου παράξενο, εκεί στο έκτο σύμπαν η έννοια του δίκαιου αγώνα δεν υπάρχει στο λεξιλόγιό σας, δεν πειράζει μπορώ να σε νικήσω κι έτσι.

-Θα ήθελα να σε δω να δοκιμάζεις. Ξέρεις έχω νικήσει πολλούς ξιπασμένους σαν εσένα και θα χαρώ να προσθέσω στη λίστα έναν ακόμα! Είπε τότε η 6th Dark Moon ενοχλημένη.

-Όπως νομίζεις! Φυλάξου λοιπόν! Την προκάλεσε η Kurai και η μάχη άρχισε, κινούμενες με μεγάλη ταχύτητα, τα ξίφη τους χτύπησαν το ένα πάνω στο άλλο με την Kurai να την κλωτσάει στην πλάτη απομακρύνοντάς την κάπως και περνώντας εκείνη στην επίθεση με την 6th Dark Moon να αμύνεται σθεναρά και τα όπλα τους να σμίγουν με δύναμη, σε κάποια στιγμή η 6th Dark Moon άφησε τη λαβή αυτή και την κλώτσησε στο κεφάλι κάνοντάς την πίσω και στη συνέχεια κατεβάζοντας και τα δύο σπαθιά της στο κεφάλι της Kurai χωρίς αποτέλεσμα μιας και οι λεπίδες προσέκρουσαν στη δική της λεπίδα σταματώντας την επίθεση με την Kurai να αντεπιτίθεται με γυριστή κλωτσιά χωρίς να βρει στόχο και την αντίπαλό της να ξαναδοκιμάζει με το ένα όπλο αυτή τη φορά βρίσκοντας πάλι αντίσταση από το αντίπαλο ξίφος. Τότε η Kurai εκμεταλλεύτηκε την ευκαιρία αυτή και με το άλλο χέρι που ήταν ελεύθερο, την άρπαξε και την πέταξε από πίσω της με αποτέλεσμα να της φύγει το ένα από τα δύο σπαθιά.

Εξαγριωμένη από την αποτυχία της, η 6th Dark Moon σηκώθηκε πάνω και με ένα ξίφος τώρα στο χέρι όρμησε εναντίον της Kurai και η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά, μετά την αρχική κρούση των όπλων και το χώρισμά τους, η 6th Dark Moon πήδηξε ψηλά και κατέβασε το σπαθί με δύναμη για ένα και καλό χτύπημα αλλά η Kurai απλά παραμέρισε και το απέφυγε, αυτό την εξαγρίωσε ακόμα περισσότερο κα γύρισε με φόρα το ξίφος ώστε να την αποκεφαλίσει, όμως όχι μόνο δεν τα κατάφερε, όχι μόνο η Kurai πρόβαλε το δικό της για να τη σταματήσει, αλλά στο τέλος κιόλας ήταν εκείνη το θύμα γιατί πρώτα η Kurai την τραυμάτισε στο χέρι και δεύτερο και κυριότερο την ξάπλωσε ξανά με μία στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι:

-Λοιπόν; Σου φτάνει τόσο ή θέλεις κι άλλο;! Τη ρώτησε τότε σε έντονο ύφος.

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε αλλά φόρτισε τις δυνάμεις της αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή κι όρμησε καταπάνω της με λύσα κατεβάζοντας το σπαθί της αλλά η άμυνα της Kurai ήταν καλή και την απέτρεπε να ολοκληρώσει το σκοπό της, τότε επιχείρησε κι αυτή το ίδιο κόλπο γρονθοκοπώντας την Kurai στο πρόσωπο και μετά τη χτύπησε στο στομάχι με το γόνατο κάνοντάς την να χάσει το όπλο από τα χέρια της κι έπειτα την ξάπλωσε κάτω με μία ακόμα μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο.

Σίγουρη για τη νίκη της μετά από αυτό, ανέβηκε πάνω της και δοκίμασε να την αποτελειώσει κατεβάζοντας το όπλο κάθετα προς την καρδιά της, αλλά προς μεγάλη της έκπληξη και τρόμο, η Kurai έβαλε τα χέρια και έπιασε τη λεπίδα πριν τρυπήσει το σώμα της, τα γάντια της έδωσαν την προστασία που χρειαζόταν κι έτσι ευτυχώς γι αυτήν δεν έπαθε μεγάλη ζημιά από αυτό, παρόλα αυτά είχε ματώσει με αυτήν την προσπάθεια και δεν ήταν σε θέση να πιάσει όπλο τώρα, μπορούσε όμως να κάνει αυτό: άφησε το ένα χέρι από την κοφτερή λεπίδα και με μια κίνηση την έσπασε καθιστώντας το ξίφος άχρηστο πλέον, εν συνεχεία την κλώτσησε στο κεφάλι δυνατά και την έκανε να φύγει από πάνω της.

Το τελευταίο αυτό περιστατικό έκανε την 6th Dark Moon να χάσει την ψυχραιμία της και να πει στην Kurai γεμάτη μίσος:

-ΔΕ ΧΡΕΙΑΖΟΜΑΙ ΟΠΛΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΣΚΟΤΩΣΩ! ΘΑ ΣΕ ΣΚΟΤΩΣΩ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΙΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Την προκάλεσε τότε η Kurai με τις δύο πολεμίστριες να ανταλλάσσουν απανωτά χτυπήματα αλλά την Kurai να καταφέρνει το καλύτερο το οποίο ήταν μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι ως συνήθως, όμως τώρα ήταν σειρά της αντιπάλου της να επιτεθεί και το έκανε καταφέρνοντας να της πιάσει και τα δύο χέρια και να την ακινητοποιήσει:

-Παραδόσου! Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις! Σύντομα ο πλανήτης σας θα έχει την ίδια μοίρα! Όλες σας οι προσπάθειες είναι μάταιες!

Αυτά της είπε και χτυπώντας την με μια πιο δυνατή γροθιά στο λαιμό, την πέταξε πολύ πίσω πιστεύοντας ότι τώρα είχε νικήσει, γι αυτό πλησίασε προς εκείνη. Όμως η Kurai δεν ήταν τόσο εύκολο να πέσει, χάρη στην ταχύτητά της, εμφανίστηκε από πίσω της και της κατάφερε απανωτά χτυπήματα από τα πόδια μέχρι το στήθος εναλλάσσοντας γροθιές και κλωτσιές με αποτέλεσμα να την αποδυναμώσει και να πέσει στα γόνατα.

-ΗΡΘΕ ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ ΣΟΥ! Της φώναξε τότε και βάζοντας όλη της τη δύναμη σε αυτή τη μπουνιά, κατάφερε να περάσει το χέρι μέσα από το σώμα της 6th Dark Moon για να βγει από την άλλη πλευρά κι έτσι να τελειώσει την αναμέτρηση κερδίζοντας, όταν το έκανε, η αντίπαλός της έπεσε μπρούμυτα στο έδαφος και καταστράφηκε. Τώρα είχαν μείνει μόνο δύο…

Με δύο πολεμίστριες από το έκτο σύμπαν να έχουν απομείνει, τώρα ήταν σειρά της Mako και έχοντας ζεσταθεί από προηγουμένως, ήταν παραπάνω από έτοιμη. Όμως πριν μπει στην αρένα, είχε μια συζήτηση με τις υπόλοιπες:

-Αυτή μου φαίνεται διαφορετική…Νιώθω μια μεγάλη δύναμη…

-Δεν έχεις άδικο. ΤΟ ίδιο ακριβώς αισθάνομαι κι εγώ. Συμφώνησε η Sailor Mars μαζί της.

-Δεν έχει σημασία, θα τη νικήσω, θα δείτε. Είπε τότε και με ένα άλμα βρέθηκε στο πεδίο της μάχης.

-Λοιπόν…Για να δούμε…Ξεκίνησε πρώτη η Mako.

-Δε θα αλλάξεις μορφή…; Τη ρώτησε η 6th Jupiter.

-Όλα στην ώρα τους, προς στιγμήν θα σε αντιμετωπίσω όπως είμαι. Μέχρι να βρω τον τρόπο για να σε νικήσω, θα χρειαστώ χρόνο.

-Έχεις μεγάλη αυτοπεποίθηση…Δείξε μου τι μπορείς να κάνεις.

-Εντάξει! Ας αρχίσουμε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και κινήθηκε με μεγάλη ταχύτητα προς το μέρος της, πλησιάζοντας πολύ κοντά, εξαφανίστηκε και βρέθηκε πίσω της αλλά πριν προλάβει να κάνει το οτιδήποτε, δέχτηκε μια κλωτσιά στο στομάχι κι αναγκάστηκε να κάνει πίσω:

-Αυτή τη φορά θα τα καταφέρω! Είπε πάλι και τώρα δοκίμασε να κινηθεί γρήγορα σε τέσσερις διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις αλλά ούτε τώρα πέτυχε το κόλπο μιας και η 6th Jupiter όχι μόνο δεν κουνήθηκε αλλά της κατάφερε μια γροθιά στο μέτωπο και παρότι δεν είχε σφιγμένο το χέρι, ήταν ιδιαίτερα δυνατή, έπειτα δοκίμασε ξανά για να τη δεχτεί τώρα στο σαγόνι, στην τέταρτη προσπάθειά της αποφάσισε να το κάνει από ψηλά και να επιτεθεί κάθετα όπως κι έγινε, όταν πλησίασε αρκετά, εξαφανίστηκε και βρέθηκε από πίσω αλλά την πάτησε και πάλι όπως την πρώτη φορά:  
-Μπορείς να το δοκιμάσεις όσες φορές θες. Δε θα έχει αποτέλεσμα. Όσο δυνατή κι αν είσαι, αν συνεχίσεις έτσι, θα σε σκοτώσω. Της είπε τότε η 6th Jupiter.

-Κι όμως…Νομίζω ότι άρχισα να καταλαβαίνω την τακτική σου.

-Την καταλαβαίνεις…; Θα αστειεύεσαι μάλλον.

-Θα σου δείξω. Της είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και πήρε θέση ξανά. Έπειτα επιτέθηκε με την αντίπαλό της να προσπαθεί να τη χτυπήσει κι αυτή να βάζει τα χέρια μπροστά σταματώντας την, αυτή ήταν η ευκαιρία που ζητούσε, αφήνοντας τα χέρια της ελεύθερα πάλι, άπλωσε το δεξί και της κατάφερε ένα καλό δεξί κροσέ στο αριστερό μάγουλο αφήνοντάς της ένα μικρό σημάδι.

-Τώρα κάτι έκανες. Θαύμασε η 6th Jupiter.

-Τότε ας ξαναδοκιμάσουμε! Απάντησε η Mako και έκανε το ίδιο κόλπο, έβαλε τα χέρια μπροστά σε μια υποτιθέμενη δική της επίθεση και βλέποντας αυτό το πολύ μικρό άνοιγμα, την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι με αποτέλεσμα να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω. Τότε ο Δίας της είπε:  
-Η κινήσεις σου είναι τόσο γρήγορες που φαίνεται σαν να παγώνει ο χρόνος για όλους εκτός από σένα. Το μόνο που χρειάζεται να κάνω είναι να προβλέψω πώς θα κινηθείς σύμφωνα με τις επιθέσεις σου!

-Κατάλαβα…

-Λοιπόν ας αρχίσει η πραγματική μάχη, τέλος το ζέσταμα! Είπε η Mako και άλλαξε στην Full Power μορφή της.

-Δε θα έπρεπε όμως να μου αποκαλύψεις το μυστικό σου. Τι θα γίνει αν αρχίσω να κάνω κινήσεις που δεν μπορείς να προβλέψεις;

-Δεν έχει σημασία, θα προσπαθήσω περισσότερο! Είπε τότε ο Δίας κι όρμησε εναντίον της με ακόμα μεγαλύτερη ταχύτητα και τώρα μπορούσε να τη δει και να την αγγίξει, έτσι άρχισαν να ανταλλάσσουν χτυπήματα λυσσαλέα με το Δία να επιτίθεται και τη 6th Jupiter να αμύνεται, σε κάποια φάση παραμέρισε τη μοναδική επιθετική προσπάθεια της αντιπάλου της και επιχείρησε ξανά επίθεση με την 6th Jupiter να της πιάνει το χέρι, τότε είπε:

-Τι γίνεται τώρα;! Δε θα αντεπιτεθείς;!

Και λέγοντας αυτά τη χτύπησε με μια ιδιαίτερα δυνατή γυριστή κλωτσιά στο στομάχι για να συνεχίσει με μια το ίδιο δυνατή μπουνιά στο σαγόνι και να την αναγκάσει να κάνει αρκετά πίσω.

Μετά από μια παύση μερικών δευτερολέπτων, η 6th Jupiter επιτέθηκε ξανά κατά μέτωπο αλλά έπεσε πάνω στη σφιγμένη γροθιά του Δία που τη βρήκε ξανά στο στομάχι με πολύ μεγάλη δύναμη σε σημείο που έφτυσε αίμα από το στόμα και εν συνεχεία να δεχτεί κι άλλη κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι για να πέσει κάτω και μερικά μέτρα πίσω μάλιστα.

Έχοντας σηκωθεί όρθια από τις τελευταίες επιθέσεις, η 6th Jupiter σκέφτηκε πως έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιήσει τα μεγάλα μέσα, έτσι μεταμορφώθηκε κι αυτή στην Full Power μορφή της και πήρε θέση για καινούρια σύγκρουση.

Στον επόμενο γύρο και οι δύο προσπαθούσαν να βρουν η μία την άλλη ανοιχτή με αποτέλεσμα να δεχτούν αμφότερες από μία γροθιά στο πρόσωπο και μετά από μία στο στομάχι, σε αυτή τη μορφή ήταν ισοδύναμες και καμία δεν μπορούσε να επικρατήσει, ότι έκανε η μία το έκανε και η άλλη κάνοντας πολλά μέτρα πίσω από τα χτυπήματα και χάνοντας ποσό από την ενέργειά τους.

-ΤΩΡΑ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΔΙΚΗ ΜΟΥ! Φώναξε η Sailor Jupiter σε μια τελική επίθεση αλλά δεν κατάφερε ποτέ να φτάσει σε εκείνη, τι είχε συμβεί; Ο αγκώνας της είχε σφηνώσει μέσα στο στομάχι της και την έκανε να γονατίσει από τον υπερβολικό πόνο, όταν τελικά κατάφερε να σηκωθεί κατά κάποιο τρόπο, της είπε:

-Δεν τελείωσε…! Δε νίκησες ακόμα…!

-Ευτυχώς…Θα ήταν πολύ πρόωρο…Άρχισα να βλέπω τη δύναμή σου και θα ήταν κρίμα να πεθάνεις πριν δω όλη σου τη δυναμική. Ελπίζω να μη έχεις σκοπό να παραδοθείς.

-Φυσικά και όχι! Όμως έχω μια ερώτηση για σένα!

-Σε ακούω.

-Μέχρι τώρα είσαι η μόνη που έχει εκπαιδευτεί, δεν είναι δυνατόν να έχεις τέτοιο ταλέντο χωρίς εκπαίδευση. Πες μου…ο Neo σού τα έμαθε;

-Όχι, σε αντίθεση με εσάς εδώ, εγώ κι αυτός δεν είμαστε ζευγάρι. Δε χρειάζομαι κάποιον άλλο, μπορώ να προστατευτώ μόνη μου και γι αυτό έχω αφιερώσει όλη μου τη ζωή μέχρι τώρα στο να τελειοποιήσω την τεχνική μου!

-Κατάλαβα. Χαίρομαι που βλέπω κάποιον να δουλεύει πάνω στις αρετές του και να μην τις θεωρεί δεδομένες. Είναι κρίμα όμως να τις χρησιμοποιείς για το κακό, θα μπορούσα να μάθω πολλά από σένα.

-Δεν έχει σημασία. Και οι δυο μας δε χωράμε σε αυτό το γαλαξία, γι αυτό ας συνεχίσουμε να δούμε ποιος θα φύγει.

-Πολύ καλά, αλλά να ξέρεις πως θα χειριστώ ότι κι αν μου φέρεις.

Αυτό που είπε θα μπορούσε να μην το είχε πει γιατί η 6th Jupiter της επιτέθηκε χωρίς να το καταλάβει και με μερικές γρήγορες γροθιές τη σώριασε στο έδαφος, φυσιολογικά η πολεμίστρια του έκτου σύμπαντος πίστεψε ότι νίκησε κι ετοιμάστηκε να την αποτελειώσει με τους κεραυνούς της, όμως είδε με έκπληξη και θαυμασμό τη Mako να σηκώνεται ξανά με κάποια δυσκολία βέβαια αλλά να σηκώνεται και να της λέει:

-Δεν περίμενα ότι θα φτάσω μέχρι εδώ…!

-Τι σημαίνει αυτό;!

-Σημαίνει πως για να σε νικήσω θα πρέπει να αποκαλύψω το μυστικό μου όπλο…!

Και λέγοντας αυτά πήρε θέση σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές. Ο ουρανός πληγωνόταν από τους συνεχείς κεραυνούς που έπεφταν και η γη έτρεμε ολόκληρη στο ξύπνημα του μυθικού δράκου...Κομμάτια του εδάφους ξεκολλούσαν και όσα έμεναν στον αέρα διαλύονταν μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα... Το επίπεδό της ανέβαινε με δαιμονιώδη ρυθμό κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε και μια κόκκινη λάμψη είχε αρχίσει να την καλύπτει σε όλο της το σώμα μέχρι που τελικά η δυνατή κραυγή της επιστέγασε την οριστικοποίηση της μεταμόρφωσής της...Ο Δράκος του Σκότους με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια ξύπνησε...Η Mystic Sailor Jupiter είχε γεννηθεί με μια επιπλέον προσθήκη...Ο θρυλικός δράκος της χάρισε τα φτερά του τα οποία άνοιξαν με την ολοκλήρωση της μεταμόρφωση:

-Εμπρός! Είπε τότε έχοντας τελειώσει και τώρα η ταχύτητά της ήταν ακόμα μεγαλύτερη όπως και όλη της η δύναμη γενικότερα με την 6th Jupiter να μη μπορεί να τη δει αν δε σταματούσε κάπου:

-Δεν…Δεν μπορεί…! Το επίπεδό της έχει τρελαθεί! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε η 6th Jupiter βλέποντας το να ανεβαίνει συνέχεια και μέσα από την κραυγή της το έδαφος να αναδιαμορφώνεται, τα νερά της λίμνης σχεδόν να βράζουν και τους ουρανούς να παραδίδονται στη λάμψη και τη βιαιότητα των αστραπών…

Την αλλαγή αυτή την είδε και ο Neo από εκεί που βρισκόταν, η τρομακτική αύξηση της δύναμής της, έφτανε σε σημείο που μπορούσε να τη νιώσει σαν να ήταν δίπλα της, τότε είπε:

-Είναι απίστευτο…Αυτή η ενέργεια είναι τρομακτική…Όμως δεν περίμενα τίποτα λιγότερο…Τώρα είναι όλη δική σου αγάπη μου…Τελείωσέ το…Και για τους δυο μας…

Μ τη δύναμή της λοιπόν να έχει εκτοξευθεί σε ασύλληπτα επίπεδα, επιτέθηκε με μανία εναντίον της και την έφερε αμέσως σε δύσκολη θέση, τώρα κανένα από τα κόλπα της δεν έπιανε κι έτσι ήταν εύκολο θύμα για την Mystic Sailor Jupiter η οποία υπερίσχυσε της αντιπάλου της, Προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει, απογειώθηκε αλλά τώρα η Mako ήταν πολύ ταχύτερη και η μάχη συνεχίστηκε ψηλά για να πάρει και πάλι το πάνω χέρι:  
-Ας τελειώνουμε! Φώναξε τότε και κατέβηκε στο έδαφος με την 6th Jupiter να μένει ψηλά, τότε άπλωσε τα χέρια κι ετοίμασε την ειδική της επίθεση-δώρα από αυτή τη μεταμόρφωση, με ενέργεια να μαζεύεται στα χέρια της, η φόρτιση πραγματοποιούταν με πολύ γρήγορο ρυθμό σε σημείο που το υπερβολικό φως εμπόδιζε τους πάντες να δουν τι γινόταν, με την επίθεση έτοιμη, η Mystic Sailor Jupiter φώναξε με όλη της τη δύναμη:

 **-ΛΑΜΠΕΡΗ ΕΚΡΗΞΗ ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ!**

Και την άφησε να φύγει με την ίδια να μπαίνει μέσα στο ενεργειακό κύμα έτοιμη να συγκρουστεί με την 6th Jupiter η οποία ξεχύθηκε κι αυτή σαν σίφουνας. Όταν πλησίασαν σε απόσταση αναπνοής, άπλωσαν τις δεξιές τους γροθιές και με την επίθεση να κοπάζει, φάνηκαν και οι δύο στον αέρα. Όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς σταδιακά η 6th Jupiter έχανε ύψος κι έπεφτε στο έδαφος μη μπορώντας να το ελέγξει, όταν τελικά έπεσε, αστραπές βγήκαν από μέσα της και το σώμα της καταστράφηκε.

Με αυτόν τον τρόπο η Mystic Sailor Jupiter είχε κερδίσει τον αγώνα, είχε κουραστεί όμως κι έτσι προσγειώθηκε σιγά-σιγά στη γη πέφτοντας στα γόνατα από την εξάντληση και παίρνοντας την ανθρώπινη μορφή της

Τότε έτρεξαν όλες κοντά της:  
-Είσαι εντάξει ε; Τη ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Ναι είμαι καλά, τελείωσέ το τώρα εσύ…Μόνο αυτή έμεινε…

-Ναι! Είναι μόνη της πια! Επάνω της! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon Dark κι όρμησαν όλες μαζί εναντίον της, όσες μπορούσαν να πολεμήσουν ακόμα δηλαδή αλλά ήταν μάταιο. Η διαφορά ήταν εμφανέστατη και βγήκαν εύκολα εκτός μάχης με λίγες μόνο βολές ενέργειας, έχοντας καθαρίσει μαζί τους, η 6th Moon επιχείρησε να τις αποτελειώσει αλλά μπήκε η Sailor Moon κι έδιωξε τη μεγάλη σφαίρα που όδευε απειλητικά προς το μέρος τους λέγοντας:

-Η μάχη σου είναι μαζί μου! Οι άλλοι δε σε αφορούν! Το πιασες;! Σφάλμα του έκτου σύμπαντος!

-Δε μου άρεσε αυτό που είπες!  
-Δεκάρα δε δίνω αν σου άρεσε ή όχι! Τώρα πολέμησέ με!\

-Πολύ καλά! Μεταμορφώσου λοιπόν!

-Δε χρειάζεται! Όχι ακόμα τουλάχιστον.

-Έχεις πολλή αυτοπεποίθηση βλέπω. Τότε ας αρχίσουμε. Της είπε η 6th Moon παίρνοντας θέση.

-Η εμπειρία μού την έδωσε, δεν ήμουν έτσι κάποτε αλλά τα χρόνια περνούν ξέρεις και όλοι αλλάζουμε έστω και λίγο. Της απάντησε η Sailor Moon κάνοντας το ίδιο.

Μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, άφησαν τις θέσεις τους και πλησίασαν η μία την άλλη με σταθερά βήματα, αφού κοιτάχτηκαν για λίγο στα μάτια, εντελώς ξαφνικά επιχείρησε η μία να γρονθοκοπήσει την άλλη χωρίς αποτέλεσμα με τους αγκώνες τους να σταματούν τις προσπάθειές τους, στη συνέχεια δοκίμασαν το ίδιο αλλά οι γροθιές τους συγκρούστηκαν μεταξύ τους σηκώνοντας ένα δυνατό ρεύμα αέρα λόγω της μεγάλης τους δύναμης και το έδαφος να ανοίγει γύρω τους, γι αυτό το λόγο δοκίμασαν μετά να πιαστούν στα χέρια χωρίς να φαίνεται κάποια να επικρατεί, ήταν ισοδύναμες κι έτσι τη μία έπαιρνε τον έλεγχο η 6th Moon και την άλλη η πολεμίστρια του δικού μας κόσμου και με τις δύο να φορτίζουν τις δυνάμεις τους για μεγαλύτερο και σίγουρο αποτέλεσμα, το επίπεδό τους ήταν τόσο μεγάλο που η φύση δεν το άντεχε και ότι υπήρχε κάτω από τα πόδια τους εξαφανίστηκε με εκείνες να μένουν στον αέρα συνεχίζοντας στον ίδιο εξαντλητικό ρυθμό.

Τελικά δεν υπήρξε αποτέλεσμα σε αυτή τη διαμάχη, το μόνο που προκλήθηκε ήταν μια μεγάλη έκρηξη δύναμης η οποία τις ανάγκασε να χωριστούν. Τότε η 6th Moon είπε:

-Πρέπει να πω ότι σου είμαι ευγνώμων…

-Με αηδιάζει μια τέτοια σκέψη…Γιατί αυτό;;;

-Είναι η πρώτη φορά που αναγκάζομαι να χρησιμοποιήσω ένα τέτοιο μέρος της δύναμής μου για να νικήσω κάποιον. Με έκανες να προσπαθήσω λίγο παραπάνω.

-Λοιπόν σταμάτα να μιλάς κι ας συνεχίσουμε.

-Εντάξει. Και για να σου δείξω πόσο σε σέβομαι, θα φροντίσω να σε σκοτώσω!

Λέγοντας αυτά άπλωσε το χέρι κι εκτόξευσε μία ακόμα μωβ ενεργειακή βολή, όμως προς έκπληξη όλων ο στόχος της δεν ήταν η Sailor Moon αλλά η Sailor Jupiter η οποία αν και κουρασμένη, ήταν έτοιμη για κάτι τέτοιο, δε χρειάστηκε παρόλα αυτά να επέμβει γιατί η Sailor Moon φρόντισε γι αυτό διώχνοντας τη ριπή μακριά με το δεξί χέρι. Αυτό όμως που δεν είχε αντιληφθεί ήταν πως αυτή η ενέργεια ήταν κόλπο για να της επιτεθεί αιφνιδιαστικά χτυπώντας την στο σαγόνι με ένα δυνατό δεξί uppercut, μετά να κάνει το ίδιο χτυπώντας την στον αυχένα και τελικά να τη χτυπήσει στο στομάχι πάντα με δυνατές μπουνιές, πριν όμως πέσει, την άρπαξε από τα μαλλιά και της είπε:  
-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ ΣΚΟΥΛΗΚΙ!

Και δοκίμασε να περάσει το χέρι της από μέσα της με τη Sailor Moon να αμύνεται σθεναρά και με τα δύο χέρια σταυρωτά σταματώντας την επίθεση ενώ ταυτόχρονα βρήκε την ευκαιρία να την πιάσει κι αυτή από το χέρι όμως και να την κλωτσήσει στο στομάχι με το γόνατο με αποτέλεσμα να καταφέρει να ελευθερωθεί.

Εξαγριωμένες και οι δύο επιτέθηκαν αμέσως ξανά και ξανά η μία στην άλλη σε σημείο που τα κορίτσια δεν μπορούσαν πλέον να τις δουν, στη συνέχεια της σύγκρουσης, η Sailor Moon πρώτα απέκρουσε μια γροθιά εναντίον της για να την ανταποδώσει μετά στο στομάχι της 6th Moon και να την κάνει πίσω.

Από εκεί που βρισκόταν δοκίμασε ξανά να παίξει βρώμικα προσποιούμενη ότι τη σημαδεύει αλλά ο πραγματικός της στόχος ήταν η ανυπεράσπιστη Sailor Earth η οποία δεν μπορούσε να αντιδράσει εκείνη τη στιγμή, ευτυχώς όμως γι αυτήν η Kurai σταμάτησε τα σχέδια της 6th Moon παίρνοντας θέση μπροστά της και διώχνοντας την επίθεση, όσο για τη Usagi βρισκόταν κάτω από τη δόλια κίνηση της αντιπάλου της, όχι όμως για πολύ γιατί με τη 6th Moon να ορμά κάθετα, εκείνη απογειώθηκε και οι δυο τους συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα σε μια επική κουτουλιά επικράτησης.

Πονηρά σκεπτόμενη, η 6th Moon άφησε τη σύγκρουση και την έπιασε από το πόδι στριφογυρίζοντάς την στον αέρα κάμποσες φορές αλλά είχε έρθει και η δική της σειρά να πιαστεί από το χέρι με τη Sailor Moon να της λέει:  
-Σου είπα ότι η μάχη σου είναι μαζί μου! Οι άλλοι δε σε αφορούν! Είσαι τόσο ηλίθια που δεν καταλαβαίνεις;!

-Είσαι πολύ αφελής! Θα κάνω οτιδήποτε για να σε νικήσω δεν το έχεις καταλάβει ακόμα;! Έτσι λειτουργούν αυτά!

-Τότε θα δεις κι εγώ πώς λειτουργώ!

-Εσύ;! Δύσκολο το βλέπω! Και οι δυο ξέρουμε ότι δεν είσαι τέτοια!

-Μπορεί ναι, μπορεί και όχι. Όμως ξέρω κάποιον που είναι! Κι αν η δειλή σου επίθεση άγγιζε έστω και μια τρίχα από τα μαλλιά της Sailor Jupiter, δε θα μπορούσα να σου εγγυηθώ ούτε για τον αν θα σε πολεμούσα εγώ τώρα, ούτε και για τη ζωή σου επίσης! Και υπάρχουν φορές που τον καταλαβαίνω που αγανακτεί και δεν μπορεί να συγκρατηθεί!

-Τότε γιατί δεν εμφανίστηκε να τη σώσει; Μου λες;!

-Δεν είναι δική σου δουλειά! Θα στο πω για τρίτη φορά μήπως κι ανοίξεις τα αυτιά σου! ΜΑΧΕΣΑΙ ΜΕ ΜΕΝΑ!

-ΤΟΤΕ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΣΚΟΤΩΣΩ! Της είπε κι ετοίμασε μια ριπή με τη Sailor Moon να είναι σε πολύ κοντινή ακτίνα αλλά να κάνει κι αυτή το ίδιο κι έτσι δεν άργησαν να συγκρουστούν οι βολές τους έχοντας πάντα πιάσει η μία την άλλη. Ούτε τώρα όμως έγινε τίποτα παρά μια μεγάλη έκρηξη. Τότε συνέχισαν την αναμέτρησή τους ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα με τη Sailor Moon να αποφεύγει και στο τέλος να της πιάνει το χέρι πριν την αγγίξει στο πρόσωπο:

-Είσαι τελείως δειλή τελικά! Είχες σκοπό να με κάνεις να μη μπορώ να δω;!

-Φυσικά! Νομίζεις ότι παίζουμε εδώ;! Στον πόλεμο όλα επιτρέπονται!

-Τότε δε θα μετανιώσω γι αυτό! Είπε η Sailor Moon κι άφησε μια μωβ σφαίρα να φύγει από το χέρι της, η αντίπαλός της την απέφυγε κι έκανε το ίδιο με τις δυο τους να ρίχνουν συνέχεια και οι σφαίρες να σκορπίζονται αδιάκριτα στη γύρω περιοχή ανεξάρτητα από το τι έβρισκαν μπροστά τους, τώρα ήταν σειρά της Usagi να περάσει σε άμυνα και τα κατάφερνα καλά, εκτός από την τελευταία φάση όπου η 6th Moon την κλώτσησε στην πλάτη με όλα αυτά να γίνονται στον αέρα και χωρίς να έχουν αγγίξει το έδαφος για αρκετή ώρα. Η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Πιστεύω ότι κάτι μου κρύβεις. Είσαι πολύ πιο δυνατή αλλά έχεις ταλέντο να κρατάς καλά κρυμμένα τα καλά σου χαρτιά!

-Τελικά είσαι πιο έξυπνη απ' ότι δείχνεις. Το ανακάλυψες αλλά με σένα τι γίνεται; Δεν κρύβεις τίποτα;

-Ίσως. Γι αυτό θα πρότεινα να τελειώσουν εδώ τα μυστικά μας!

-Τότε δείξε μου.

-Είσαι σίγουρη; Θα τα χάσεις αν το δεις αυτό! Πολύ καλά. Θα σου δείξω!

Λέγοντας αυτά ένα μωβ πέπλο την κάλυψε ολόκληρη σχηματίζοντας μια μεγάλη σφαίρα του ίδιου χρώματος γύρω της η οποία μεγάλωνε όλο και περισσότερο, όταν η αύρα έφτασε στην κορύφωσή της, τα αποτελέσματα ήταν θεαματικά, με το φως να πέφτει, είχε αποκαλυφθεί η Full Power μορφή της αρχηγού των Πολεμιστριών Sailor αυτού του σύμπαντος με την ίδια μωβ αύρα να διατηρείται και να την επικαλύπτει ολόκληρη.

-Καθόλου κακό. Είπε τότε η 6th Moon.

-Μην προσπαθείς να παίξεις θέατρο, είναι μάταιο. Εγώ θα έλεγα ότι είμαι απλά αχτύπητη! Όμως για να μη γκρινιάζεις, δείξε μου κι εσύ πού μπορείς να φτάσεις! Ήδη βαρέθηκα να περιμένω.

-Πολύ καλά. Είπε κι επιτέθηκε από πίσω αλλά η Sailor Moon της έπιασε απλά το χέρι σαν να μην είχε γίνει τίποτα για να της το κατεβάσει και μετά να την αφήσει ελεύθερη:

-Λοιπόν θα το ξαναδοκιμάσεις; Καν το αλλά δε θα πετύχει να ξέρεις.

-Μην ανησυχείς, απλά ήθελα να ελέγξω τη δύναμή σου αν ήσουν αρκετά καλή ώστε να σου δείξω κι εγώ το δικό μου μυστικό.

-Και; Τι νομίζεις;

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν έκανες πλάκα.

-Δεν το συνηθίζω όταν η κατάσταση είναι σοβαρή.

-Όπως και να έχει το πράγμα, οφείλω να σε προειδοποιήσω. Θα βρεις τη συνέχεια της μάχης μας αρκετά σκληρή. Γι αυτό θα σου αποκαλύψω το μυστικό μου. Της είπε στο τέλος κι έσφιξε τις γροθιές της. Στην κραυγή που ακολούθησε, το επίπεδο της δύναμής της άρχισε να ανεβαίνει δραστικά με μωβ δέσμες ενέργειας να ξεπηδάνε γύρω της και κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε γίνονταν πιο έντονες και πιο ισχυρές σε σημείο που την έκρυψαν από τη Sailor Moon, στη συνέχεια ένας κεραυνός έπεσε κι ένα δυνατό φως τύφλωσε τους πάντες αναγκάζοντας τα κορίτσια να τρέξουν να καλυφθούν και τον Neo να αισθάνεται για τα καλά αυτήν την αλλαγή όπως και στην περίπτωση του αρχηγού από τη βάση του.

Με τη μεταμόρφωση να ολοκληρώνεται, το αποτέλεσμα ήταν ταυτόσημο με αυτό που έβλεπε απέναντί της χωρίς την παραμικρή διαφορά, τώρα και η 6th Moon είχε φτάσει στη Full Power μορφή της.

-Απίστευτο…Έχεις κι εσύ αυτή τη μορφή…!

-Φαίνεται ότι όλοι είστε κατάπληκτοι από αυτό που βλέπετε.

-Εγώ είμαι περισσότερο από όλους…

-Όπως μπορείς να δεις έχω κι εγώ αυτή τη μορφή. Τελικά δεν είμαστε όλες ανεκπαίδευτες ε;

-Έτσι φαίνεται. Δεν περίμενα με τίποτα ότι θα είχες κι εσύ φτάσει σε αυτό το επίπεδο.

-Μπορείς να νιώσεις ότι το επίπεδό μου είναι ανώτερο από το δικό σου σωστά;

-Η μάχη θα το δείξει.

-Όχι. Είμαι ανώτερη.

-Τελικά δεν ακούς καλά. Είπα πως η μάχη θα το δείξει!

-Εντάξει όπως θέλεις, αλλά όταν παλέψουμε θα το καταλάβεις.

-Ναι!

-Αντίο λοιπόν…Sailor Moon…

-Μη βιάζεσαι να με αποχαιρετήσεις. Τώρα θα αρχίσει η πραγματική μάχη και να είσαι σίγουρη ότι δε θα με σκοτώσεις εύκολα.

Εδώ τα λόγια τελείωσαν και οι δύο αρχηγοί πήραν θέση για το δεύτερο γύρο. Τώρα θα ξεκινούσε η πραγματική μάχη των αρχηγών…

Κι έτσι όρμησαν η μία εναντίον της άλλης καταφέρνοντας ταυτόχρονα από μια γροθιά στο στομάχι με τη Sailor Moon να το επαναλαμβάνει και τη 6th Moon να ανταποδίδει με μία στο πρόσωπο και μετά στο στομάχι, ύστερα ανέβηκε λίγο ψηλότερα αφήνοντας από το χέρι μια μικρή σφαίρα δύναμης, το ίδιο έκανε και η Usagi με τις βολές να αλληλοεξουδετερώνονται και στη συνέχεια να επαναλαμβάνουν την ίδια κίνηση ξανά και ξανά αλλά σε κάποια στιγμή η Sailor Moon εξαπέλυσε μια μεγάλη ριπή καταπίνοντας όλες τις μικρές σφαίρες και πλησιάζοντας απειλητικά την αντίπαλό της η οποία δοκίμασε το ίδιο. Οι ενέργειές τους συγκρούστηκαν με καμία να μην υπερισχύει, πραγματικά δεν μπορούσε κάποιος να προβλέψει ποια θα κέρδιζε:

-ΔΕ ΘΑ ΝΙΚΗΣΕΙΣ ΠΟΤΕ! ΑΥΤΟΣ Ο ΚΟΣΜΟΣ ΔΕ ΣΟΥ ΑΝΗΚΕΙ! Της φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon αυξάνοντας την ισχύ της.

-ΤΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ ΜΟΥ ΑΝΗΚΟΥΝ! Της είπε τότε η 6th Moon κάνοντας το ίδιο με αποτέλεσμα πάλι να μην μπορεί κάποια να πάρει τον έλεγχο.

-ΠΟΤΕ! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΑΦΗΣΩ!  
-ΕΙΝΑΙ ΠΟΛΥ ΑΡΓΑ ΓΙ ΑΥΤΟ! ΤΩΡΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕ!

Το μόνο που κατάφεραν τελικά ήταν να δημιουργήσουν ένα ισχυρό δυναμικό πεδίο το οποίο εξερράγη και οι δυο τους κατέληξαν τελικά να πιαστούν πάλι σε μάχη σώμα με σώμα με τη Sailor Moon να τη χτυπάει στο σαγόνι με δεξιά γροθιά και την αντίπαλό της να ανταποδίδει με κλωτσιά όμως. Και οι δυο κατάφερναν χτυπήματα η μία στην άλλη με ασύλληπτες ταχύτητες χωρίς καμία να εγκαταλείπει.

Στη διάρκεια της μάχης, η 6th Moon την έπιασε από το κεφάλι ώστε να μην μπορεί να αντιδράσει κι άρχισε να τη χτυπάει απανωτά στο στομάχι με το γόνατο προσπαθώντας να την αποδυναμώσει και για φινάλε τη χτύπησε με μια δυνατή μπουνιά πάλι στο στομάχι και μετά στον αυχένα με τα δύο χέρια πετώντας την κάτω από πολλά μέτρα ύψος.

Αμέσως επιτέθηκε για να την αποτελειώσει αλλά δε βρήκε το στόχος της μιας και η Sailor Moon κύλισε λίγο δίπλα καταφέρνοντας να ξεφύγει, έπειτα σηκώθηκε κάνοντας μερικά βήματα πίσω με τη 6th Moon να την πλησιάζει με αργά αλλά σταθερά βήματα:  
-Στο είπα ότι είμαι ανώτερη.

-Εσύ μου το είπες αλλά εγώ δεν το ακούω! Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα, ίσως τώρα να έχεις το πλεονέκτημα αλλά το αποτέλεσμα μετράει.

-Ναι. Αυτό θα μετρήσει και θα είναι εις βάρος σου! Θα σε κάνω κομμάτια! Και μόλις τελειώσω μαζί σου θα κανονίσω και τις μικρές σου φίλες, δε θα είσαι λοιπόν μόνη σου εκεί που θα πας!

Αυτά είπε κι επιτέθηκε με λύσα χτυπώντας την στο σαγόνι και μετά κλωτσώντας την ψηλά αλλά δεν αρκέστηκε σε αυτό, την ακολούθησε και τη χτύπησε δυνατά στην πλάτη με κόψιμο για να εκτοξεύσει εν συνεχεία μια δυνατή δέσμη ενέργειας και τη Sailor Moon να προσπαθεί απεγνωσμένα να τη μπλοκάρω αλλά δεν μπορούσε και κατέβαινε όλο και πιο κάτω με αποτέλεσμα να φτάσει στο έδαφος ξανά και να χτυπηθεί από την ενεργειακή δέσμη και τη 6th Moon να κατεβαίνει και να στέκεται από πάνω της, χωρίς να χάσει καιρό πέρασε το χέρι γύρω από το λαιμό της κι απογειώθηκε κρατώντας την με κεφαλοκλείδωμα, μάταια προσπαθούσε να ελευθερωθεί, η λαβή ήταν πολύ δυνατή και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, δεχόταν συνεχείς γροθιές στο στομάχι:  
-Έτσι! Έτσι θέλω να σε βλέπω! Συνέχισε αυτή την προσπάθεια! Της έλεγε καθώς τη σφυροκοπούσε με τη Sailor Moon να μην μπορεί να αντιδράσει στην αρχή μέχρι που κατέφυγε σε μια χρήσιμη ομολογουμένως τακτική, δάγκωσε την 6th Moon στο χέρι αναγκάζοντάς την να την αφήσει εκνευρισμένη και τη Sailor Moon να την κλωτσήσει στον αυχένα για να το ξανακάνει με κόψιμο, όμως η Τρίτη της προσπάθεια εμποδίστηκε από την αντίπαλό της κι ακόμα χειρότερα πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση για να την φέρει σε δύσκολη θέση και όταν την ακούμπησε στο στήθος είχε μια ενεργειακή βολή έτοιμη να την ισοπεδώσει. Και το έκανε πετυχαίνοντας κάποια ζημιά για να την ξαναρίξει στο έδαφος από ψηλά με μια ισχυρή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι:  
-Λοιπόν; Το αποδέχεσαι επιτέλους; Αν το κάνεις θα γλιτώσεις την καταστροφή.

-Δεν υπάρχει τέτοια περίπτωση…! Δεν θα εγκαταλείψω ότι κι αν γίνει…!

-Sailor Moon, είσαι τελείως ξεροκέφαλη! Δε βλέπεις ότι τελείωσε;! Έχασες!

-Ακόμα κι αν νικήσεις εμένα, υπάρχει ένα ακόμα εμπόδιο που πρέπει να περάσεις! Και θα φροντίσω να μη χρειαστεί!

Τότε η 6th Moon την κλώτσησε απογειώνοντάς την και μετά της έπιασε και τα δύο χέρια ακινητοποιώντας την, όμως μετά άφησε το αριστερό για να ετοιμάσει ακόμα μία ενεργειακή μπάλα που θα σήμαινε το τέλος:

-Η μικρή μας παράσταση τελείωσε…Αντίο…Της είπε και την άφησε εξαπολύοντας μαζί και την ενέργειά της, φαινόταν ότι η μάχη είχε τελειώσει αλλά όταν ο καπνός καθάρισε, φάνηκε η Sailor Moon να είναι ακόμα ζωντανή αλλά εμφανώς καταπονημένη:

-Αυτό…Πόνεσε…! Για μια στιγμή πίστεψα ότι ήρθε το τέλος μου…! Είπε κάπως κουρασμένα, όμως φαινόταν ότι και η 6th Moon είχε αρχίσει να κουράζεται.

-Μα πώς μπορείς και είσαι ακόμα ζωντανή;!

-Δε θα παραδοθώ ποτέ σε άτομα όπως εσύ! Τώρα είναι δική μου σειρά!

-Τι σαχλαμάρες είναι αυτές! Πιστεύεις ότι θα αφήσω το θρίαμβό μου να ξεφύγει μέσα από τα χέρια μου έτσι απλά;!

-Φυσικά. Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα γυρίσω το παιχνίδι αν συνεχίσουμε έτσι!

-Εξακολουθείς να λες πράγματα που δε θα γίνουν.

-Δεν πρόσεξες ακόμα την αδυναμία σου βλέπω. ΤΗ νέα σου μορφή.

-Προσπαθείς να με αποπροσανατολίσεις με αυτές τις αηδίες; Δε θα την πατήσω να ξέρεις, θα έπρεπε να το είχες καταλάβει μέσα από την αναμέτρησή μας ότι δεν μπορείς να γυρίσεις το παιχνίδι, για ποια αδυναμία μιλάς;

-Θα δεις τι εννοώ πολύ σύντομα.

-Τότε θα πρέπει να σε καταστρέψω πριν αυτό συμβεί.

-Δε θα είναι και όσο εύκολο! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και φόρτισε τη δύναμή της στο όριο. Το ίδιο έκανε και η 6th Moon.

Έτσι άρχισε ένας ακόμα γύρος με την ταχύτητά τους να ξεφεύγει από τα μάτια των κοριτσιών και να μάχονται δίνοντας ότι είχαν, προφανώς αυτός ο γύρος θα ήταν ο τελευταίος και θα έκρινε τα πάντα. Μέσα στη σύγκρουση δέχτηκαν και οι δύο από μια μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο με τα χτυπήματα στη συνέχεια να διαδέχονται το ένα το άλλο και από τις δυο πλευρές χωρίς να κάνει κάποια πίσω μέχρι που έγινε κι αυτό και από τις δύο με δυνατές γροθιές στο κεφάλι, εκμεταλλευόμενη την ευκαιρία η 6th Moon άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με τις δυνάμεις της που έμοιαζαν τώρα με σκάγια και η Usagi δεν μπορούσε να αντεπιτεθεί από την υπερβολική ποσότητα κι έτσι αρκέστηκε να αποφεύγει και να διώχνει όσα περισσότερα μπορούσε, τότε η 6th Moon όρμησε και τη χτύπησε με όλη της τη δύναμη στο στομάχι κάνοντάς την να φτύσει αίμα αλλά δεν αρκέστηκε σε αυτό, πριν προλάβει να πέσει μέσα στη λίμνη, την άρπαξε και την πέταξε πάνω στα βράχια με εκείνη να αδυνατεί να αντιδράσει προς το παρόν.

Τελικά κατάφερε να σηκωθεί με τη 6th Moon να την πλησιάζει σίγουρη για τη νίκη της, έχοντας πλησιάσει αρκετά, της είπε:

-Νίκησα…ΠΕΘΑΝΕ!

Και δοκίμασε να την αποτελειώσει με μια δυνατή μπουνιά στο κεφάλι που θα κατέληγε σε αποκεφαλισμό, το έκανε αλλά προς μεγάλη έκπληξη όλων, δε συνέβη το παραμικρό, η Sailor Moon όχι μόνο κράτησε το κεφάλι τη στη θέση του, αλλά δεν ένιωσε τίποτα, απολύτως τίποτα:

-Μα τι…Μα τι έγινε…! Είπε έντρομη βλέποντας την αποτυχία της.

-Φαίνεται πως ο χρόνος σου τελείωσε! Εγώ νίκησα! Της απάντησε η Sailor Moon και της έπιασε το χέρι για να τη χτυπήσει εκείνη μετά με όλη της τη δύναμη στο κεφάλι και να την πετάξει πάνω στα βράχια κομματιάζοντάς τα:

-Αυτή είναι η αδυναμία σου…

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Ήρθες αμέσως μόλις απέκτησες αυτή τη μορφή! Δεν προετοιμάστηκε καθόλου με αυτήν! Δεν την εξάσκησες καθόλου κι έτσι στράγγισε όλη σου την ενέργεια! Τώρα είσαι ανίσχυρη και γι αυτό θα πληρώσεις! Της είπε απλώνοντας το χέρι κι ετοιμάζοντας μια βολή καταστροφής.

-Καν το λοιπόν τι περιμένεις! Με νίκησες! Τέλειωσέ το!

-Πολύ καλά. Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon κι άφησε τη βολή της να φύγει, έχοντας βρει το στόχο της, κατέστρεψε εντελώς τη 6th Moon κερδίζοντας επιτέλους την αναμέτρηση, ο πλανήτης είχε σωθεί…

Αυτή η τελευταία νίκη της ομάδας, έπεισε τον Neo ότι ήταν καιρός πλέον να κάνει κι αυτός την επανεμφάνισή του. Έχοντας τελειώσει την προετοιμασία του, ήταν καθοδόν για τη Ματωμένη Λίμνη, καθώς τα κορίτσια πανηγύριζαν ακόμα τη νίκη τους, ένας μεγάλος βράχος έσπασε στα δύο με τα κορίτσια να ξαναπαίρνουν θέση μάχης φοβούμενες ότι μπορεί να είναι καινούρια παγίδα, ο βράχος αυτός άνοιξε στα δύο και κόκκινες αστραπές άρχισαν να ξεπηδάνε από μέσα, όταν το φως έγινε πιο αδύναμο, φάνηκε μια γνωστή φιγούρα να αιωρείται με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια κι ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό του, μετά από λίγο η φιγούρα αυτή πάτησε στο έδαφος και έστρεψε το βλέμμα της στις πολεμίστριες…Ο Neo μόλις είχε επιστρέψει…

Βλέποντάς τον, έτρεξαν όλες προς το μέρος του, εκείνος όμως αρχικά είχε στο μυαλό του την Angie και τη γυναίκα του στις οποίες κατευθύνθηκε αμέσως, ήταν δίπλα-δίπλα και βοηθούσαν η μία την άλλη λόγω της κούρασής τους, τότε αυτός τις βοήθησε να σηκωθούν και τις στήριξε στους ώμους του λέγοντας:  
-Τα είδα όλα…Μπράβο σου αγάπη μου, μπράβο και σε σένα καλή μου Angie. Είμαι περήφανος για σας…

Εκείνες του χαμογέλασαν με τα άλλα κορίτσια να τον πλησιάζουν και να τον αγκαλιάζουν μία-μία

-Μας έλειψες πολύ το ξέρεις; Του είπε η Αφροδίτη.

-Ναι το ξέρω, όμως τώρα γύρισα, θαύμασα τις φοβερές σας επιδόσεις και δεν ξέρετε πόσο χαρούμενο με κάνατε όλες.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Του είπε τότε η Amy με κάποια συστολή.

-Ήταν. Γίνατε όλες πολύ δυνατές κι αυτό φάνηκε από τον τρόπο που τα καταφέρατε. Όμως θέλω να σας ρωτήσω κάτι άλλο τώρα.

-Σε ακούμε. Τον πρότρεψε η Sailor Moon.

-Αυτό το κάθαρμα πού βρίσκεται…; Είναι ακόμα ζωντανός;

-Δυστυχώς ναι…Ζει ακόμα. Φρόντισα στο διάστημα αυτό να πάρω τη δική μου προσωπική εκδίκηση. Του απάντησε η Mako.

-Δηλαδή; Αφού δεν τον σκότωσες τι του έκανες;

-Τον ανακάλυψα και τον έσπασα στο ξύλο, δεν τον σκότωσα όμως το άφησα να το κάνεις εσύ αγάπη μου.

Τότε αυτός τις άφησε να στηριχτούν μόνες τους στα πόδια τους, τώρα μπορούσαν μιας κι αυτός όσο τις κρατούσε, τις περνούσε κρυφά ένα μικρό μέρος της δικής του ενέργειας ώστε να μπορούν να κινηθούν μόνες τους, έπειτα εκείνος έσφιξε τις γροθιές του μέσα από τις οποίες βγήκαν κόκκινες αστραπές και είπε γεμάτος οργή και μίσος:  
 **-ΤΩΡΑ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΔΙΚΟΣ ΜΟΥ!**

Λέγοντας αυτά τα λόγια έτρεξε σαν τρελός προς το κάστρο με τη Sailor Moon να λέει:

-Πίσω του κορίτσια!

Και τον ακολούθησαν κι αυτές τρέχοντας χωρίς όμως να μπορούν να τον φτάσουν, η οργή είχε βάλει φτερά στα πόδια του, Διψούσε για εκδίκηση και δεν το έκρυβε…

Μπαίνοντας στο κάστρο δεν είδε κανέναν αλλά ένιωθε πολλές παρουσίες εκτός από αυτήν που ήθελε, για κάθε ενδεχόμενο τράβηξε και τα δύο ξίφη του και καθώς προχωρούσε στο εσωτερικό, φρόντισε να ήταν προετοιμασμένος για όλα. Και δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει μιας και δαίμονες όμοιοι με αυτούς που είχαν πολεμήσει τα κορίτσια προηγουμένως παρουσιάστηκαν μπροστά του.

Το από πού ήρθαν δεν είχε ιδιαίτερη σημασία και ουσιαστικά δεν τον ένοιαζε, όπως ήταν όρμησε εναντίον τους και σε κάθε κατέβασμα του χεριού του, κάθε δαίμονας έπεφτε νεκρός ή κομματιασμένος από τις λεπίδες του, μέσα σε μερικά λεπτά είχε καταφέρει να σκοτώσει 25 από αυτούς, έπειτα έβαλε τα ξίφη στη θέση τους και φορτίζοντας μια μπάλα κόκκινης αστραπής εξόντωσε και τους υπόλοιπους.

Με το πεδίο ελεύθερο πια, ανέβηκε με μεγάλη ταχύτητα τις σκάλες και σε χρόνο ρεκόρ έφτασε στην κορυφή του κάστρου όπου βρισκόταν ο Kenji. Βλέποντάς τον δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του:

-Εσύ;! Ζωντανός;!

-Δε βλέπω να χαίρεσαι που με βλέπεις! Ούτε εγώ χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω!

-Μα πως…Αφού σε είδα…! Σε είδα να πεθαίνεις!  
-Δεν πεθαίνω τόσο εύκολα ξέρεις! Πόσο μάλλον από σένα! Θα γυρίζω συνέχεια για να σε πάρω μαζί μου στην κόλαση!

Λέγοντας αυτά τον πλησίασε και τότε ο Kenji δοκίμασε να του επιτεθεί ανεπιτυχώς καθώς ο Neo απέφευγε τις γροθιές σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα και με μια μικρή βολή φλογισμένου ρεύματος τον πέταξε κάτω. Τότε του είπε:

-Είσαι αξιολύπητος κι αδύναμος!

Τότε αυτός σε μια ύστατη προσπάθεια δοκίμασε την άσπρη αστραπή και κατάφερε τουλάχιστον να απομακρύνει τον Neo από κοντά του, τότε εκείνος τον ειρωνεύτηκε λέγοντας:

-Αξιολύπητη προσπάθεια με κλεμμένη επίθεση! Δεν μπορείς να τα βάλεις μαζί μου βλάκα! Σταμάτα να αντιστέκεσαι και μονομάχησε μαζί μου! Θα μπορούσα να σε σκοτώσω αυτή τη στιγμή για ότι έκανες αλλά προτιμώ να σε νικήσω πρώτα σε μονομαχία και μετά να σκορπίσω στον άνεμο! Του είπε πλησιάζοντας και πάλι για να δεχτεί ξανά την άσπρη αστραπή και να απομακρυνθεί προσωρινά μέχρι να ξαναπλησιάσει βέβαια.

Δεν μπορούσε να αποφύγει το αναπόφευκτο, ούτε οι συνεχείς γροθιές του έβρισκαν στόχο, ο Neo παραήταν γρήγορος γι αυτόν μέχρι που βαρέθηκε να παίζει μαζί του, του έπιασε και τα δύο χέρια και τον κλώτσησε με δύναμη στο στομάχι γονατίζοντάς τον, τότε του είπε:  
-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΗΣΕ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΟΥ!

Κι ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο του. Ο Kenji μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή εμφάνισε κι αυτός το δικό του και τον ενεργοποίησε λέγοντας:  
-Σε νίκησα ήδη μια φορά…Όμως τώρα θα δεις την αληθινή δύναμη της Σφραγίδας του Σκοταδιού!

-Δεν μπορείς να με δελεάσεις ξανά με αυτό! Είσαι μόνος σου! Οι φίλες σου από το έκτο σύμπαν νικήθηκαν και τώρα έχω την ξεχωριστή τιμή να σε στείλω στο βασίλειο των Σκιών Μόλις σε συντρίψω!

-Δεν είχα σκοπό. Όμως μπορείς να ρήξεις μια τελευταία ματιά ενώ ανακατεύεις την τράπουλά μου για χάρη των παλιών καιρών!

-Ότι κι αν κάνεις αυτή τη φορά δε θα πετύχει! Θα έπρεπε να ξέρεις ότι το σκοτάδι ήταν, είναι και θα είναι για πάντα μέρος μου! Η νίκη σου ήταν απλά ένα πυροτέχνημα που πυροδότησε περισσότερο την οργή μου για σένα. Είσαι ανίκανος! Ανόητος! Αδύναμος! Και εγώ και η Mako το ξέρουμε! Και να θεωρείς τυχερό τον εαυτό σου που είσαι ακόμα ζωντανός! Θα μπορούσε να σε είχε καταστρέψει αλλά άφησε σε μένα αυτήν την ευχαρίστηση!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Είπε τότε ο Kenji παίρνοντας τη θέση του στη μία άκρη κι ο Neo στην άλλη άκρη.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δύο με έναν κεραυνό να πέφτει στο κέντρο της αρένας σηματοδοτώντας την έναρξή της.

-Αφού σε νίκησα θα αρχίσω εγώ! Παίζω το Θησαυρό του Φύλακα! Με αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα μπορώ να τραβήξω δύο καινούριες αρκεί να ρίξω τις πέντε που κρατάω! Κι από δω και πέρα μπορώ να τραβάω δύο κάρτες σε κάθε γύρο όσο ο Θησαυρός του Φύλακα μένει σο παιχνίδι! Μετά καλώ τον πιστό μου Εφεδρικό Gardna σε θέση άμυνας! (2200) Τέλος ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και είναι η σειρά σου!

Ο Νέο παραξενεύτηκε που δεν έπεσε ακόμα η Σφραγίδα του Σκοταδιού, όμως τα έκανε όλα στην άκρη μιας και ήταν η σειρά του:

-Πολύ καλά! Τώρα θα καλέσω τη Sailor Ceres σε άμυνα! (900) Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!  
-Αυτό είναι όλο;! Τι θλιβερό…Καιρός να σου δείξω γιατί σε νίκησα ήδη δείχνοντάς σου έναν παλιό φίλο! Θυμάσαι το Τσεκούρι της Βαρύτητας έτσι;! Χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα μπορώ να καλέσω το Φύλακα Grarl! (2500) Και χάρη στο πολύτιμο όπλο του κερδίζει 500 πόντους επίθεσης! Τώρα φύλακά μου, επίθεση!

Το τέρας του Neo χάθηκε αλλά ευτυχώς γι αυτόν δεν έχασε πόντους ζωής γιατί ήταν σε άμυνα, τώρα ήταν η σειρά του ξανά:

-Φτάνει η τιμωρία για την ώρα!

-Ωραία! Τότε θα ενεργοποιήσω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος για να φέρω πίσω την πολεμίστριά μου! Μετά καλώ τη Sailor Vesta! (1300) Και χάρη στην ειδική της ικανότητα μπορώ να καλέσω και τη Sailor Juno! (1500) Όμως δεν τέλειωσα ακόμα! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Κρυστάλλινη επίθεση στέλνοντας τις πολεμίστριές μου στη μάχη!

-Και πώς ενεργεί;!

-Η Κρυστάλλινη Επίθεση προσθέτει τους πόντους επίθεσης των τριών τεράτων μου! Μετά τη μάχη αυτά καταστρέφονται, το ίδιο όμως και ο φύλακάς σου! Τώρα κορίτσια μου ενώστε τις δυνάμεις σας και καταστρέψτε το τέρας του!

Η επίθεση έγινε αλλά δεν ήταν γραφτό να ολοκληρωθεί. Ο Kenji είχε μια παγίδα να περιμένει:

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο! Αποκαλύπτω τη δύναμη του Φύλακα! Όταν δεν έχω φύλακες στο νεκροταφείο μου, αυτή η παγίδα ακυρώνει κάθε μαγική κάρτα που διαλέγω! Τόσο το χειρότερο για τις φλυαρίες σου περί ομαδικής δουλειάς!

-Μου χάλασες την τακτική αλλά θα βρω καινούριο σχέδιο να είσαι σίγουρος!

-Σε λίγο θα χάσεις. Τώρα παίζω το Στιλέτο της Πεταλούδας! Αυτό το όπλο δίνει στον Εφεδρικό Gardna 300 πόντους επίθεσης. Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω επίσης τη Φύλακα Elma! (1300/1200)) Και χάρη στην ικανότητά της μπορεί να πάρει την Ασπίδα του Φύλακα από το Νεκροταφείο! Και για να μην ξεχνιόμαστε η ικανότητα του Εφεδρικού Gardna μεταφέρει το στιλέτο στη φύλακά μου! Τώρα Φύλακα Elma, επίθεση!

Έτσι Η Sailor Ceres καταστράφηκε ξανά, όμως αυτό ήταν μόνο η αρχή:

-Φύλακα Grarl τώρα είναι η σειρά σου! Επίθεση στη Sailor Vesta με το Τσεκούρι της Βαρύτητας!

Με αυτές τις δύο επιθέσεις, ο Neo έπεσε στους 2500 πόντους και το μόνο τέρας που του είχε μείνει ήταν η Sailor Juno για να τον υπερασπίσειQ

-Είναι η σειρά μου! Και ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Θυσία Πέντε Αστέρων! Αφού η Sailor Juno είναι τέρας πέντε αστέρων, μπορώ να την θυσιάσω για να καλέσω τα πέντε Σύμβολα της Μικρής Sailor Jupiter! (300 x5) Ρίχνοντας μια παγίδα στο νεκροταφείο μου, ενεργοποιώ την ειδική τους ικανότητα! Εμπρός!

Ενώνοντας τις δυνάμεις τους, οι μικρές μαχήτριες επιτέθηκαν μαζί στο Φύλακα Grarl, σκοπός τους δεν ήταν να τον καταστρέψουν, αλλά μείωσαν την επίθεσή του στα μισά:

-Τι έκανες;! Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Kenji γεμάτος τρόμο.

-Τον αποδυνάμωσαν τα σύμβολά μου. Τώρα το τέρας σου έχασε τη μισή του δύναμη και είναι εύκολος στόχος! Σύμβολά μου ενωθείτε στη Μικρή Super Sailor Jupiter! (1500)

-Υπάρχει ένα πρόβλημα Neo. Τα τέρατά μας έχουν την ίδια δύναμη!

-Αυτό είναι αλήθεια! Αλλά ποτέ δεν είπα ότι τελείωσα! Γι αυτό κοίτα με καθώς θα ενεργοποιώ το Μυστικό Διαστημικό Τυφώνα! Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μού επιτρέπει να καταστρέψω μια παγίδα ή μαγική κάρτα στην πλευρά σου! ΓΙ αυτό αποχαιρέτα το Τσεκούρι της Βαρύτητας! Τώρα Μικρή Super Sailor Jupiter αποτελείωσέ τον!

Ούτε τώρα ωστόσο η επίθεση πέτυχε. Η Φύλακας Elma μπήκε στη μέση και χρησιμοποιώντας την ασπίδα της, κατάφερε να τη σταματήσει:  
-Επίτρεψέ μου να σου εξηγήσω! Η ικανότητα της Ασπίδας του Φύλακα μού επιτρέπει να προστατέψω ένα τέρας από την καταστροφή και η χρήση της μου κοστίζει 500 πόντους ζωής!

-Ανάθεμα…! Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω πώς ένας ανόητος κι αλαζόνας σαν εσένα μπορεί να μου δημιουργεί τόσα πολλά προβλήματα! Από τη στιγμή που εμφανίστηκες δεν έχει συμβεί τίποτα καλό!

-Αυτό ακριβώς επιδιώκω! Θυμάσαι πώς σου είχα κλέψει ότι αγαπούσες πριν από χρόνια; Και τώρα τα κατάφερα πάλι! Σε νίκησα στο ίδιο σου το παιχνίδι και μάλιστα με την κάρτα που υποτίθεται ότι αγαπάς περισσότερο! Και θα σε νικήσω ξανά!

-Θα το ήθελες έτσι;! Όποιος είχε την τύχη να βγει νικητής σε μάχη μαζί μου, ήταν και η τελευταία του! Τα χρόνια πέρασαν από τότε κι έχω αλλάξει! Έχω γίνει πιο δυνατός ενώ εσύ παραμένεις στα φτηνά και δειλά σου κόλπα! Δεν μπορούσε ούτε τότε, δε μπορείς ούτε τώρα και δε θα μπορέσεις ποτέ να τα βάλεις μαζί μου! Γι αυτό αφαίρεσες τις δυνάμεις μου! Γι αυτό μου πήρες τη Mako! Ότι μου δίνει δύναμη για να κοιτάζω μπροστά, το φοβάσαι!

-Θα δούμε ποιος φοβάται! Στην τελευταία σου μονομαχία έδειξες τον πραγματικό σου εαυτό! Τώρα όμως είναι ώρα να δεις τι μπορεί να κάνει η Σφραγίδα του Σκοταδιού!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, έβαλε την κάρτα στην υποδοχή. Αμέσως κάτω από τα πόδια του σχηματίστηκε ο κύκλος του σκότους ο οποίος μεγάλωνε κάθε στιγμή ώστε να τους περιστοιχίσει και τους δύο. Εκείνη τη στιγμή έφταναν και τα κορίτσια βλέποντας έντρομες τη σφραγίδα να τους έχει κυκλώσει και τον Kenji να έχει αυτός κόκκινα μάτια τώρα:  
-Αυτό τα αλλάζει όλα…! Τι πήγες κι έκανες καταραμένε…! Τώρα η μονομαχία είναι παιχνίδι σκιών…! Είπε τότε ο Neo σφίγγοντας τα δόντια μέσα στο θυμό του.

-Το ξέρω…Και η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε…Του απάντησε εκείνος…Η πραγματική μάχη μόλις άρχιζε…

-Δε θα με νικήσεις ξανά! Όσο είσαι κυριευμένος από το σκοτάδι, δεν έχεις καμία ελπίδα!

-Θα το δούμε αυτό. Είδες με τα μάτια σου τη δύναμη της σφραγίδας αλλά τώρα θα συ δείξω τι μπορεί να κάνει στα αλήθεια! Τώρα που πήρες την ενέργεια του σκότους, Φύλακα Grarl επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε τη μικρή του φίλη!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το τέρας του Neo δεν υπήρχε πια, το ίδιο και 1500 πόντοι ζωής του. Αυτό προκάλεσε την οργή του:

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό…! Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Σχοινί της Ζωής! Φέρνει πίσω το τέρας που μόλις κατέστρεψες! Με τη διαφορά ότι κερδίζει 800 πόντους επιπλέον και ότι πρέπει να ρίξω όλες τις κάρτες από το χέρι μου! Καλή προσπάθεια!

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Σειρά μου! Θα αποσυνθέσω πάλι τη Μικρή Super Sailor Jupiter στα πέντε σύμβολα! Μετά θα τα θυσιάσω για να καλέσω το Μαγικό Δράκο! (1000/700) Μετά θα παίξω τη Σκοτεινή μαγική Αυλαία! Δίνοντας τους μισούς πόντους ζωής μου, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα από τα πιο δυνατά μου πλάσματα! Το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! (2500) Σκοτεινέ Μάγε επίθεση στη Φύλακα Elma τώρα!

Ακόμα και τώρα η σκοτεινή μαγική επίθεση δε θα ήταν επιτυχής. Ο Kenji είχε ακόμα μια παγίδα έτοιμη:

-Άνοιξε κάρτα παγίδα! Σχηματισμός Φυλάκων! Τώρα το τέρας μου είναι ασφαλές:

-Μα πώς;!

-Πολύ απλό! Η σφραγίδα μού δίνει μια νέα σειρά με τέρατα κι έτσι η Φύλακάς μου πήδηξε στην πίσω σειρά. Και δεν μπορείς να την καταστρέψεις αν πρώτα δεν περάσεις τη μπροστινή σειρά!

-Είσαι στα αλήθεια τόσο δειλός…!

-Είναι ώρα να φέρω εγώ το απόλυτο τέρας! Όμως πρώτα θα παίξω αυτό! Ουράνιο Ξίφος Eatos!

-Την ξέρω αυτήν την κάρτα…! Ώστε λοιπόν έχεις σκοπό να καλέσεις τη Φύλακα Eatos σωστά;!

-Ακριβώς! Πρώτα θα τραβήξω δύο κάρτες και μετά θα καλέσω το τέρας που θα σε νικήσει! Τη Φύλακα Eatos! (2500)

Μέσα από ένα εκτυφλωτικό φως, το πιο δυνατό του πλάσμα πήρε θέση στην αρένα με απλωμένα τα λευκά της φτερά, όμως κυριευμένη κι αυτή από το σκοτάδι έπιασε το κεφάλι της από τον πόνο και τα φτερά της μαύρισαν, κάτι που παρατήρησε ο Neo:

-Κοίτα τι έκανες στη φύλακά σου! Την έχει κυριεύσει το σκοτάδι!  
-Ακριβώς! Και τώρα είναι πιο δυνατή από ποτέ. Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να τη σταματήσει.

-Είναι κρίμα ένα τέτοιο τέρας να καταντά έτσι…Είσαι ευχαριστημένος με αυτό;!

-Θα έπρεπε να ανησυχείς περισσότερο για τον εαυτό σου Neo!

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Μαγικού Δράκου! Θυσιάζοντάς τον μπορώ να τραβήξω πέντε κάρτες αλλά κρατώ μόνο τις μαγικές και τις παγίδες! Τα τέρατα πάνε στο νεκροταφείο! Θα ρισκάρω τα πάντα σε αυτήν την κίνηση!

-Αυτή η κίνηση θα φέρει το τέλος σου! Eatos! Ύψωσε το σπαθί σου κι απορρόφησε τη δύναμη των τεράτων του!

Μόλις σήκωσε ψηλά το ξίφος, το χέρι του Neo κινήθηκε προς τα πάνω χωρίς τη δική του θέληση κι ίδιος ένιωθε να χάνει δύναμη:  
-Τι…Τι μου κάνεις;!

-Φαίνεται ότι έστειλες και τον εαυτό σου στο νεκροταφείο…Τώρα η δύναμή σου μου ανήκει!

Με τις προσθήκες αυτές, η φύλακας έφτασε στο απλησίαστο νούμερο των 12.300 πόντων επίθεσης και τότε ο Kenji είπε:  
-Σε λίγο θα χάσεις για δεύτερη φορά! Και τώρα δε θα σε σώσει κανείς! Φύλακα Eatos,αποτελείωσέ τον!

Αυτό θα ήταν το τέλος…; Το σπαθί της κατέβηκε πάνω στο Σκοτεινό Μάγο μέσα σε παραλήρημα από όλη την ομάδα αλλά ο μάγος δεν έπαθε τίποτα και το όπλο έγινε κομμάτια με αποτέλεσμα η φύλακας να ξαναγυρίσει στο αρχικό της νούμερο:

-Τι έγινε τώρα;! Έπρεπε να είχες χάσει!

-Ναι θα έπρεπε! Όμως ένα από τα πιστά μου τέρατα με έσωσε! Και συγκεκριμένα αυτό! Ο Κρύσταλλος της Αγνής Καρδιάς! (0/1800) Όταν καταστράφηκε δημιούργησε ένα ισχυρό δυναμικό πεδίο που προστάτεψε το μάγο μου από την καταστροφή! Καλά να πάθεις χοντροκέφαλε!

-Δεν μπορεί! Το είχες σχεδιάσει από την αρχή! Τελειώνω το γύρο μου!  
-Έπρεπε να το σκεφτείς δυο φορές πριν δηλητηριάσεις τα τέρατά σου! Και στο τέλος θα το πληρώσεις ακριβά

-Εσύ δεν έχεις δικαίωμα να μιλάς γι αυτό! Έδειξες ήδη ποιος είσαι κι αυτό δεν αλλάζει!

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! ΣΕΙΡΑ ΜΟΥ! Καλώ την Sailor Earth! Σε άμυνα! (2600) Και γυρίζω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο κι αυτόν σε άμυνα! Έπειτα τελειώνω με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Δεν μπορείς να κερδίζεις με άμυνα! Απλά καθυστερείς την τελική σου ήττα! Φύλακα Eatos κατάστρεψε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο!

-ΠΟΤΕ! Σμαραγδένια δαχτυλίδια κρύψτε τα τέρατά μου!

Πάνω στην ώρα ενεργοποίησε την παγίδα ο Neo, το ένα δαχτυλίδι έγινε τέσσερα κι έκρυψαν τα τέρατά του στα σκληρά τους τοιχώματα με αποτέλεσμα η φύλακας να αστοχήσει και α χτυπήσει τη Sailor Earth.

-Όχι..!

-Την πάτησες! Γιατί δεν ξαναδοκιμάζεις;

-Ξέρω τι πρέπει να κάνω! Φύλακα Elma χτύπα το δεξιό δαχτυλίδι!

Ευτυχώς ούτε αυτή ήταν εύστοχη και τώρα του έμενε μόνο ένα τέρας.

-Φύλακα Grarl επίθεση!

Και τη Τρίτη του προσπάθεια απέτυχε, το δαχτυλίδι δεν ήταν σωστό κι έτσι ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος έσπασε το τείχος βγαίνοντας πάλι στην αρένα:  
-Από τη φάτσα σου μαντεύω ότι η μοίρα μου φέρεται ακόμα καλά ε; Τι κρίμα για σένα που σπατάλησες τις προσπάθειές σου.

-Δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Ενεργοποιώ το Σκήπτρο της Σιωπής! Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μού επιτρέπει να καλέσω μία ακόμα φύλακα! Την παντοδύναμη Φύλακα Kay'est! (1000) Τώρα τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Ας συνεχίσουμε! Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Φιλανθρωπία! Αυτό μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες αρκεί να πετάξω δύο! Είπε κι έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα κοιτώντας πίσω του και λέγοντας:

«Όλα εδώ πληρώνονται…Παρακαλώ Καρδιά των καρτών…Οδήγησέ με…»

Και τράβηξε παίρνοντας αυτό που ήθελε:

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω…

-Μη μου εις…!

-Ακριβώς! Τράβηξα το Δράκο-Υλικό Ένωσης! (0/0) Ενώσου με το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! Σχηματίστε το Δράκο του Μάγου! (2900) Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική του ικανότητα! Κερδίζει 300 πόντους για κάθε μαγική κάρτα στο νεκροταφείο μου! Κι επειδή δε μέτραγες είναι οχτώ με φυσικό επακόλουθο να κερδίζει 2400 πόντους επιπλέον!

-Δεν μπορεί!  
-Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σώσει τώρα το τέρας σου! Δράκε μου επίθεση τώρα!

Με την επιθετική του δύναμη στους 5300 πόντους, ο δράκος του Neo ισοπέδωσε τη Φύλακα Eatos και κατέβασε τους πόντους ζωής του Kenji στους 1200 πόντους. Μετά το πέρας της επίθεσης, οι σκιές που κάλυπταν την αρένα πύκνωσαν σαν να είχαν ανταποκριθεί από τη νέα ψυχή που τις έθρεψε και παρουσίαζαν ένα είδος σφυγμού:

-Τι κάνεις τώρα; Γιατί συμπεριφέρεται έτσι η σφραγίδα σου;

-Τώρα που κατέστρεψες τη Φύλακα Eatos, μου επέτρεψες να στήσω το ιδανικό σκηνικό για το χαμό σου…Το νεκρό της σώμα θα εγερθεί ξανά έχοντας μια νέα σκοτεινή ψυχή…

Έτσι η γη άνοιξε μπροστά του και σταδιακά αναδυόταν ένα σκοτεινό πλάσμα σε θέση άμυνας από το οποίο πήγαζε σκοτάδι που ο Neo είχε πολλά χρόνια να δει, χωρίς να αναφέρουμε και την αποκρουστική του εμφάνιση:

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

Ο Kenji δεν απάντησε στην αρχή κι Neo ξαναρώτησε σε πιο έντονο ύφος:

-Για τελευταία φορά…! Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα!

-Όταν η Eatos πηγαίνει στο νεκροταφείο, στη θέση της εμφανίζεται αυτό το πλάσμα του σκοταδιού, γι αυτό πες γεια στη Φύλακα Θεριστή…(2500)

-Γεια…Και αντίο…! Δεν μπορεί να τα βάλει με το δράκο μου!

-Θα τα βάλει…Πρώτα θα ενισχύσω τη δύναμή του με τη μαγική Κάρτα Δρεπάνι του Θεριστή και χάρη σε αυτό το όπλο, το τέρας μου κερδίζει 500 πόντους για κάθε τέρας στο νεκροταφείο. Όμως δεν μπορώ να καλέσω τίποτα άλλο όσο ο θεριστής μένει στο παιχνίδι!

-Καλώς! Τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Κι αρχίζω εγώ το δικό μου! Πρώτα περνάω τη φύλακά μου από άμυνα σε επίθεση! Και μετά θα καθαρίσω την πλευρά μου από κάθε άλλο τέρας!

-Όχι μη! Προσπάθησε να πει ο Neo αλλά ήταν πολύ αργά. Και τα τέσσερα τέρατά του χάθηκαν με το θεριστή μόνο να απομένει και να κερδίζει τη δύναμή τους, εξαγριωμένος από αυτό που μόλις είδε, ο Neo του είπε:

-ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑΙΝΕΙΣ ΤΙ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ ΜΟΛΙΣ ΤΩΡΑ;!

-Ξέρω πολύ καλά! Μόλις πρόσθεσα 2000 πόντους στη φύλακά μου! Τώρα είναι πιο δυνατή από το δράκο σου! Αντίο Δράκε του Μάγου! Κατάστρεψέ τον θεριστή!

Ο δράκος δεν είχε ελπίδα…Έγινε κομμάτια από το δρεπάνι του θεριστή και ο Neo έπεσε στους 300 πόντους μόνο με τον Kenji να τελειώνει το γύρο του.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε! Σειρά μου! Ενεργοποιώ την κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε και οι δύο κάρτες μέχρι να έχουμε έξι! Έπειτα καλώ στην αρένα τον Αργυρό Δράκο (800) τον οποίο θα θυσιάσω για να καλέσω τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα σε άμυνα! (1700) Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε! Κι έχω την τέλεια κάρτα γι αυτό! Υπακοή! Όταν ο Φύλακας Θεριστής επιτεθεί, η μαγική μου κάρτα μπορεί να περάσει τη μάγισσά σου σε θέση επίθεσης. Έτσι η προστασία που είχε ο Neo χάθηκε κι αν χανόταν και το τέρας του, θα χανόταν κι εκείνος, ο Kenji διέταξε το θεριστή να επιτεθεί αλλά ο Neo είχε μια έκπληξη:  
-Ενεργοποιώ το Μαγικό Περιστέρι!

Έτσι το δρεπάνι βρήκε αέρα και για έναν περίεργο λόγο Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα δεν ήταν εκεί. Έτσι ο Neo ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:  
-Την πάτησες πάλι! Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί μόνο από τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα! Την προστατεύει από μια επίθεση μεταμορφώνοντάς την σε περιστέρι για ένα γύρο!

-Ήσουν τυχερός! Ρίχνω δυο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου! Δεν ωφελεί να αντιστέκεσαι! Παραδόσου!

-Ποτέ! Δε θα εγκαταλείψω ποτέ! Θα έπρεπε να με ξέρεις καλύτερα! Δεν εγκαταλείπω! Ακόμα και στην πιο σκοτεινή μου ώρα!

-Είσαι τόσο εγωιστής…!

-Εγωιστής είσαι εσύ που προσπαθείς να πάρεις ότι θέλεις χωρίς να καταλαβαίνεις ότι δε σου ανήκει! Η επίδειξη του σκοταδιού που προσπαθείς τόση ώρα να μου κάνεις, δεν είναι τίποτα μπροστά σε αυτό που θα σου δείξω εγώ!

-Τι θα πει αυτό;! Τι κρατάς στο χέρι σου!

-Σε λίγο θα σου δείξω το αληθινό σκοτάδι! Αυτό που όποιος πέσει θύμα του, δε γυρίζει πίσω! Κι εσύ είσαι ένας τέτοιος! Θα κοιτάξεις καλύτερα τον εαυτό σου και οι αμαρτίες σου θα εμφανιστούν μπροστά σου και θα πληρώσεις για ότι μας έκανες! Ορίστε! Οι Πύλες της Κόλασης! Είσαι έτοιμος να τις περάσεις;!

Τα λόγια αυτά του Neo έκαναν τα κορίτσια να ανατριχιάσουν. Δεν είχαν ιδέα τι σχεδίαζε και φυσικά δε γνώριζαν ποια ήταν η κάρτα που κρατούσε, ωστόσο όλα τους τα ερωτήματα έμελλε να πάρουν απάντηση μέσα σε λίγες στιγμές με τον πλέον εντυπωσιακό τρόπο. Όταν ο Neo τελικά ενεργοποίησε αυτήν τη μαγική κάρτα, τα τέρατα που είχαν στην αρένα εξαφανίστηκαν και εκείνοι κλείστηκαν μέσα σε έναν φλογισμένο θόλο περιτριγυρισμένο από τις πιο σκοτεινές σκιές που γνώρισε ποτέ ο κόσμος, ο Kenji είχε χάσει τη μηλιά του από την τρομάρα ενώ ο Neo φαινόταν ήρεμος καθώς το σκοτάδι σε συνδυασμό με τις φλόγες της κόλασης, αγρίευαν όλο και περισσότερο γύρω τους. Η μόνη ευχή όλων τώρα ήταν όταν οι σκιές καθαρίσουν, να στέκεται ο Neo όρθιος…

Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα η φλόγες έσβησαν και οι σκιές καθάρισαν, το τέρας του Neo είχε καταστραφεί αλλά ο θεριστής ήταν ακόμα εκεί. Ο Neo δεν το κατάλαβε και ρώτησε:

-Οι Πύλες της Κόλασης αφαιρούν κάθε τέρας που έχουμε στην τράπουλα από το παιχνίδι κι ο καθένας μας μπορεί να καλεί ένα τέρας το γύρο από νεκροταφείο του, εγώ τουλάχιστον μπορώ αλλά το δικό σου νεκροταφείο είναι απαγορευμένο χάρη στο θεριστή! Τέλος ότι τέρας είχαμε στην αρένα καταστρέφεται! Γιατί λοιπόν ο φύλακάς σου στέκεται ακόμα;!

-Ρίχνοντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, ο φύλακάς μου επιστρέφει! Όμως δεν είμαι εγώ αυτός που το αποφασίζει!  
-Τι εννοείς;!

-Ο Φύλακας Θεριστής επανέρχεται με τη δική του θέληση!

-Όπως θες! Θα σφραγίσω τη μοίρα σου καταστρέφοντας αυτό το τέρας! ΑΝ πιστεύεις ότι δεν υπάρχει επιστροφή για σένα, τότε θα σε βοηθήσω! Διάβηκες ήδη τις Πύλες της Κόλασης! Και θα μείνεις εκεί γιατί εκεί ανήκεις! Χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα, καλώ το Σκοτεινό Μάγο από το νεκροταφείο σε θέση επίθεσης! Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Σειρά μου!

-Πριν κάνεις οτιδήποτε καλώ και τη Sailor Vesta!

-Δεν μπορείς να τα βάλεις με το τέρας μου! Θεριστή επίθεση!

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Ενεργοποιώ τα Βαρυτικά Κύματα!

Με την ενεργοποίηση αυτής της κάρτας, η επίθεση του θεριστή σταμάτησε:  
-Όταν ενεργοποιείται αυτή η παγίδα, κάθε τέρας στην αρένα αλλάζει θέση! Έτσι όλα μας τα τέρατα πέρασαν σε θέση άμυνας!  
-Θα το ήθελες έτσι;! Ενεργοποιώ τη δική μου παγίδα! Ονομάζεται Κυνήγι Πνεύματος και περνά ξανά το φύλακά μου σε θέση επίθεσης! Τώρα μπορώ να συνεχίσω από εκεί που ήμουν! Επάνω του!

Έτσι και τα δύο τέρατά του χάθηκαν με τον Neo να κάνει την κίνησή του:

-Είναι η σειρά μου! Με τη μαγική μου κάρτα φέρνω πίσω τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα! Μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω το Βωμό της Επιστροφής! Ρίχνοντας δύο κάρτες μπορώ να φέρω ακόμα ένα τέρας από το νεκροταφείο μου! Και διαλέγω το Δράκο-Υλικό Ένωσης! Τώρα δράκε μου ενώσου με τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα! Και δημιουργήστε το Δρακοδαμαστή! (2600) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα θα καταστρέψω το τέρας σου ρίχνοντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου! Εμπρός!

Η επίθεση έγινε και χτύπησε με δύναμη το Φύλακα Θεριστή αλλά δεν έγινε το παραμικρό, το τέρας του Kenji ήταν ακόμα εκεί:  
-Σου είπα ότι το τέρας μου δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί!

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Ώρα να σε νικήσω ξανά!

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Με τη μαγική μου κάρτα φέρνω πίσω τη Sailor Ceres!

-Κατάλαβέ το! Η στρατηγική σου δεν πετυχαίνει! Κοίτα αυτό όμως! Ρίχνοντας μια κάρτα ενεργοποιώ το Ξίφος της Σφραγίδας του Σκοταδιού! Τώρα η ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου σου ακυρώνεται! Εμπρός θεριστή τελείωσε τη μονομαχία τώρα!

Η επίθεση πέτυχε, ο δράκος έγινε κομμάτια και το δυνατό φως κάλυψε τον Neo ο οποίος άφησε μια δυνατή κραυγή. Φαινόταν ότι είχε χάσει ξανά και η ομάδα δεν το πίστευε…Όταν όμως ο καπνός καθάρισε, στεκόταν πάλι όρθιος με 10 πόντους μόνο και μια παγίδα μπροστά του.

-Δε γίνεται! Πώς μπορείς και είσαι ακόμα ζωντανός;!

-Χάρη σε αυτή την παγίδα…Την Παράπλευρη Απώλεια…Η ζημιά που μου έκανες, έγινε το ένα δέκατο της αρχικής. Θα πολεμήσω μέχρι και τον τελευταίο πόντο! Να το θυμάσαι! Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Με τη μαγική μου κάρτα φέρνω πίσω και τη Sailor Earth! Μετά ενεργοποιώ το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου για να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες! Ακριβώς ότι χρειαζόμουν! Έφτασε το τέλος σου! Ήρθε η ώρα να παίξω μια ακόμα μαγική κάρτα! Το Στυλό του Δία! Με αυτό μπορώ να χρησιμοποιήσω μια μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα από το νεκροταφείο και θα επιλέξω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος για να σε συντρίψω! Γύρισε στην αρένα με όλη σου τη μεγαλοπρέπεια…SAILOR JUPITER! (4000)

Αυτό ήταν…Όταν καλεί αυτό το τέρας, τελειώνει και η μονομαχία, όμως αυτή τη φορά είχε κάτι άλλο στο μυαλό του, γι αυτό συνέχισε την κίνησή του έχοντας σκοπό να χρησιμοποιήσει τις άλλες δύο κάρτες που είχε στο χέρι, όμως πριν το κάνει, έκανε νεύμα στη γυναίκα του να έρθει κοντά του:

-Μαζί θα νικήσουμε…Της είπε.

-Ναι! Απάντησε εκείνη κι έβαλε κι αυτή το χέρι της πάνω στις κάρτες του, έπειτα είπαν και οι δυο μαζί:

-Από το χέρι μου ενεργοποιώ το Σμαραγδένιο Ξίφος! Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα διπλασιάζει την επίθεση του τέρατός μου! Επιπλέον όταν ο Φύλακας θεριστής επανέρχεται, μπορούμε να της επιτεθούμε ξανά και ξανά! Όμως δε θα χρειαστούμε αυτήν την ικανότητα!

Με τον Neo να μιλά τώρα μόνο, είχε έρθει η μεγάλη στιγμή:  
-Τώρα θα παίξω την τελευταία μου κάρτα! Την Κωδικοποίηση του Φεγγαριού! Με αυτήν μπορώ να αλλάξω ένα είδος τέρατος σε ένα άλλο! Και διαλέγω να μεταμορφώσω τη Sailor Jupiter…ΣΕ ΘΕΙΚΟ ΘΗΡΙΟ! ΕΜΠΡΟΣ! ΔΕΞΟΥ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΩΝ ΙΔΙΩΝ ΤΩΝ ΘΕΩΝ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Εμποτισμένη πια με τη θεϊκή ενέργεια των τριών αυτών πλασμάτων, η Sailor Jupiter έμοιαζε ασταμάτητη και ήταν έτοιμη για επίθεση. Τότε και οι δυο μαζί ξανά έδωσαν την τελική διαταγή:

-ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΤΩΡΑ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ! ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ ΤΟΝ!

Η μονομαχία επιτέλους είχε τελειώσει, ο Neo είχε πάρει την εκδίκησή του και τη νίκη που τόσο ήθελε. Όμως ούτε για μια στιγμή δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα μαζί του. Με τν επίθεση να έχει ολοκληρωθεί και τους πόντους του να έχουν πέσει στο μηδέν, ο Kenji έπεσε κάτω αλλά ο Neo είχε άλλα σχέδια:

 **-ΣΗΚΩ…ΠΑΝΩ!** **ΣΗΚΩ ΠΑΝΩ ΚΑΙ ΠΟΛΕΜΗΣΕ ΜΕ!** Τον προκαλούσε συνεχώς ο Neo μέχρι που ο εχθρός του κατάφερε να σηκωθεί και να του πει:

-Αυτό που έκανες…Θα το πληρώσεις…!

-Ανόητε! Σκάσε και αντιμετώπισέ με! Θέλω να σε σκοτώσω όταν θα αγωνίζεσαι! Αν και ο θάνατος είναι μεγαλύτερη τιμή απ' ότι σου αξίζει! Του είπε τότε ο Neo εξαγριωμένος., αυτή η μάχη θα ήταν σώμα με σώμα γι αυτό βγήκαν από το κάστρο σε ανοιχτό χώρο.

Ο Kenji πήρε θέση και ο Neo άλλαξε στην Full Power μορφή του με την κόκκινη αύρα να τον καλύπτει και τη δύναμή του να εκτοξεύεται ξανά.

Εντελώς απροειδοποίητα ο Neo επιτέθηκε πρώτος με τη δεξιά γροθιά προτεταμένη αλλά ο Kenji του έπιασε με δυσκολία το χέρι και τον έκανε στην άκρη έχοντας σκοπό να τον αποτελειώσει με την Άσπρη Αστραπή στην επόμενη κίνηση αλλά ο Neo γύρισε απότομα και με μια Μπάλα της Σκιάς εμπόδισε τον αντίπαλό του να πραγματοποιήσει το σκοπό του στέλνοντάς τη στο χέρι του με εκείνον να καλύπτεται από λευκές αστραπές έχοντας γίνει πιο ισχυρός με αποτέλεσμα να τον αναχαιτίσει προσωρινά και οι δύο μαχητές να ξεμακρύνουν λίγο. Τότε ο Neo δοκίμασε το ίδιο πράγμα με το άλλο χέρι με τον αντίπαλό του να το σταματά για δεύτερη φορά αλλά τώρα αυτό έγειρε πολύ κάτως το σώμα του σε σημείο που το κεφάλι του είχε φτάσει στο έδαφος και με μια επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι με τον Kenji να τη σταματά με το άλλο χέρι αλλά μέχρι εκεί, ήταν ανίσχυρος μπροστά στα χτυπήματα του Neo. Με τα ζόρι μπορούσε να κρατήσει σταθερή άμυνα απέναντι στις γρήγορες κινήσεις της Κόκκινης Αστραπής μέχρι που το τέλος ήρθε με ένα δυνατό Shoryuken που είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω.

Ο Neo είχε κερδίσει αυτή τη μικρή μάχη αλλά δεν ήταν ικανοποιημένος. Περισσότερο θα έλεγε κανείς ότι είχε θυμώσει περισσότερο. Με τον Kenji στο έδαφος, ο Neo του γύρισε την πλάτη και του είπε σε έντονο ύφος:

-Είσαι αξιολύπητος…Δεν έχω νιώσει μεγαλύτερη προσβολή στη ζωή μου από τη δική σου αδυναμία…Όμως Ούτε να το σκεφτείς ότι τελείωσα ακόμα μαζί σου! Σήκω πάνω!

-Πώς τολμάς να με αποκαλείς αξιολύπητο…! Δε θα σε αφήσω να με ταπεινώνεις!

-Τότε σήκω και πολέμησέ με σαν άντρας! Εκτός αν δεν είσαι αρκετά άντρας για να τα βάλεις μαζί μου και προτιμάς να βάζεις άλλους να κάνουν τη βρωμοδουλειά σου!

-ΑΥΤΟ ΗΤΑΝ! ΤΩΡΑ ΘΑ ΣΟΥ ΔΕΙΞΩ! Του φώναξε εξαγριωμένος και κινήθηκε τρέχοντας προς το μέρος του, φτάνοντας πολύ κοντά πήδηξε και προσπάθησε να τον χτυπήσει με γυριστή κλωτσιά την οποία ο Neo σταμάτησε με το αριστερό χέρι αλλά δέχτηκε επιτόπου μια μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο πετώντας τον μερικά μέτρα μακριά, δεν του πήρε όμως πολλή ώρα να σηκωθεί και να πει:

-Ναι…Πολύ καλύτερα τώρα…Τελικά κυλάει αίμα στις φλέβες σου…

Τη στιγμή που το έλεγε όμως, ο Kenji έκανε πάλι επίθεση από πάνω του αλλά αυτή τη φορά αστόχησε ανοίγοντας μια τρύπα στο έδαφος με τον Neo να αποφεύγει το χτύπημα με τηλεμεταφορά και στη συνέχεια να αποφεύγει δύο γροθιές και σταματώντας την τρίτη αλλά δεν είχε προσέξει ότι ο αντίπαλός του είχε γαντζωθεί πάνω του, γι αυτό απογειώθηκε κι έτσι όπως τον είχε ακόμα πάνω του, τον πέταξε με δύναμη στο έδαφος.

-Εδώ πάνω ηλίθιε! Του είπε κοροϊδευτικά μη δείχνοντας καθόλου σεβασμό.

Ο Kenji προσβεβλημένος από τη στάση του Neo, σηκώθηκε πάνω νευριασμένος και ο Neo κατέβηκε κι αυτός πατώντας σταθερά για τον επόμενο γύρο.

Τώρα ήταν σειρά του Neo να επιτεθεί και το έκανε χτυπώντας τον δύο φορές στο πρόσωπο με το δεξί χέρι και πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι έγινε, ένα Shoryuken στόλισε το πρόσωπό του, παρόλα αυτά δεν κατάφερε τη γυριστή κλωτσιά γιατί ο Kenji έσκυψε την τελευταία στιγμή και την απέφυγε για να αρχίσουν να ανταλλάσσουν χτυπήματα για μερικά λεπτά με τον Kenji να σταματά την τελευταία γροθιά του Neo αλλά μετά να συνεχίζεται στον ίδιο ρυθμό η ανταλλαγή χτυπημάτων μέχρι που χρειάστηκαν και τα δυο χέρια για να σταματήσει μια δυνατή κατακόρυφη κλωτσιά του Neo, ούτε τώρα όμως σταμάτησαν και το σφυροκόπημα συνεχίστηκε με μερικές παύσεις για αποφυγή κινήσεων.

Τελικά βαρέθηκαν με αυτό και οι δυό τους και δοκίμασαν ταυτόχρονα μετωπική επίθεση με αποτέλεσμα οι γροθιές τους να συγκρουστούν στον αέρα παράγοντας μικρές αστραπές, αυτό κράτησε για λίγο ώσπου επιτέθηκαν ξανά ο ένας τον άλλο χτυπώντας τα γόνατά τους με την ίδια δύναμη σείοντας την αρένα γύρω τους και εν συνεχεία τον Kenji να αντεπιτίθεται χτυπώντας τον Neo επανειλημμένα με χέρια και με πόδια κι αυτός να μην μπορεί να ανταποδώσει μέχρι που τον έβαλε κάτω χτυπώντας τον στην πλάτη με τον αγκώνα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, τον άρπαξε από τα πόδια κι άρχισε να τον στριφογυρίζει 5 φορές για να τον πετάξει ψηλά χωρίς να φαίνεται να μπορεί να αντιδράσει, δεν του έφτανε όμως αυτό, απογειώθηκε κι αυτός μαζί και φτάνοντας γρήγορα από πάνω του, τον ξαναέστειλε κάτω χτυπώντας τον αυχένα του και με τα δυο χέρια.

Φαινόταν ότι η νίκη ήταν δική του, αλλά ο Neo δεν είχε πει την τελευταία του λέξη, μερικά λεπτά αργότερα και με την αίσθηση ότι είχε χάσει, αυτός βγήκε μέσα από το έδαφος σαν να μην είχε συμβεί τίποτα απλά τινάζοντας τη στολή του από το χώμα και του είπε:

-Τελείωσες…;

-ΤΙ;! ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ! Μα τι είσαι τέλος πάντων;!

-Σειρά μου να παίξω…Είπε τότε ο Neo κι επιτέθηκε με μανία στον αντίπαλό του αναγκάζοντάς τον να αμυνθεί με μεγάλη δυσκολία, όχι μόνο δυσκολευόταν να αποκρούσει τα συνεχή και ανελέητα χτυπήματα, αλλά με τη φόρα που είχε πάρει ο Neo, άλλαζε το ανάγλυφο γύρω του, μετά από κάποια προσπάθεια, τον πέτυχε αυτός με κατακόρυφη κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω.

Όταν σηκώθηκε ξανά, είχε εξαντληθεί όλη του η υπομονή, ξέροντας τον Neo πόσο καλός ήταν στο να βασανίζει λεκτικά τους εχθρούς του, τα είχε καταφέρει πολύ καλά και ο Kenji ήταν εκτός εαυτού, γεγονός βέβαια που άφηνε τον Neo παγερά αδιάφορο:

-ΔΕ ΘΑ ΜΕ ΝΙΚΗΣΕΙΣ! Φώναξε τότε και κραύγασε όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε ενεργοποιώντας πάλι τη δύναμη του Άσπρου Δράκου που είχε κλέψει και μια λευκή αύρα τον κάλυψε ολόκληρο, το θέαμα δεν συγκινούσε ιδιαίτερα τον Neo ο οποίος ούτε μία από τις μορφές του δεν είχε πάρει ακόμα, απλά κοιτούσε ανέκφραστος και αδιάφορος τη μεταμόρφωση.

Όταν τελείωσε, ο Kenji έκανε την κίνησή του αλλά ο Neo απλά απογειώθηκε όσο χρειάστηκε και την απέφυγε με επιδεικτική ευκολία

-Πού πήγε;! Αναρωτήθηκε τότε μη βλέποντάς τον μπροστά του αλλά στιγμές αργότερα τον είδε με τρόμο να στέκεται από πάνω του και να έχει βάλει τα χέρια του δίπλα από τη μέση του, έτοιμος για το τελικό χτύπημα:

-Εδώ χάνεις! Είσαι τυχερός όμως γιατί με αυτήν την επίθεση δε θα σε σκοτώσω. Έχω άλλα σχέδια για σένα!

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Θα το μάθεις πολύ σύντομα!

-Όχι! Είναι αδύνατον!

Ήταν πολύ αργά όμως. Ο Neo ετοίμαζε ήδη την ενεργειακή του επίθεση:

 **-KA-ME…HA-ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να γυρίσει το παιχνίδι, ο Kenji εκτόξευσε τις άσπρες αστραπές του θρυλικού δράκου αλλά δεν είχε ελπίδες, το κύμα του Neo ήταν πολύ πιο ισχυρό και όταν έφτασε σε αυτόν, τον ισοπέδωσε αλλά ευτυχώς δεν τον εξαφάνισε, έχοντας τελειώσει, ο Neo κατέβηκε πάλι κάτω και του είπε καθώς ήταν γονατιστός και νικημένος:

-Τελείωσες…! Με δανεικές δυνάμεις απλά κάνεις τον εαυτό σου πιο αξιολύπητο…

Ενοχλημένος από τη νέα αυτή ταπείνωση, ο Kenji σηκώθηκε με το ζόρι κι επιχείρησε να του επιτεθεί για τελευταία φορά αλλά για κακή του τύχη ο Neo όχι μόνο δεν ταράχτηκε, αλλά του έπιασε το χέρι με το δικό του αριστερό και το κατέβασε κάτω με απίστευτη ευκολία, έπειτα άπλωσε το δεξί του χέρι . ήταν εμφανές…Είχε αλλάξει απότομα μορφή…

-…Καταστροφή…

Αυτά ήταν τελευταία του λόγια και αποτέλεσμα αυτού ήταν να πεταχτεί ένα λευκό φως από την καρδιά του Kenji και στη συνέχεια μέσα από τις σπαρακτικές κραυγές του να χάνεται σιγά-σιγά αφήνοντας ίχνη μωβ αύρας πίσω του η οποία σκορπίστηκε στον αέρα όταν αυτός χάθηκε εντελώς

Κάτι τέτοιο δεν είχε ξανασυμβεί ποτέ πριν. Ο Neo δε σκότωσε απλά τον ορκισμένο εχθρό του, είχε γίνει Θεϊκός και τον διέγραψε τελείως από την ιστορία, τώρα κανείς και τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τον επαναφέρει. Στη θέα όλων αυτών τα κορίτσια είχαν χάσει τη φωνή τους…

-Τώρα ξεπλήρωσα το χρέος μου…Είπε ο Neo έχοντας ολοκληρώσει τη εκδίκησή του, στη συνέχεια έφυγαν όλοι μαζί από το κάστρο το οποίο κατέστρεψαν όλοι μαζί και μετά η Mako χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του συγκινημένη…Επιτέλους, όλα είχαν τελειώσει…

Κι όμως…Δεν είχε τελειώσει τίποτα, οι πανηγυρισμοί τους δεν κράτησαν παρά μόνο λίγα λεπτά. Από το πουθενά οι ουρανοί σκοτείνιασαν και απανωτοί κεραυνοί άρχισαν να μαστιγώνουν άγρια το έδαφος, προσωρινά τα σκοτεινά σύννεφα φωτίζονταν από τη λάμψη τους αλλά το χειρότερο ήταν άλλο…Ο τελευταίος κεραυνός που χτύπησε το έδαφος ήταν ο μεγαλύτερος και ο πιο ισχυρός, μέσα από αυτόν αναδύθηκαν δεκάδες μικρότεροι οι οποίοι άρχισαν σταδιακά να σχηματίζουν μια ανθρώπινη φιγούρα, όταν η φιγούρα πήρε μορφή, φάνηκε το πρόσωπό της…Ένα πρόσωπο που τους σόκαρε όλους…

-Μα πώς…Πώς γίνεται…Αφού είσαι εδώ…Παρατήρησε με τρόμο η Sailor mercury.

-Μόνο μια εξήγηση υπάρχει. Το έκτο σύμπαν δεν μας αποχαιρέτησε ακόμα…Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Είναι παράξενο, δεν μπορώ να νιώσω καθόλου την αύρα του. Μπήκε στη μέση η Sailor Mars.

-Αυτό σημαίνει…Όχι…Είναι αδύνατον…Δεν μπορεί να είναι…Θεός…

-Πρέπει όμως να τον αντιμετωπίσουμε! Αν δεν κάνουμε κάτι η γη θα καταστραφεί! Πρότεινε τότε η Sailor Earth και οι άλλες συμφώνησαν.

-Όχι κορίτσια δεν μπορείτε! Προσπάθησε ο Neo να τις αποτρέψει αλλά ήταν ήδη αργά. Η Sailor Earth ήταν το πρώτο θύμα του την οποία ξάπλωσε κάτω με μια απλή βολή σχετικά, στη συνέχεια προσπάθησε η Kurai να επιτεθεί αλλά απέτυχε κι αυτή με τον 6th Neo να την στέλνει μακριά με το δεξί του χέρι. Εκνευρισμένη τράβηξε το ξίφος της κι επιτέθηκε ξανά κατεβάζοντας το συνεχώς αλλά καμία από τις επιθέσεις της δε βρήκε στόχο κι ακόμα χειρότερα δέχτηκε ένα uppercut στο σαγόνι για να σωριαστεί κάτω ξανά.

-Επάνω του! Πρότρεψε τότε η Sailor Mars κι επιτέθηκε μαζί με τον Ερμή και την Αφροδίτη η οποία απέτυχε για πρώτη προσπάθεια να τον χτυπήσει μιας και αυτός εξαφανίστηκε κι όταν εμφανίστηκε ξανά, την έβαλε εκτός μάχης με μια αγκωνιά στην πλάτη, την ίδια τύχη είχε και η Mercury για να την αρπάξει και να την πετάξει κάτω, ούτε όμως και η Sailor Mars τα πήγε καλύτερα, η κλωτσιά της μπλοκαρίστηκε άνετα και μετά ο 6th Neo την χτύπησε στο στήθος με την παλάμη του βγάζοντάς την κι αυτήν εκτός μάχης.

Με τις τρεις πολεμίστριες εκτός, η Kurai σηκώθηκε πάλι και κρατώντας σφιχτά το σπαθί της, δοκίμασε ξανά αλλά μάταια. Όλες της οι προσπάθειες απέτυχαν και τότε αυτός την άρπαξε από τα μαλλιά ανεβαίνοντας πάνω από το έδαφος.

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Φώναξε τότε η Makoto που μόλις είχε μεταμορφωθεί κι όρμησε εναντίον του πιάνοντάς τον και με τα δυο χέρια από τους ώμους, ωστόσο αυτός όχι μόνο ελευθερώθηκε απίστευτα εύκολα, αλλά χειρότερα για εκείνη, την άρπαξε και της χτύπησε το κεφάλι πάνω σε αυτό της Kurai και μετά δέχτηκε μια κλωτσιά στο στομάχι για να πέσει άτσαλα στο έδαφος από μεγάλο ύψος, το ίδιο και η Kurai.

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ ΠΑΙΞΑΜΕ! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και ξαναπήρε τη Full Power μορφή της λέγοντας στη συνέχεια:  
-Αν θες μάχη θα την έχεις!

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση με τον 6th Neo να επιτίθεται μαζικά, στην αρχή κατάφερνε να αποκρούσει τα χτυπήματά του αλλά η συνέχεια δεν ήταν η αναμενόμενη, δεν μπορούσε να επιτεθεί και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό δεχόταν διαδοχικές γροθιές στο κεφάλι και το στομάχι, ειδικότερα στο κεφάλι χωρίς κανένα έλεος. Για φινάλε την κλώτσησε στο σαγόνι και τον αυχένα κάνοντάς την να πέσει κι αυτή από ψηλά νικημένη.

-Είσαι πολύ ικανή πολεμίστρια Sailor Moon αλλά έχεις πολύ δρόμο ακόμα αν θες να με νικήσεις…

-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια Neo! Καιρός να με αντιμετωπίσεις! Ετοιμάσου! Του φώναξε τότε ο Neo από κάτω εξαγριωμένος.

-Πολύ καλά, ελπίζω να αξίζει τον κόπο. Του απάντησε ο αντίπαλός του και κατέβηκε κάτω.

-Τώρα θα δεις! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι άρχισε να ανεβαίνει μία προς μία όλες του τη μορφές, ξεκινώντας με την Full Power, ανεβαίνοντας μετά στην Απόλυτη και τέλος καταλήγοντας στην άπειρη.

-Εντυπωσιακό θα έλεγα. Τελικά υπάρχει κάποιος αρκετά δυνατός σε αυτόν τον πλανήτη.

-Σου άρεσε ε;

-Ναι αρκετά. Βάλε λοιπόν τα δυνατά σου.

-Εντάξει! Εσύ το ζήτησες! Του είπε ο Neo κι όρμησε με λύσα καταπάνω του με τη δεξιά γροθιά προτεταμένη, φτάνοντας πολύ κοντά εξαφανίστηκε και βρέθηκε πίσω του αλλά ο αντίπαλος του, του έπιασε το χέρι με το εδικό του και τον πέταξε από μπροστά του κάτω, τότε άπλωσε αυτός το χέρι και τον έσπρωξε προς τα πίσω, αυτό βέβαια μόνο σπρώξιμο δεν μπορούσε κάποιος να το πει μιας και ο Neo βρέθηκε αρκετά μέτρα πίσω

Ξαφνιασμένος από αυτή τη νέα τροπή, απογειώθηκε κοιτώντας δεξιά-αριστερά και προσπαθώντας να σκεφτεί μια νέα τακτική, την ίδια στιγμή ο 6th Neo του έκανε νεύμα να επιτεθεί ξανά, πράγμα που τον εκνεύρισε και η κάθετη εφόρμηση δε βρήκε στόχο παρά άνοιξε μια μικρή τρύπα στο έδαφος με το πόδι, ούτε οι γροθιές του στη συνέχεια, όσο γρήγορες κι αν ήταν δεν μπορούσαν να τον πετύχουν καθώς τις απέφευγε σαν να φυσούσε απαλό αεράκι, σε κάποια στιγμή μάλιστα ο 6th Neo πήδηξε πάνω από το χέρι του για να βρεθεί πίσω του με τον Νέο να κάνει απότομη στροφή 360 μοιρών αλλά η γροθιά που επιχείρησε κατάφερε μόνο να ανοίξει ένα μεγάλο κρατήρα και να μην πετύχει το στόχο της.

Τελειώνοντας τη σεμνή τελετή, ο Έκτος Neo εμφανίστηκε ξανά μέσα από τη σκόνη και με ένα κόψιμο καράτε στον αυχένα τον αποτελείωσε ξαναφέρνοντάς τον στη βασική του μορφή και σωριάζοντάς τον αναίσθητο στο έδαφος ανίκανο να κινηθεί για λίγο, φαινόταν αναίσθητος και ηττημένος από το θανατηφόρο θεϊκό άγγιγμα του Έκτου Neo αλλά ξέροντάς τον πολύ καλά, δε θα εγκατέλειπε τη μάχη τόσο εύκολα, σηκώθηκε πάλι όρθιος έστω και με δυσκολία και τότε εκείνος του είπε:

-Πολύ εντυπωσιακό…Είσαι ο πρώτος που μπορεί να αντισταθεί σε έναν Θεό, τώρα καταλαβαίνω πώς καταφέρνεις και νικάς τόσους και τόσους, Όμως αυτή τη φορά δε θα είναι το ίδιο, στο επόμενο άγγιγμά μου, θα σβηστείς από την ιστορία γι αυτό παραδώσου, είναι κρίμα να βάλεις την ύπαρξή σου σε κίνδυνο γιατί μετά από σένα θα ακολουθήσει ολόκληρος ο πλανήτης σου.

-Όχι….! Δεν τελειώσαμε…Ακόμα! Δε θα παραδοθώ…! Δεν ξέρω τα σημαίνει αυτή η λέξη…! Μπορεί να έχεις το σώμα μου, τις δυνάμεις μου αλλά δεν είσαι όπως εγώ! Αν θες να καταστρέψεις αυτόν τον πλανήτη πρέπει πρώτα να με σκοτώσεις…Ή να με σβήσεις όπως είπες!

-Αν σε σβήσω δεν πρόκειται να επανέλθεις ποτέ, θα είναι σαν να μην υπήρξες ποτέ στην ιστορία της ανθρωπότητας! Είσαι πραγματικά πρόθυμος να τα ρισκάρεις όλα;

-Ναι είμαι! Θα σε νικήσω… **Ή ΘΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΩ!**

Και λέγοντας αυτά φόρτισε ξανά τις δυνάμεις του στην Άπειρη μορφή του σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές του, κραυγάζοντας το επίπεδό του ανέβαινε ξανά με αποτέλεσμα η μυϊκή του μάζα να διπλασιαστεί εκ νέου με κεραυνούς να τον χτυπάνε και να βγαίνουν από το σώμα του χωρίς να τον βλάπτουν καθώς επίσης και το χρώμα των μαλλιών του να γίνεται έναν τόνο πιο ανοιχτό καστανό από το κανονικό τους χρώμα. Η μεταμόρφωση ολοκληρώθηκε με μια μεγάλη κόκκινη λάμψη να τον καλύπτει ολόκληρο για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, όταν εξασθένησε, ήταν και πάλι έτοιμος:

-Ορίστε! Η πιο δυνατή μου μορφή!

-Ναι…ΤΗ θυμάμαι όταν τη χρησιμοποιούσα συχνά. Σε σχέση με τις άλλες δύο η αύξηση στη δύναμή σου είναι αξιοπρόσεκτη αυτή τη φορά.

-Φτάνουν τα λόγια! Καιρός να με πολεμήσεις σοβαρά!

-Θα δούμε αν χρειαστεί να σε πολεμήσω σοβαρά. Αν δεν αξίζει κι αυτή τη φορά, θα σε καταστρέψω επιτόπου!

-Όπως θες! Του απάντησε τότε ο Neo και οι δυο τους άφησαν το έδαφος ανεβαίνοντας αρκετά μέτρα πάνω από την επιφάνεια.

Αφού κοιτάχτηκαν στα μάτια για λίγο, ο Neo επιτέθηκε πρώτος με τον Έκτο να παραμερίζει, στην επόμενη επίθεση όμως αρκέστηκε στο να του πιάσει το χέρι μπλοκάροντας με απίστευτη ευκολία τη γροθιά που επρόκειτο να δεχτεί. Κι ακόμα χειρότερα τον ξαναπέταξε στο έδαφος, ευτυχώς όμως γι αυτόν έβαλε το άλλο χέρι για να ισορροπήσει και να ξανασταθεί όρθιος. Στη συνέχεια δοκίμασε ξανά με περισσότερες και διαδοχικές γροθιές με τον Έκτο Neo απλά να τις σταματά όσο εύκολα τις δεχόταν με το οστικό κύμα των επιθέσεων να παραμορφώνει το έδαφος ανοίγοντας τρύπες παντού και τις Πολεμίστριες να μένουν άφωνες με αυτό που έβλεπαν.

Έχοντας κουραστεί, ο Neo σταμάτησε κι ετοίμασε μια σφαίρα Κόκκινης Αστραπής την οποία εκτόξευσε στον αντίπαλό του, βρήκε το στόχο της μιας κι αυτός ούτε που προσπάθησε να την αποφύγει και η επιτυχής επίθεση κάλυψε τον ουρανό με ένα σύννεφο καπνού, όταν αυτό καθάρισε, ο Έκτος Neo απλά στεκόταν στη θέση του χωρίς να έχει νιώσει το παραμικρό:

«Δεν μπορεί! Δεν του έκανε τίποτα!» Είπε τότε στον εαυτό του μη μπορώντας να το πιστέψει, δεν το σκέφτηκε όμως για πολύ κι επιτέθηκε ξανά κατά μέτωπο, ωστόσο πριν προλάβει να πλησιάσει, απωθήθηκε με μυστήριο τρόπο:

«Τι ήταν αυτό…! Το σώμα μου κινήθηκε μόνο του…Είχα δίκιο τελικά…! Είναι Θεός αλλά αυτό δε θα με κάνει να εγκαταλείψω…»

-Αυτό ήταν πολύ καλά…Τελικά με έπεισες να σε πολεμήσω σοβαρά…Οφείλω να ομολογήσω όμως ότι έχεις σπουδαίοι ένστικτο γιατί αν πλησίαζες λίγο παραπάνω θα ήταν το τέλος σου. Δεν μπορείς να νιώσεις την αύρα μου αλλά το σώμα σου με απέφυγε. Είσαι μεγάλος πολεμιστής αλλά ελπίζω να χρησιμοποιήσεις κι εσύ τη θεϊκή σου μορφή, ξέρω ότι την έχεις. Τον έκοψε τότε ο έκτος εαυτός του.

-ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑ ΝΑ ΜΕ ΕΙΡΩΝΕΥΕΣΑΙ! Του φώναξε τότε και του επιτέθηκε πάλι με τον Έκτο Neo να παραμερίζει ακόμα μια φορά, το ίδιο έκανε και σε μια σειρά από εφτά διαδοχικές γρήγορες γυριστές κλωτσιές του Neo. Εκνευρισμένος τότε κι από αυτήν την αποτυχία του, ετοίμασε μια μεγαλύτερη σφαίρα Κόκκινων Αστραπών και την άφησε να φύγει. Ωστόσο ο κακός Neo δεν την άφησε να πάει πάω του τώρα αλλά την απέφυγε με επακόλουθο να σκάσει στο έδαφος ανοίγοντας έναν κρατήρα πολλών μέτρων.. Με τον κακό να βρίσκεται πίσω του τώρα, ο Neo δεν είχε κάτι άλλο να κάνει, όλες του οι προσπάθειες ακόμα και σε αυτή τη μορφή ήταν μάταιες, έτσι ο Έκτος του είπε:

-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Δε με απογοήτευσες τελικά, ήταν διασκεδαστικό και για να σε ευχαριστήσω θα σου επιτρέψω να γίνεις μάρτυρας της αληθινής δύναμης ενός Θεού…

Λέγοντας αυτά τον πλησίασε και τον χτύπησε στο μέτωπο με δυο δάχτυλά του κάνοντάς τον να κάνει πάρα πολύ πίσω μη μπορώντας να ελέγξει το σώμα του. Κι όσο ήταν στον αέρα, του είπε πάλι:

-Η δημιουργία φέρνει την καταστροφή…

Και τον άγγιξε στον αριστερό ώμο. Αυτό το άγγιγμα ήταν πολύ πιο ανατριχιαστικό από το προηγούμενο, τώρα ο Neo δεν ήταν σε θέση να αντιδράσει κι έπεσε στο έδαφος από μεγάλο ύψος νικημένος κι ανίκανος να κινηθεί για λίγα λεπτά, αυτό ήταν το τέλος…

-Όλα τελείωσαν….Ήρθε η ώρα να τιμωρήσω τη Γη με τη θεϊκή μου κρίση…Είπε τότε ο Έκτος Neo κι άρχισε να ανεβαίνει όλο και πιο ψηλά στην ατμόσφαιρα ετοιμάζοντας ταυτόχρονα μια πολύ δυνατή μπάλα κόκκινης αστραπής που έφτανε σε μέγεθος τον πλανήτη Δία πέντε φορές…Ο σκοπός του ήταν ξεκάθαρος….

-ΔΕ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΑΦΗΣΩ! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και μεταμορφώθηκε πάλι σε Mystic για να επιτεθεί αμέσως. Όταν όμως έφτασε αρκετά κοντά, μια φωνή τη σταμάτησε:

-Όχι Mako στάσου…!

Τότε εκείνη σταμάτησε και η φωνή του Neo-γιατί αυτή ήταν- της είπε:

-Αν θέλεις τόσο πολύ να καταστρέψεις τη γη, πρέπει πρώτα να καταστρέψεις εμένα, καν το και τότε είσαι ελεύθερος να κάνεις ότι θέλεις. Είπε ο Neo καθώς σηκωνόταν εκείνη τη στιγμή έχοντας συνέλθει από το Άγγιγμα της Καταστροφής.

-Τι σκέφτεσαι; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Μόνο μια λύση μας έχει απομείνει…Είπε αυτός κι άρχισε να αλλάζει. Έχοντας δει ότι ο αντίπαλός του είναι θεϊκός, αποφάσισε να κάνει κι αυτός το ίδιο ενώνοντας τον εαυτό του με το πλάσμα του, έτσι μερικά λεπτά μετά, αφήνοντας το θηρίο του να πάρει τον έλεγχο, ο Neo καλύφθηκε από τη θεϊκή αύρα του Δικεφάλου Αετού έχοντας γίνει ο ίδιος Θεός και κληρονομώντας τις ιδιότητές του.

Βλέποντάς το αυτό, ο 6th Neo σταμάτησε και του είπε:

-Ήμουν σίγουρος γι αυτό. Τώρα ας δούμε τι μπορείς να κάνεις, ελπίζω να με κάνεις να αναλώσω αρκετή από την ενάργεια μου, αν όμως αποτύχεις θα σας καταστρέψω.

-Αυτός που θα καταστραφεί θα είσαι εσύ! Ακολούθησέ με! Του απάντησε ο Neo και πέταξαν ψηλά και οι δύο, τόσο ψηλά που βγήκαν από τη γη ώστε να αναμετρηθούν έξω από αυτήν. Τώρα οι αύρες τους δεν μπορούσαν να γίνουν αντιληπτές από τα κορίτσια με αποτέλεσμα να μην ξέρουν τι γίνεται. Τελικά έφτασαν σε μια άλλη πλευρά του ηλιακού συστήματος μακριά από τη γη.

-Τι είναι αυτή η θέρμη…; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Earth από κάτω.

-Η δύναμή τους καίει τον αέρα…Τώρα έχουμε να κάνουμε με δύο θεούς…Η μάχη των Θεών θα αρχίσει σε λίγο…Απάντησε η Sailor Mars η οποία αν και δεν μπορούσε να νιώσει πια τις αύρες τους, ήξερε πολύ καλά ότι η μάχη αυτή α ξεπερνούσε τα όρια των απλών θνητών…

Έχοντας πάρει τις θέσεις τους και με τις θεϊκές τους δυνάμεις σε πλήρη ισχύ, οι δύο Neo ήταν έτοιμοι να συγκρουστούν μέχρι τέλους. Τότε όρμησαν κατά μέτωπο ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου βγάζοντας δυνατές κραυγές κι όταν έφτασαν σε απόσταση αναπνοής, οι γροθιές τους συγκρούστηκαν με αγριότητα, αυτή η σύγκρουση παρήγαγε ισχυρά κύματα που απλώνονταν σε όλο το ηλιακό σύστημα και φυσικά είχαν φτάσει μέχρι τη γη προκαλώντας το δέος στην ομάδα, αυτά τα κύματα ήταν τόσο ισχυρά που παρέσυραν και τους δύο πολεμιστές στέλνοντάς τους πίσω στην αρχική τους θέση με τη Mako να λέει από τη γη:  
-Αυτή είναι η μάχη των Θεών…Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω…

Από την άλλη το δυναμικό πεδίο που δημιουργούσαν τα κύματα κατέστρεφε πολλές ζώνες αστεροειδών στο ηλιακό σύστημα συνταράσσοντας τα θεμέλια της ίδιας της Δημιουργίας.

-Είσαι στα αλήθεια παντοδύναμος…Κρίμα που πρέπει να σε εξοντώσω! Είπε τότε ο 6th Neo ανασαίνοντας βαριά και φορτίζοντας τη δύναμή του.

-Κι εσύ το ίδιο…! Είναι κρίμα να τη χρησιμοποιείς για το κακό. Θα μπορούσα να μάθω πολλά από σένα! Απάντησε ο Neo.

Φορτίζοντας τη δύναμη του. Ο 6th Neo εμφάνισε μια μυστηριώδη αύρα που είχε το σχήμα του Δικεφάλου, το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo, στη συνέχεια οι αύρες μπήκαν στα σώματά τους κάνοντάς τους πιο δυνατούς, τότε δοκίμασαν το ίδιο πράγμα με πριν κινούμενοι με ακόμα μεγαλύτερη ταχύτητα αλλά με το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα, οι γροθιές τους συγκρούστηκαν πάλι αλλά με μεγαλύτερη δύναμη κι έτσι όπως ήταν, τις άφησαν για να συγκρουστούν με τα αριστερά χέρια τώρα, όμως αυτό ήταν το σχέδιο του Neo από την αρχή, περιμένοντας την ξαφνική επίθεση με δεξί κροσέ από τον αντίπαλό του, την απέφυγε και τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι με δύναμη κάνοντάς τον πίσω. Ήταν μια έξυπνη τακτική από μέρους του, ζυγίζοντας την ακριβώς ίδια επίθεση και γωνία στις γροθιές τους, ο Neo ακύρωσε την τελευταία επίθεση και κατάφερε ατός ένα χτύπημα.

Και η σύγκρουση γενικεύτηκε με τον 6th Neo να κινείται απίστευτα γρήγορα και το Neo να τον ακολουθεί χωρίς πρόβλημα με τους δυο τους να συγκρούονται με αστρονομικές ταχύτητες ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα με τις κλωτσιές τους να συγκρούονται αρχικά, μετά τα γόνατά τους και ύστερα οι αγκώνες τους, τότε ο 6th Neo δοκίμασε κόψιμο καράτε για να σταματήσει στο χέρι του αντιπάλου του κι εκείνος να περάσει ξυστά τη γροθιά από το πρόσωπό του αφήνοντας ένα μικρό σημάδι.

Τότε ο 6th Neo έκανε πίσω κι ετοίμασε μια σφαίρα κόκκινης αστραπής περιμένοντας ενώ ο Neo άπλωσε το δεξί χέρι ετοιμάζοντας τη δική του επίθεση:

-Κόκκινη…ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗΗΗ!

-Παρ' την!

-Σου έρχεται!

Οι δύο αστραπές ήρθαν κοντά και συγκρούστηκαν με δύναμη παράγοντας τώρα ακόμα πιο ισχυρά κύματα, αυτή τη φορά το ηλιακό σύστημα βρισκόταν σε πραγματικό κίνδυνο με τους πλανήτες να μη είναι ασφαλείς από αυτά, πλανήτες νάνοι ήδη καταστράφηκαν από την εξωπραγματική δύναμη αυτών των κυμάτων με τον Neo να μάχεται όσο καλύτερα μπορεί για να κρατήσει αυτήν την αστραπή μακριά του προσπαθώντας παράλληλα να αυξήσει τη δύναμη της δικής του.

Όμως δεν ήταν εύκολο, η κόκκινη αστραπή του 6th Neo κέρδιζε συνεχώς έδαφος και τον έφερνε σε πολύ δύσκολη θέση:  
-Πάλεψες καλά. Όμως τώρα όλα τελειώνουν για σένα.

-ΟΧΙ! ΔΕΝ ΕΓΚΑΤΑΛΕΙΠΩ! Είπε με αποφασιστικότητα ο Neo αλλά η αντίπαλη επίθεση ήταν πια πολύ κοντά του. Δεν τα παρατούσε παρόλα αυτά, σε μια ύστατη προσπάθεια αύξησε όσο μπορούσε την ισχύ του και κατάφερε να την απομακρύνει, όμως το αποτέλεσμα ήταν διαφορετικό από αυτό που περίμεναν και οι δύο, οι επιθέσεις τους μετά από μια δυνατή εκτυφλωτική έκρηξη, συγχωνεύτηκαν δημιουργώντας μια μεγαλύτερη σφαίρα κόκκινης αστραπής στο κέντρο και τώρα είχε αρχίσει καινούρια μάχη για το ποιος θα μπορέσει να τη ελέγξει και να τη στείλει εναντίον του άλλου.

Τώρα άρχιζε νέα κόντρα για το ποιος θα ελέγξει αυτή τη σφαίρα, αρχικά πήρε ο 6th Neo το πάνω χέρι αλλά μετά το πήρε ο Neo, δεν μπορούσε κανείς να προβλέψει ποια θα ήταν η κατάληξη με τη σφαίρα συνεχώς να μετατοπίζεται μια αριστερά μια δεξιά. Σε μια στιγμή ο 6th Neo έδωσε περισσότερη ενέργεια και πήρε πάλι αυτός τον έλεγχο απομακρύνοντας τη σφαίρα από αυτόν και είπε:  
-Σίγουρα τα καταφέρνεις πολύ καλά όμως τώρα είναι καιρός να τελειώνουμε.

Όμως δεν τελείωσε τίποτα. Από την υπερβολική προσπάθεια και των δύο να πάρουν τον έλεγχο της σφαίρας, αυτή εξερράγη και μετά από την ανάδυση ενός εκτυφλωτικού φωτός, οι δύο αντίπαλοι ήταν στη θέση τους περιμένοντας για τον επόμενο γύρο, αφού πλησίασαν λίγο ακόμα, πρότειναν τις γροθιές τους και στο εντελώς ξαφνικό άρχισε πάλι η μάχη με τον Neo να δέχεται πρώτα στο στομάχι και μετά στο πρόσωπο δύο ισάρι8μες γροθιές, όμως δεν είπε λέξη και τον χτύπησε στο κεφάλι δεχόμενος το ίδιο ακριβώς χτύπημα, ωστόσο δεν έγινε το ίδιο και με τη γυριστή κλωτσιά που δοκίμασε ο 6th Neo, αστόχησε με τον αντίπαλό του να ανεβαίνει ψηλότερα αποφεύγοντάς την, το ίδιο και με τη γροθιά του από την οποία εξαφανίστηκε, όμως απέκρουσε την ίδια προσπάθεια μπουνιάς του Neo, την πρώτη φορά τουλάχιστον γιατί τη δεύτερη τη δέχτηκε στο κεφάλι για να ανταποδώσει κλωτσώντας στο στομάχι αλλά να αποκρουστεί η γροθιά του ξανά από τον Neo και να ακολουθήσει μια συνέχεια επιθέσεων που αποκρούονταν και από τους δύο μέχρι που ο Neo δέχτηκε μια δυνατή μπουνιά στο στομάχι φτύνοντας αίμα από το στόμα, τότε εκείνος εκνευρισμένος τον έπιασε από το κεφάλι κι άρχισε να τον κουτουλάει, τρεις φορές το έκανε και στην τέταρτη κατάφερε να ξεφύγει αφήνοντας μια μικρή βολή κεραυνών να πέσει πάνω στο κεφάλι του Neo.

-Αυτό ήταν βρώμικο κόλπο Neo! Δεν ήξερα ότι παίζεις έτσι!

-Για να υπερασπίσω αυτά που αγαπώ θα παίξω και βρώμικα αν χρειαστεί!

Κι επιτέθηκαν ξανά ο ένας στον άλλο ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα για να σταματήσουν και να ξαναπάρουν θέση μάχης από την αρχή με τον Neo να επιτίθεται πρώτος και απροειδοποίητα καταφέρνοντας δύο δυνατές γροθιές στο κεφάλι του αντιπάλου του κάνοντάς τον πίσω, παρόλα αυτά δεν ένιωθε ούτε ίχνος κούρασης, για την ώρα τουλάχιστον αν και είχε καταναλώσει αρκετή ενέργεια σε αυτή τη μορφή στην οποία δεν ήταν απόλυτα εξοικειωμένος, ωστόσο συνέχισε να αγωνίζεται με το ίδιο πείσμα, βλέποντας κάτι τέτοιο, ο 6th Neo είπε:

-Είσαι στα αλήθεια εντυπωσιακός, πέρασε τόση ώρα και δείχνεις πως δεν έχεις κουραστεί!

-Πράγματι. Αν και δε χρησιμοποιώ αυτή τη μορφή συχνά, τώρα θα έπρεπε να είχε λήξει. Και πάλι όμως δεν νιώθω πιο αδύναμος.

-Φαίνεται πως η θεϊκή δύναμη του πλάσματος που κατοικεί μέσα μας, έχει γίνει μέρος σου με τα χρόνια, καίει σαν αθάνατη φλόγα μέσα στο σώμα σου.

-Προφανώς έτσι είναι, έχω δουλέψει πολύ για να φτάσω εδώ που βρίσκομαι σήμερα.

-Το βλέπω, κάτι που δεν έβλεπα με τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Βασιζόμενες μόνο στις δυνάμεις τους έφτιαξαν ένα δικό τους κόσμο στον οποίο όλοι είναι αδύναμοι εκτός από αυτές. Κι αυτό τους κόστισε, μπορεί να απέτυχα να πάρω την εξουσία επανειλημμένα από τη Sailor Moon αλλά κάθε φορά αποδεικνυόταν ότι είχα δίκιο, με νικούσε βασισμένη μόνο στις δυνάμεις της, αν και πιο ισχυρή από όλες, δεν είχε τίποτε άλλο. Μόνο η Sailor Jupiter προσπαθούσε 25 ώρες τη μέρα να τελειοποιηθεί αλλά είχε κι αυτή το ίδιο τέλος!

-Ας συνεχίσουμε…

-Εντάξει…Έλα σε μένα…!

Κι έτσι η μάχη άρχισε ξανά με τους δυο τους να συγκρούονται με λύσα και να καταφέρνουν καλές κινήσεις ο ένας στον άλλο με τα γόνατά τους να συγκρούονται και τον 6th Neo να τον χτυπάει με το άλλο γόνατο στο στομάχι αφού πρώτα είχαν πιαστεί στα χέρια, όμως έτσι που έγειρε πίσω το σώμα του ο Neo από την επίθεση, δοκίμασε με επιτυχία ανάποδο ψαλίδι χτυπώντας τον αντίπαλό του στο σαγόνι και καταφέρνοντας να κερδίσει λίγο χώρο.

Μετά από μια μικρή παύση, οι δύο Neo όρμησαν ξανά ο ένας στον άλλο με τις γροθιές τους να συγκρούονται αλλά τώρα δεν παράγονταν τα ισχυρά καταστροφικά κύματα αλλά δυνατές λάμψεις που απλώνονταν σε όλο το ηλιακό σύστημα, στη συνέχεια αντάλλασαν χτυπήματα και πάλι με τον 6th Neo να τον σπρώχνει προς τα πίσω και τον Neo να εξαπολύει κόκκινες αστραπές τις οποίες απέφυγε ο 6th Neo.

Τώρα ήταν σειρά του να επιτεθεί με κόκκινη αστραπή αλλά προτίμησε να την εκτοξεύσει σαν σκάγια αλλά ο Neo περνώντας από μέσα τους επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει αλλά ο 6th Neo πρόβαλε το γόνατό του και τον σταμάτησε εγκαίρως, τότε η μάχη συνεχίστηκε με τους δύο να κινούνται πάρα πολύ γρήγορα και να συγκρούονται ακόμα πιο βίαια από πριν με τον Neo τώρα να επιτίθεται και τον αντίπαλό του να βάζει τα χέρια μπροστά του για άμυνα αλλά όχι για πολύ καθώς κατάφερε να του πιάσει τα χέρια ακινητοποιώντας τον για λίγο, ωστόσο ο Neo βάζοντας περισσότερη ισχύ στη δύναμή του, ελευθερώθηκε και βλέποντάς τον ανοιχτό, τον χτύπησε όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε στο στομάχι ανταποδίδοντας την προηγούμενη μπουνιά που είχε δεχτεί με τον ίδιο τρόπο.

Αυτό τον εξαγρίωσε και αφού του έριξε τρεις απανωτές γροθιές στο πρόσωπο, τον άρπαξε από το λαιμό για να τον πετάξει πίσω αλλά ο Neo κατάφερε να βρει την ισορροπία του κι εκτόξευσε μια δυνατή βολή κόκκινης αστραπής με τον 6th Neo να τη διώχνει απλά χαστουκίζοντάς την και μετά του επιτέθηκε περνώντας τον σε άμυνα. Στην αρχή τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι με το δεξί χέρι και μετά δημιούργησε πολλά αντίγραφα του εαυτού του τα οποία είχαν έτοιμη από μια βολή Κόκκινης Αστραπής να τον στοχεύει

'-Όχι…Είπε τότε ο Neo βλέποντας όλους αυτούς τους κλώνους απέναντί του αλλά πριν προλάβει να αντιδράσει, οι βολές έφυγαν προς το μέρος του και πέτυχαν το στόχο τους.

-Νίκησα…Είπε τότε πιστεύοντας ότι είχε τελειώσει

-ΔΕΝ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΑΜΕ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και πριν προλάβει εκείνος να ετοιμάσει κι άλλη βολή, τον χτύπησε στην παλάμη.

-Εξαφανίσου! Του είπε τότε ο 6ος Neo μπλοκάροντας τη γροθιά με την παλάμη του κι ανεβάζοντας τον όλο και πιο ψηλά. Οι τελευταίες επιθέσεις τους είχαν φέρει ξανά στην ατμόσφαιρα της γης αλλά τώρα πάλι έβγαιναν έξω από αυτή με τον Θεϊκό Neo να σπρώχνει τον έκπληκτο αντίπαλό του όλο και πιο έξω από τον πλανήτη καταλήγοντας πάλι στο διάστημα. Σε αυτό το σημείο ο Neo άφησε την κίνησή του κι έκανε πίσω εμφανώς καταβεβλημένος αλλά ήταν ακόμα στη θεϊκή του μορφή, όσο για τον 6ο, είχε παραμείνει στη θέση του λέγοντας:

-Είσαι στα αλήθεια διαφορετικός. Πρόκειται για τα λίγα άτομα στα οποία χρησιμοποίησα μεγάλο μέρος της θεϊκής μου δύναμης, μόνο η Serenity μπόρεσε να αντέξει σε αυτή και να την ξεπεράσει. Μεταξύ μας δε μετάνιωσα που ήρθα σε αυτό το σύμπαν, μπορώ να σου πω ότι λυπάμαι που θα το καταστρέψω γιατί βρήκα επιτέλους κάποιον ισάξιό μου .

-Ξέρεις αυτό που λες δε με κάνει καθόλου χαρούμενο. Ακόμα κι έτσι πρέπει να σε νικήσω. Δεν πρόκειται να σε αφήσω να καταστρέψεις τον κόσμο μου, παρόλα αυτά λυπάμαι όπως κι εσύ γιατί δεν θα έχω την ευκαιρία να σε αντιμετωπίσω ξανά, εδώ θα σε σκοτώσω!

-Είναι κρίμα στα αλήθεια. Του είπε πλησιάζοντάς τον και βάζοντας το δείκτη του στο μέτωπο του Neo. Αυτό το χτύπημα θα περιέχει χιλιάδες συναισθήματα. Τώρα νίκησα στα σίγουρα…

Ο Neo του έπιασε το χέρι αλλά αυτό δεν τον εμπόδισε να τον χτυπήσει με το δάχτυλό του ξετινάζοντάς τον πολλά μέτρα πίσω και πραγματοποιώντας ελεύθερη πτώση προς την ατμόσφαιρα της γης χωρίς να μπορεί να κάνει κάτι γι αυτό. Όμως τα συναισθήματά του ήταν πολλά και μεγάλα. Κι όπως είπε και ο αντίπαλός του, υπήρχαν σε αυτό το χτύπημα, η θύμηση όλων των ατόμων που υπήρχαν στο δικό του κόσμο, τον έκαναν να ξυπνήσει:

-ΤΙΠΟΤΑ ΔΕΝ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ ΑΚΟΜΑ! Φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη και ξαναγύρισε απίστευτα γρήγορα στο πεδίο της μάχης με τη θεϊκή του μορφή στο φουλ.

-Δεν μπορεί! Πώς μπορείς να είσαι ακόμα ζωντανός;! Τον ρώτησε ο 6ος Neo φανερά σοκαρισμένος αλλά κι εκνευρισμένος μαζί.

-Δε θα με νικήσεις…! Δε θα καταστρέψεις τον κόσμο μου! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ ΤΗ ΓΗ ΟΠΩΣ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΝΑΤΕ ΣΤΟ ΣΥΜΠΑΝ ΣΟΥ!

-Τότε πολέμησέ με! Με όλη σου τη δύναμη! Αυτό θα φέρει το τέλος σου!

-Ναι! Απάντησε τότε αυτός κι αφήνοντας μια κραυγή, φόρτισε ξανά την ενέργειά του, έπειτα έβαλε μπροστά τα χέρια του κι άρχισε να συγκεντρώνει ενέργεια για την επίθεσή του. Το ίδιο έκανε και ο έκτος εαυτός του.

 **-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ…..ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗΗΗ!** Φώναξε τότε με δύναμη και την άφησε να φύγει από τα χέρια του, Το ίδιο έκανε και ο άλλος Neo με σφαίρα κόκκινης αστραπής, οι δύο ριπές συγκρούστηκαν αφήνοντας ένα εκτυφλωτικό φως υο οποίο κάλυψε τη γη και όλο το σύμπαν αλλά η πραγματικότητα ήταν πολύ διαφορετική, αυτή η επίθεση δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο από ένα δόλωμα για την πραγματική κίνηση του 6ου Neo. Και δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο από μια τεράστια ενεργειακή σφαίρα που είχε το μέγεθος της γης και ήταν ικανή να καταστρέψει τα πάντα στο πέρασμά της.

-Τι…Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα…;! Είπε τότε ο Neo έντρομος καθώς έβλεπε τη σφαίρα να στέκει απέναντί του. Εκείνη τη στιγμή ο 6ος Neo χτύπησε τα δάχτυλά του και η σφαίρα μεγάλωσε σε μέγεθος και κατευθύνθηκε προς τον κανονικό Neo ο οποίος είχε τη φαεινή ιδέα να τη σταματήσει, κάτι που έγινε βάζοντας όλη του την ισχύ για να την εμποδίσει αλλά η μπάλα ήταν πολύ ισχυρή και κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε, έκαιγε το σώμα του κι ακόμα χειρότερα ο 6th Neo την μεγάλωσε ακόμα 2 φορές χτυπώντας 2 φορές τα δάχτυλά του κάνοντας το έργο του ακόμα πιο δύσκολο απ' ότι ήταν ήδη:

-Δεν έφτασες ακόμα στα όριά σου;! Αναρωτήθηκε ο Έκτος Neo παρακολουθώντας την προσπάθεια του αντιπάλου του.

-Πάψε! Δε θα σε αφήσω να νικήσεις! Αυτό το σύμπαν δε σου ανήκει! Του φώναξε τότε ο Neo έχοντας μπει πια στο εσωτερικό της σφαίρας και με την πιο ισχυρή γροθιά που μπορούσε να εκτελέσει, έκανε τη σφαίρα να αποσυντεθεί και τελικά να εκραγεί. Κάνοντας πίσω, κατάφερε να του πει:

-Στο είπα…Δεν θα με νικήσεις ποτέ…

-Πράγματι…Παραδέχομαι τη ήττα μου…Η μάχη αυτή είναι δική σου, τέλειωσέ την όπως θέλεις. Του απάντησε ο 6ος Neo κατεβάζοντας τα χέρια, αφήνοντας τον εαυτό του στο έλεος του αντιπάλου του.

-Τελικά έχεις περηφάνια, μοιάζουμε και δεν το περίμενα…ΓΙ αυτό θα σε αποτελειώσω όπως αρμόζει σε έναν μεγάλο μαχητή…

-Καν το…Είμαι έτοιμος. Τον πρότρεψε ο 6th Neo. Τότε αυτός άπλωσε το δεξί χέρι και με όσες δυνάμεις του είχαν απομείνει, δημιούργησε ένα βέλος με κόκκινες αστραπές και το πέρασε μέσα από την καρδιά του άλλου για να ακολουθήσει μια μεγάλη έκρηξη

Όμως ο Neo ήταν κουρασμένος και δεν μπορούσε ούτε καν να πετάξει τώρα,,, Γι αυτό το λόγο πήρε ξανά τη βασική του μορφή αλλά μη μπορώντας να πετάξει άρχισε να πέφτει απαλά μπαίνοντας στην ατμόσφαιρα της γης χωρίς ευτυχώς προς τον Ne να καεί. Τώρα τα κορίτσια τον ένιωθαν και πάλι αλλά η αύρα του ήταν πολύ αδύναμη και τότε η Sailor Jupiter κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος όπου έπεφτε και με τις δυνάμεις της δημιούργησε ένα ηλεκτρικό πεδίο γύρω του το οποίο επιβράδυνε την πτώση του ακουμπώντας τον τελικά ομαλά στο έδαφος, όταν τελείωσε με αυτό πλησίασε κοντά του και τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά της. Τότε εκείνος κατάφερε να πει:

-Σε ευχαριστώ…

-Πες μου…είσαι καλά…;

-Ναι…Της απάντησε αυτός χαμογελώντας αδύναμα

-Τα κατάφερες…; Τον ρώτησε και η Kurai.

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε, απλά κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι και μετά έγειρε το κεφάλι του στην αγκαλιά της γυναίκας του κι έκλεισε τα μάτια, τότε ανέλαβε δράση η Sailor Earth:

-Επίτρεψέ μου να σε βοηθήσω λιγάκι. Είπε κι έβαλε τα χέρια τα πάνω στους ώμους του, αργά αλλά σταθερά η θεραπευτική της δύναμη έκανε τη δουλειά της με την αύρα του να επανέρχεται στα φυσιολογικά της επίπεδα αλλά τον Neo να μην ξυπνάει από την υπερβολική κόπωση.

Έχοντας τελειώσει πια, ο πλανήτης ήταν οριστικά ασφαλής με τα κορίτσια να έχουν σαν τελευταία αποστολή να μεταφέρουν τον Neo στο σπίτι του και να τον βάλουν να κοιμηθεί για όσο τραβούσε η όρεξή του.

Για την ακρίβεια κοιμήθηκε τρεις ολόκληρες μέρες, όταν έφτασε το μεσημέρι της τέταρτης μέρας, επιτέλους ξύπνησε και το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε ήταν η γυναίκα του ξαπλωμένη δίπλα του και να του χαμογελάει:

-Καλημέρα αγάπη μου, επιτέλους ξύπνησες.

-Ήταν καιρός, τώρα νιώθω περίφημα, αυτή η μάχη ήταν ότι πιο εξαντλητικό έχω βιώσει, ειδικά αν λάβεις υπόψη σου ότι δόθηκε έξω από τον πλανήτη, σαν να έπαιζα εκτός έδρας.

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο ανησύχησα όλη αυτήν την ώρα…Μη μπορώντας να νιώσω την ενέργειά σου, χίλιες σκέψεις περνούσαν από το μυαλό μου, όμως ήξερα ότι στο τέλος θα τα κατάφερνες.

-Μαζί τα καταφέραμε αγάπη μου, επιτέλους το παρελθόν πέρασε και δεν πρόκειται να ξαναγυρίσει. Τώρα μπορώ να αφοσιωθώ σε εμάς…Ψυχή τε και σώματι…

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο ευτυχισμένη με κάνεις, σήκω τώρα όμως να πλυθείς και μετά έλα στην κουζίνα, σε περιμένει μια έκπληξη. Του είπε τότε η Mako κλείνοντας το μάτι.

-Τι σκαρώνεις πάλι άτακτο κορίτσι…; Τη ρώτησε τότε εκείνος με πονηρό ύφος.

-Θα δεις θα δεις…Του είπε και σηκώθηκε πάνω αφού πρώτα τον φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη.

Έτσι λοιπόν ο Neo σηκώθηκε μετά από τρεις μέρες ύπνου κι αφού έπλυνε το πρόσωπό του, κίνησε για την κουζίνα, μπαίνοντας μέσα δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του, για να σιγουρευτεί ότι δεν είχε παραισθήσεις, τα έτριψε αρκετές φορές αλλά έβλεπε πολύ καλά:  
-Δεν το πιστεύω αυτό….Εσύ τα έκανες όλα αυτά αγάπη μου…;

-Ε φυσικά ποιος άλλος, πρέπει να ξαναβρείς τις δυνάμεις σου και τι καλύτερο από ένα πολύ καλό γεύμα δε συμφωνείς;

-Τώρα που το λες έχω μια λιγούρα…Είπε ο Neo με τη γυναίκα του να χαμογελά, τότε αυτός κάθισε και προσπαθούσε να βρει με τι θα ξεκινούσε, όλα τα φαγητά ήταν ένα κι ένα. Ανάμεσα στα άλλα ο μπουφές περιλάμβανε τηγανιτές πατάτες, μακαρονάδα με άσπρη σάλτσα, κεφτέδες, σουφλέ όπως επίσης και γλυκά όπως σοκολατίνα, black forest και άλλα πολλά, χωρίς να το σκεφτεί τελικά ο Neo έπεσε με τα μούτρα κι άρχισε να τρώει χωρίς να υπολογίζει τίποτα, σε κάποια στιγμή της είπε:  
-Φάε κι εσύ τίποτα αγάπη μου μην κάθεσαι έτσι.

-Όχι σε ευχαριστώ καλέ μου, για σένα τα έκανα, σου χρειάζονται δυνάμεις.

Μετά από πολλή ώρα τελικά κατάφερε να τελειώσει έχοντας ξαναβρεί τις δυνάμεις του, τότε πήρε τη Mako στην αγκαλιά του λέγοντας:

-Αυτό ήταν τέλειο, τώρα που ξαναβρήκα τις δυνάμεις μου μπορώ να βάλω μπροστά την αποστολή μου.

-Τι αποστολή…; Τον ρώτησε παραξενεμένη.

-Θα δεις το απόγευμα. Της απάντησε και την άφησε από τα χέρια του, λίγη ώρα μετά έφυγε από το σπίτι και χτένισε όλα τα μαγαζιά αγοράζοντας από ένα δώρο για την καθεμιά. Τελευταία άφησε την Angie της οποίας το δώρο πήρε τελευταίο και προτίμησε να της το πάει ο ίδιος για να δει και πώς είναι. Γι αυτό το λόγο τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο σπίτι της και συγκεκριμένα στο σαλόνι,, εκεί δεν είδε κανέναν και πήγε προς την κρεβατοκάμαρά της χτυπώντας την πόρτα:

-Περάστε! Ακούστηκε μια φωνή από μέσα.

Τότε ο Neo βλέποντας πως είχε την πλάτη γυρισμένη, μπήκε με προσοχή και περνώντας τα χέρια του γύρω από το λαιμό της, της είπε:  
-Έκπληξη…!

-Βρε καλώς τον. Του είπε αναγνωρίζοντας τη φωνή.

Τότε αυτός της χάιδεψε τρυφερά το χέρι και τη ρώτησε:  
-Πώς είναι το μικρούλι μου;

-Πολύ καλά, θα ζήσω μου είπε η γιατρός μου. Του απάντησε γελώντας κι αυτός τότε την αγκάλιασε τρυφερά και τη φίλησε στο μάγουλο.

-Σε τι οφείλω την τιμή της επισκέψεώς σας; Τον ρώτησε χαμογελώντας κι ανταποδίδοντας την αγκαλιά.

-Ήρθα να δω πώς είσαι καλή μου, ανησύχησα όταν σε είδα έτσι κουρασμένη.

-Είμαι καλά μην ανησυχείς, μια εξάντληση είναι θα περάσει. Περισσότερος ύπνος για την Angie. Του είπε γελώντας.

-Θέλω να σου πω ότι ποτέ δεν ήμουν πιο περήφανος για σένα απ' ότι είμαι τώρα. Της είπε πάντα κρατώντας της τρυφερά το χέρι.

-Ώστε τα είδες όλα ε;

-Φυσικά. Της απάντησε κοιτώντας την κατευθείαν στα μάτια.

-Με έφερε στα όριά μου, αλλιώς δεν είχα σκοπό να τη χρησιμοποιήσω.

-Όμως κι εγώ θα σε ανταμείψω γι αυτή σου τη νίκη κοριτσάκι μου, κοίτα τι συ έφερα. Της είπε γεμάτος χαμόγελο.

-Ωωω δωράκι για μένα;

-Άνοιξέ το.

-Για να δούμε. Είπε τότε και το άνοιξε. Μετά το αρχικό σοκ κατάφερε να πει:  
-Σίγουρα αστειεύεσαι! Πού το βρήκες αυτό;! Έχεις ιδέα πόσους μήνες το ψάχνω;!

-Την παραμικρή. Της είπε αυτός γελώντας.

-Πες μου ότι απλά ζήτησες ένα ρομαντικό manga και σου έδωσαν αυτό!

-Χρειάστηκε να ψάξω πολύ ώστε να βρω κάτι που θα σου αρέσει καλή μου Angie.

Εκτός από το manga, o Neo είχε φέρει και μια μεγάλη σοκολάτα μαζί του, όσο εκείνη το επεξεργαζόταν, εκείνος την άνοιξε κι έκοψε ένα μικρό κομμάτι, έπειτα της είπε:

-Άνοιξε το στοματάκι. Της είπε χαριτωμένα. Εκείνη το άνοιξε και την πήρε από το χέρι του παιχνιδιάρικα, μετά του είπε:  
-Και μετά θέλω να λέγομαι και otaku τρομάρα μου…Χωρίς αστεία όμως τώρα δεν έχω λόγια να σε ευχαριστήσω, το ήθελα πάρα πολύ αυτό εδώ.

-Κι ούτε να βρεις. Της απάντησε και ξαναπέρασε τα χέρια του γύρω από το λαιμό της.

-Να σε ρωτήσω κάτι;

-Σε ακούω.

-Πώς σου φάνηκε η μεταμόρφωσή μου;

-Η μεταμόρφωση σου ήταν απίθανη, είχα πολλά χρόνια να δω κάτι τέτοιο, είχα φτάσει σε σημείο να έχω σκαμπανεβάσματα στην αίσθηση της αύρας σου.

-Wow. Και να φανταστείς ότι ένιωθα απολαυστικό όσο κράτησε, μισός όμως μου βγήκε ο πανηγυρισμός. Είπε γελώντας.

-Έκανες πολύ καλή δουλειά κοριτσάκι μου.

-Έκανα ότι καλύτερο μπορούσα, δεν ήταν εύκολοι αντίπαλοι, μας ζόρισαν αρκετά.

-Το είδα, δε μου ξέφυγε τίποτα, όλες σας με κάνατε πολύ χαρούμενο. Όμως σε κάποιο σημείο φοβήθηκα ότι θα σε έχανα ξανά, όταν έπεσες από την εξάντληση. Της είπε και την αγκάλιασε πιο σφιχτά από πριν με την Angie να ανταποδίδει αναλόγως με εκείνον να της λέει:

-Αισθάνομαι πολύ τυχερός.

-Τυχερός;

-Ναι. Τόσα χρόνια πίστευα ότι ένα κομμάτι του πάζλ έλειπε, τώρα που γύρισες ξαναμπήκε στη θέση του.

-Κι εγώ χαίρομαι που βρεθήκαμε ξανά έσω και κατά τύχη. Του απάντησε παίρνοντας ένα ύφος που ο Neo λάτρευε.

-Τα μεγαλύτερα ιστορικά γεγονότα έγιναν κατά τύχη δεν το ξέρεις;

-Σωστό κι αυτό.

-Θα ήθελα να σου κάνω μια πρόταση ματάκια μου.

-Παρακαλώ.

-Σκέφτηκα να πάμε στο έκτο σύμπαν και να ξανακάνουμε τη γη όπως ήταν πριν καταστραφεί.

-Καταπληκτική ιδέα! Συμφώνησε αμέσως ενθουσιασμένη.

Εκείνος στη συνέχεια έκοψε ακόμα ένα κομμάτι και της το πρόσφερε, έπειτα τη ρώτησε πάλι:  
-Παραλίγο να ξεχάσω, πώς μπόρεσες βρε αθεόφοβη να κάνεις τρέλες πριν παλέψεις;

-Η ζωή είναι μικρή αγαπητέ μου, ναι είχα μάχη και δε φοβήθηκα ούτε λεπτό να την αντιμετωπίσω, όμως αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι δεν είχα επίγνωση της σοβαρότητας της κατάστασης, απλώς ήθελα να δείξω ότι όλες εμείς εδώ δεν τρέμουμε τον κάθε τρελό που θέλει να κατακτήσει το σύμπαν. Καλώς ήρθατε κι αντίο σας λοιπόν. Και πέραν αυτών ήθελα να τονώσω το ηθικό της ομάδας και πιστεύω ότι το πέτυχα.

-Από αυτό που είδα μάλλον τα κατάφερες.

-Αυτές νόμιζαν ότι εσύ είχες πεθάνει κι εμείς θα κλαίγαμε τη μοίρα μας και θα μας νικούσαν εύκολα, φυσικά και όχι. Δε θα μας τρελάνετε εσείς, εμείς θα σας τρελάνουμε πρώτοι.

-Έτσι είναι καλή μου. Πότε πιστεύεις ότι θα είσαι τελείως καλά;

-Να ξεκουραστώ λιγάκι ναι; Λίγες μέρες θα χρειαστώ.

-Πάρε το χρόνο σου, όλοι μας θέλουμε ξεκούραση, τη δικαιούμαστε.

-Πράγματι.

-Τώρα όμως είναι δική μου σειρά να σου πω ευχαριστώ.

-Μα γιατί…;

-Αυτή ήταν μια δύσκολη στιγμή της ζωής μου…Και μου στάθηκες όπως πρέπει να κάνει ένας πραγματικός φίλος.

-Δε χρειάζεται να με ευχαριστείς, γι αυτό είμαι εδώ, άλλωστε κι εσύ το ίδιο θα έκανες. Του είπε φιλώντας τον εκείνη τώρα στο μάγουλο.

Τότε εκείνος την αγκάλιασε ξανά παίζοντας και λίγο με τα μαλλιά της, έπειτα σηκώθηκε όρθιος και της είπε:  
-Τώρα όμως πρέπει να φύγω.

-Κιόλας.

-Έχω να κάνω διανομή σήμερα, σε όλες πήρα από κάτι.

-Τι ευγενικός που είσαι…Του είπε με όμορφο ύφος κι ο Neo δεν μπόρεσε να αποφύγει ούτε κι αυτός το κοκκίνισμα.

-Βλέπω ότι δεν κοκκινίζω εγώ μόνο. Σπάνιο αλλά σου πάει. Παρατήρησε τότε κάνοντας χιούμορ.

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε αλλά της χάρισε ακόμα ένα χαμόγελο, μετά από αυτό τη χαιρέτησε κι αποχώρησε αφήνοντάς την να ξεκουραστεί

Στο μεσοδιάστημα αυτό ο Neo πρότεινε την ιδέα του και στα υπόλοιπα μέλη της ομάδας για να εισπράξει πανηγυρικά τη συγκατάθεσή τους, μερικές μέρες μετά λοιπόν όταν και η Angie ήταν καλά, συγκεντρώθηκαν όλοι μαζί έξω από το σπίτι του Neo και χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν όλοι μαζί στο έκτο σύμπαν και συγκεκριμένα στη γη. Το θέαμα όμως που αντίκρισαν ήταν αποτρόπαιο:  
-Δεν είναι δυνατόν να βλέπω τον πλανήτη μου έτσι. Είπε τότε η Sailor Earth με κάποιο παράπονο.

-Αν ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας θα τα καταφέρουμε. Ελάτε κορίτσια, μεταμορφωθείτε στην πιο δυνατή σας μορφή. Είπε κι ο ίδιος έγινε Θεϊκός με τα κορίτσια να ακολουθούν, έχοντας την ευκαιρία να δει και τη μορφή της Angie, ήταν ακόμα πιο ικανοποιημένος, στη συνέχεια παρέταξε γύρω του τις Πολεμίστριες κι αυτός τράβηξε το σπαθί του συγκεντρώνοντας ενέργεια, Συγκεκριμένα η ομάδα παρατάχθηκε ως εξής. Η Earth στήθηκε μπροστά του, οι αδερφές Tsukino πίσω του, η Amy με τη Mako δεξιά του και η Minako με τη Rei από τα αριστερά, έχοντας πάρει τις θέσεις τους πιάστηκαν όλες μαζί από το χέρι και σταδιακά καλύφθηκε η καθεμία από το χαρακτηριστικό της χρώμα με αποτέλεσμα το επίπεδο δύναμής τους να μεγαλώνει και η ενέργεια που συγκεντρωνόταν να μεταφέρεται στην ήδη συγκεντρωμένη δύναμη που μάζευε το σπαθί του Neo εδώ και ώρα

Με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, είχε σχηματιστεί μια τεράστια σφαίρα της οποίας το μέγεθος μεγάλωνε συνεχώς, σε κάποιο σημείο είχε φτάσει στο μέγεθος του Ερμή κι όταν ομάδα σταμάτησε τη διεργασία, η σφαίρα απογειώθηκε ψηλά φτάνοντας στη στρατόσφαιρα της γης. Εκεί εξερράγη και το παραγόμενο ενεργειακό κύμα απλώθηκε ακαριαία σε όλο το μήκος και πλάτος της επιφάνια του πλανήτη

Με τη διεργασία αυτή ο πλανήτης Γη του έκτου σύμπαντος είχε αποκατασταθεί επιστρέφοντας στην προηγούμενη δόξα του. Κι όχι μόνο το φυσικό περιβάλλον αλλά και οι άνθρωποι που τον κατοικούσαν επανήλθαν στη ζωή εκτός από τους κακούς φυσικά, σαν φρουρός και προστάτιδά του, η Sailor Earth ένιωθε διπλή την ικανοποίηση γι αυτήν την επιτυχία με τον Neo να τη ρωτάει:

-Είσαι ευχαριστημένο τώρα;

-Ναι πάρα πολύ. Του απάντησε εκείνη χαμογελώντας κι έχοντας ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό της μια χαρά που είχε χρόνια να ξανανιώσει, σε ανταπόκριση αυτού, ο Neo την αγκάλιασε τρυφερά και τη φίλησε στα μάγουλα λέγοντας:

-Χαίρομαι που βλέπω χαρούμενα αυτά τα ματάκια, μαζί σου χαίρομαι κι εγώ. Της είπε συγκεκριμένα χαϊδεύοντάς της απαλά τα μακριά της μαλλιά για να ακολουθήσουν και τα άλλα κορίτσια κάνοντας την αγκαλιά ακόμα μεγαλύτερη και σε μέγεθος και σε θέρμη.

Μια εβδομάδα μετά και με τη μεγάλη αυτή περιπέτεια να έχει τελειώσει, οι ήρωές μας είχαν επιστρέψει σε περίοδο ειρήνης απολαμβάνοντας την ξεκούρασή τους έχοντας βέβαια πάντα τα μάτια τους ανοιχτά, ο Neo ήταν λίγο καταπονημένος ακόμα μιας και η Μάχη των Θεών του είχε αφήσει εμφανή σημάδια κόπωσης αλλά αυτό δεν τον εμπόδιζε να απολαμβάνει τις δραστηριότητές του.

Συγκεκριμένα η ομάδα αποφάσισε την όγδοη μέρα να οργανώσει μια μικρή εκδήλωση στο σπίτι του για να γιορτάσουν τη μεγάλη νίκη τους, αυτή η γιορτή περιλάμβανε φαγητό, ποτό αι άφθονη μουσική κι όποιος αντέξει. Με τη Makoto να έχει αναλάβει φυσικά την προετοιμασία των φαγητών, ήταν βέβαιο ότι όλοι θα έτρωγαν μέχρι να σκάσουν, αυτός ο μπουφές είχε μέσα ότι μπορούσε κανείς να φανταστεί που να τρώγεται, ποικιλία ποτών και φυσικά οι ειδικοί της ομάδας ανέλαβαν τη μουσική επιμέλεια.

Εκεί όμως που έγινε μια μικρή μάχη ήταν στο κομμάτι του φαγητού, έχοντας ακόμα τεράστια όρεξη από τότε ο Neo έτρωγε ασταμάτητα αλλά η Usagi τον ανταγωνιζόταν επάξια μετατρέποντας την κόντρα τους σε φαγητομαχία προκαλώντας το γέλιο στην υπόλοιπη ομάδα. Σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo είδε στην άκρη του πάγκου κάτι Sushi και τα έφαγε ρωτώντας την μετά:

-Δεν τα ήθελες αυτά ε;

-ΗΛΙΘΙΕ! ΤΑ ΦΥΛΑΓΑ ΑΥΤΑ ΓΙΑ ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ! Του είπε τότε η Usagi σε έξαλλη κατάσταση.

-Ω συγνώμη συγνώμη…! Της απάντησε αμήχανα.

Τότε εκείνη σε ανταπόδοση του έφαγε το κοτόπουλο που είχε στο πιάτο του:

-Έτσι για να μάθεις!

-Ε! Usagi! Αυτό το κοτόπουλο ήταν δικό μου!

-Και τι με νοιάζει εμένα;!

-Το φυλούσα για το τέλος!

-Μην δοκιμάζεις την οργή μου τώρα! Του είπε πάντα στο ίδιο ύφος.

Τότε ο Neo μεταμορφώθηκε στην Full Power μορφή του λέγοντας:

-Νόμισα ότι ήμασταν φίλοι!

-Όταν είναι για φαί δεν είμαστε! Του υπάντησε τότε εκείνη έχοντας μεταμορφωθεί επίσης

Αυτή ή σκηνή έκανε τις άλλες να γελάσουν με την ψυχή τους, δε συνεχίστηκε φυσικά παραπέρα καθώς και οι δυο φίλοι έκαναν πλάκα ο ένας στον άλλο χαρίζοντας απλόχερα το γέλιο στην υπόλοιπη ομάδα ειδικά με την Angie να μη μπορεί να κρατηθεί βλέποντας τον κολλητό της να φέρεται έτσι.

Το γλέντι τους κράτησε μέχρι τις πρώτες πρωινές ώρες κι όταν μάζεψαν ότι είχε απομείνει, ο καθένας πήγε σπίτι του να κοιμηθεί. Την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα ο Neo ανακοίνωσε στη γυναίκα του ότι είχε να της πει κάτι πολύ σημαντικό, αυτός βέβαια είχε ήδη αρχίσει τις προετοιμασίες, τόσο σίγουρος ήταν για την απάντησή της. Οι προετοιμασίες περιλάμβαναν ένα τρόπαιο καθώς επίσης και μία τιάρα.

Όμως σε τι θα χρησίμευαν όλα αυτά…Κανείς δε γνώριζε τι είχε στο μυαλό του ο δαιμόνιος μαχητής, τα πάντα λάμβαναν χώρα δίχως κανείς από την ομάδα να ξέρει τίποτα. Μερικές μέρες πέρασαν ακόμη και η μυστικότητα καλά κρατούσε. Παρόλα αυτά η Mako έίχε αρχίσει να υποψιάζεται ότι κάτι μεγάλο θα συνέβαινε, γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν προχώρησε σε μία πάγια και καλά δοκιμασμένη τακτική ώστε να τον ψαρέψει και να της αποκαλύψει αυτό που υποτίθεται ότι έκρυβε.

Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο λοιπόν την επόμενη μέρα έπιασε αμέσως δουλειά. Ξύπνησε πολύ πριν από το σύζυγό της και μέσα σε ελάχιστο χρόνο έφτιαξε πρωινό και στόλισε την τραπεζαρία με λουλούδια. Μερικές ώρες μετά ξύπνησε κι ο Neo χωρίς να έχει ιδέα για αυτό που τον περίμενε με τη Mako να λέει στον εαυτό της:

-Αυτό πάντα πετυχαίνει, θα τον κάνω να μου πει αυτό που θέλει

Και γέλασε σιγά. Την ίδια στιγμή κατέβαινε κι ο Neo έχοντας ντυθεί έτοιμος για τη δουλειά του. Όταν τον είδε, του είπε:

-Καλώς τον.

-Μωρό μου τι ετοιμασίες είναι αυτές; Λουλούδια, μουσική φαγητό. Της είπε και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο στόμα.

-Καθίστε παρακαλώ το πρωινό σας είναι έτοιμο. Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη σε αρχοντικό ύφος.

-Δε μου λες αγάπη μου, είναι πολύ ακριβό; Τη ρώτησε εκείνος πριν καθίσει

-Ποιο;

-Να λέω είναι δύσκολο ακατόρθωτο για τα μέτρα μου;

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω.

-Αυτό που θα μου ζητήσεις, προς τι τόση περιποίηση; Την ξαναρώτησε γελώντας.

-Πάντα σε περιποιούμαι αγόρι μου.

-Ναι πάντα αλλά σήμερα βλέπω είσαι και στις ομορφιές σου. Της είπε έχοντας καθίσει πλέον.

-Πάντα είμαι όμορφη. Του απάντησε εκείνη παίρνοντας κι αυτή τη θέση της.

-Ναι αλλά σήμερα είσαι…επικίνδυνα όμορφη.

-Κι αυτό είναι καλό;

-Άκου τι λέει…Μόνο καλό…; Το καλύτερο είναι μικρούλι μου…Της είπε τότε αυτός με κάποια πονηριά στο βλέμμα του.

-Χαίρομαι.

-Δηλαδή δε θες να μου ζητήσεις τίποτα;

-Όχι;

-Πάλι καλά…Θέλω να πω πολύ καλά τα έχεις φτιάξει όλα βλέπω…

-Ναι αλλά δε σε βλέπω να τρως.

-Για φαί είμαστε τώρα μωράκι μου; Της είπε τότε εκείνος με την ίδια πονηριά στα μάτια του κι αμέσως η γυναίκα του πήγε και κάθισε στα πόδια του και να περάσει τα χέρια της γύρω από το λαιμό του λέγοντάς του:

-Δε σου αρέσει όλο αυτό το σκηνικό;

-Φυσικά και μου αρέσει απλά δεν το περίμενα. Με κάνει κι αισθάνομαι σαν να είμαστε νιόπαντροι. Πόσο γρήγορα περνάει ο καιρός ε;

-Περνάει ο άτιμος…Πέρασε όμορφα όμως δεν μπορείς να πεις. Όχι ότι φαίνεται και τόσο ότι πέρασε δηλαδή αλλά τέλος πάντων.

-Να σε ρωτήσω κάτι άλλο τώρα κούκλα μου. Εμείς πρωινό πόσο καιρό έχουμε να πάρουμε;

-Μια χαρά πρωινό δεν είναι αυτό;

-Δεν κατάλαβες…πρωινό λέω….Της ξανάπε κλείνοντας το μάτι αφήνοντας ξεκάθαρα να βγει στο φως το τι εννοούσε.

-Για να σκεφτώ…..Έχουμε κάμποσο καιρό. Του απάντησε μετά από λίγο χαχανίζοντας.

-Έτσι ε; Μάλιστα Ε λοιπόν θα φροντίσω να επανορθώσω μωρό μου κι αφού έκανες την αρχή λέω να περάσουμε τη μέρα μας ανάλογα σαν να έχουμε την επέτειό μας τι λες κι εσύ;

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε και τον έσφιξε πιο πολύ στην αγκαλιά της αρχίζοντας εκείνη τώρα να τον φιλάει, όταν τον χόρτασε, του είπε:

-Ξέρεις αγάπη μου, ίσως σου φανεί χαζό με έχει πιάσει μια νοσταλγική διάθεση σήμερα.

-Δηλαδή;

-Πώς να το πω…Θα ήθελα να ζήσουμε λίγο το παραμύθι όπως τότε όταν ήμασταν πιο μικροί, θυμάσαι;

-Πώς δε θυμάμαι κοριτσάκι μου πώς δε θυμάμαι…Όμως μόνο αυτό είναι…;

-Τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να είναι; Τον ρώτησε τότε αυτή με παιχνιδιάρικο ύφος.

-Εντάξει Mako μου, κέρδισες, θα σου αποκαλύψω το μυστικό μου. Έχω να σου κάνω μια ανακοίνωση αλλά μιας κι έκανες την αρχή σήμερα, θα προχωρήσω κι εγώ μαζί σου και θα σου αποκαλύψω αυτό που θέλω να σου πω στο τέλος της ημέρας

-Τι είναι αυτό το τόσο σημαντικό…;

-Κάνε λίγη υπομονή μάτια μου, όλα στην ώρα τους. Εγώ ένα πράγμα θέλω μόνο από σένα. Να είσαι μια κούκλα. Πιο όμορφη από κάθε άλλη φορά.

Αυτά της είπε κι αφού τη φίλησε ακόμα μία φορά, έφυγε για τη δουλειά στην οποία παρέμεινε μέχρι το μεσημέρι. Όσο ήταν εκεί φρόντισε να κλείσει ραντεβού πρώτα για να κόψει λίγο τα μαλλιά του και μετά για να κλείσει τραπέζι σε ένα ακριβό εστιατόριο όπου εκεί θα της έκανε την ανακοίνωσή του.

Όμως και η Mako δεν έμεινε με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια. Φρόντισε να αγοράσει ένα φόρεμα ειδικά για την περίσταση σε συνδυασμό με ένα κάπως τολμηρό σύνολο για από μέσα κι επίσης προμηθεύτηκε μια μεγάλη κασετίνα για το μακιγιάζ της, για το οποίο απευθύνθηκε στον κατάλληλο άνθρωπο. Με το πέρας των ετοιμασιών, κάλεσε τον Neo ο οποίος μόλις έβγαινε από το κτίριο όπου εργαζόταν:

-Έλα αγόρι μου όλα εντάξει

-Ναι, τα περισσότερα, εσύ;

-Μπράβο αγάπη μου κι εγώ τα έχω έτοιμα όλα θα δεις.

-Πολύ ωραία.

-Τώρα τι θα κάνεις;

-Έχω κάτι τελευταίες εκκρεμότητες να τελειώσω και όλη η μέρα μετά θα είναι δική μας.

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο χαίρομαι…

-Λοιπόν θα τα πούμε αργότερα μωρό μου, σε χαιρετώ. Της είπε στο τέλος και ξεκίνησε για το κομμωτήριο, εκεί φρόντισε να κόψει λίγο τα μαλλιά του που είχαν μακρύνει κάπως ώστε να είναι τέλειος για τη μεγάλη μέρα

Όσο για τη Mako, gγύρισε στο σπίτι κι έβαλε τα πράγματα που ψώνισε στη θέση τους, επειδή όμως είχε πολύ χρόνο ακόμα, προτίμησε να καθίσει και να περιμένει αφού πρώτα ενημερώθηκε από τον Neo για το τι ακολουθεί κι ότι αυτός θα την περίμενε στο εστιατόριο όσο κι αν αργούσε.

Πριν όμως από οτιδήποτε, φρόντισε να ξεμπερδέψει με ότι του είχε απομείνει προκειμένου να μην εμφανιστεί κανένα απρόοπτο και τους χαλάσει τη βραδιά, στο μεταξύ κανόνισε ένα τηλεφώνημα:

-Έλα Angie μικρούλι μου.

-Ωωω σε τι οφείλω την τιμή κύριε; Του είπε εκείη αστειευόμενη.

-Σε χρειάζομαι σήμερα επειγόντως.

-Επειγόντως κιόλας ε; Σε τι μπορώ να σας φανώ χρήσιμη;

-Θα χρειαστούμε τις αισθητικές σου υπηρεσίες αγαπητή μου.

-Α μου αρέσει αυτό, ποιος θα τις χρειαστεί από τους δυο σας;

-Η Mako φυσικά, θέλω να την πιάσεις στα χέρια σου και να την κάνεις πιο όμορφη από ότι τολμούσα ποτέ να φανταστώ.

-Άστο πάνω μου. Ούτε στο γάμο σας δε θα είναι τόσο όμορφη όσο τώρα.

-Το φαντάζομαι, λοιπόν σε κλείνω τώρα γιατί έχω κάτι δουλειές, θα έρθω αργότερα από το σπίτι να αλλάξω και θα τα πούμε κι εκεί.

-Έγινε. Τα λέμε λοιπόν.

Κι έτσι ολοκληρώθηκε η συνομιλία. Τέσσερις ώρες μετά η Angie βρισκόταν ήδη στο σπίτι τους και είχε πιάσει αμέσως δουλειά, φυσικά δεν έμεινε μόνο στο βάψιμο αλλά στη γενική της προετοιμασία και τα ρούχα που θα επέλεγε για την έξοδό τους. ΤΗ στιγμή που της έφτιαχνε το πρόσωπο τη ρώτησε μέσα στην περιέργειά της:

-Προς τι όλες αυτές οι προετοιμασίες Mako;

-Δεν το ξέρεις; Θα βγούμε έξω σήμερα.

-Και με τόσο βάψιμο μου μυρίζει πολύ επίσημη κατάσταση σωστά;

-Σίγουρα. Μου είπε ότι θέλει να μου ανακοινώσει κάτι πολύ σημαντικό αλλά δεν ξέρω τι.

-Μην ανησυχείς κι όταν σε δει θα ξεχάσει τα πάντα.

-Το φαντάζομαι. Της είπε τότε η Mako γελώντας.

-Όμως πού είναι αυτός; Δεν έχει φανεί ακόμα.

-Όπου να' ναι θα φανεί για να αλλάξει.

-Και πού θα πάτε;

-Σε ένα ακριβό εστιατόριο όπως τότε…

-Μου αρέσει όπως ακούγεται αυτό, όπα κλειδιά ακούω αυτός θα είναι θα ήρθε να αλλάξει.

-Φαίνεται ότι ξεμπέρδεψε. Δε μου λες θέλουμε πολύ ακόμα;

-Όχι όπου να' ναι τελειώνουμε, έχεις λίγο βαμβάκι γιατί μου τελείωσε;

-Ναι στο μπάνιο

-Ωραία πάω να πάρω. Είπε η Angie και πήγε στο μπάνιο, βγαίνοντας είδε τον Neo να είναι έτοιμος μέσα στο σκούρο γκρι κουστούμι του.

-Όπα τι ομορφιές είναι αυτές κολλητέ; Του είπε κοιτάζοντάς τον από πάνω μέχρι κάτω.

-Σου αρέσει; Τη ρώτησε εκείνος.

-Αν μου αρέσει λέει; Πολύ κομψό το συνολάκι που διάλεξες για σήμερα.

-Ευχαριστώ καλή μου. Εσείς πώς τα πάτε έχετε πολύ ακόμα;

-Όχι σε λίγο τελειώνουμε

-Πόση ώρα είσαι εδώ;

-Κανένα τετράωρο σίγουρα.

-Έτσι έτσι, αυτή είναι προετοιμασία όχι αστεία…

-Άμα τη δεις θα πάθεις.

-Φαντάζομαι. Λοιπόν εγώ πάω, όταν τελειώσετε πες της ότι θα είμαι εκεί να την περιμένω εντάξει;

-Βέβαια.

-Α να μην το ξεχάσω. Είπε ξανά ο Neo κι έβαλε το χέρι στη τσέπη του. Τότε η Angie αντιλαμβανόμενη την πρόθεσή του, πήγε να τον σταματήσει λέγοντας:

-Όχι αποκλείεται. Μα είναι δυνατόν τώρα να πάρω λεφτά από σένα;

-Πρέπει να τα πάρεις, οι εργαζόμενοι και μάλιστα αυτοί που κάνουν καλά τη δουλειά τους, πρέπει να αμείβονται.

-Δε διαφωνώ αλλά το έχω ως αρχή να μην παίρνω λεφτά από φίλους.

-Από αυτόν εδώ όμως θα πάρεις και δε θα το συζητήσει άλλο. Της είπε τότε αυτός.

-Εντάξει…Θα τα πάρω αλλά να ξέρεις ότι θα το κάνω μόνο γι αυτή τη φορά.

-Σύμφωνοι. Της απάντησε και της έδωσε τα χαρτονομίσματα, στη συνέχεια αποχώρησε για το εστιατόριο και η Angie πήγε να ολοκληρώσει τη δουλειά

Λίγη ώρα μετά έφτανε και η Mako έξω από το εστιατόριο. Βλέποντάς την από μακριά, ο Neo σηκώθηκε και ήγε προς το μέρος της για να τη συνοδέψει μέχρι το τραπέζι τους, εν συνεχεία τράβηξε λίγο τη μια καρέκλα προς τα πίσω επιτρέποντάς της να καθίσει πρώτη και μετά κάθισε κι εκείνος.

-Παντρεύτηκα μια κούκλα. Της είπε ενώ καθόταν.

-Υπερβολές…Του απάντησε εκείνη έχοντας κοκκινίσει κάπως.

-Σήμερα είσαι επικίνδυνα όμορφη αγάπη μου, φαίνεται ότι έγινε καλή δουλειά όσο έλειπα.

-Κι ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα. Του είπε κλείνοντάς του το μάτι.

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω. Πάει καιρός που έχουμε να βρεθούμε έτσι πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο, να έχω εγώ εσένα…εσύ εμένα…και τον έρωτά μας…Της απάντησε και της έπιασε τρυφερά το χέρι βάζοντάς το στο δικό του. Όταν ήρθε το φαγητό, αυτός της έκοψε το φιλέτο και μετά της έβαλε λίγο κόκκινο κρασί στο ποτήρι. Αφού της έδωσε την πρώτη μπουκιά, τα μάτια του έμειναν να κοιτούν το φόρεμά της και στο τέλος δεν κρατήθηκε και της το είπε:  
-Πολύ ωραίο το φόρεμά σου αγάπη μου.

-Σου αρέσει;

-Πάρα πολύ.

-Μετά σου έχω ένα πολύ όμορφο δωράκι.

-Μου φτάνεις εσύ μόνο.

-Αυτό εννοούσα χαζούλη, εμένα σου έχω.

-Για πιες λίγο ακόμα, όταν πίνεις γίνεσαι άλλος άνθρωπος το ξέρεις; Της είπε και τσούγκρισαν τα ποτήρια τους. Για να ξαναπεί:

-Είμαι πολύ ερωτευμένος μαζί σου

-Μου αρέσει να το ακούω αυτό με τόσο πάθος.

-Όταν φύγουμε θα πάρω μαζί μας ένα μπουκάλι κόκκινο κρασί, δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα.

-Τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου;

-Θα δεις.

-Neo; Σε αγαπώ…

-Κι εγώ μωρό μου σε αγαπώ…

Για να μην έχουν ωστόσο καμιά παρεκτροπή, ο ήρωάς μας έκανε αυτό που είπε, πήρε το μπουκάλι μαζί με δυο ποτήρια και πήγαν στην παραλία, το γεγονός ότι εκεί δεν ερχόταν κανείς σε συνδυασμό με την πανσέληνο που είχε εκείνη την ημέρα και φώτιζε απαλά τη γαλάζια θάλασσα, ήταν ότι έπρεπε για να της κάνει την ανακοίνωσή του.

Φτάνοντας, ο Neo άφησε κάτω το μπουκάλι και τα δυο ποτήρια που είχε πάρει μαζί του για να απλώσει το σακάκι του στην άμμο, όταν το έκανε, βοήθησε τη γυναίκα του να καθίσει και μετά κάθισε κι αυτός έπειτα πήρε το κόκκινο κρασί κι αφού το άνοιξε, έβαλε πρώτα στο δικό της ποτήρι και μετά στο δικό του λέγοντας:

-Στην υγειά μας κοριτσάκι μου.

Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι καταφατικά και χτύπησαν τα ποτήρια τους ξανά, μετά την πρώτη γουλιά, η Mako του είπε:

-Λοιπόν; Θα μου πεις τώρα αυτό που θέλεις;

-Ναι αγάπη μου, νομίζω πως τώρα είναι η ώρα.

-Σε ακούω.

-Ξέρεις….Θέλω να πω…

-Γιατί διστάζεις;

-Δεν ξέρω πώς να ξεκινήσω…

-Μπες κατευθείαν στο θέμα καλύτερα.

-Δίκιο έχεις. Mako αγάπη μου πιστεύω ότι κράτησα για αρκετά χρόνια τον τίτλο του Βασιλιά των Μονομάχων…Και τώρα ήρθε η στιγμή να παραδώσω το σκήπτρο μου σε έναν άλλο άξιο μονομάχο.

-Και ποιος είναι αυτός;

-Εσύ είσαι καλή μου.

-Εγώ…; Δεν το πιστεύω…Πιστεύεις ότι πρέπει να σε διαδεχτώ…; Αυτό με κολακεύει τόσο πολύ…Του είπε χαμογελώντας και κλείνοντάς τον στην αγκαλιά της.

-Το ήξερα ότι θα σου άρεσε…Γι αυτό σου ανακοινώνω ότι σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία για τον τίτλο του νέου βασιλιά των Μονομάχων.

-Δέχομαι…Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη χαρούμενη και τον φίλησε με πάθος στα χείλη. Κι αφού ήπιαν λίγο ακόμα, πέρασαν εκεί όλη τη νύχτα με τον τρόπο τους για να τους πάρει ο ύπνος τα ξημερώματα αγκαλιασμένους και να ξυπνήσουν κοντά στο μεσημέρι.

Μετά την αποδοχή της πρόσκλησης, η μονομαχία ορίστηκε για δύο μέρες μετά με το στάδιο να είναι κατάμεστο όπως αναμενόταν με τα εισιτήρια να εξαντλούνται μέσα σε λίγες ώρες, στο μεσοδιάστημα αυτό, ο Neo πρότεινε στη σύζυγό του να εγκατασταθεί για λίγο στο δικό της σπίτι ώστε να μπορέσει να προετοιμαστεί απερίσπαστη, κάτι που έγινε δεκτό με προθυμία αφού πρώτα αφιέρωσε τη μισή της μέρα στην ανεύρεση νέων καρτών. Την υπόλοιπη μέρα κλείστηκε στο σπίτι της και αφοσιώθηκε στην τακτική που θα ακολουθούσε στη μονομαχία εξετάζοντας κάθε πιθανή εκδοχή. Το ίδιο έκανε κι ο Neo από την πλευρά του με αποτέλεσμα να μη δουν ο ένας τον άλλο για όλη τη μέρα.

Και η μεγάλη μέρα έφτασε επιτέλους. Όλος ο κόσμος περιστρεφόταν γύρω από τη μεγάλη αυτή αναμέτρηση εκείνη τη μέρα. Και οι δύο αντίπαλοι ήταν πανέτοιμοι για τη μάχη της ζωής τους.

«Μοιάζει με αιωνιότητα αλλά αυτή η μέρα έφτασε...Είναι κρίμα…Δεν είναι εδώ…Όλα τελείωσαν τόσο ξαφνικά μεταξύ μας…Σε αυτόν χρωστάω ότι έχω μάθει…ήταν ο καλύτερός μου φίλος και μου στάθηκε σε κάθε δύσκολη στιγμή της ζωής μου…Όμως έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίσουμε ο ένας τον άλλο για να δω αν μπορούσα να συνεχίσω μόνος το ταξίδι μου…Κι όταν τον νίκησα, έφυγε…Έφυγε για πάντα…Ξέρω ότι ήταν για το καλό μας…Αλλά θέλω μια ευκαιρία…Μια τελευταία ευκαιρία να τον δω…Να μιλήσουμε…Έχουμε τόσα να πούμε…»

Όλες αυτές οι σκέψεις τον γέμιζαν με μελαγχολία, γεγονός που δεν έπρεπε να είχε θέση εκείνη τη στιγμή, ήταν μέρα χαράς αλλά η θύμηση του καλύτερού του φίλου να είναι απών, τον στεναχωρούσε κάπως. Μέχρι τώρα γιατί αυτές του οι σκέψεις διεκόπησαν απότομα. Τον περίμενε μια μεγάλη έκπληξη την οποία δεν περίμενε ούτε στα πιο τρελά του όνειρα…

Καθώς προχωρούσε προς το στάδιοβυθισμένος στις , μια γνώριμη φωνή του έκοψε το βηματισμό λέγοντας:  
-Πίστευες ότι θα έδινες τον πιο σημαντικό αγώνα της ζωής σου χωρίς εμένα;

Στο άκουσμα της ο Neo πάγωσε στη θέση του, όταν συνήλθε κατάφερε να ψελλίσει:

-Αυτή η φωνή…Είναι δυνατόν…;

Κι όταν γύρισε και είδε ποιος μίλησε, τα μάτια του μεγάλωσαν μιας και δεν πίστευε αυτό που έβλεπε:

-Τι έπαθες; Κάνεις σαν να είδες φάντασμα.

-Είδα;

-Όχι, είμαι ζωντανός με σάρκα και οστά, τουλάχιστον για τώρα.

Όταν τελικά βεβαιώθηκε, έτρεξε προς το μέρος του και τον αγκάλιασε θερμά αφήνοντας τη συγκίνησή του να ξεχειλίσει:

-Δεν το πιστεύω αυτό….Φαραώ…Δεν ξέρω πώς είσαι εδώ αλλά…είμαι τόσο συγκινημένος που σε ξαναβλέπω…Δεν ξέρεις πόσο μου λείπεις…Του είπε δακρυσμένος.

-Κι εγώ χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω…Δεν ήταν δυνατόν να χάσω αυτό το γεγονός, γι αυτό παρακάλεσα τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου να μου δώσουν ζωή τουλάχιστον γι αυτή τη μέρα.

Τότε ο Neo σκούπισε τα δάκρυά του από τη συγκίνηση και του είπε:

-Αυτό μου δίνει ένα ακόμα κίνητρο για να αγωνιστώ καλά. Δε θα σπαταλήσω την παραμονή σου στον κόσμο μας…Σου το υπόσχομαι…

-Δε χρειάζεται να μου το υπόσχεσαι, ξέρω ότι πάντα μάχεσαι με όλη σου τη δύναμη, νομίζεις ότι δε σε βλέπω από εκεί;

Ο Neo χαμογέλασε και μαζί συνέχισαν το δρόμο τους. Στο μεταξύ η Mako είχε φτάσει πρώτη έξω από το στάδιο αλλά δε μπήκε μέσα γιατί τον περίμενε. Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα είχε φτάσει κι αυτός, έπειτα οι δυο τους πήγαν προς τους ειδικούς χώρους που είχαν ετοιμαστεί για τον καθένα ενώ ο Atem πήρε τη θέση του στην πρώτη γραμμή των εξεδρών. Όταν έφτασαν στο τέλος του διαδρόμου, οι δυο πόρτες ορθώθηκαν μπροστά τους αλλά πριν χωρίσουν, ο Neo τη ρώτησε:

-Είσαι έτοιμη αγάπη μου;

-Πιο έτοιμη από ποτέ…

-Θέλω να βάλεις όλη σου τη δύναμη, μόνο έτσι θα καταφέρεις να με νικήσεις αλλά πριν από όλα θέλω να πάρεις κάτι. Της είπε και της έδειξε τις τρεις κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών.

-Γιατί όμως; Αναρωτήθηκε.

-Διάλεξε όπια θέλεις. Θέλω ο αγώνας μας να είναι δίκαιος, θα έχουμε και οι δύο από δύο θεϊκά θηρία στην τράπουλά μας, σε παρακαλά πάρε μία.

Μετά από λίγη σκέψη, αποφάσισε να πάρει την κάρτα του Όσιρι του Ουράνιου Δράκου λέγοντας:

-Κάποτε χρησιμοποίησα τον Obelisk αλλά δε νομίζω ότι μπορώ να ελέγξω το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα, έτσι θα πάρω αυτή.

-Ευχαριστώ καλή μου. Τώρα ας αποσυρθούμε, η ώρα πλησιάζει. Είπε τότε ο Neo και μπήκε πρώτος στο δωμάτιό του με τη Mako να μπαίνει στο δικό της μετά. Εκεί μέσα ο καθένας τους άπλωσε στο μεγάλο τραπέζι την τράπουλά του για να βεβαιωθεί ότι έφερε ότι χρειαζόταν και μετά από αυτό ντύθηκαν με τα ρούχα που έφεραν μαζί τους. Η Mako προτίμησε μια μαύρη αθλητική περιβολή με άσπρα παπούτσια και φόρεσε στο αριστερό χέρι τον δίσκο μονομαχίας με τις πράσινες και ροζ λεπτομέρειες καθώς και το έμβλημα του Δία πάνω στις υποδοχές των τεράτων. Ο Neo με τη σειρά του φόρεσε τη φόρμα της αγαπημένης του ομάδας με μαύρα παπούτσια και φυσικά ο δίσκος του ήταν ο ανάλογος, το δώρο γενεθλίων από τη σύζυγό του.

Η μεγάλη στιγμή είχε φτάσει…Έχοντας ετοιμαστεί οι μονομάχοι βγήκαν από τα δωμάτιά τους και πιασμένοι από το χέρι προχώρησαν με σταθερά βήματα στο διάδρομο που θα οδηγούσε στην αρένα.

Ακόμα και οι σχολιαστές δεν μπορούσαν να κρύψουν τον ενθουσιασμό τους, καθώς οι αντίπαλοι προχωρούσαν, η αρένα γέμισε από αστραπές και laser δημιουργώντας εντυπωσιακά ειδικά εφέ τα οποία προκαλούσαν ακόμα μεγαλύτερο ενθουσιασμό στους θεατές, έχοντας φτάσει στην αρένα, το ζευγάρι στάθηκε στο μέσο της και μέσα σε ξέφρενους πανηγυρισμούς χαιρέτησαν το πλήθος το οποίο δε σταματούσε ούτε λεπτό να εκδηλώνεται, μετά κοίταξαν ο ένας τον άλλο κι έβγαλαν τις τράπουλές τους:

-Καλή επιτυχία αγάπη μου…Είπε ο Neo πρώτος δίνοντάς της τις κάρτες του

-Κι εσύ καλέ μου. Του απάντησε κάνοντας το ίδιο.

Αφού τις ανακάτεψαν, πήραν πίσω ο καθένας τη δική του και τις έβαλαν στην υποδοχή του δίσκου τους, εν συνεχεία γύρισαν τις πλάτες κι ο καθένας πήρε τη θέση του στα δύο άκρα της αρένας. Τότε ο Neo είπε με πυγμή:

-Η αληθινή μάχη αρχίζει τώρα!

Κι ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο του.

-Δέχομαι την πρόκληση! Απάντησε αποφασιστικά η Mako ανοίγοντας το δικό της.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Φώναξαν τότε και οι δύο και ο αγώνας του αιώνα επιτέλους ξεκινούσε με τη Mako να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Θα αρχίσω εγώ τη μονομαχία! Και θα το κάνω παίζοντας τη μαγική κάρτα Φιλανθρωπία. Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες αρκεί να πετάξω δύο. Θα τραβήξω τρεις λοιπόν και στέλνω από το χέρι μου στο Νεκροταφείο την Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Χελώνα (0/1800) και την Καθοδήγηση του Μάγου. Έπειτα καλώ το Σκήπτρο του Μάγου σε άμυνα! (100)

-Κι ο μάγος που είναι; Ρώτησε παραξενεμένος ο Neo.

-Θα δεις σύντομα μην αγχώνεσαι. Όταν καλώ το Σκήπτρο του Μάγου, μπορώ να προσθέσω στο χέρι μου μια κάρτα από την τράπουλα που να σχετίζεται με Σκοτεινό Μάγο, διαλέγω το Σκοτεινό Μαγικό Κύκλο! Και θα την ενεργοποιήσω μάλιστα! Πρόκειται για μια μόνιμη μαγική κάρτα η οποία μου επιτρέπει με την ενεργοποίησή της να κοιτάξω τις τρεις πρώτες κάρτες μου και να δω αν υπάρχει μια κάρτα Σκοτεινού Μάγου. Αν ναι τότε αυτή προστίθεται στο χέρι μου! Και ναι! Βρήκα τον ίδιο το Σκοτεινό Μάγο κι έτσι περνάει στο χέρι μου αμέσως!

-Κατάλαβα την τακτική σου καλή μου. Θα προσπαθήσεις να παίξεις με τις δυνάμεις του Σκοτεινού Μάγου. Δοκιμασμένη συνταγή και ιδιαίτερα αποτελεσματική, για να δούμε όμως αν οι μάγοι σου μπορούν να τα βάλουν με τους δράκους μου.

-Θα το δούμε τι μπορούν να κάνουν. Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Θα ξεκινήσω ενεργοποιώντας τη μαγική κάρτα αρένας Ναός του Δράκου Βασιλιά! Σε αυτό το ναό θα στεγάσω τη νίκη μου. Και τώρα καλώ με ειδικό τρόπο τον Καταστροφέα Δράκο Καίζερ! (1900) Όταν δεν έχω τέρατα στην πλευρά μου, μπορώ να τον καλέσω με ειδικό τρόπο από το χέρι μου! Έπειτα καλώ την Κόρη με τα Μάτια της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (0)

-Ορίστε;! Πώς το είπες αυτό; Νομίζω ότι ξέρω τι θα ακολουθήσει…

-Σωστά μάντεψες Mako μου! Μπορεί να έχει μηδέν επίθεση και άμυνα αλλά έχει επίσης και μια ειδική ικανότητα για την οποία θα έπρεπε να ανησυχείς.

-Και ποια είναι αυτή;

-Μια φορά το γύρο, όταν γίνεται στόχος μιας ειδική ικανότητας, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα Δράκο Κόκκινης Αστραπής από το χέρι, την Τράπουλα ή το Νεκροταφείο μου.

-Το ήξερα…!

-Έτσι λοιπόν θα ενεργοποιήσω τη δύναμη του Ναού του Δράκου Βασιλιά! Στέλνοντας ένα δράκο στο Νεκροταφείο μου, αυξάνω την επίθεση και άμυνα της κόρης κατά 100 πόντους επί το επίπεδο αυτού του δράκου. Κι αφού έστειλα το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής που είναι επίπεδο 8, κερδίζει 800 πόντους. Και τώρα που ενοχοποιήθηκε με αυτήν την ικανότητα, θα ενεργοποιήσω τη δική της! Εμφανίσου Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (3000)

-Έπεσες στην παγίδα μου! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Μαγική Διάσταση! Θυσιάζοντας το Σκήπτρο του Μάγου, μπορώ να καλέσω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο σε θέση επίθεσης! (2500) και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα τέρας σου αμέσως! Εμπρός! Κατάστρεψε την Κόρη με τα Μάτια της Κόκκινης Αστραπής Σκοτεινέ Μάγε!

Έτσι το άγαλμα άνοιξε και πήρε μέσα του το κορίτσι εξοντώνοντάς το, όμως ο Neo δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί ιδιαίτερα:

-Ακόμα κι έτσι έχω δύο δυνατά τέρατα στην πλευρά μου έτοιμα να σου επιτεθούν!

-Λυπάμαι αλλά δε θα τα έχεις για πολύ. Ο μάγος μου έχει δυναμώσει χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα θυμάσαι; Τώρα μόλις κληθεί, μπορεί να βγάλει από το παιχνίδι ένα τέρας σου. Πες αντίο στον Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής!

-Όχι!

Και πράγματι δεν μπορούσε να το αποτρέψει. Ο δράκος του χάθηκε και τώρα του είχε μείνει μόνο ένα τέρας, ευτυχώς φυσικά που δεν έχασε κανένα Πόντο Ζωής ακόμα αλλά φρόντισε να θωρακίσει τις άμυνές του ρίχνοντας μια κάρτα ανάποδα τελειώνοντας το γύρο του. Τώρα ήταν σειρά της Mako ξανά:

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Καλώ τον Kuribandit (1000) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα θα τον θυσιάσω και θα τραβήξω πέντε κάρτες τις οποίες θα αποκαλύψω τώρα! Τράβηξα κι αποκαλύπτω το Μαγεμένο Κύκλο, τα Χίλια Μαχαίρια, τα Εφτά Εργαλεία του Ληστή, το Μυστικό Κουτί και τη Σκοτεινή Ψευδαίσθηση! Κι αφού δεν τράβηξα κάποιο τέρας, μπορώ να τις κρατήσω όλες! Και τώρα θα επιτεθώ! Σκοτεινέ Μάγε, Κατάστρεψε το δράκο του! Σκοτεινή Μαγική Επίθεση!

Η μαγική σφαίρα έφυγε από το ραβδί του μάγου αλλά ο Neo είχε την απάντησή του:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Μαγικά της Σκιάς! Αυτή η παγίδα σταματάει το μάγο σου και μειώνει την επίθεσή του κατά 700 πόντους!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Ενεργοποιώ την Καθοδήγηση του Μάγου από το Νεκροταφείο μου! Βγάζοντάς την από το παιχνίδι τη στιγμή που έχω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο στην αρένα, η παγίδα σου ακυρώνεται!

Έτσι οι αλυσίδες της παγίδας δεν άγγιξαν ποτέ το Σκοτεινό Μάγο, τουλάχιστον για την ώρα αλλά ο δράκος του καταστράφηκε κι ο Neo έχασε 600 πόντους πέφτοντας στους 3400. Ωστόσο ο Neo είχε ακόμα μία έκπληξη:

-Μπορεί να κατέστρεψες το τέρας μου αλλά τώρα ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος θα χάσει 500 πόντους επίθεσης!

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα. Σειρά σου.

-Εντάξει! Τώρα που ο γύρος σου τελείωσε, τα μαγικά μου ενεργοποιούνται ανά κι ο μάγος σου χάνει 700 πόντους. Τώρα τραβάω την κάρτα μου! Θα αρχίσω με το Βάζο της Απληστίας! Δηλαδή τραβάω δύο κάρτες ακόμα! Μετά καλώ το Δράκο Αλεξανδρίτη σε 8θέση επίθεσης! (2000) έπειτα ενεργοποιώ την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος! Επέστρεψε από το Νεκροταφείο Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής σε θέση άμυνας! (2500) Και για να μην το ξεχάσω θα ενεργοποιήσω τη δεύτερη ικανότητα του ναού μου!

-Έχει κι άλλη ικανότητα;!

-Φυσικά. Μια φορά το γύρο, ο ναός μού επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα Συντονιστικό απλό ή σκοτεινό στην αρένα!

-Όχι! Αυτό σημαίνει ότι…

-Πολύ σωστά! Καλώ λοιπόν το τέρας επιπέδου 12 που λέγεται Μάγος με τα Μάτια της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (0) Κι ενεργοποιώ την ειδική του ικανότητα που μου επιτρέπει να πάρω την πέτρα της Κόκκινης Αστραπής των Αρχαίων στο χέρι μου! (600/500) Τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική κάρτα που λέγεται Κάρτες της Συμφωνίας! Πετώντας έναν συντονιστικό δράκο, μπορώ να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες! Έτσι θα στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο την Πέτρα της Κόκκινης Αστραπής των Αρχαίων για να τις τραβήξω! Η ώρα έφτασε Mako! Συντονίζω σκοτεινά το μάγο μου και το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Δυνάμεις των Σκιών ενωθείτε! **DARK** **SYNCHRO** **! !ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΠΝΕΥΜΑΤΙΚΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΗΣ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗΣ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗΣ! (** **Lv** **: 4.** **ATK** **/2500** **DEF** **/3000)**

Μέσα από τις κόκκινες αστραπές ο δράκος έκανε τη μεγαλόπρεπη εμφάνισή του αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή που ακούστηκε σε όλο το στάδιο με τους θεατές να παρακολουθούν εκστασιασμένοι και τον Neo να λέει:

-Αυτό θα είναι το πρώτο σου τεστ Mako! Ο δράκος αυτός είναι ένας από τους πολλούς που θα δεις και θα έχουν το όνομα αυτό. Είσαι έτοιμη για το δεύτερο γύρο;

-Φυσικά και είμαι! Δείξε μου ότι έχεις! Ξέρω ότι μπορείς να εκτελέσεις όλα τα καλέσματα που υπάρχουν στο παιχνίδι αλλά το συγκεκριμένο θα τολμήσω να πω ότι ταιριάζει στο χαρακτήρα σου. Ας δούμε τι μπορούν να κάνουν οι δράκοι της κόκκινης αστραπής, είναι το ίδιο δυνατοί με σένα;

-Θα σου το αποδείξω αμέσως! Φυσικά αυτό δε με εμποδίζει να χρησιμοποιήσω μερικά κόλπα της παλιάς σχολής έτσι δεν είναι; Βγάζω από το παιχνίδι το Μάγο με τα Μάτια της Κόκκινης Αστραπής και το Δράκο Καταστροφέα Κάιζερ για να καλέσω στη θέση του αυτό το τέρας! ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΣΟΥ ΔΙΑΣΤΑΤΙΚΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ-ΑΠΕΣΤΑΛΜΕΝΕ ΤΟΥ ΧΑΜΟΥ! (3000) Όπως θα κατάλαβες έβγαλα ένα τέρας φωτός κι ένα σκοτεινό τέρας από το παιχνίδι για να καλέσω αυτό το δράκο! Έχει 3000 πόντους επίθεσης και μια καταστροφική ειδική ικανότητα. Δίνοντας 1000 Πόντους Ζωής καταστρέφει κάθε κάρτα που έχουμε στην αρένα και το χέρι μας προκαλώντας σε σένα 300 πόντους ζημιά για την καθεμιά! Τελείωσε Mako! Αν δεν κάνεις κάτι γρήγορα, ο δράκος μου θα σε καταστρέψει!

Ο δράκος του χαμού ετοίμασε τις φλόγες του έτοιμος να ισοπεδώσει τα πάντα στο διάβα του. Αν αυτό πετύχαινε, η Mako θα έχανε τη μονομαχία αλλά δεν ήταν γραφτό να τελειώσει τόσο γρήγορα:  
-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα…Πετάω τον Καθαρό Kuriboh (300/200) από το χέρι μου για να ακυρώσω την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου σου! Όταν ενεργοποιείται μια ικανότητα που απειλεί τους Πόντους Ζωής μου, μπορώ να στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο αυτόν τον μικρούλη και να την ακυρώσω, οι κάρτες μου είναι ασφαλείς τώρα κι εσύ έχασες τζάμπα 1000 πόντους.

-Δεν πειράζει. Ακόμα κι αν ακύρωσες την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου, έχω τρία ισχυρά τέρατα που περιμένουν να σε καταστρέψουν. Και θα αρχίσουν τώρα! Πνευματικέ δράκε επίθεση! Διάλυσε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο!

Ούτε τώρα όμως θα είχαμε καταστροφή. Η Mako είχε πάλι έναν άσο στο μανίκι:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα της Ηλεκτρομαγνητικής Χελώνας από το Νεκροταφείο! Βγάζοντάς την από το παιχνίδι, η μάχη μας τελειώνει εδώ!

-Λυπάμαι που σου το χαλάω αλλά η μάχη θα συνεχιστεί! Χάρη στην ιδιότητα του Πνευματικού Δράκου! Όταν ενεργοποιείς μια κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο σου, ο δράκος μου την ακυρώνει! Αντίο Σκοτεινέ Μάγε…

-Δε θα πει αντίο ακόμα! Έχω μια παγίδα για να τον προστατέψω! Το Μαγεμένο Κύκλο! Χάρη σε αυτόν το τέρας σου όχι μόνο σταματά την επίθεσή του αλλά χάνει 700 πόντους επίσης! Εκτός αυτού ενεργοποιώντας την παγίδα αυτή στο γύρο σου, ενεργοποίησα ταυτόχρονα την ειδική ικανότητα του Μάγου της Σκοτεινής Ψευδαίσθησης! (2100/2500) Όταν ενεργοποιώ μια μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα στο γύρο σου, μπορώ να τον φέρω στην αρένα και τώρα θα τον βάλω σε άμυνα. Επιπλέον είναι ίδιος με το Σκοτεινό Μάγο που θα πει ότι τον ενισχύει ο Σκοτεινός Μαγικός Κύκλος, οπότε ξέρεις τι σημάνει αυτό έτσι;

-Ναι…Ξέρω…

-Ο Δράκος του Χαμού θα βρει το δικό του χαμό χάρη στον μαγικό μου κύκλο! Εμπρός Μάγε της Ψευδαίσθησης! Βγαλ' τον από το παιχνίδι!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Τώρα ο Neo έμεινε με δύο δράκους:

-Δεν μπορείς πια να προστατέψεις το Σκοτεινό Μάγο καλή μου. Τώρα ήρθε το τέλος του. Δράκε Αλεξανδρίτη επίθεση!

Κι έτσι ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος πήγε στο Νεκροταφείο με τη Mako να έχει τώρα 3300 Πόντους Ζωής. Τέλος ο Neo ολοκλήρωσε την κίνησή του με μία κάρτα ανάποδα. Όχι όμως πριν κάνει κάτι τελευταίο:

-Τώρα που ο γύρος μου τελειώνει, ενεργοποιείται η ειδική ικανότητα της Πέτρας της Κόκκινης Αστραπής των Αρχαίων! Μιας και στάλθηκε στο Νεκροταφείο στο γύρο αυτό, θα καλέσω ένα Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής από την τράπουλά μου! Τώρα σε έχω στριμώξει, να δούμε θα μπορέσεις να ξεφεύγεις…; Σειρά σου…

-Σειρά μου! Και θα ξεφύγω! Πρώτα θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Χίλια Μαχαίρια! Με το μάγο μου στην αρένα, μπορώ να εξαπολύσω χίλια μαχαίρια στοχεύοντας ένα δικό σου τέρας! Συγκεκριμένα τον Πνευματικό Δράκο!

-Λυπάμαι Mako αλλά θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου. Θα τον θυσιάσω για να καλέσω ένα άλλο Dark Synchro τέρας! Το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής με τα Μάτια της Φωτάς! (Lv: -8. ATK/2500 DEF/3000) Φαίνεται ότι ο μάγος σου αστόχησε…Κι εκτός αυτού, ο νέος μου δράκος προστατεύει όλους τους άλλους από κάθε είδους ικανότητα μέχρι το τέλος του γύρου!

Έτσι η μαγική κάρτα της Mako όχι μόνο δεν έπιασε αλλά τώρα είχε να αντιμετωπίσει ξανά τρεις πανίσχυρους δράκους, παρόλα αυτά δε φαινόταν καθόλου νευρική, κάποιο κρυφό σχέδιο φαινόταν νε επεξεργαζόταν:

-Πολύ εντυπωσιακό Neo. Βλέπω ότι κι εσύ έμαθες μερικά καινούρια κολπάκια. Είναι κρίμα να τελειώσουμε τώρα γιατί μόλις άρχισα να διασκεδάζω:

-Κι εγώ…Δεν ξέρεις πόσο καιρό το περίμενα αυτό. Δείξε μου. Θέλω να δω κι άλλα!

-Θα σου δείξω! Πρώτα θα καλέσω από το Νεκροταφείο ξανά το Σκοτεινό Μάγο επειδή έπαιξα μια μαγική κάρτα μόλις τώρα. Κι αφού ο μάγος μου επέστρεψε, ο Σκοτεινός Μαγικός Κύκλος ενεργοποιείται και πάλι βγάζοντας το Ναό του Δράκου Βασιλιά από το παιχνίδι! Και τώρα επίτρεψέ μου να σου δείξω εγώ κάτι που θα σου αρέσει.

-Τι είναι αυτό;

-Θα συνδυάσω τους δύο μάγους μου δημιουργώντας το Δίκτυο Επικάλυψης!

-Πώς;! Εννοείς ότι έμαθες να καλείς XYZ τέρατα;! Πρέπει να το δω αυτό!

-Όπως επιθυμείς! Επικαλύπτω τους δυο μάγους μου επιπέδου 7 τώρα! XYZ Κάλεσμα! Καλώ το Σκοτεινό Υψηλό Μάγο σε θέση άμυνας! (2800) Ήξερα ότι για να σε νικήσω έπρεπε να προχωρήσω μπροστά και να εξελίξω το στυλ μου! Και τώρα με αυτό το κάλεσμα έχω πολλές πιθανότητες να το κάνω!

-Πραγματικά αυτός ο μάγος δείχνει εντυπωσιακός, ανυπομονώ να δω τι κάνει.

Θα δεις αμέσως! Όμως θα κάνω τώρα ότι έκανες κι εσύ! Θα φέρω έναν παλιό αγαπημένο φίλο με μερικά κόλπα της παλιάς σχολής. Θα βγάλω από το παιχνίδι το Σκήπτρο του Μάγου και τον Καθαρό Kuriboh για να καλέσω ένα πανίσχυρο τέρας! Το Στρατιώτη της Μαύρης Λάμψης-Απεσταλμένο της Αρχής! (3000) Οι δυνάμεις του φωτός και του σκοταδιού ενώθηκαν γεννώντας αυτό το στρατιώτη! Εκτός από τους 3000 πόντους του, έχει και δύο ειδικές ικανότητες! Η πρώτη μπορεί να βγάλει από το παιχνίδι ένα τέρας σου!

-Αυτό το εφέ για την ώρα δεν μπορεί να πειράξει τους δράκους μου.

-Όμως οι επιθέσεις μπορούν! Κι αυτό γιατί αν καταστρέψει ένα τέρας, μπορεί να επιτεθεί ξανά! Εμπρός στρατιώτη μου! Επίθεση στο Δράκο Αλεξανδρίτη!

Ο στρατιώτης επιτέθηκε αλλά ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος:

-Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Ακύρωση Επίθεσης! Όχι μόνο σταματώ την επίθεσή σου αλλά τελειώνω και τη Φάση Μάχης σου αμέσως!

-Μην είσαι τόσο σίγουρος! Ενεργοποιώ τη δική μου παγίδα! Εφτά Εργαλεία του Ληστή! Δίνοντας 1000 Πόντους Ζωής καταστρέφω την παγίδα σου αμέσως!

Έτσι η παγίδα του Neo καταστράφηκε και ο Στρατιώτης της μαύρης Λάμψης ολοκλήρωσε την πρώτη του επίθεση εξαφανίζοντας το Δράκο Αλεξανδρίτη και μερικούς από τους Πόντους Ζωής του Neo ρίχνοντας τον τώρα στους 1400, αλλά η μάχη δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Τώρα στρατιώτη μου κατάστρεψε το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής!

Αυτή η μάχη έληξε ισόπαλη με αποτέλεσμα και τα δυο τέρατα να καταστραφούν και να μη χάσει κανένας από τους δύο κάποιο Πόντο Ζωής.

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Κανονικά ο δράκος μου θα έπρεπε να πάει στο Νεκροταφείο επειδή τον κάλεσα με τον Πνευματικό Δράκο στο τέλος του γύρου σου αλλά η ειδική του ικανότητα το αποτρέπει. Σειρά μου τώρα. Τραβάω μια κάρτα κι ενεργοποιώ την ικανότητα του δράκου μου, στη Φάση Αναμονής μπορώ να καλέσω ένα Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής από το Νεκροταφείο μου! Τώρα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική Κάρτα Αφανισμού! Τραβάω μέχρι να έχω πέντε κάρτες και σε πέντε γύρους πετάω όλο το χέρι μου! Μετά ενεργοποιώ ακόμα μία μαγική κάρτα! Φτερούγισμα του Γιγάντιου Δράκου! Γυρίζοντας ένα δράκο στο χέρι μου, τώρα μπορώ να καταστρέψω όλες τις μαγικές κάρτες και τις παγίδες σου !Τώρα είσαι ανυπεράσπιστη!

-Δεν είναι αλήθεια. Έχω ακόμα το μάγο μου!

-Θα δούμε πώς μπορεί να σε βοηθήσει. Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αντάλλαξε! Αυτό μου επιτρέπει να πετάξω ένα τέρας επιπέδου 8 και να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες! Και δε σταματάω εδώ. Παίζω το Βάζο των Επιθυμιών! Βγάζοντας από το παιχνίδι τις 10 πρώτες κάρτες της τράπουλάς μου ανάποδα, μπορώ να τραβήξω ακόμα δύο! Έπειτα ενεργοποιώ την Κραυγή του Αργύρου! Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής από το Νεκροταφείο! Και ύστερα θα ενεργοποιήσω την Κούνια των Αναμνήσεων! Με αυτό καλώ ένα κανονικό τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο μου αλλά στο τέλος του γύρου μου θα καταστραφεί! Επέστρεψε Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής!

-Τώρα έχεις δύο! Είναι τρελό!

-Και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Καλώ το Δράκο Κυνηγό! (1700) Τέλος γυρίζω το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής με τα μάτια της Φωτιάς σε θέση επίθεσης! Αυτή τη φορά σε κρατάω Mako! Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής επίθεση τώρα!

Οι κόκκινες αστραπές έφυγαν από το στόμα του δράκου και πλησίαζαν απειλητικά το μάγο αλλά η Mako θα τον έσωζε ως εξής:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Υψηλού Μάγου! Βγάζοντας μια Μονάδα Επικάλυψης μπορώ να παίξω μια παγίδα ή μαγική κάρτα γρήγορου παιχνιδιού από το χέρι μου! Διαλέγω να ενεργοποιήσω το Μαγικό Κύλινδρο! Τώρα η επίθεσή σου γυρίζει πίσω σε σένα και παθαίνεις ζημιά 3000 πόντων, όσο είναι ο δράκος σου δηλαδή! Η μονομαχία τελείωσε!

-Όχι τελείωσε! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ουράνιος Έλεγχος! Θυσιάζοντας ένα δικό μου τέρας μπορώ να πάρω υπό τον έλεγχό μου ένα δικό σου! Δωσ' τον μου!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα Neo! Θα ενεργοποιήσω ξανά την ειδική ικανότητα του μάγου! Βγάζοντας και τη δεύτερη Μονάδα Επικάλυψης, θα διαλέξω να ενεργοποιήσω τώρα την παγίδα Σκοτεινή Ψευδαίσθηση! Αυτή η παγίδα ακυρώνει και καταστρέφει τη μαγική σου κάρτα, έτσι ο μάγος μου μένει στη θέση του!

-Εξαιρετικό παίξιμο αγάπη μου μπράβο σου! Όμως τώρα ο μάγος σου είναι «γυμνός» κι έτσι δεν μπορείς να παίξεις άλλες κάρτες για να με σταματήσεις. Γι αυτό ο Δράκος της Κόκκινης Αστραπής θα ψήσει το μάγο σου!

Δυστυχώς αυτό δεν μπορούσε να αποτραπεί, ο Υψηλός Μάγος διαλύθηκε αλλά ήτα σε θέση άμυνας και η κόκκινη αστραπή δεν έκανε ζημιά στη Mako, όμως υπήρχαν ακόμα δύο δράκοι έτοιμοι για επίθεση, πριν όμως από αυτό…:

-Τώρα που κατέστρεψες το μάγο μου, ενεργοποιήθηκε η δεύτερη ικανότητά του. Τώρα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα μάγο του σκοταδιού από την τράπουλα σε θέση επίθεσης! Και διαλέγω τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα! (2000) Η μάγισσα μου κερδίζει 300 πόντους για κάθε Σκοτεινό Μάγο και Μάγο του Μαύρου Χάους στο Νεκροταφείο μου κι επιπλέον αφού κλήθηκε από τον Υψηλό Μάγο, μπορεί να καταστρέψει ένα τέρας σου! Κι αφού ο Δράκος Κυνηγός Δεν επιτέθηκε ακόμα, θα φροντίσω να μην επιτεθεί ποτέ!

Κι έτσι αυτός ο δράκος χάθηκε από τη μαγική επίθεση της σκοτεινής μάγισσας ενώ η Mako δεν πείραξε το δράκο με τα μάτια τα φωτιάς μιας και ήταν ακόμα απρόσβλητος σε κάθε λογής ικανότητα, όμως δεν ήταν να μείνει για πολύ διότι ο Neo δεν είχε τελειώσει τις επιθέσεις του, διέταξε το δράκο με τα μάτια της φω23άς να καταστρέψει τη σκοτεινή μάγισσα, κάτι που έγινε και η Mako έπεσε στους 2300 πόντους μένοντας ανοιχτή σε επίθεση αλλά ευτυχώς γι αυτή ο Neo είχε τελειώσει τη μάχη του κι έριξε δύο κάρτες αναποδα ολοκληρώνοντας το γύρο του.

-Σειρά μου τώρα! Παίζω την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε και οι δύο μέχρι να έχουμε 6 κάρτες στο χέρι μας! Τράβηξα μια κάρτα που έχει άμεση σχέση με σένα!

-Με μένα; Τι εννοείς!

-Κοίτα! Καλώ τον Mahad! Τον Προστάτη του Μαντείου!

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν!

-Εκπλήσσομαι που δε γνωρίζεις αυτήν την κάρτα…Δεν πειράζει όμως, ο αρχαίος υπηρέτης σου δε σε πρόδωσε φυσικά, απλά για τη μονομαχία και μόνο θα πρέπει να υπακούσει τις διαταγές μου. Επειδή τον τράβηξα μπορώ να τον καλέσω αμέσως τώρα και στη συνέχεια θα παίξω κι εγώ το Βάζο της Απληστίας τραβώντας δύο κάρτες! Όμως το τράβηγμα δεν τελειώνει εδώ, θα παίξω όπως κι εσύ ακόμα ένα βάζο. Το βάζο των Επιθυμιών και θα τραβήξω ακόμα δύο κάρτες αφού πρώτα βγάλω από το παιχνίδι τις δέκα πρώτες κάρτες της τράπουλάς μου ανάποδα. Και τώρα θα παίξω τη Μαγική Φόρμουλα! Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα δίνει στον Mahad 700 πόντους επίθεσης, τέλος θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Διάδοση Κίνησης Κυμάτων! Δίνοντας 1000 πόντους ο μάγος μου μπορεί τώρα να επιτεθεί σε όλα σου τα τέρατα! Χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμή σου Mahad! Κατάστρεψε όλα τα τέρατα του Neo!

Αυτή τη φορά ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα, είδε ένα προς ένα τα τέρατά του να χάνονται από την ισχυρή μαγεία του υπηρέτη του και να πέφτει ο ίδιος στους 500 πόντους όμως δεν κρατούσε κακία στο φίλο του κι έτσι η μονομαχία συνεχίστηκε:

-Βάζω τέσσερις κάρτες ανάποδα. Σειρά σου Neo…

-Με έφερες σε δύσκολη θέση…Ξέρεις ότι ελπίζω να νικήσεις μάτια μου, αλλά αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι θα σε αφήσω να νικήσεις. Σειρά μου…Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα της Πέτρας της Κόκκινης Αστραπής των Αρχαίων από το Νεκροταφείο, βγάζοντάς την από το παιχνίδι, παίρνω ένα Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής στο χέρι μου. Τώρα θα αποκαλύψω το δράκο μου για να καλέσω τον Εναλλακτικό Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (3000)

-Εναλλακτικό Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής είπες;! Πρώτη φορά τον ακούω.

-Δε διαφέρει πολύ από τον κανονικό, απλά έχει μια ειδική ικανότητα. Μπορεί να καταστρέψει ένα τέρας στην πλευρά σου. Και διαλέγω φυσικά αυτό που έχεις μόνο, συγγνώμη Mahad αλλά πρέπει…

Έτσι ο μάγος χάθηκε αποχαιρετώντας τον αφέντη του και η Mako έμεινε πάλι ανοιχτή με τον Neo να είναι έτοιμος για τη μεγάλη του κίνηση, πριν την κάνει όμως, η Mako είχε κάτι να του πει:

-Όταν κατέστρεψες τον Mahad, αφήνει πίσω του Ένα Σκοτεινό Μάγο να με προσέχει. Κι επιπλέον όταν καταστρέφεται η Μαγική Φόρμουλα κερδίζω 1000 Πόντους Ζωής.

-Ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος δεν μπορεί να τα βάλει με το δράκο μου. Ενεργοποιώ την Επιστροφή των Δράκων Αρχόντων! Μου επιτρέπει να φέρω πίσω ένα δράκο επιπέδου 7 ή 8! Επέστρεψε Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Μετά ενεργοποιώ τον Πολυμερισμό! Ενώνω τους δύο δράκους στη αρένα με αυτόν στο χέρι μου! Υποδέξου το καινούριο μου τέρας! Neo-Απόλυτος Δράκος της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (4500)

-4500 πόντοι επίθεσης;! Κατάφερε να πει τότε η Mako μέσα σε έκσταση.

-Τώρα δράκε μου! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!

Όμως δε θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο να καταστραφεί αυτός ο μάγος:

-Για να τον καταστρέψεις πρέπει πρώτα να τον βρεις! Μαγικά Καπέλα ενεργοποιηθείτε!

Το κόλπο ήταν γνωστό, τέσσερα καπέλα εμφανίστηκαν κι έκρυψαν το Σκοτεινό Μάγο με αποτέλεσμα ο δράκος να μη βρει το στόχο του.

-Δυστυχώς για σένα μπορώ να ξαναδοκιμάσω! Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου μπορώ να στείλω ένα συνδυασμένο τέρας κόκκινης αστραπής στο Νεκροταφείο κι έτσι μπορώ να επιτεθώ ξανά! Πετάω το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής της Δίδυμης Έκρηξης! Επίθεση στο μεσαίο καπέλο!

-Αστόχησε πάλι…Του είπε τότε η Mako καθώς ούτε τώρα πέτυχε.

-Θα δοκιμάσω πάλι! Στέλνω τον Απόλυτο Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής στο Νεκροταφείο και επιτίθεμαι για τρίτη φορά στο καπέλο αριστερά!

-Την πάτησες πάλι…Τώρα θα βγάλω έξω το Σκοτεινό μου μάγο μιας και δεν μπορεί να κρυφτεί άλλο.

Από την άλλη ο Neo είχε αρχίζει να εκνευρίζεται από τις αποτυχημένος προσπάθειές του αλλά δεν το έδειχνε φανερά, εδικά με το εφεδρικό του σχέδιο:

-Μπορεί οι επιθέσεις μου να απέτυχαν αλλά σκοπεύω και πάλι να κερδίσω τη μονομαχία με το δράκο μου. Και θα το κάνω τώρα! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Δαχτυλίδι Καταστροφής! Τώρα ο δράκος μου θα καταστραφεί και θα χάσουμε 4500 πόντους και οι δυο μας!

-Έπρεπε να το περιμένω…Έφτασες στο σημείο μηδέν και ρισκάρεις τα πάντα για να νικήσεις. Όμως μου αρέσει αυτό, ένας πραγματικός μονομάχος εξαντλεί κάθε νόμιμο μέσο για να νικήσει και δεν παραιτείται!

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω Mako αλλά θα νικήσω όπως είπες. Ο αγώνας δε θα λήξει ισόπαλος γιατί έχω ακόμα μια κάρτα να ενεργοποιήσω. Το Δαχτυλίδι Άμυνας! Τώρα μόνο εσύ θα χάσεις τους 4500 πόντους του δράκου μου! Η νίκη είναι δική μου!

Έτσι το δαχτυλίδι έσκασε και ο δράκος του Neo καταστράφηκε καλύπτοντας την αρένα με ένα πυκνό σύννεφο καπνού, όταν ο καπνός καθάρισε η Mako στεκόταν ακόμα όρθια με τους πόντους της να μένουν αμετάβλητοι:

-Είχε δίκιο Neo…Η μονομαχία τελείωσε αλλά όχι για μένα….για σένα…Κοίτα την ανάποδη κάρτα μου…

-Το Μυστικό Πλαίσιο! Όχι!

-Ναι! Τώρα προστατεύομαι εγώ από το αμυντικό σου δαχτυλίδι! Έχασες!

Τότε ο Neo γέλασε και της είπε

-Ήξερα ότι θα το δοκίμαζες…Γι αυτό σου είχα αυτή την έκπληξη…ΑΝΤΙ-ΕΝΩΣΗ! Τώρα ο δράκος μου χωρίζεται πάλι στους τρεις αρχικούς δράκους που τον αποτελείωσαν κι έτσι το δαχτυλίδι μου δεν έχει τίποτα να πειράξει! Κι εκτός αυτού, με τέσσερα τέρατα στην αρένα θα δώσω μια καλή ώθηση στους Πόντους Ζωής μου. Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου. Δώρο της Μυστικής Elf! Χάρη σε αυτήν κερδίζω 300 πόντους για κάθε τέρας στην αρένα κι αφού υπάρχουν τέσσερα τέρατα παίρνω 1200 πότους! Κι αφού είμαι ακόμα στη Φάση Μάχης μου, έχω τρεις ευκαιρίες να σε αποτελειώσω! Εναλλακτικέ Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής κατάστρεψε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο!

-Ενεργοποιώ τη Δύναμη του Καθρέφτη! Τώρα όλα σου τα τέρατα καταστρέφονται!

-Όχι δε νομίζω! Ενεργοποιώ την ιδιότητα της Επιστροφής των Δράκων Αρχόντων! Βγάζοντάς τους από το παιχνίδι προστατεύω όλους τους δράκους μου από τη δύναμη του καθρέφτη!

Αυτή η επίθεση έμοιαζε με μπιλιάρδο αλλά τελικά ακυρώθηκε και δεν άγγιξε τίποτα, ο Neo δε θα έπεφτε τόσο εύκολα, είχε ακόμα τους δράκους του με 3000 πόντους τον καθένα και σκόπευε να τους χρησιμοποιήσει για να κερδίσει τη μονομαχία:

-Ο Σκοτεινός μου Μάγος χάθηκε κι έχω ακόμα δύο επιθέσεις. Ξέρω ότι έβαλες τα δυνατά σου αγάπη μου και θα σου είμαι για πάντα ευγνώμων αλλά η μονομαχία θα τελειώσει τώρα! Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής της!

Ούτε τώρα όμως θα τα κατάφερνε χάρη στην τελευταία ανάποδη κάρτα της:

-Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Θρεπτική Ουσία Ζ! Μου δίνει 4000 πόντους πάνω στην ώρα για την μετωπική επίθεσή σου! Έτσι θα επιβιώσω και θα μου μείνουν 2600

-Για την ώρα αγάπη μου…Μην ξεχνάς ότι μου έμεινε ακόμα ένας δράκος…ΕΜΠΡΟΣ! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΤΩΡΑ! ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ ΤΗΝ!

Θα μπορούσε να είναι το τέλος…; Χωρίς να έχει κάτι στην αρένα τι θα μπορούσε να κάνει…; Κι όμως μπορούσε. Τη στιγμή που η κόκκινη αστραπή έφτασε σε απόσταση αναπνοής, βρήκε τον τρόπο να σωθεί:

-Η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε! Πετάω τον Kuriboh από το χέρι μου κι έτσι οι Πόντοι Ζωής μου μένουν αμετάβλητοι!

Με αυτόν τον τρόπο κατάφερε να γλιτώσει προκαλώντας το θαυμασμό του Neo:

-Το ήξερα! Μπράβο σου και πάλι καλή μου. Μέχρι τώρα αντέχεις και πέρασες όλες τις δοκιμασίες μου. Όμως η μεγαλύτερη δοκιμασία όλων αργεί ακόμα, μπαίνω στην Κύρια Φάση 2 κι έτσι παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Καθρέφτης του Δράκου! Με αυτόν βγάζω από το παιχνίδι τους τρεις δράκους μου για να καλέσω με ένωση ακόμα έναν Neo-Απόλυτο Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής από την Extra Τράπουλα! Τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Σειρά μου! Παίζω την Κάρτα Ανάκτησης! Τώρα όλες μου οι κάρτες γυρίζουν στην τράπουλά μου και τραβάω 5 νέες κάρτες! Τράβηξα το Watapon! (300/200) Εφόσον προστέθηκε στο χέρι μου από κάποιο εφέ, μπορώ να το καλέσω στην αρένα! Μετά ενεργοποιώ την Πρόωρη Ταφή! Για 800 πόντους φέρνω ένα τέρας πίσω από το Νεκροταφείο μου! Και διαλέγω το Μάγο της Σκοτεινής Ψευδαίσθησης! Τώρα ενεργοποιώ το Νεόπλουτο Ξωτικό! Μπορεί να σου δίνει 1000 Πόντους Ζωής αλλά με αφήνει να τραβήξω μία κάρτα από την τράπουλά μου, αλλά το πιο σημαντικό είναι ότι μπορώ να καλέσω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο από το Νεκροταφείο μου επειδή έπαιξα την κάρτα παρουσία του Μάγου της Σκοτεινής Ψευδαίσθησης!

-Τρία τέρατα…Δε μου αρέσει αυτό…!

-Και τώρα θα θυσιάσω τα τρία μου τέρατα…!

-Όχι δεν μπορεί!

-ΗΡΘΕ Η ΩΡΑ! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΟΣΙΡΙ! ΟΥΡΑΝΙΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ! (Χ000-2000)

Μετά την τοποθέτηση της κάρτας, οι κεραυνοί κύκλωσαν την αρένα παίρνοντας κυκλικό σχήμα και στη συνέχεια άρχισαν να συγκεντρώνονται στο κέντρο μεγαλώνοντας το σχήμα τους σε σφαίρα, μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μετά η σφαίρα έσκασε κι από μέσα αναδύθηκε ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός με τον Neo να κοιτάζει ατάραχος το τεράστιο θηρίο να ρίχνει τη σκιά του πάνω του, τότε η Mako του είπε:

-Ο δράκος σου δεν είναι τίποτα μπροστά στη θεϊκή δύναμη του Όσιρι!

-Είναι αλήθεια αλλά προς στιγμήν ο δράκος σου είναι πιο αδύναμος από το δικό μου καθώς κρατάς μόνο δύο κάρτες στο χέρι σου. Έτσι έχει 2000 πόντους και δεν μπορεί να αντισταθεί στον απόλυτο δράκο μου!

-Για την ώρα Neo…Για την ώρα. Διότι τώρα ενεργοποιώ τη Διπλή Μαγεία! Πετώντας τη Μαγική Ομίχλη μπορώ να χρησιμοποιήσω μια μαγική κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο σου και διαλέγω την Κάρτα Αφανισμού! Τώρα θα τραβήξω εγώ μέχρι να έχω πέντε κάρτες κι έτσι ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός μου θα έχει 5000 πόντους επίθεσης!

-Όχι!

-Όσιρι χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμη του κεραυνού! Εξόντωσε το δράκο του ΤΩΡΑ!

Η επίθεση ήταν η πιο σαρωτική από οποιαδήποτε άλλη μέχρι τώρα και ο δράκος του Neo δεν αντιστάθηκε καθόλου, καταστράφηκε κι ο Neo έχασε 500 Πόντους Ζωής αλλά χτυπήθηκε κι ο ίδιος από τους κεραυνούς χωρίς να νιώσει όμως κάτι. Τώρα είχε 2200 πόντους.

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και ο Όσιρις πέφτει στους 4000 πόντους. Σειρά σου.

-Ήρθε η ώρα Mako μου…

-Για ποιο πράγμα…;

-Η μεγαλύτερη δοκιμασία σου θα αρχίσει σε λίγο. Κάποτε ο Φαραώ μού είχε βάλει να πολεμήσω εναντίον των τριών Αιγύπτιων Θεών σαν την μεγαλύτερη μάχη της ζωής μου. Τώρα είναι δική μου σειρά να κάνω το ίδιο σε εσένα, αν περάσεις αυτό το τεστ, τότε η μονομαχία είναι δική σου. Είσαι έτοιμη;

-Πανέτοιμη! Κάνε την κίνησή σου!

-Ευχαρίστως! Τράβηξα κι ενεργοποιώ την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε και οι δύο μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μας! Αυτό σίγουρα ανεβάζει την επίθεση του Όσιρι στους 6000 αλλά δεν έχει σημασία! Παίζω τη μαγική μου κάρτα! Θεϊκό Φως!

-Θεϊκό Φως;! Τι είναι αυτό!

-Δίνοντας τους μισούς πόντους ζωής μου, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα ανίκητο πλάσμα!

-Μη με κρατάς άλλο σε αγωνία! Ποιο είναι;!

Τότε ο Neo έσφιξε τις γροθιές του με κόκκινες αστραπές να βγαίνουν από αυτές και τη δύναμή του να αυξάνεται ραγδαία, σε κάποια στιγμή άφησε μια δυνατή κραυγή να φύγει από τα χείλη του και με την αύξηση της δύναμής του, τα φτερά του Δικεφάλου είχαν αρχίσει σταδιακά να εμφανίζονται στην πλάτη του. Όταν πήραν την πλήρη μορφή τους, εκείνος κραύγασε ακόμα πιο δυνατά με ένα δυνατό φως να καλύπτει όλη την αρένα με τους θεατές να μένουν με το στόμα ανοιχτό στην όψη του. Με τη μεταμόρφωση να έχει ολοκληρωθεί, ο Neo είχε φτάσει στην τελική του μορφή καλώντας το αντίστοιχο πλάσμα. Για το λόγο αυτό πήδηξε ο ίδιος μέσα στην αρένα με το άνοιγμα των φτερών του να καλύπτει τη δική του πλευρά. Τότε είπε:

 **-Υποδέξου τον Απόγονο των Θεών-Θεϊκό** **Neo** **! (5000) Αυτή είναι η πραγματική δοκιμασία σου** **Mako** **!**

-Κάλεσες τον εαυτό σου στη Θεϊκή του μορφή…Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω!

-Τώρα αρχίζει η πραγματική μάχη! Για να νικήσεις τη μονομαχία πρέπει να νικήσεις εμένα! Ετοιμάσου για το θρίαμβο…ή την καταστροφή σου…!

-Αυτή τη στιγμή είσαι 1000 πόντους πιο αδύναμος από το δράκο μου! Αν σου επιτεθεί, θα σε καταστρέψει!

-Το ξέρω, γι αυτό δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Κοσμική Έκρηξη! Χάρη σε αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω δύο δράκους από τη τράπουλά μου. Διαλέγω δύο Δράκους του Φεγγαριού! (2400)

-Τώρα ενεργοποιείται η ειδική ικανότητα του Όσιρι! Κάθε φορά που καλείς ένα τέρας το δεύτερο στόμα του ανοίγει και οι μπάλες της αστραπής μειώνουν την επίθεση των τεράτων σου κατά 2000. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για σένα!

-Δεν έχει σημασία αυτό γιατί τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω τη δική μου ικανότητα! Βγάζοντας ένα Θεϊκό θηρίο από το παιχνίδι, κληρονομώ όλες του τις ιδιότητες! Διαλέγω τον Obelisk το Γίγαντα Στρατιώτη!

Έτσι ο Neo άλλαξε και τα φτερά του Δικεφάλου αντικαταστάθηκαν από τα μπλε του Αιγύπτιου Θεού με αυτόν να κληρονομεί όλα τα χαρίσματα της κάρτας του, έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Obelisk που μόλις κέρδισα! Θυσιάζοντας τους δύο δράκους μου, η επίθεσή μου εκτοξεύεται στο άπειρο! Δεν μπορείς να με σταματήσεις τώρα…! Θα σαρώσω τα πάντα…!

Λέγοντας αυτά ο Neo έπιασε από το λαιμό τους δράκους κι απορρόφησε την ενέργειά τους μέχρι να εξαφανιστούν, τη στιγμή που ο έκανε αυτό η επιθετική του δύναμη ανέβαινε κι ανέβαινε χωρίς όρια μέχρι που έφτασε στο άπειρο. Τότε επιτέθηκε προσωπικά στον Όσιρι αλλά η Mako εκτέλεσε το σχέδιο της:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου!

-Οι παγίδες δεν ενεργούν πάνω μου!

-Ίσως όχι σε σένα αλλά για τον Όσιρι ενεργούν μια χαρά! Χάρη στη Βαρύτητα Μηδέν τον περνάω σε θέση άμυνας! Μπορεί να μην ενεργεί πάνω σου αλλά ακόμα και με την άπειρη δύναμή σου δεν μπορείς τώρα να πειράξεις τους Πόντους Ζωής μου!

Και είχε δίκιο. Με τον Όσιρι σε θέση άμυνας πια, δεν μπορούσε να γίνει ζημιά ακόμα κι αν ο Neo είχε την άπειρη δύναμη να κυλάει στις φλέβες του, ο δράκος καταστράφηκε αλλά οι Πόντοι Ζωής της έμειναν στο αρχικό τους νούμερο. Μετά την ολοκλήρωση της επίθεσής του, ο Neo επέστρεψε στη θέση του και η δύναμή του ξανάγινε 5000. Τότε είπε:

-Πολύ φοβάμαι πως ο επόμενος γύρος θα είναι ο τελευταίος σου αγάπη μου…Πολέμησες γενναία αλλά δυστυχώς αυτή η μονομαχία θα ολοκληρωθεί με τη δική μου νίκη, σε ευχαριστώ Mako μου…Ξέρω πως έβαλες όλες σου τις δυνάμεις για να με νικήσεις…Είναι η σειρά σου. Ελπίζω να μην παραδοθείς τώρα…Ακόμα και στην πιο σκοτεινή σου ώρα δεν πρέπει να εγκαταλείψεις, μπορεί να εξουσιάζω την αρένα τώρα αλλά υπάρχει κάτι που μπορείς να κάνεις…Αλλά πρέπει να το ανακαλύψεις μόνη σου. Πίστεψε και τράβηξε την κάρτα σου…

«Έχει δίκιο…Δεν πρέπει να εγκαταλείψω…Πιστεύω στην τράπουλά μου…Ελπίζω μόνο κι αυτή να πιστεύει σε μένα…Μπορώ να το κάνω…»

Όλοι στο στάδιο κρατούσαν την ανάσα τους…Ποια θα ήταν η επόμενη κάρτα που θα τραβούσε…; Αν δεν ήταν η σωστή τότε ο Neo θα την συντρίψει στο γύρο του. Έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα και μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μετά τράβηξε…Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν αυτό που ήθελε:

-Είναι η σειρά μου…! Σε ευχαριστώ για όλα καλέ μου…Τώρα δε φοβάμαι…Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Το Αληθινό όνομα!

-Ναι! Το ήξερα! Είπε τότε ο Neo γεμάτος χαρά.

-Τώρα θα πρέπει να μαντέψω την πάνω κάρτα μου. Αν κάνω λάθος πηγαίνει στο Νεκροταφείο κι εσύ θα είσαι ο νικητής. Αν όμως μαντέψω σωστά, τότε η κάρτα αυτή πάει στο χέρι μου και μου δίνεται το δικαίωμα να ψάξω στην τράπουλά μου για κάποιο Θεϊκό θηρίο! Και λέω ότι η πάνω κάρτα μου είναι η Αναγέννηση Τέρατος!

-Υποθέτω ότι γνωρίζεις τον κίνδυνο σε περίπτωση που κάνεις λάθος έτσι Mako;

-Φυσικά αλλά δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή. Είσαι ο καλύτερος κι ακόμα κι αν σε νικήσω, δε θα αλλάξει κάτι…Στη δική μου καρδιά εσύ θα είσαι ο πραγματικός νικητής…Για να δούμε λοιπόν….Είπε τότε η Mako κι αποκάλυψε την κάρτα η οποία ήταν όντως η Αναγέννηση Τέρατος. Γι αυτό είπε:

-Και τώρα που ήμουν σωστή θα προσθέσω στο χέρι μου το ΔΙΚΟ ΜΟΥ Θεϊκό πλάσμα…! Το Θεϊκό Δράκο της Αναγέννησης! (?)

-Κάλεσέ τον! Μόνο αυτός μπορεί να σε βοηθήσει! Κάνε με περήφανο καλή μου!

-Θα τον καλέσω ως εξής! Πρώτα θα παίξω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος για να φέρω πίσω το Στρατιώτη της Μαύρης Λάμψης! Μετά θα παίξω το Σκοτεινό Μαγικό Πέπλο! Δίνοντας 1000 Πόντους Ζωής μπορώ να καλέσω ένα μάγο του σκοταδιού από το χέρι ή το Νεκροταφείο μου! Διαλέγω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο του Χάους! (2800) και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα μπορώ να προσθέσω μια μαγική κάρτα στο χέρι μου από το Νεκροταφείο! Διαλέγω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος την οποία θα ενεργοποιήσω αμέσως για να ζωντανέψω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! Τώρα έχω τρία τέρατα και θα τα θυσιάσω για να καλέσω το δικό μου ανίκητο πλάσμα! **ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΣΟΥ ΤΩΡΑ! ΘΕΙΚΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΗΣ ΑΝΑΓΕΝΝΗΣΗΣ! (?/?)**

Όταν έβαλε την κάρτα της στην υποδοχή, αρχικά δεν έγινε τίποτα αλλά μετά κι εντελώς απροειδοποίητα, κεραυνοί άρχισαν να πέφτουν σε όλη την αρένα σκορπίζοντας ένα εκτυφλωτικό φως παντού, αυτό το φως γινόταν όλο και πιο δυνατό και μέσα σε αυτό σχηματιζόταν σιγά-σιγά ο καινούριος Θεός. Μερικά λεπτά μετά είχε πάρει την οριστική του μορφή και τη θέση του στην αρένα με το μέγεθός του να καλύπτει σχεδόν όλο το μήκος της, έχοντας πάρει θέση άφησε ένα βρυχηθμό στο πρόσωπο του Neo ο οποίος δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του αλλά κοίταζε με θαυμασμό και δέος αυτό το πλάσμα σαν να το έβλεπε πρώτη φορά. Τότε η Mako είπε:

-Το θεϊκό μου θηρίο κερδίζει 1000 πόντους για κάθε τέρας στο νεκροταφείο μου κι αφού έχω έντεκα τέρατα, η επίθεσή του ανεβαίνει στους 11.000 πόντους.. Είναι το τέλος!

-Το ήξερα! Το ήξερα πως στο τέλος θα τα κατάφερνες…Είμαι τόσο εκστασιασμένος αυτή τη στιγμή…

-Neo…Ήταν μεγάλη τιμή για μένα αυτός ο αγώνας…

-Και για μένα το ίδιο. Κανείς από τους δυο μας δε θέλει να χάσει αλλά αυτό είναι κάτι που δεν μπορούμε να το αλλάξουμε, γι αυτό ας τελειώσουμε τον αγώνα μας.

-Σωστά…Κι όπως όλα δείχνουν, αυτός ο γύρος θα είναι ο τελευταίος, σχεδόν δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω…Μια επίθεση μένει και θα κερδίσω…Έλεγα και ξανάλεγε μη μπορώντας και η ίδια να το πιστέψει με τον Neo να μη μιλά, απλά χαμογελούσε και την άφηνε να απολαύσει αυτή τη μοναδική στιγμή για εκείνη. Παρόλα αυτά δεν έδωσε ακόμα τη διαταγή για επίθεση:

-Τι έγινε Mako; Γιατί διστάζεις…;

-Δεν…Δεν ξέρω…Είμαι τόσο κοντά αλλά…Δεν ξέρω τι μου συμβαίνει…

-Πολέμησες τόσο γενναία αγάπη μου. Αυτή ήταν η πιο σκληρή μάχη που είχα σε όλη μου την καριέρα σαν μονομάχος…Είμαι περήφανος για σένα…Της είπε τότε εκείνος φανερά συγκινημένος.

-Σε ευχαριστώ…Του απάντησε στο ίδιο ύφος.

-Εμπρός λοιπόν…Κάνε επίθεση…Τελείωσέ το…Την πρότρεψε πάντα με το χαμόγελο στα χείλη του.

-Εντάξει! **ΘΕΙΚΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΗΣ ΑΝΑΓΕΝΝΗΣΗΣ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ ΤΗ ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΣΤΟΝ ΘΕΙΚΟ** **NEO** **ΜΕ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!**

Έτσι κι έγινε, η επίθεση εκδηλώθηκε και οι κεραυνοί έφτασαν σε χρόνο ρεκόρ πάνω στον Neo τον οποίο χτύπησαν χωρίς έλεος αναγκάζοντάς τον να τσιρίξει από τον πόνο και να πεταχτεί πολλά μέτρα πίσω πέφτοντας τελικά ανάσκελα στο έδαφος παίρνοντας στο τέλος την κανονική του μορφή με απλωμένα τα χέρια και κάπως αναίσθητο…Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει και ο τίτλος μόλις είχε αλλάξει χέρια…

Αυτή η επίθεση ήταν κάπως βίαιη με αποτέλεσμα να βγει νοκ άουτ ο ήρωάς μας για λίγο αλλά δεν είχε πάθει κάτι, για να είναι όμως σίγουρη, η Mako έτρεξε προς το μέρος του κι όταν τον πλησίασε, έβαλε τα χέρια της στο στήθος του και τον ρώτησε:

-Αγάπη μου είσαι καλά;

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε αμέσως, παρόλα αυτά είχε αρχίσει να συνέρχεται. Έχοντας ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό του, άνοιξε σιγά-σιγά τα μάτια κι αρχικά της έδειξε το σήμα της νίκης για να πει στη συνέχεια:

-Μπράβο σου καλή μου…Τα κατάφερες…

-Ήμουν τυχερή. 'Άφησέ με να σε βοηθήσω. Του απάντησε εκείνη με το ίδιο χαμόγελο πιάνοντάς τον από το χέρι για να τον σηκώσει όρθιο, αυτός σηκώθηκε και της απάντησε τότε:

-Δεν ήταν τύχη μάτια μου…Ήταν η αποφασιστικότητά σου, η εμπιστοσύνη σου στις κάρτες και η υπόσχεση που δώσαμε ο ένας στον άλλο…Αυτό σε βοήθησε…Ποτέ δεν ήμουν πιο περήφανος για σένα απ' ότι είμαι τώρα…Της είπε αυτά τα λόγια συγκινημένος.

-Ευχαριστώ…Αλλά χωρίς εσένα δε θα φτάναμε εδώ σήμερα…

-Έβαλα κι εγώ το χεράκι μου…Γι αυτό είναι δική μυ σειρά να πω ευχαριστώ…Τώρα πήγαινε να αλλάξεις, σε περιμένει μία έκπληξη σε λίγη ώρα.

-Ωωω…Κι άλλη έκπληξη…; Μου αρέσουν οι εκπλήξεις! Αναφώνησε τότε με χαρά η Mako σαν μικρό κοριτσάκι.

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω. Πάρε και τα κορίτσια μαζί σου να σε βοηθήσουν, μόνο φέρε μου λίγο την Angie θα ήθελα να της μιλήσω.

-Πολύ καλά σου τη φέρνω. Του απάντησε και πήγε προς το μέρος της. Έχοντας πάρει τα συγχαρητήρια από όλες, αποχώρησε για το επόμενο μέρος της τελετής με την Angie να παραμένει κοντά του:

-Τι επική μάχη ήταν αυτή μεγάλε. Μπορεί να μην ξέρω πολλά από το παιχνίδι αλλά τολμώ να πω ότι το απόλαυσε.

-Ήταν η πιο τρελή μονομαχία που έδωσα ποτέ κι όσο τρελό κι αν σου φαίνεται, χαίρομαι που έχασα.

-Λογικό το βρίσκω, δεν έχασες από τον οποιονδήποτε, θέλω να σε συγχαρώ κι εσένα όπως έκανα με τη Mako προηγουμένως. Του είπε χαμογελώντας και του έσφιξε το χέρι

-Σε ευχαριστώ μικρούλι μου, όπως και για κάτι ακόμα.

-Για ποιο;

-Που είσαι εδώ…Σημαίνει πολλά για μένα…

-Μην το συζητάς, αν δεν ήμουν εγώ στην πιο σημαντική στιγμή του κολλητού μου τότε ποιος θα ήταν;. Τι άλλο μπορώ να κάνω για σένα; Μήπως θες κι εσύ μακιγιάζ; Τον ρώτησε γελώντας

-Εγώ; Δε νομίζω! Της απάντησε ο Neo στο ίδιο ύφος.

-Γιατί; Θα ήταν ενδιαφέρουσα αλλαγή. Του ξανάπε πάντα γελώντας.

-Ίσως. Αλλά δεν το χρειάζομαι, αντίθετα η σύζυγος θα το ήθελε πιστεύω, πήγαινε κι εσύ με τα κορίτσια, πρέπει να πάω κι εγώ να αλλάξω.

-Έννοια σου κι έχω στο μυαλό μου κάτι πολύ ειδικό για την περίσταση.

Ο Neo της έκλεισε τότε το μάτι πιστεύοντας στις προθέσεις της και πήγε κι αυτός να αλλάξει με τον Atem να τον συνοδεύει εκφράζοντάς του κι αυτός το πόσο περήφανος ήταν γι αυτόν.

Κατά τη διάρκεια της απουσίας τους, ο εκφωνητής ζήτησε από τους θεατές να παραμείνουν στη θέση τους για τη συνέχει και την ολοκλήρωση της τελετής, την ίδια στιγμή οι διοργανωτές είχαν αρχίσει τις προετοιμασίες στήνοντας μια μεγάλη εξέδρα στην κορυφή της οποίας δέσποζαν μια μεγαλόπρεπη τιάρα στολισμένη με πολύτιμες πέτρες κι ένα αρκετά μεγάλο τρόπαιο με διπλή αποσπώμενη βάση στο εσωτερικό της οποίας ο Neo είχε τοποθετήσει μια κάρτα της Sailor Jupiter με χρυσοποίκιλτο κάλυμμα και τα γράμματα του τίτλου γραμμένα με χρυσό μελάνι αντί για μαύρο. Αυτό τα δύο πολύτιμα αντικείμενα περίμεναν να περάσουν στα χέρια της μέσα στα επόμενα λεπτά.

Και να! Πρώτος εμφανίστηκε ο Neo ντυμένος με ένα μαύρο κουστούμι και γκρι πουκάμισο από μέσα και πήρε θέση στα αριστερά της εξέδρας αναμένοντας υπομονετικά την άφιξη της πρωταθλήτριας κι αποφασισμένος να περιμένει για πολύ.

Δε χρειάστηκε όμως διότι η νέα βασίλισσα έφτασε. Η λαμπερή παρουσία της θάμπωσε τον Neo και πώς να μην το κάνει βλέποντάς την μέσα στο πανέμορφο και μεγαλόπρεπο γαλάζιο φόρεμά της συνοδευόμενο με χρυσές λεπτομέρειες. Με αργά και σταθερά βήματα πλησίασε στο κέντρο της αρένας ώσπου τελικά έφτασε. Τότε ο Neo της είπε:

-Πλησίασε λίγο ακόμα…

-Τι έχεις ετοιμάσει εδώ…; Τον ρώτησε κατάπληκτη μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει ότι έβλεπε. Εκείνος εκμεταλλευόμενος την κατάσταση, στάθηκε απέναντί της και υποκλίθηκε λέγοντας:

-Υποκλίνομαι στη νέα Βασίλισσα των Μονομάχων.

Έπειτα ξαναστάθηκε όρθιος και την πρότρεψε να γονατίσει

-Τι τιμή…Απάντησε εκείνη κι έκανε ότι της ζήτησε με φανερή την αμηχανία στο πρόσωπό της. Αμέσως ο Neo πήρε το μικρόφωνο και είπε εμφανώς συγκινημένος:

-Σήμερα….είναι μια πολύ σημαντική μέρα για μένα…Εγώ…Ο Neo…η Κόκκινη Αστραπή…Ενώπιον όλων των παρευρισκομένων…Στέφω εσένα Makoto Kino…Βασίλισσα των Μονομάχων…

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, το κοινό άρχισε να χειροκροτώ θερμά με τον Neo να πιάνει την τιάρα στα χέρια του και με πολύ αργές κινήσεις να την κατεβάζει μέχρι να αγγίξει το κεφάλι της γυναίκας του και να εφαρμόσει ιδανικά πάνω της.

Όταν ολοκλήρωσε τη στέψη, σηκώθηκε πάνω και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του για να τη φιλήσει παθιασμένα για ακόμα μια φορά κι όταν χόρτασε τα χείλη της, πήρε το τρόπαιο και της το πρόσφερε μέσα σε ένα ενθουσιώδες κοινό που παραληρούσε.

Με την απονομή να έχει φτάσει στο τέλος της, είχε έρθει τώρα η ώρα των φωτογραφιών, τα φλάς πήραν φωτιά απαθανατίζοντας τους δύο μονομάχους αμέτρητες φορές βάζοντας στη ροή της ιστορίας ένα κοσμοϊστορικό γεγονός. Κι όταν πέρασε η ώρα των εκπροσώπων του τύπου, ήρθε η ώρα του κοινού το οποίο εισέβαλε στην αρένα κυκλώνοντας το ζευγάρι ζητώντας ένα αυτόγραφο ή μια φωτογραφία μαζί τους, κανείς από τους δύο δε χάλασε το χατίρι σε κανέναν μιας και δε βρίσκεις εύκολα μια τέτοια ευκαιρία να βρεθείς τόσο κοντά στα ινδάλματά σου.

Και με τα φώτα να σβήνουν, η ζωή της ομάδας επέστρεψε στους κανονικούς της ρυθμούς Παρόλα αυτά ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ήσυχος για πολύ, μερικές μέρες μετά αφιέρωνε πολύ μα πάρα πολύ χρόνο στη συγγραφή, τι έγραφε; Κανείς δε γνώριζε κι αυτό κράτησε μέρες ολόκληρες που έγιναν μήνες, πολλοί μήνες γεμάτοι ξενύχτι. Ώσπου τελικά το σχέδιό του έγινε αντιληπτό. Μία από τις νύχτες αυτές είχε αφιερωθεί πάλι στο γράψιμο και σε κάποια στιγμή πήγε στην τουαλέτα, βλέποντας λοιπόν φώτα στο σαλόνι, η Mako αποφάσισε να κατέβει να δει μήπως συνέβαινε τίποτα άσχημο. Τελικά αυτό που ανακάλυψε την άφησε με το στόμα ανοιχτό, ήταν τα φώτα του υπολογιστή στην οθόνη του οποίου φαινόταν ένα κείμενο. Από περιέργεια κάθισε και το διάβασε στα γρήγορα αδυνατώντας να πιστέψει αυτά που έβλεπε ανάμεσα στις γραμμές. Τελικά κατάφερε να πει:

-Είναι φοβερό αλήθεια…Όλα μοιάζουν με παραμύθι…Ένα ωραίο παραμύθι

Δεν έμεινε ωστόσο εκεί, γύρισε πίσω στο κρεβάτι χωρίς ο Neo να έχει ιδέα τι είχε συμβεί. Τελικά τι ήταν όλα αυτά τα γραπτά…; Η απάντηση ήταν απλή. Ο ήρωάς μας ασχολούταν με τη συγγραφή και μετά από μερικούς μήνες την έκδοση του βιβλίου του. Τώρα όλες οι νέες περιπέτειες της ομάδας μπήκαν σε ένα σκληρόδετο εξώφυλλο ενός βιβλίου το οποίο παρουσίασε προώθησε ο ίδιος κάνοντας αλλαγές φυσικά εκεί που έπρεπε για ευνόητους λόγους. Οι πωλήσεις πήγαιναν καλά κι έτσι κατάφερε να εξασφαλίσει ακόμα μια καλή πηγή εσόδων.

Την ίδια περίοδο είχε αρχίσει και η Angie να γράφει το δικό της βιβλίο, μόνο που δεν αφηγούταν τις περιπέτειές της, βρισκόταν σε τελείως διαφορετικό κόσμο. Για την ακρίβεια εκατοντάδες χρόνια πίσω στο μεσαίωνα, σε αυτή τη σκοτεινή αλλά και όμορφη ταυτόχρονα περίοδο της ιστορίας με το μυθιστόρημά της να εκτυλίσσεται σε εκείνα τα χρόνια. Είχε φτάσει σε ικανοποιητικό σημείο τη συγγραφή και μαζί με τον κολλητό της συζητούσαν γι αυτό μπόλικες φορές έχοντας κι αυτή το όνειρο της έκδοσής του.

Παράλληλα με τη συγγραφή του βιβλίου της, δεν ξέχασε όμως και την εκπαίδευσή της και τώρα που βρισκόμασταν πια σε καιρό ειρήνης, ωστόσο χρειαζόταν κάτι πιο έντονο για τη νέα της μορφή.

Μερικές εβδομάδες μετά λοιπόν, με τον Neo να είναι απολύτως καλά κι έχοντας συνέλθει τελείως από τη Μάχη των Θεών, αποφάσισε μετά από πολλή και ώριμη σκέψη να ζητήσει τη βοήθειά του, πεπεισμένη πως αυτός θα της έδινε ένα χεράκι. Πριν από αυτό όμως, φρόντισε και η ίδια να προετοιμαστεί κατάλληλα. Αν ο Neo θα ήταν ο αντίπαλός της, χρειαζόταν να φέρει σώμα και πνεύμα σε τέλεια φυσική κατάσταση, την προηγούμενη μέρα βρισκόταν στη παραλία που έκανε εκείνος προπόνηση κι έχοντας τελειώσει είπε στον εαυτό της:

-Το δικό μου μέρος της εξάσκησης τελείωσε. Τώρα μένει να δοκιμάσουμε αυτή τη νέα μορφή…Και ξέρω τον κατάλληλο για να την ελέγξει…

Έτσι λοιπόν το απόγευμα της επόμενης μέρας, η Angie πήρε το θάρρος και πήγε στο σπίτι του Neo, Τη στιγμή εκείνη το ζευγάρι χαλάρωνε στη βεράντα με τον Neo να πίνει το αγαπημένο του παγωμένο τσάι ροδάκινου τρώγοντας ταυτόχρονα κάτι ελαφρύ και τη Mako να κάθεται δίπλα του και να διαβάζει αλλά ρίχνοντας και κλεφτές ματιές προς το μέρος του χαμογελώντας πονηρά:

-Τώρα που τελείωσαν όλα, τι έχεις σκοπό να κάνεις; Τον ρώτησε κάποια στιγμή.

-Τι να κάνω ε…; Δεν ξέρω…Για να δω…Έχω τη δουλειά μου, το κοριτσάκι μου, έχω πολλά πράγματα πάλι μη νομίζεις. Της απάντησε χαμογελώντας.

-Δε θέλεις άλλη περιπέτεια δηλαδή ε;

-Δεν είπα τέτοιο πράγμα αλλά δε θέλω να ακούγεται ότι παραπονιέμαι κιόλας. Έχω όλα όσα χρειάζομαι οπότε γιατί να παραπονεθώ…Έχω μια περιπέτεια που κρατά 8 χρόνια.

-Μπα; Και ποια είναι αυτή; Τον ρώτησε με πονηρό ύφος

-Αυτή που ρωτάει…Της απάντησε με το ίδιο ύφος και την ήρε στην αγκαλιά του για να τη φιλήσει στα χείλη.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ακριβώς ακούστηκε το κουδούνι της πόρτας και ο Neo είπε:

-Ποιος να είναι…

-Δεν ξέρω, δε θυμάμαι να περιμένουμε κάποιον.

-Πάω να δω. Είπε τότε και πήγε να ανοίξει. Πίσω από την πόρτα ήταν τελικά η κολλητή του:  
-Χαίρετε. Του είπε εύθυμα.

-Καλώς το μου. Της απάντησε εκείνος και τη συνόδεψε στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού μέχρι να βγουν και πάλι στη βεράντα και να πει στη σύζυγό του::

-Κοίτα ποιος μας ήρθε. Της είπε

-Καλώς όρισες, σε τι οφείλουμε την τιμή; Τη ρώτησε η Mako θέλοντας να κάνει πλάκα.

-Συγγνώμη που σας απασχολώ…Αλλά θα ήθελα τη βοήθειά σας σε κάτι…Αν μπορείτε βέβαια.

-Κάθησε όμως και μετά μας λες σε τι μπορούμε να σου φανούμε χρήσιμοι. Θα πάρεις κάτι; Τη ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Άσε ξέρω τι χρειάζεται, έχω μια καινούρια ποικιλία από τσάι που θα της αρέσει πολύ. Είπε τότε η Mako και πήγε στην κουζίνα να το ετοιμάσει ενώ την ίδια στιγμή οι άλλοι δύο περίμεναν καθισμένοι ο ένας απέναντι από τον άλλο χωρίς να μιλούν για λίγα λεπτά αλλά να κοιτάζονται κατευθείαν στα μάτια σαν νε επικοινωνούσαν με αυτόν τον τρόπο.

Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα γύρισε κρατώντας ένα ροζ φλιτζάνι με το αντίστοιχο πιάτο και το απόθεσε στο τραπέζι λέγοντας::

-Παρακαλώ…

-Ωω Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ. Απάντησε η Angie πιάνοντας το φλιτζάνι από τη λαβή και φέρνοντάς το κοντά στα χείλη της, η γεύση του τσαγιού καθώς και η μυρωδιά του ήταν έντονα και την ξετρέλαναν:

-Μα είναι πολύ καλό! Τi τσάι είναι;

-Τριαντάφυλλο. Χτες το αγόρασα, σου αρέσει ε;

-Πάρα πολύ. Απάντησε και ήπιε ακόμα μια γουλιά.

-Πώς πάει το βιβλίο σου; Τη ρώτησε η Mako αρχίζοντας τη συζήτηση.

-Πάρα πολύ καλά, έχω τελειώσει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του και τώρα κάνω προσθήκες και διορθώσεις όπου χρειάζεται. Απάντησε η Angie χαρούμενη.

-Πολύ ωραία, από αυτό που έχουμε δει μέχρι τώρα πιστεύω ότι θα τα πάει καλά, το θέμα του είναι κλασικό και αρέσει στον κόσμο.

-Δίκιο έχει η Mako, όταν αποφασίσεις να το εκδόσεις, έλα σε μένα έτσι; Έχω μιλήσει στον εκδότη που ανέλαβε το δικό μου βιβλίο κι έδειξε ενδιαφέρον

-Αλήθεια; Δεν ξέρω πώς να σας ευχαριστήσω…Με κάνετε τόσο χαρούμενη. Τους είπε τότε εκείνη με το γνωστό χαριτωμένο της ύφος.

-Κι όταν με το καλό εκδοθεί, ξέρεις τι θα κάνουμε ε; Της είπε η Mako.

-Τι θα κάνετε; Αναρωτήθηκε η Angie.

-Είναι πολύ απλό. Θα ακολουθήσουμε τη μέθοδο της Rei. Θα πάρουμε από τρία ο καθένας, ένα για να το διαβάσουμε, ένα για να το φυλάξουμε κι ένα για να το δείχνουμε στους φίλους μας. Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo έχοντας ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο στα χείλη.

-Δηλαδή…θα πάρετε 21 βιβλία εσείς μόνο; Τότε θα καλύψουμε τα έξοδα απίστευτα γρήγορα. Είπε τότε η Angie μπουκωμένη στα γέλια.

-Λοιπόν; Μας ήθελες και κάτι άλλο αν δεν κάνω λάθος. Τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε για σένα; Τη ρώτησε ξανά ο Neo.

-Υπάρχει κάτι…αλλά…δεν ξέρω πώς να το πω….Δε θέλω να σας βάζω και σε κόπο κιόλας δηλαδή…

-Έλα πες μας περί τίνος πρόκειται. ΑΝ δε σε βοηθήσουμε εμείς τότε ποιος; Είσαι μία από εμάς θυμάσαι; Την παρότρυνε η Mako ώστε να την πείσει να πει αυτό που ήθελε. Τελικά τα κατάφερε και η Angie συνέχισε:

-Λοιπόν…Όπως θα ξέρετε, έχω αποκτήσει μια καινούρια μορφή…Ας είναι καλά ο κύριος από εδώ που πέθανε στα χέρια μου και με έκανε να φτάσω πολύ πιο μακριά απ' ότι συνήθως.

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, ο Neo ένιωσε κάποια αμηχανία και προσπάθησε ανεπιτυχώς να την κρύψει με την Angie να συνεχίζει:

-Αυτή η μορφή λοιπόν είναι πολύ δυνατή αλλά χρειάζομαι εμπειρία για να μάθω να τη χειρίζομαι σωστά...Αναρωτιόμουν λοιπόν αν θα μπορούσατε να με βοηθήσετε για να την δοκιμάσω.

Το ζευγάρι κοιτάχτηκε με νόημα για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα με τον Neo να λέει:

-Τι λες αγάπη μου; Να βοηθήσουμε το μικρούλι μας από εδώ;

-Εγώ πάλι λέω να κανονίσετε τη μέρα που θα αναμετρηθείτε και να μη ρωτάς εμένα, αφού ξέρεις τι θα σου πω! Του απάντησε εκείνη μπουκωμένη στα γέλια

-Λοιπόν άκουσες. Ο κύριος πρόεδρος αποφάσισε. Πότε θες να δοκιμάσουμε την καινούρια σου μορφή;

-Μπορείτε αύριο;

-Ναι μπορούμε, για να είμαστε σίγουροι για το αποτέλεσμα, θα σε αντιμετωπίσω εγώ προσωπικά κι έτσι θα έχουμε μια ολοκληρωμένη άποψη. Της απάντησε ο Neo κι εκείνη πανευτυχής τους αγκάλιασε και τους δύο.

Η επόμενη μέρα, την ίδια ώρα ακριβώς, τους βρήκε έξω από την πόλη σε μια βραχώδη τοποθεσία, ότι πρέπει για μάχη σώμα με σώμα. Φυσικά αυτό το θέαμα δε θα το έχανε με τίποτα κανείς από την ομάδα και γι αυτό όλα τα κορίτσια είχαν πάρει τις θέσεις τους για να παρακολουθήσουν από ασφαλή απόσταση φυσικά. Από την άλλη οι δύο αντίπαλοι είχαν πάρει τις θέσεις τους ο ένας απέναντι από τον άλλο με την Angie να έχει μεταμορφωθεί σε Sailor Earth και τον Neo να είναι ντυμένος με την κλασσική πορτοκαλί πολεμική στολή του.

-Αυτή η μικρή έχει πολύ μεγάλες ικανότητες…Από τη στιγμή που ενώθηκε μαζί μας, ο Neo έγινε απίστευτα ισχυρός και πιστεύω ότι και η κολλητή του θα φτάσει πολύ σύντομα το επίπεδό του…Αν δεν τους ήξερα θα τολμούσα να πω ότι αυτοί οι δύο έχουν κάποια σχέση μεταξύ τους…Παρατήρησε η Sailor Moon καθώς η μονομαχία θα άρχισε σε λίγες στιγμές.

Έχοντας βραδιάσει πια και κάτω από το φως του φεγγαριού, οι μονομάχοι συγκεντρώνονταν σιωπηλά μαζεύοντας την ενέργειά τους, αυτή η συγκέντρωση προκάλεσε έναν μικρό σεισμό με τις μικρές πέτρες που υπήρχαν στο έδαφος να απογειώνονται και μερικές από αυτές να θρυμματίζονται στον αέρα, στη διάρκεια της δόνησης, πήραν θέση επίθεσης και η μάχη άρχισε με τη Earth να επιτίθεται πρώτη βάζοντάς τον να περάσει από επίθεση σε άμυνα μπλοκάροντας τα γρήγορα χτυπήματά της με την τελευταία γροθιά της να προσκρούσει στο βραχίονά του κι ανοίγοντας μια μεγάλη τρύπα στο έδαφος από κάτω τους, ξαφνικά η Angie χάθηκε από τα μάτια του και βρέθηκε πίσω του με σκοπό να τον χτυπήσει στον αυχένα αλλά αυτός απέφυγε ενστικτωδώς και πέταξε ψηλά στον ουρανό με τη Γη να τον ακολουθεί και να ανταλλάσσουν συνεχή χτυπήματα σε διαφορετικές θέσεις κάθε φορά. Τελικά το τελευταίο χτύπημα της Sailor Earth ήταν πετυχημένο με αποτέλεσμα να τον προσγειώσει πολύ κοντά στο έδαφος και τελικά να τον κάνει να πατήσει ξανά κάτω.

-Πολύ καλά! Της είπε τότε ο Neo ικανοποιημένος

-Κι ακόμα δεν έχεις δει τίποτα! Του απάντησε εκείνη κι επιτέθηκε ξανά με γυριστή κλωτσιά την οποία απέκρουσε ο Neo με το αριστερό χέρι με αποτέλεσμα να την απογειώσει και να πάρει την Full Power μορφή της με μια μωβ αύρα να την καλύπτει από πάνω μέχρι κάτω. Στη συνέχεια δοκίμασε με μια κατευθείαν επίθεση να τον χτυπήσει στο πρόσωπο με μια δυνατή δεξιά γροθιά αλλά κι ο Neo έκανε το ίδιο με αποτέλεσμα οι μπουνιές τους να συγκρουστούν στον αέρα και να δημιουργήσουν ένα μεγάλο ενεργειακό κύμα μέσα στο οποίο συνέχισαν να ανταλλάσσουν διαδοχικά χτυπήματα με χέρια και πόδια μετακινούμενοι συνεχώς αλλά χωρίς να μπορούν κα κάνουν κάποια ζημιά καθώς ο ένας σταματούσε τον άλλο συνεχώς μέχρι που χώρισαν για λίγο.

Δευτερόλεπτα μετά συνέχισαν και πάλι δοκιμάζοντας από ένα ενεργειακή επίθεση αλλά δεν μπόρεσαν να πετύχουν ο ένας τον άλλο γιατί τα κύματα αλληλοεξουδετερώθηκαν κι έτσι επέστρεψαν πάλι σε μάχη σώμα με σώμα με ακόμα μεγαλύτερη ταχύτητα αυτή τη φορά σε σημείο που τα κορίτσια δυσκολεύονταν να τους δουν και τα κατάφερναν μόνο από τα έντονα ίχνη που άφηναν οι αύρες τους μέχρι που τελικά κάποιος έκανε μια σωστή κίνηση, η Angie για την ακρίβεια η οποία κλώτσησε τον Neo κι όχι μόνο αυτό, αλλά κατάφερε και να του ξεφύγει όταν αυτός επέστρεψε με δεξί ντιρέκτ προς το πρόσωπό της κι έτσι όπως ήταν απασχολημένος, η Γη συγκέντρωσε μεγάλη ποσότητα ενέργειας σε μία κίνηση κι επιχείρησε να τον αποτελειώσει, γι αυτό όρμησε καταπάνω του και φάνηκε ότι τα είχε καταφέρει με ένα μωβ φως να τυλίγει όλη την αρένα και να την ισοπεδώσει ταυτόχρονα, σημάδι ότι η κίνηση πέτυχε.

Όταν όμως το φως εξασθένησε, αποδείχθηκε ότι η κίνηση αυτή δεν είχε στεφθεί με επιτυχία. Ο Neo είχε καταφέρει να τη μπλοκάρει χρησιμοποιώντας ωστόσο και τα δύο χέρια. Αφού είδε πως δεν τα κατάφερε, αποσύρθηκε προς τα πίσω μένοντας στον αέρα, το ίδιο και ο Neo ο οποίος της είπε:

-Αυτό ήταν πάρα πολύ εντυπωσιακό. Με έκανες να χρησιμοποιήσω και τα δύο χέρια, αλλιώς θα ήμουν χαμένος ξέρεις.

-Σε ευχαριστώ. Όμως δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα.

-Φυσικά και όχι…Είσαι έτοιμη για το δεύτερο γύρο; Τη ρώτησε και μεταμορφώθηκε κι αυτός στη δική του Full Power μορφή.

-Ας το κάνουμε! Συμφώνησε και η Sailor Earth. Τότε ο Neo έφτασε στο υψηλότερο σημείο τη μορφή του και της είπε:

-Εμπρός! Δείξε μου τη δύναμή σου!

Τότε η Angie έσφιξε τις γροθιές της με το επίπεδο της δύναμής της να μεγαλώνει δραστικά, αυτό όμως ήταν το λιγότερο. Σε αντίδραση αυτής της αναστάτωσης, ο πλανήτης αντέδρασε επίσης με ακραία καιρικά φαινόμενα. Δυνατοί κεραυνοί μαστίγωναν άγρια το έδαφος, η θάλασσα έδειχνε την οργή της με τεράστια κύματα σεισμικού τύπου που σάρωναν τις παραλίες, ο άνεμος από την άλλη είχε τρελαθεί και παρέσυρε τα πάντα στο πέρασμά του. Και το χειρότερο όλων; Η γη άνοιξε με διάπυρο υλικό να ξεπηδά από τα σπλάχνα της και να καίει ότι αγγίζει…Εκτός από την ίδια την Sailor Earth. Η καυτή λάβα που έπεφτε πάνω στη στολή της, δεν της προκαλούσε τρομακτικά εγκαύματα όπως θα περίμενε κάποιος αλλά απορροφούταν χωρίς να την πειράξει καθόλου. .Κι όχι μόνο. Όλα τα στοιχεία της γης, και τα τέσσερα σχημάτισαν μια ενεργειακή σφαίρα καλύπτοντάς την ολόκληρη από πάνω μέχρι κάτω αλλάζοντας σταδιακά την εμφάνισή της. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να εκδηλωθεί μια απίστευτη αλλαγή και στην εξωτερική της εμφάνιση αλλά κυρίως στη δύναμή της που άγγιζε το θεϊκό. Με την αλλαγή αυτή, η εμφάνισή της είχε μετατραπεί σε μια αδιαπέραστη πανοπλία η οποία την έκανε να μοιάζει με ιππότη. Με τη μεταμόρφωση να έχει ολοκληρωθεί, ο δεύτερος γύρος δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει:

-Ορίστε! Αυτή είναι η καινούρια μου μορφή! Τώρα τη βλέπεις και από κοντά. Ελπίζω να σου αρέσει

-Είναι απίθανη…Δυσκολεύομαι να νιώσω το Ki σου κάποιες φορές, δείχνει ότι είσαι πολύ κοντά στο θεϊκό!

-Πιθανόν! Και τώρα θα σου δείξω τι μπορώ να κάνω με αυτήν!

-Έλα! Αυτή θα είναι ακόμα μια σκληρή εκπαίδευση και για τους δυο μας! Της είπε ο Neo κι επιτέθηκε αμέσως με εκείνη να ανταποδίδει και να συγκρούονται στον αέρα κι αυτόν να της καταφέρνει το πρώτο χτύπημα με τον αγκώνα στο πρόσωπο, στη συνέχεια δοκίμασε και μια δεξιά γροθιά αλλά αποκρούστηκε για να περάσουν και οι δύο σε επίθεση και να προσπαθεί ο καθένας να πάρει τον έλεγχο ανταλλάσσοντας ακόμα πιο δυνατά χτυπήματα και στο τέλος οι γροθιές τους να συγκρούονται και πάλι παράγοντας ένα ακόμα δυνατότερο ενεργειακό ρεύμα προερχόμενο από τις μορφές τους. Αφού είδαν ότι κανείς δεν επικρατεί, έκαναν πίσω μερικά μέτρα και ετοίμασαν πάλι από μια ενεργειακή μπάλα, πιο γρήγορος ο Neo την έπιασε στον ύπνο και οι κόκκινες αστραπές έφευγαν από τα χέρια του σαν σκάγια αναγκάζοντας τη Γη να πρέπει να αποφύγει όσες περισσότερες ριπές μπορούσε με αποτέλεσμα αυτές να πέφτουν στο έδαφος και να αλλάζουν ολοκληρωτικά την εικόνα του τοπίου. Ξαφνικά ο Neo σταμάτησε κι εξαφανίστηκε για να επανεμφανιστεί από πίσω της και να τη χτυπήσει με το δεξί χέρι στο πρόσωπο κάνοντάς την πίσω, μετά να βγει πάλι και να την απογειώσει με μια δεξιά κλωτσιά και στο τρίτο βήμα να την πετάξει κάτω στο έδαφος χτυπώντας την στον αυχένα και με τα δύο χέρια.

Θέλοντας να τελειώσει τη μάχη τώρα, ετοίμασε μια μεγάλη βολή από κόκκινες αστραπές και την εκτόξευσε αμέσως εναντίον της αντιπάλου του αλλά κι εκείνη πρόλαβε κι άφησε να φύγει η δική της επίθεση με τις δυο ριπές να χτυπούν η μία την άλλη δίνοντας τεράστια κύματα ενέργειας και τον Neo να λέει:

-Δε μου φτάνει αυτό Sailor Earth! Δώσε κι άλλη δύναμη!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, άφησε απότομα την επίθεση κι όρμησε καταπάνω της αλλά η Angie ξέφυγε κι ο Neo την ανάγκασε να περάσει αυτή τώρα σε άμυνα σφυροκοπώντας την κι αναγκάζοντάς την να σταματάει τα χτυπήματά του με κάθε τρόπο μέχρι που βρήκε ένα μικρό άνοιγμα και τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι με όλη της τη δύναμη και από το άλλο χέρι έφυγε ακόμα μια σφαίρα η οποία τον πέταξε μακριά.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo επιστρέφοντας και η μάχη συνεχίστηκε στους ουρανούς αλλά τώρα ήταν σειρά της να ανταποδώσει ακριβώς το ίδιο που είχε δεχτεί προηγουμένως αλλά τώρα έχοντας να κάνει με έναν πραγματικό πολεμιστή, έπρεπε να δεχτεί τη δική του αντεπίθεση η οποία ήταν μια δυνατή μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο την οποία ανταπέδωσε με κλωτσιά στο στομάχι του για να επαναληφθεί το σκηνικό τρεις φορές, για την ακρίβεια ο Neo της κατάφερε τρεις δυνατές γροθιές στο στομάχι και η Angie ανταπέδωσε με τρεις δυνατές κλωτσιές. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, ήρθαν πιο κοντά και πιάστηκαν στα χέρια με την Sailor Earth να λέει:

-Γιατί δε μεταμορφώνεσαι;! Ξέρω ότι μπορείς πολύ περισσότερα!

-Όλα στην ώρα τους! Θα το κάνω τη σωστή στιγμή! Της απάντησε εκείνος.

Τότε αυτή τον άρπαξε από τα χέρια κι αφού τον στριφογύρισε 5 φορές, τον πέταξε ψηλά για να πάει μετά από πίσω του:

-ΟΛΑ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΑΝ! Του φώναξε καθώς εφορμούσε προς το μέρος του. Τώρα ήταν η σωστή στιγμή κι ο Neo ανέβηκε ένα σκαλοπάτι ψηλότερα γινόμενος Ultimate και με την Angie να πλησιάζει απειλητικά προς το μέρος του κινήθηκε κι αυτός προς τη δική της πλευρά κι ήταν πλησίασαν αρκετά η αναμέτρηση άναψε για τα καλά με τους δύο να σημαδεύουν τα πρόσωπά τους ρίχνοντας από μια δεξιά ισχυρή μπουνιά ο ένας στον άλλο και τον Neo να φτάνει στο υψηλότερο σημείο του στην Άπειρη μορφή του:

-ΕΛΑ SAILOR EARTH! Της φώναξε τότε προκαλώντας την κι εκείνη δέχτηκε την πρόκληση στοιχηματίζοντας τα πάντα σε μια τελική επίθεση, όταν έφτασε πολύ κοντά, οι δυο τους σκεπάστηκαν με ένα εκτυφλωτικό λευκό φως και τη γη να σείεται, Το φως ήταν τόσο δυνατό που κανείς δεν μπορούσε να δει ποιος νίκησε, έτσι κάθε αποτέλεσμα ήταν ανοιχτό.

Όταν το φως εξασθένησε, μπορούσαν να τους δουν να κινούνται με τις γροθιές προτεταμένες σε διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις ο καθένας, σε κάποια στιγμή πήραν και οι δύο τη βασική τους μορφή και η Angie γύρισε προς τον Neo ο οποίος γύρισε κι αυτός για να την κοιτάξει, εκείνη τον πλησίασε και δοκίμασε μια τελευταία γροθιά αλλά δεν τον έφτασε καν και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, άρχισε να χάνει την ισορροπία της και να πραγματοποιεί ελεύθερη πτώση από μεγάλο ύψος μπροστά στα μάτια όλων.

Όμως αυτό δεν θα το άφηνε ο Neo να συμβεί φυσικά, πριν πέσει στο έδαφος, αυτός εμφανίστηκε και την έπιασε στα χέρια του, στη συνέχεια προσγειώθηκε κι αυτός απαλά κάτω κοιτώντας την στα μάτια κι έχοντας ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο ζωγραφισμένο στο πρόσωπό του, όταν άνοιξε κι αυτή τα μάτια, του χαμογέλασε επίσης κι εκείνος της είπε:

-Μαζί…Μαζί θα προχωρήσουμε μέχρι το τέλος…Είμαι τόσο περήφανος για σένα…

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε και συνέχισε να του χαμογελάει, λίγο αργότερα είχε επανέλθει πλήρως και στεκόταν και πάλι όρθια:

-Δεν ξέρω πώς να σας ευχαριστήσω…Λυπάμαι που σας έβαλα σε τέτοιο κόπο…

Κανείς δεν απάντησε σε αυτό αλλά κούνησαν το κεφάλι καταφατικά εννοώντας ότι ήταν χαρά τους και στη συνέχεια έκαναν μια μεγάλη αγκαλιά όλες μαζί με τον Neo να την αγκαλιάζει τελευταίος και να της ξαναλέει πόσο περήφανος ένιωθε γι αυτή. Η σκηνή ολοκληρώθηκε με όλη την ομάδα να δίνει τα χέρια κάτω από τον ιερό όρκο της υπεράσπισης του πλανήτη από κάθε λογής εισβολή με το λόγια αυτά να ηχούν ακόμα στα αυτιά τους…

Με αυτόν τον τρόπο λοιπόν τελείωσε η θλιβερή ιστορία των κακών οι οποίοι δεν μπόρεσαν να καταχωρηθούν στη μνήμη για τον απλούστατο λόγω του ότι…άργησαν λίγο. Σε κάθε περίπτωση πάντως καμία απειλή δεν είναι ικανή να κρατήσει για πολύ. Με την ομάδα ενωμένη και πιο δυνατή από ποτέ, ο πλανήτης έγινε και πάλι ένα ειρηνικό μέρος για αυτούς που θέλουν να δημιουργήσουν και για τους ήρωές μας ο τόπος που μπορούν να πραγματοποιήσουν τα όνειρά τους πάντα δεμένοι με τον ιερό τους όρκο

 **ΕΝΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΟΛΟΥΣ ΚΑΙ ΟΛΟΙ ΓΙΑ ΕΝΑΝ**


End file.
